


Growing Stronger

by Lia_Jones



Series: Growing Pains [2]
Category: Love and Producer (video game), MLQC (Video Game), Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game), 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, No Evol Abilities (Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice), Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 107,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Jones/pseuds/Lia_Jones
Summary: After all is said and done, all you have left to do is rebuild. But things seem even more confusing than before, as the path to victory and the path to defeat look exactly the same.
Relationships: Lǐ Zéyán | Victor/Original Female Character(s), Victor Lee & OC, Wèi Qiān | Goldman & Original Character(s)
Series: Growing Pains [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730833
Comments: 177
Kudos: 81





	1. Andrea’s BreakUp Recovery Guide

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! Part two! Here we are!
> 
> I hope you do enjoy it! Lots and lots of new stuff coming!
> 
> Music for this chapter:
> 
> Be OK - Ingrid Michaelson  
> Little Black Dress - Sara Bareilles

In pretty much every magazine for women or teenagers, one is destined to come across something along the subject of breakups and how to recover from them. A paraphernalia of advice on what you should do, like reinvent yourself, cut communication, get hammered. I used to laugh when I read such articles, I felt so above it. Well, it turns out, I wasn’t. I was just never so broken-hearted before.

Breaking up with Victor was one of the hardest things I had done in my life, to be honest. The pain I felt could easily compare with the pain of being a victim of domestic abuse, if not worse. By the time things ended with Daniel, I wasn’t in love with him. It was a huge relief to get rid of him. But I was still very much in love with Victor. And losing him was like losing a lung, it made it so much harder to breathe.

I looked at my phone countless times, hoping he would text, or wanting to call him. I imagined myself meeting him by accident on the street, or the supermarket, the window for reconciliation opening, us together again, and hopefully, happily ever after. I ran all these scenarios in my mind, painfully remembering how good it felt to have his hands on my skin, his lips, his warmth. I laughed again at all the jokes he told me, because Victor could look cold and mechanic, but he was actually very witty and funny when he felt more at ease. And I recalled every single line of our fight, and always came to the same conclusion: our relationship was the perfect storm, and we were better apart than together.

We didn’t break up for no reason, and even though I was obviously wearing breakup rose-colored glasses, the truth was painstakingly evident. We had problems. Lots of them. Thanks to his fame I would never have a private life again, and despite our best efforts to keep the media quiet, God only knew when they would remember to revisit my abuse, or interview someone in my family, and how that would affect my work. And despite his apparent wish in wanting me in his life, I had to conclude I never was truly in his life. He hid things from me. Important things. There were years of Victor I did not know, and he was not willing to share. Huge red flag. Apart from that, I didn’t seem to be a good fit in his life either. His father disapproved of our relationship and was very clear about it. Victor’s relationship with his father wasn’t very good to begin with, sure, and it seemed that nothing that Victor ever did was good enough for his father, but still… His father was his family. People we would have to have some connection to over the years, and starting on a sour note was very dangerous, and a prelude for more problems.

And then there was another seldomly discussed but extremely painful reason: I was infertile. I was able to overcome every single thing Daniel had done to me but this. And this was huge. Should Victor be with me, I would be depriving him of something that could mean a lot to him. Even if he accepted it at first, he would eventually want a child of his own, with his features, his DNA… and he wouldn’t be able to do it with me. He wouldn’t leave me for that, he was a “thick and thin” kind of guy, so he would slowly start to resent me instead. We would end up an unhappy bitter couple. I didn’t want to do that to myself, but most of all, Victor did not deserve it. I didn’t want to be the one making him go through so much hardship.

So I decided to keep looking at my phone, put my breakup in my _It’s for the best_ mental drawer, and focus on learning to live without him. I must confess, if my endless nights crying while gulping Ben&Jerry’s were any indicator, I didn’t start my healing process very well. I was still sad and starting to gain some weight, and none of that was helpful. So, remembering the articles I used to read about breakups, and that concluding steps like getting myself hammered and writing bitter letters were as helpful to me as crying and ice cream, I decided to create a list of my own.

Working hard was always a good distraction, so I decided I would start with that. The less time I had left to think about Victor, the better, so I took as much work as I could, leaving only a few hours out for sleep and socializing. I restarted my Krav Maga lessons and actually added some more exercise to burn the ice cream calories off. Levi immediately offered himself to be my exercise buddy, so I wouldn’t even have the time to think about Victor when I ran, which would also be a very good thing.

Those magazine articles always spoke of some kind of reinvention, and although I didn’t want to be drastic, I could use a haircut. I cut my curls in a shoulder-length angled bob, and did some blond ombre highlights, to compliment my hair color. I decided to get some new clothes as well. Since my position at the university didn’t require business clothes, I decided it wouldn’t hurt to add some casual clothes, like jeans and more flowy tops. Maybe those cute sneakers I saw at that shop that day.

Bottling up my emotions was not a good idea, so I figured I should find some kind of outlet for them. Writing bitter letters was not a viable option, and Victor did not deserve them, so I settled for music instead. I missed my piano, and always thought about buying one if I truly settled in Loveland. Now I could afford it, I was working at the University and making good money. After thoughtful consideration and what I considered a true real-life Tetris experience, I finally managed to rearrange my furniture and make space for a digital piano. I would express my feelings through playing, maybe write a few songs of my own.

Needless to say, none of my friends or family took the news of the breakup very well, although I never shared the details of it with anyone. My mom, of course, tried to find out more and offer me some unwarranted therapy, but just ended up saying that, despite thinking I had made a big mistake, she wished me well and only wanted me to be happy. My father, my brother and Cristina were disappointed too. Apparently, Victor had made a bigger impression than I thought.

I remained close to Diane and Goldman, although I couldn’t discuss the breakup with them either. Diane was adamant on us meeting at least once a week for lunch, and clearly was not accepting the breakup, always hinting we would end up together again. I tried my best to steer clear off the topic, talking about her and Goldman instead, or something work-related. Surprisingly, in one of those mandatory outings, she seemed to have no intention to mention Victor.

“You are a terrible friend, you know.” Diane declared, sipping on her orange juice.

“I would ask why, but I’m pretty sure you are going to tell me.” I teased her.

“Well, I’ve been waving my hand like crazy for the last 30 minutes and you didn’t even notice what I have on my finger!” She almost yelled, excited. “I mean, it’s no use wearing an engagement ring if it doesn’t make your friends jealous!”

Yup. There it was. A lovely golden band with a considerably sized diamond in it. I gasped.

“Goldman proposed?!?!? When?”

“Last weekend.” She smiled, dreamily. “He took us to the restaurant we went to on our very first date, that Italian cute one? He hid the ring in the tiramisu.”

“That sounds really dangerous.” I laughed. “One of you would’ve had a surprise that night. Maybe a trip to the hospital.”

“Oh, just say it, you’re jealous.” She gave me a sly smile. “All you have to do is to stop that breakup nonsense, so we can pick wedding dresses together!”

“Whoa, Bridezilla! Hold your horses!” I laughed, starting to get a bit tense. “Even if Victor and I were together, which you know we are not, there would be no guarantee of him popping the question any time soon.”

“I feel so sad to hear that.” Diane almost pouted. “Was the breakup that bad? No going back? At all? You never say anything!”

“First of all, your fiancé works with my ex, so… And besides, how rude would it be of me to go around trashing my ex after breaking up with him? Victor doesn’t deserve it, he is a great guy. It’s not right to just go out disclosing facts about our intimacy because I was part of it.”

“Most girls would just badmouth the ex.” Diane frowned.

“Most girls didn’t date Victor Lee.” I shrugged.

“The upside is, if you are adamant in protecting him, it may be salvageable after all. He’s been really moody these days.” Diane continued to push the issue, sounding worried. I quickly brushed it off.

“When is he not?” I shrugged. “It’s Victor.”

“When he was with you.” Diane smiled. “Andrea, he’s hurting. He’s been sad, and reclusive, burying himself in work.”

It didn’t surprise me to know I wasn’t the only one using work as a distraction.

“Breakups are hard, Diane. He’s not the only one hurting. I won’t say much, but I will give you this. It was for the best, for both of us. It hurts now, but we will move on. I moved on from Daniel, he moved on from Mia. We will move on from each other.”

“I witnessed the whole Mia situation. Andrea, he wasn’t like this. Not like this.”

“It’s Victor. He’ll bounce back soon enough.” Or so I hoped. I felt my heart tighten with emotions I couldn’t or wouldn’t dare to identify.

That night, I resumed the staring contest with my phone, thinking about Victor. I missed his voice. I was worried about him. Instead of doing the absolute error of calling my ex, I did something even worse, I went through the pictures. I found one of my favorites, one of Victor sleeping. There was something sweet in his expression when he slept, there were none of the usual barriers he set in place. There was only Victor, and the sweetness he contained, that I was so honored to witness. He opened himself to me, let me look into his light, let me touch it and bask in it, and trusted me with this secret. And I let him down.

No matter how things ended, no matter how many reasons I could come up with to hate him, I loved him. I didn’t blame him for this breakup, I took full responsibility on that. Yes, he was hiding things from me, and yes, he did say some very hurtful things, but I was the one that hurt him the most. I slapped him and I left him. In his words, I abandoned him.

And even though I had my reasons, I still felt like a total bitch for breaking his heart like that. No amount of advice on how to recover from a breakup would help me with that.


	2. Pulling Strings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo, chapter two!
> 
> Music for this chapter:
> 
> It's time - Imagine Dragons  
> Wanted you more - Lady Antebellum

People deal with breakups in the most different ways. I had a friend that was a hopeless romantic, and each breakup was, in her words, the loss of her soulmate. She would spend weeks in deep depression, unwavering on the fact that the love she lost was the only one for her, and no one else could fill his place. That is, of course, until she met someone else. She probably had had around fifteen soulmates by the time she got married. On the other hand, I had a friend that was the complete opposite. As soon as she broke up with the guy, he would become her enemy. She would hate him with the same intensity she loved him, and spend days trashing the guy, celebrating how she certainly dodged a bullet, as she counted every flaw she could find in him in-numerous times.

Obviously this would lead to an argument every time one of them ended a relationship. Their views on how to deal with heartbreak were just too different. But they could agree on one thing: there is no pain like the one we feel when we end a relationship. In fact, studies show that when we feel rejection, we use the same neural pathways that are usually used to experience physical pain. So much so that painkillers are proven to numb the feeling of rejection. Apparently, it is something deeply rooted in our very human fabric. When we were nothing more than gatherers/collectors, our survival depended on living in a tribe and continuing to procreate, so rejection was our brain’s red alert that we were actually in danger.

But guilt can be a lot more devastating. Guilt is triggered by our brain’s “accountant”, the ventromedial prefrontal cortex, and his function is to assess potential gains and losses in every aspect of our life. The very fact that we can’t make amends with the person we believe we hurt can change our brain function, increasing flight or fight responses, and decreasing activity in both hemispheres of our brain. Translating, we are prone to engage in dangerous behaviors, like drinking or using drugs, because we can only feel the pain and the fear. The rest of the brain just can’t “think straight”.

That lunch with Diane ripped off the band-aid that was holding my heart together, making it bleed profusely. But I was no longer feeling the painful rejection of a broken relationship. I was feeling guilt. Despite that very ugly fight we had, Victor was nothing but kind and loving to me. Yes, I could point out several things he did wrong, he did not trust me, he used some very ugly arguments, but overall, he was a good man. And I broke his heart. In the end, I was the one who slapped him, I was the one who walked away. Knowing this hurt way worse than knowing I would never have him in my life.

I had to focus on someone else to ease the feeling, so as usual, work was my method. I traveled as much as I could to visit potential partners, planned all my classes until the end of the semester, and, with the help of my fellow researchers, developed all the strategies to implement in each one of the partner companies. After a couple of weeks, the study was finally drafted and the most important meeting took place: the one with all the faculty members.

It was like defending my doctorate thesis all over again, only now I was doing it in front of my peers. That meant two things: first, since I was working with my peers, I was considerably less nervous, and second, the University’s name (and their jobs) was at stake, so I was demanded even more than I was before.

After unanimous approval of my project by all the faculty members, it was time to discuss how we get funding.

“It is customary to throw a gala, or if you prefer, a fundraiser party.” Olive told me. “We invite the CEO’s of the most influential companies, the partners, some big names known for funding other researches. Before dinner, you’ll be presenting your study, dazzling them with facts and figures, and then it’s a whole night of grooming and, forgive me the jargon, buttering up. That is usually my job, not yours.” Olive explained.

“You need me to prepare a presentation, then. Sure.” I nodded.

“We will be inviting the companies you worked with for your doctorate thesis as well. Our other guests will hear from them how dependable you were, how good your ideas proved to be. Good publicity.”

“I will send their contact information right away.” I took my phone from my purse.

“No need.” Olive interrupted me, a worried look on her face. “Andrea, we need to talk about something.”

I blinked at her, wondering what was troubling her.

“We have already found someone who will be funding the majority of your study.” Olive confessed. “LFG will be funding your study.”

I could feel Olive preparing for my outburst. However, my initial shock left no room for any reaction.

“Wait…” I almost whispered, trying to understand fully what I had just been told. “I’m supposed to be present in all meetings regarding my study. When did this take place?”

“Mr. Lee required a private meeting. It was only me and him in the room. He found it… less troublesome that way.” Olive’s voice was calm and final, hoping I would drop the subject.

The hell I would.

“First of all, it’s MY study, Olive. I should’ve been there.” I was trying hard not to show the full extent of my anger. “Second of all, you told me my relationship with Victor would discredit my work. LFG funding my work won’t? It’s his company!”

Olive turned pale. She understood exactly what I was implying. She cleared her throat and gave me a polite smile.

“Mr. Lee assured us that he will personally make sure that his presence won’t hurt your work in any way. And since he is investing in the project, I only have reasons to believe he will keep his word. This could be very good for us, Andrea. LFG’s interest in any project is the greatest stamp of approval one can get in Loveland. It will make heads turn. The scandal involving you two may give us even more publicity. People will want to know what you have to say.”

“Which part? My abuse or my failed relationship with Victor? Which one of my painful life chapters will serve the university better?” Olive silently lowered her head, slightly ashamed. “How much is Victor giving to my study? I just want to know how much my private life is worth in your eyes.”

Again, Olive was silent. I could only assume the amount he offered was more than generous.

“If you have nothing else to say, I need to go now.” I said, getting from my chair.

“Andrea, what are you going to do?” The Dean asked, when she saw the look in my eyes.

“I’m working on the study. If LFG’s CEO is being so generous with us, I have to make it worth his while.”

I was fuming with rage when I got to my office. I should’ve guessed that money would trump integrity. The University was adamant that I kept my private life private and now it was okay to milk it for the sake of publicity? My abuse and my story with Victor were now things they could use? I started rethinking my job at the University. Maybe I didn’t belong there at all. And that wasn’t even the tip of the iceberg of my rage. I spent all this time worrying about Victor, wondering how he was doing, and he was doing things behind my back? Why was he so interested in my study, all of the sudden? He never expressed an interest in funding my study before, so why now? Was it his way to interfere with my life somehow? Did he think he was helping, by pulling the strings?

All the guilt I was experiencing for hurting his feelings was suddenly gone. I had been so in love with Victor’s soft side that I had completely forgotten he had this cold aspect in him, the CEO mode, the side of him that made him a spectacular businessman. Although I knew he was honorable, I also knew he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted, using his money as a master key to open all doors. And I wasn’t sure why, maybe all Victor wanted to do was to help me, but I couldn’t allow him to pull strings in my life just like that. Even if he meant well.

I had been dreading the moment I would see Victor again, since that crappy afternoon. The moment had arrived sooner than I expected.

I strode into LFG’s financial department dead set on one goal: to talk to the CEO and put him in this place. If Victor’s presence would discredit all that I worked so hard for, he would have to leave. Love or no love. Money or no money.

Goldman spotted me from the distance and tried to deter me, to no avail.

“Is he in his office?” I asked, my face dead serious.

“Andy…” Goldman stood in my way, trying to appease me.

“Is he alone?” I raised my eyebrow at him. Goldman took a step sideways, letting me pass. He knew I wasn’t going to give up like that.

I knocked on Victor’s door and walked right in, not even waiting for his answer.

Victor was busy working on his computer, and looked up, shocked to see me standing there. The surprise on his face was quickly replaced by an icy expression. I felt my resolve fade for a moment. It was a long time since I had been at the other end of that cold stare.

“We need to talk.” I said, reminding myself why I was there, not wasting any time.

“Well, come in. Have a seat.” His sarcasm was almost palpable. “How can I help you?”

I didn’t sit down. I went straight to the point.

“I want you to withdraw the funding for my research.”

Victor was unfazed. He looked at me with curious eyes.

“Your hair looks different.”

I sighed. It was clear he wasn’t going to make this easy.

“Victor, you need to withdraw your funding for my research.”

“I disagree.”

“How can you disagree? You were there too. Our story was all over the media, you know as well as I do this can affect my career. Your investment in my work will discredit it.” I couldn’t believe how passive he was. He simply ignored me, resuming whatever he was doing.

“Is that all you came here to say?” He said from behind the screen of his laptop. “All your concerns are unfounded. It’s already being taken care of.”

“And how, if I may ask, are you taking care of it?”

“Do you find me unable to diffuse a little gossip?”

“It’s not a little gossip, it’s my life!” I could feel my blood boil again, seeing him treating it all like some meaningless business deal. “My name on those tabloids! And yours! Drop the funding!”

“I will not.” He stated.

“Why are you doing this in the first place?” I raised my voice, anger and frustration making me lose my temper. “You went behind my back, spoke to the Dean, requested specifically that I wasn’t present in that meeting, for what? You are trying to pull strings in my life. This is personal for you.”

I had pushed a button. Victor’s eyes bore into mine, full of venom. He got up from his desk and placed both hands on his desk, almost like he was defending his territory.

“No, you are making this personal.” Victor spoke with disdain. “Yes, I am pulling strings, because funding and participating in your study will bring LFG great benefit. Do not flatter yourself thinking I am doing this because of our history together. I stopped thinking about you the exact moment you walked out my door. Start acting like an adult and work nicely with your sponsor, because whether you want it or not, that’s what’s best for your project.”

His words were like a dagger in my heart. He hated my guts. He wanted me to know how insignificant I was to him. That was his punishment. But instead of making me sad, all he said just made the bad blood rise faster.

“Withdraw your funding or I will withdraw myself from the study.” I threatened. He would not get the upper hand. Victor looked at me, his impervious mask falling, pain and disappointment in his eyes.

“Would you give up your dream and your career just to avoid working with me? Do you loathe me that much?”

Something in me softened. I looked at him, and saw the real him. The Victor I loved. I sighed, exhausted. Instantly, all my will to fight was gone.

“I told you, I’m not doing this for personal reasons.” Victor reassured me, his voice a little softer. “Truth be told, since the fashion show and its success, the partners have insisted quite adamantly on working with you. Rest assured, this is my investment, and you know I take good care of my investments. Whatever problems you may find, I will fix them.”

I let myself fully relax, and noticed Victor relaxed too. It was like we were holding an inflated balloon deep inside, and we had finally let all the air out. As for myself, I was tired of all the back and forth, and it seemed to be pointless, so maybe conceding this time was a good idea.

“I really hope you know what you are doing.”

Victor suppressed a smile.

“I always know what I’m doing.”

I turned to leave. Before I could reach the doorknob, I heard him clear his throat.

“You look well.” Victor said, raising the proverbial white flag. Respect between opponents. Very like him to do that.

“I am well.” I lied. “I’m glad to see you are doing well too.” He gave me a small nod and I opened the door to leave. “See you around, Mr. Lee.”

“Until the next time, Miss Jones.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, sharing (your opinion) is caring!
> 
> Lots of love, beautiful people!


	3. Happy Birthday, Andrea! (Victor's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people!
> 
> So... in this second part, I decided to change things a bit. Unlike the first now, I will start to include Victor's POV about certain events, or even aspects of his life that weren't revealed before. The first part, Growing Pains, was pretty much about Andrea overcoming her abuse, but this part is about Andrea and Victor, so it makes sense to include his thoughts.  
> That being said, I really hope I do our CEO justice.
> 
> Music for this chapter:
> 
> How can you mend a broken heart - Al Green

Victor was having one of those days. Which was uncanny, because he never had one of “those” days. Ever. He was perfectly able to separate his personal life from his work, proficient in the art of putting emotions aside to deal with issues at hand. That was exactly what made him a good businessman. It was also what gave him his fame of being cold and aloof, although he didn’t mind. It worked, it gave him good results. However, for the life of him, he found himself unable to concentrate, his eyes constantly being drawn to his phone.

Annoyingly persistent, the question hammered in his mind: should he call her? After all, it was her birthday. They were practically business partners, it would be rude not to call. She knew he knew when her birthday was. Like the excellent administrator he was, Victor quickly drafted on a piece of paper a list of costs and benefits of said call. The benefits were obvious. Number one, it was a show of goodwill; number two, it would improve business relations; Number three, it was a polite gesture. He grudgingly added a fourth benefit, not because he would willingly admit it, but because it was a fact, and facts needed to be addressed, no matter how painful or embarrassing they were. Number four, he would love to hear her voice.

Victor sighed heavily as he read the fourth point of his benefit list. He was a fool. _Moving on_ , he thought. The costs of calling Andrea to wish her a happy birthday. Number one, it would probably upset her. Judging by their last encounter, she wanted to have nothing to do with him. She even threatened to quit the study in case he was involved. He was clearly a _persona non grata_. Number two, he shouldn’t be wasting his time with such a thing. She would probably have gotten one of those automatic Happy Birthday messages from LFG, since she was a former employee. Maybe that’s all he had to do. He didn’t go around calling every business partner to wish them a Happy Birthday. It was simply ridiculous. Inefficient. Number three… Victor wished he didn’t have to write this down. Number three, he was probably forcing himself into her life, just like he did with the producer. Except this time she had made it perfectly clear she didn’t want him there. She slapped him and left. Because he was an idiot and said something very hurtful in the hope of winning an argument.

Victor gave up on the list and lowered his head, holding it between his hands. He had called Daniel all the ugly names he knew, and now those names could perfectly describe him. He told Andrea her infertility was a silver lining. What kind of an asshole says that to the woman he loves? Especially to Andrea, who went through so much, was capable to change her life for the better, to face her abuser with courage and integrity, how could he throw such a cheap blow? No wonder she didn’t want him in her life. She loved him like nobody did before, gave him unprecedented happiness, she lovingly tore down every single wall he built, and they connected in ways he never deemed possible. She showed him sometimes he could be his worst enemy, depriving himself of happiness for pride and... Well, mostly pride.

Victor had to make it up to her, he had to make sure everything in her life worked perfectly. He could no longer hold her, or kiss her, or tell her he loved her, but he could ensure she got everything she ever wanted. That was the real reason he was investing in her study. He knew that the moment LFG was involved and he put his plan in motion to diffuse all the gossip around her, no one could stop the momentum her study would have. Everybody would want to invest in it. She would be virtually unstoppable.

The sound of a knock on his door made Victor internally panic and quickly throw the list to the trash, effectively eliminating any evidence of his weakness. It was Goldman. Victor spoke before Goldman could, pretending to be focused on his work.

“Talk.” He said, dismissively. He watched Goldman shift his weight anxiously from one foot to the other. Victor did not have to fake his exasperation. “What is it?”

Goldman took a deep uneasy breath. Seeing he was nervous, Victor softened his expression.

“Take a seat. What do you need?”

Goldman relaxed when he heard Victor’s softer tone, and sat down.

“I don’t know if you have heard, Diane and I got engaged.” He started.

“Yes, I am aware.” Victor offered, giving him a small smile.

“Sir, first of all I have to say I am beyond grateful for all you have done for me over all of these years. If it weren’t for you, I would probably still be living on friends’ sofas, or maybe the street. If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t have a career, a dignified life, and I wouldn’t have met my future wife. I owe it all to you, Sir.”

Victor was not expecting this sudden expression of gratitude. Goldman had been a good companion over the years, enduring his hard temper, listening whenever Victor couldn’t hold it inside anymore and needed to confide, even if he only allowed himself a few very short outbursts. Victor had put all his trust in his assistant, and he had proven to be worthy. He was the one who should be grateful. Goldman continued.

“I know you will probably consider this a waste of your time, but I still have to ask. Will you be the best man at my wedding?”

Victor was thrown back by Goldman’s question. Andrea was absolutely right. The memory of both of them in his bed, enjoying post-coital bliss, came to his mind. _“I found it.”_ He could hear her voice like she was there right there, in his arms, head on his chest.

_“You found what?” Victor’s head raised from the pillow._

_“My favorite place on Earth.” She smiled. Victor raised an eyebrow._

_“My bed?”_

_“Your arms.”_

_Victor’s heart beat faster, and he couldn’t help but hold her really tight, butterflies running wild inside his stomach._

_“They’re yours.” He lifted her chin and kissed her softly. “I’m yours.”_

_They stayed like that for a moment, face to face, noses touching, a smile on their faces. Victor felt relaxed, happy, noticing how perfectly Andrea fitted in his embrace._

_“Goldman invited us to go on a double date.” Victor started._

_“Yeah, Diane mentioned it too. I told her not to get her hopes up.” She said, pulling herself back down to lie her head_ _on his chest._

_“Why not?”_

_“You want to do it?” She seemed surprised. Did she think he would say no?_

_“Well, she’s a close friend of yours, right? The idea does not make me exactly euphoric, but if it’s something you’d like, I don’t mind.”_

_“Goldman is your friend too.” She retorted._

_“Goldman is my employee. It’s different.”_

_“No, Goldman is your friend. He might be your best friend actually.” She lifted her head from his chest, making Victor resent the cold of her absence. She had this resolve in her eyes, that sweet expression she wore when she was trying to make a point. “Goldman has been working with you for what, seven years?”_

_“Eight. So what? I have employees working for me for longer than that.”_

_“Employee or not, the guy has taken your crap for eight years, and you know how hard you can get. He knows all your quirks, probably knows more about your personal life than even I do. He’s your go-to guy, and maybe you don’t care to admit it, your confidant?”_

_She wasn’t wrong. Goldman was all of those things. Except for confidant. Victor enjoyed his privacy._

_“You may be right.” He said, furrowing his eyebrows. “Who knew you’d be so insightful?” Victor teased._

_“Who thought I wouldn’t be?” The tone of her voice raised slightly, as she pretended to be offended. Victor played along._

_“Well, everybody knows I’m the wise one in the relationship.” Victor jested, as he pulled her closer._

_“Oh really? And when was that established? I was not informed of such an important conclusion.”_

_“We had a meeting.” Victor declared nonchalantly. “Didn’t you get the memo?”_

_“Clearly I didn’t. So, if you’re the wise one, w_ _hat is my role, then?”_

_Victor stifled a laugh._

_“The village idiot.”_

_“Good night, then.” She said shortly, motioning to move away from him, pretending to be upset. Victor hugged her waist, keeping her in place._

_“Wait, don’t go.” He said, between laughs. “You don’t like your title?”_

_“I don’t know what a title is, I’m the village idiot.” She squinted at him, as she tried to free herself from his grip._

_“Do you think I’m letting you escape that easily?” Victor pinned her arms against the mattress, kissing her. She was still pretending to be angry, as she didn’t kiss him back. “Kiss me.” He urged in a hush._

_“I’m the village idiot, I don’t know how to kiss.”_

_“I’ll show you then. Follow my lead.” He was still playing along, but his mind was filled with desire. He wanted her again. His tongue glided on her lips, his teeth biting them, inviting them to join the kiss. Andrea blew a raspberry on his mouth. Maybe she wasn’t playing anymore. Was she offended with what he said?_

_“You’re angry?” He asked, suddenly worried, as he let go of her arms._

_“And I’m the village idiot?” She said smiling, pulling him from a proper kiss. She could be so endearingly frustrating sometimes._

_“Maybe I’m the idiot.” Victor spoke into her lips, before claiming what was his._

Victor cleared his throat, fearing he drifted away in his memory longer than he should.

“It will be my pleasure.” He answered Goldman, who in return looked at him like he had grown an extra head.

“R-Really?” He stuttered with surprise. “Thank you, Sir!”

“You have been working close to me for the last eight years. It’s about time you call me Victor.” Victor gave him a slight smile. “In fact, I would like to give you my wedding gift immediately. Pick a venue for the wedding, flowers, caterers, anything you need, and bill it to LFG. Your wedding will be my gift to you.”

Victor suppressed a smile when he saw the panic on Goldman’s face.

“Sir, it’s too much. I don’t know what to say…”

“It’s Victor.” He warned. “Don’t think too much of it, consider it a token of appreciation for all these years of loyalty. Now, let’s get back to work.” Victor declared, turning to his computer.

“Absolutely… Victor. Is there anything you need?”

Victor paused for a moment, pondering.

“Yes. Cancel all my meetings for the rest of the day. I’m going home. Call me if anything comes up.” He answered, gathering his belongings to leave.

_The terrace was filled with fairy lights. Balloons saying “Happy Birthday” were tied to the rim of the balcony. On the center, a table with two seats, already set with colorful plates and some candles._

_Victor was confident that she wouldn’t remember his birthday. He made sure of it, he didn’t care for birthday celebrations. When she told him that she couldn’t go to his place for dinner because she needed to work on her thesis, he saw nothing unusual. When she called him telling him she needed him, he practically flew to her apartment. Clearly, when it came to Andrea, Victor didn’t do all the thinking with his head._

_She hugged him from behind. He took her hand and pulled her to his chest, making her face him, his arms around her._

_“Surprise!” She said, beaming at him._

_“I really have to watch my back with you, don’t I?” He playfully raised his eyebrow at her._

_“Happy birthday, handsome.” She kissed him. To Victor, just that kiss alone was worth the whole hustle. He held her tighter and deepened the kiss, decided to prolong the warm feeling for as much as he could. Like it happened so many times with Andrea, he wished he could still stop time. She broke the kiss with a mile-wide smile._

_“Wait, don’t go thanking me yet. I’m not done.”_

_She had a whole meal prepared for both of them. His favorite white wine, that Portuguese fish stew he tried in Portugal and absolutely loved. Victor ate with gusto, trying not to moan with each bite he took. It was delectable. Maybe he should let Andrea cook more often._

_A chocolate raspberry cake came after, decorated with 34 lit candles. Despite his protests, Andrea sang him Happy Birthday and made him blow the candles and make a wish. Victor felt himself blush with all the attention. Well, he could just blame it on the wine._

_Andrea went to her apartment with the dirty dishes, returning with a wrapped box._

_“I do hope you like it. I saw it and thought it would bring out your eyes.”_

_Victor smiled as he opened his present carefully. He didn’t know what it was yet, but it was already on the list of his most prized possessions. It was_ _a dark teal shirt. Very tasteful. He could already picture it with some of his suits. He pulled Andrea to his lap, kissing her._

_“I take it you liked it?” She gave him a wide smile._

_He loved it. He loved it all. He never enjoyed birthdays, apart from those he had spent with Mia. But this was different. He didn’t spend his time wondering if his feelings were reciprocated, he knew they were. Victor felt love and felt loved. That feeling alone was the best gift Andrea could give him._

Victor read the list he saved from the trash one last time. He went to his bedroom, and opened the drawer of the nightstand, retrieving the small box. He had bought it a while ago for this specific occasion. The box would go to its designated owner.

Victor wrote a small note and attached it to the box, putting it on the passenger’s front seat of his car, and drove to Andrea’s apartment. He would leave it in her mailbox and leave. It wouldn’t take him more than five minutes.

The box was too big to fit through the narrow slit of her mailbox. Victor stood there for a moment, contemplating on what to do. Leave it on her doormat? That’s when he heard someone call his name. He took a step back, startled.

He couldn’t recognize the voice in the dark at first. As the man approached, he saw who it was. A man is his late fifties, hazel eyes, blonde hair. That sincere, easy smile, the one Andrea usually wore. It was her father.


	4. Happy Birthday, Andrea! (Andrea's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter:
> 
> When the party is over - Billie Eilish

Once upon a time, a young American oenologist met a gorgeous Portuguese psychology student in the beautiful city of Oporto. He was a writer for a food and travel magazine, working on an article about the winery she worked at part-time as a tour guide. They spent the three days they were together admiring the vineyards, watching the grapes being pressed, examining the casks where the wine must was left to ferment, and finally, by the end of their journey, they kissed while gazing at the beautiful Douro river, certain that they would never see each other again.

However, life would have it another way. The young American returned to his country, but his heart did not. Much to his dismay, it was beating hard and fast, still at Douro’s riverbank, waiting for his return. He took all the money he had saved, said goodbye to his family and rented a house in the city of Matosinhos, in Portugal, determined to find the beautiful psychology student. They met again and instantly reconnected, her family hated him, they eloped and moved to Lisbon after she graduated. Two years later she was well established as a therapist working at a clinic and furthering her studies, while he was writing for Michelin magazine.

My and Joshua’s story begins about this time. Always the overachiever, Mariana couldn’t have just produced one egg, she had to have two. And Jeremy, always eager to make his wife happy, even if without his knowledge, was happy to oblige and fertilize both. And presto! My mother was pregnant with twins. Fraternal twins, to be exact. A boy and a girl, born on June 11th, the girl first, then the boy, five minutes later.

Despite being fraternal twins, Josh and I had nothing in common. I was short, 5.2 feet, while Josh was practically a giant, almost 6.5 feet. He had my father’s hazel eyes and my mom’s dark hair, while I had brown eyes just like my mother, and light brown hair with a few golden highlights, resembling my father. Josh was loud, scattered and somewhat hot-blooded, but funny, witty and kind. He never had any problem making friends, even adults loved his perky attitude. I was more on the shy side growing up, always more interested in my own thing than actually in socializing. Most people didn’t believe we were related, let alone twins. Josh would always correct them with pride. And if anyone even dared to hurt me, they would meet his wrath.

That’s the thing with twins. The moment you are born together, you are best friends for life. It’s like a sacred bond is formed still in the womb, and it can never be broken. A sense of companionship and loyalty, a telepathic connection, something beyond comprehension that only a twin can understand, and that surpassed every downside of having a sibling sharing your birthday… and pretty much everything else.

This bond can be incredibly precious, particularly when you’re in a funk and life does not seem to go your way. When I told Josh that Victor and I were no longer a couple, Josh was able to sense the true sadness in my voice. So he decided to ask as a birthday present that the whole family would come to see me in Loveland for our birthday. I felt the gift was mostly for me. Everything is better with your family by your side.

So there we were, drinking, eating being merry in my tiny apartment. How I could fit 6 people in my tiny kitchen and living room, I had no idea, but this wouldn’t stop us from having fun. The Jones crew was together in celebration, like it was meant to be. Surprisingly enough, my breakup hadn’t been mentioned once, probably because it was my birthday and my mom didn’t want to upset me. I was allowed to just enjoy their presence, drink from their familiar and warm energy, letting myself heal little by little.

After the meal, everybody seemed to scatter, leaving me alone with my mother in the kitchen. _Uh oh_. I immediately recognized the look on Dr. Mariana’s face. It was an intervention.

“Andrea, we need to talk about the recent changes in your life.” My mom threw, as she took the dirty dishes to my sink. _Here we go._ I hung my head in defeat.

“Can we talk about this tomorrow? It’s my birthday.”

“And tomorrow you’ll have a different excuse. You pretend everything is okay, that you are moving on from this breakup, but I can see you are hurting.”

“Look, I’m dealing with it, okay? I’m working, exercising, eating healthy. It’s not like I’m depressive, mom.” I tried to placate her.

“Meaning you are trying to distract yourself from it. That’s unhealthy. Do you know what happens to people that bury their feelings?”

“The feelings eat at them.” I mumbled. My mother actually did a study about this. How resentment and pain, if not dealt with, could lead to physical illness.

“You believe you can fool people, but you can’t fool me. I’m your mother. You may pretend everything is alright, that you are taking care of it, that you are embracing life, but you are denying your feelings. It’s your defense mechanism. You pretend to be open so people won’t feel the need to ask you anything. It’s incredibly smart, but also incredibly stupid.”

All of a sudden, I wanted to cry. This conversation reminded me of the many times my mom had begged me to talk to her regarding the abuse I was getting from Daniel, and I had never said a word until the day I decided to leave. The situation wasn’t the same, obviously, but I felt like the black sheep of the family, the family member everyone worried about. My mom came to me and held me in her arms, caressing my hair, like she would do when we were kids.

“Just talk to someone, will you? If not me, anyone else. Still, if you want to, I will listen, and not judge.”

Suddenly, we heard my father’s voice from the door. My father, the innocent soul, so oblivious to potentially awkward situations.

“Hey, guys! Look who I found downstairs!” He shouted, pointing to Victor, who was standing right behind him.

There was a moment of silence. No one knew exactly how to react, not even my mother, usually so cool and quick to adjust. Everybody wore the same incredulous face, staring at Victor. Victor turned every shade of pink, a mortified look in his eyes.

“Come in, Victor, make yourself at home!” My father encouraged him. Victor snapped out of his shame, assuming his usual inscrutable expression.

My father’s words seemed to break the spell for my family as well, as everyone went to Victor, greeting him warmly. Except for me. I was still frozen in place, my heart beating hard in my chest, afraid to collapse on the floor if I made the slightest move. Victor came to me, extending his hand to shake mine.

“Happy Birthday.”

Shaking Victor’s hand was the weirdest thing ever. Unnatural, freakish, like trying to eat soup with your feet. I gave him a soft smile, afraid of how my voice would sound if I talked.

“I won’t be long. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude while you are here with your family. I just came to give you this. You can open it later.” His voice was lower than usual, I could hear a hint of sadness in it. I tried to ease the tension. He handed me a wrapped box.

“It’s fine, I’m happy you came. Sit, let me get you a piece of cake and some cherry wine. My father brought it from Portugal, it’s amazing.”

“No need, I should be going.” Victor turned to leave.

“Victor.” I called, softly. “It’s ok. We don’t need to make things awkward. We were friends before, right? There’s no reason we can’t be friends now.” I gave him an honest and welcoming smile. That seemed to ease some of the tension in him. He sat down.

“Oh, and thanks for the gift. It’s very thoughtful of you.” I said as I went to my cabinet to get a plate and a glass. I also noticed the room was incredibly quiet. My whole family had vanished, God only knew where.

“It’s nothing, don’t think too much of it.” Victor cleared his throat, his cheeks turning pink again. “Just something I bought a while ago for this occasion. I can’t return it now, so you may as well have it.” Suddenly, he got up. “If you don’t mind, I should get going now. Have a great day, Andrea.”

With that, he left, not giving me a chance to reply. I looked at the present on the table, and sat down to open it. It was a golden chain necklace, with a pendant shaped like a tree. I remembered what he told me a few months ago, when I disclosed my abuse to him.

_“You are not a puny flower that someone stomped on, you are not flat on the ground, trying to grow back again. You’re a tree. Autumn may take your leaves away and leave you barren, Winter snow may freeze your branches and your roots, but you’ll still be a tree, standing tall through it all. And when Spring comes, you will have leaves and beautiful flowers again, and someone will enjoy your shade, and admire how bravely you stood up to the elements."_

Like a powerful explosive, the memory alone blasted the doors of my emotional vault, and everything came pouring out. My family, who I later found out was hiding in my bedroom, came out the moment they heard my sobs.

My mother was right, I needed to talk about it, even if to convince myself it was over. The last time I spoke to Victor I was fueled by rage, and wasn’t able to feel how much I missed him. But seeing him that day, in my kitchen, reminded me of happier times, of his arms around me, of supportive and loving words, of times when none of us were hurt, no ugly words had been said, no slaps had been delivered. My mother held me tight as I told her all the details of our breakup. Like a good therapist, she heard them all in silence, and like a good mother, she wiped the tears from my face and soothed me with loving words. When the emotions seemed to have subsided, and when I was finally able to control my tears, she spoke.

“Honey, this is probably the last thing you want to hear, since you are so decided to move on, but you know I wouldn’t say this lightly. But I think this is just a setback, an issue you have to solve through dialogue. This isn’t final.”

“I slapped him across the face.” I said, bitterly. “That’s final enough.”

“Andy, I saw the way he looked at you. There wasn’t a shred of resentment in his face. Just love. Well, and embarrassment, because your father hasn’t got a clue. But your father did well. You two need a little push.”

I shook my head. I did not want to entertain such thoughts. Whatever feelings one may have for another during a relationship don’t just fade away because they broke up. That was what my mother saw, remnants of a once-happy life, nothing else.

“There’s nothing left to push, mom. There’s nothing left to take, and nothing left to give. Nothing left to work on. He made it clear the last time I saw him. He scratched me off his list the moment I walked out his door.”

And with that, tears came again. Josh got up from his seat and hugged me tight, letting my tears stain his shirt. After a while, he spoke.

“Hey.” He smiled at me.

“Hey.” I spoke, my voice muffled by his shoulder.

Joshua and I didn’t speak much because we didn’t have to. He would never have to ask me how I was, because he always knew. And he also knew when to push me and when to leave me alone. He smiled at me, and I had no choice but to smile back, because I knew exactly what he meant. His grin told me he loved me, that I would get through this, that I was strong and that he would always have my back. And I believed every word he told me.

Twin brothers. Gotta love them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed it! Thanks for the great support! A special thanks to Roxie for being such a wonderful beta! 
> 
> Lots of love! Until next week!


	5. There's no glory without tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people!
> 
> Here comes another chapter! I hope you like it! I had to toy around with a character we all love... I hope I did him justice.
> 
> Recommended music:
> 
> No such thing - Sara Bareilles

The Loveland University Annual Gala was one of the biggest events in town, attracting all sorts of celebrities, entrepreneurs and politicians. It was more than an event to support causes or fund important studies, it was a way to rub elbows with the cream of the crop of Loveland’s society, a chance to show and see who is who. So, obviously, all big names where there. If one wanted to make a name in Loveland city, attendance was mandatory.

For someone who hated this sort of gathering, I sure had been through a lot of those, either with Daniel or with Victor, so I was well versed in how to behave and what to expect. No matter the dress code, or the cause at stake, or even the country, it was pretty much the same routine: people with way more money than they needed and way more power they should have gathering around a table, eating, drinking and engaging in false pleasantries to get something out of the interaction.

Disregarding whatever thoughts I had about what rich people pass as patronage or charity, this was still one of the most determinant moments of my career. All the media exposure regarding my romantic connection to Victor as well as my past abuse had made a huge dent in my career, threatening to destroy everything I worked so hard for. I was still to find out how Victor planned to put an end to all that. His presence at the ball would make heads turn and people whisper, let alone his sponsorship. People would think his support was due to personal reasons, they would ignore any value my work actually had. I had to show without a shred of doubt how important my work was, in a way so compelling that they would care more about my words than my private life. Bottom line, I had to prove my worth. If I managed to do so, I was saved. If I failed… Well, I didn’t want to think about it.

Keeping that firmly in mind, I entered Loveland’s University Library, which had been fully repurposed to host the gala. Olive Carson did not mess around when at work. My office looked like a dressing room, including a big mirror with lights around it. I already had my dress, a hairdresser, and a make-up artist waiting for me.

“I was about to call you. Sit down, we need to get your hair done.” Olive came to me, pointing to a chair. “Your USB drive is already with the producer, ready for you to present.”

“We have a producer?” I was astonished.

“Honey, you came from the back, you didn’t see the media circus outside. This will be the event of the year. Yes, we needed a producer.”

My stomach turned. I knew this would be big, but not that big. I wasn’t ready for so much attention. All I wanted was to further my research, but suddenly I had all of Loveland’s eyes on me. Every single one of them.

“Oh God.” I whispered, starting to feel nervous. I was sure I was going to sweat all of my expensive make-up off and leave pit stains on my dress.

“Don’t worry, dear. All you have to do is recreate what you did when you presented your thesis. Add a little charm, you’ll surely get them.”

There was a knock on the door. I almost fell from the chair when I heard the too familiar perky voice.

“Andrea! So nice to see you again!” I stared fiercely at the mirror, wishing she would go away, but soon her small arms enveloped me from behind.

“Mia!” I faked a smile. “You’re here?”

“Yes, I’m producing the event! We get to work together again, isn’t it nice?” She gave me her characteristic wide childish grin.

“Very!” I widened my smile as well. I would be doing a lot of that during the evening, I could as well start practicing.

“Big day for you today! I hope you are ready!” She squeezed my shoulder.

I wasn’t. I was terrified.

“Which reminds me, after you greet the guests, you need to come find the sound manager to get you a lavalier mic. Olive says you like to walk when you talk, so we want to make sure you feel as comfortable as possible.”

“Thank you.” I smiled, watching her leave with the same perkiness she entered. I wondered if Loveland was such a one-horse town that it only had one producer. I kept running into that girl. Although it wasn’t any fault of her own, rationally I knew that, I found her extremely annoying. For reasons I didn’t care to admit.

After an hour, I was ready. I had my hair in an updo, my make-up done, and a beautiful tule champagne and black dress. Olive and I went to the library’s entrance to greet the guests that started coming.

In all the commotion, I almost forgot that I would be seeing a few familiar faces at the event. Seeing Miss Bates, Guy Sauvant, Xavier Breton and Mr. Mills arriving at the party made me remember / the long path I had to walk to get to where I was, my confidence returning full force. This was the result of my long, hard work. I mentally patted myself on my back. I had done a good job. An excellent job for that matter.

However, when my eyes fell on him, all those happy thoughts evaded my mind. I felt butterflies when I saw Victor come up the stairs to the library, impeccably dressed in his tuxedo. My knees buckled a little with the rush of endorphins that flew through me, and I couldn’t help but smile at that beautiful man. He came to me with a smile, shaking my hand.

“I see Olive spared no expenses, you have quite the event here. Ready for the big show?”

Olive spoke before I could.

“When LFG is sponsoring, we can’t have anything less than excellence. I trust you will be introducing our brilliant Andrea?”

“Absolutely. I have my speech right here.“

I froze when I suddenly saw a gloved hand circle Victor’s arm from behind.

“Sorry, those reporters were asking for a picture. Ready?” She asked him with a smile. The world seemed to pause as I tried to steady my fast-beating heart.

He wasn’t alone. He had brought a date. The woman was stunning, tall and slim, long slick black hair and sweet baby blue almond eyes. He smiled back at her, nodding at us briefly before walking away with her.

I kept my poise as I watched the happy couple leave. No matter what, tonight was about me and my project. I was not going to let this affect me. As always, work would be a good distraction from my broken heart.

After all the guests were inside, sipping their drinks happily, lost in idle conversation, I went to the sound manager to get my mic on. By the booth, Victor was chatting with Mia, seemingly oblivious that I wasn’t too far from him. A young man approached me.

“You must be Dr. Jones! My name is Minor, I’ll be your mic man!” The man said, shaking my hand hard.

“Pleased to meet you, Minor.” I smiled, happy for the chitchat. At least it would distract me from Victor.

Minor seemed to be nervous, off his element, as he kept pressing the button of my mic.

“Erm… Let me see… I never know if this is on or off.” He let out a nervous laugh. “Don’t worry, we will connect it from the booth. Now…” He looked at my chest. “Where should I put it?”

I had had a lot of awkward moments that day, but the following one was making all other moments run for their money. Minor froze for a second, blushing, staring at my boobs.

“Erm… Maybe…” He mumbled as he motioned around my breast, trying to place the mic without actually touching me. I sighed, taking the mic from his hand, attaching it myself.

“What about here?” I asked, raising my eyebrows, my patience already pretty much lost.

“Yes!” He quickly spoke, his forehead damp with sweat. “It’s perfect. Thank you.”

“Ok, then.” _Awkward._ “Thank you, Minor.”

I was about to leave, when I heard Mia again.

“Andrea! You already have your mic, good. You have 15 minutes before we start, so if you want to go to your office and prepare, I’ll call you when we’re ready.”

That was an excellent idea. I would be away from the crowd, the noise, and… Victor and his new girlfriend. Plus, I remembered I had whiskey in my office. I could run away from it all, ground myself for a moment.

Except, fate would have it that I would bump into her on my way. By her I mean… Victor’s date.

“I’m so sorry! Did I hurt you?” She asked, worried.

“Not at all! I’m fine.” I said, trying to walk away.

“Big night for you, right?” She continued, smiling widely at me. “Yet you seem so calm.”

“I’m screwed either way, right?” I joked. “No use getting worried.”

“Victor talks a lot about you.” Victor’s date continued. “He told me how you endured an abusive relationship and came to Loveland to start fresh. You worked so hard to be where you are, this is the fruit of your labor. For all that’s worth, I admire your strength. I wish you the best.”

“Thank you. I wish you the best as well. Both of you. Enjoy your evening.”

With that, I left. Finally, in the privacy of my office, I looked at my hands. I was shaking. I didn’t know what was worse, Victor having someone else, or the fact that she was actually a very decent human being. Part of me wished she was a total bitch, it would be so much easier for me to hate her. He had moved on and found a good replacement at that. Someone prettier than me, most likely nicer. The thought made me burst in tears, all feelings I had rumbling inside me finally free, making me double myself in emotional pain.

I bawled for what it seemed a very long time, all emotions now finding an exit and pushing themselves out of me. After a while, I managed to calm myself down, and I looked at the mirror. _Crap, the make-up._ Some of it had melted with my tears. I couldn’t talk about my work to all Loveland looking like that. Fortunately, the make-up artist had left all her gear in my office. I busied myself trying to fix what my tears had ruined.

As I was trying to apply the eyeliner, the pencil incredibly close to my eyeball, the door suddenly bursts open.

“Andrea!” Mia called. I almost stabbed myself in the eye with the shock.

“God! You’re everywhere!” I yelled, frustrated, still recovering from the scare she gave me.

“I need to be.” She pouted. “I’m the producer. Sorry if I scared you.”

“It’s fine.” I sighed. “I just need to refresh my make-up. I’ll be right over.”

“Were you crying?” Mia asked. “Here, let me do it.” She said, taking the pencil from my hand.

I let her. I felt exhausted. The idea of talking to hundreds of people was not appealing at all. I just wanted a hole to crawl into and die.

“It’s ok to be nervous.” Mia continued. “If it was me, I’d be terrified. That’s why I admire you so much.”

“There’s nothing to admire, trust me.” I mumbled.

“I beg to differ.” Mia exclaimed, reapplying my eyeshadow. “I mean, I don’t know you very well, but the things I read on the tabloids are good reason for admiration. You made Victor open up and smile way more often, which is a feat by itself. The way he looks at you…”

“Mia…”

“I know Victor. I know he is with that girl tonight, but his eyes are on you. He has been nagging me to check up on you every five minutes. If I did his bidding, I wouldn’t work at all! I don’t know what happened between you two and you don’t have to tell me, but maybe you two should talk. I can see how you look at him too.”

I used to find Mia annoying, but right there my heart was filled with affection for her. Not because of what she said, because Victor was indeed with another girl and there was nothing to be done, but because she was trying to bring us together. I didn’t expect it, coming from her. I felt like someone had my back. I wasn’t alone.

Suddenly I felt happy. Peaceful. Confident again. The most important issue of the night came to focus again. Today wasn’t about heartbreak or boyfriends. It was about me. Me after trauma and abuse, reaping the rewards of my effort. Overcoming it all, returning a warrior.

“Thank you, Mia.” I hugged her. “I needed a friend. Thank you for being one for me.”

I looked myself over in the mirror one last time before I left.

“You can do this, Andrea.” I encouraged myself. “Go get them.”


	6. There's no glory without tears (Victor's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended music:
> 
> Finneas - Break my heart

_“Stop rubbing your forehead.”_

_Andrea sighed and put her hand down, keeping her eyes on the screen of her laptop. It took her less than five minutes to absentmindedly bring her hand back to her forehead. Victor playfully swatted it away._

_“Stop!” She wined. “For some strange reason I find this soothing, ok_ _ay? Just leave me be. You can mock me later.”_

_“Are you upset?” Victor watched her closely._

_“I’m nervous.” Andrea looked at him with uneasiness in her eyes. “I need to submit this to my teacher, it needs to be perfect. I can’t allow a single mistake.”_

_“I’ve watched you revise your thesis over and over again. If you can’t find a mistake, maybe it’s because there aren’t any.”_

_“Or maybe it’s because I can’t see them anymore!” Again, her hand flew to her forehead, but this time Victor let her. “I want to do this right, no, I NEED to do this right. This is something Daniel always said I could never do, and I know I shouldn’t care anymore, but I want to prove him wrong. Most importantly, I need to prove myself that he is wrong. If I screw this up… Then he’s right.”_

_Ignoring Andrea’s protests, Victor took the laptop from her lap and held her close, his hand steady on the back of her head._

_“I’m sure it’s good, stop worrying. Relax.”_

_“And how would you know?” She retorted, trying to reach for her laptop. “Victor, stop being like that. Give me back my laptop, I don’t have much time.”_

_“I have a confession to make.” Andrea stopped, waiting for him to speak again. “You looked so worried last week that I had to take a look. To see if you needed any help.”_

_“You read it?” The panic made her rub her forehead even more furiously. “Oh God, how bad is it?”_

_“I know I went against your wishes, but maybe it was for the best. Once I started reading it, I couldn’t put it down. It’s thought-provoking, beautifully written, I couldn’t find a single mistake. And you know how demanding I can be. It’s perfect.” Victor finally took Andrea’s nervous hand, leaning his forehead on hers instead. “You’ve done well. I’m proud of you.”_

Proud didn’t even begin to describe how he felt about her. Victor was exhilarated. She had done a magnificent job.

By the end of the gala everybody was trying to reach Andrea and the Dean, taking out their checkbooks to ensure their support. Companies were interested in working with her. Seasoned entrepreneurs wanted to talk to her, anxious to know her opinion about the most varied subjects.

He watched it all from his spot at the open bar, a glass of brandy in his hand, like it was his private show. No one could see from his expression, but his heart was singing. She had done it. Brilliantly. Lexi interrupted his thoughts, sitting next to him.

“Remind me to never cross you.” She joked. “You are a mastermind. It worked. They are all talking about the study, instead of gossiping about you two.”

Victor hid his smile as he brought the glass to his lips.

“Did you hear her speech? She got them hooked right from the first sentence.” He spoke, not able to hide all his enthusiasm.

 _“If you think Victor’s speech was boring, wait until you hear mine.”_ Andrea began her presentation like she owned that stage, and the entire room laughed, including himself. She was witty, dauntless. He felt his heart swell with pride again.

“You still love her, don’t you?” Lexi asked again.

“Don’t mistake my gratitude for an easy pass to discuss my private life.” Victor warned.

“But you do.” Lexie dared to say again. “You closed that door the moment you entered this room with me. You know that, right?”

That door was already closed. Andrea was already moving on with her life, filling it with joy, friends and laughter. He had seen her that other day, running with Levi. He knew that guy wouldn’t waste his time, he would try to win her. Yet, no matter how much that memory of Andrea and Levi talking and laughing made his heart pang, he felt she deserved the happiness. After all, Victor had had his chance before… Only to fail miserably.

Not that it mattered anyway, Victor concluded, that night wasn’t about him and Andrea. It was solely about him doing right by her, by helping her in any way he could. She had paid a hefty price for being with him, having her life exposed, her job in jeopardy, being insulted by his father, and he couldn’t bear that. She would not see her effort go to waste because of him. That, Victor wouldn’t tolerate. The moment he saw that magazine article, he had vowed that he wouldn’t let any of that hurt her, even if it was at his own expense. Later that day, while she cried in his arms, his determination only grew stronger.

“Do you want to leave?” Lexi asked. “I have a photoshoot, I should get some sleep. I need to look my best tomorrow.”

“Sure.” Victor said, his eyes on Andrea, letting his heart beat faster one last time. “My work here is done.”

As Victor prepared to leave, finishing his brandy in one big gulp, he heard his name in a male voice with a thick French accent.

“Victor! _Trop ocupé pour parler à votre ancien professeur?_ (Too busy to speak to your old teacher?)” It was Guy. Victor knew he would be there, along with Xavier and Mr. Mills, but for some reason he missed them completely.

“Mais non! (Of course not!)” Victor smiled, giving Guy a friendly hug. “Comment ça va? (How are you?)”

“Ça va, mais nous parlerons plus tard. Allez, portons un toast! L'équipe de rêve! (Yes, but we’ll talk later! Come, let’s make a toast. The dream team!)” Guy tried to drag Victor with him.

“I was about to leave, actually. Drink on my behalf!” Victor excused himself, turning to Lexi again. But Lexi stopped him.

“Go ahead, go be with your friends. I’ll get an Uber.”

“No, we need to leave together.” Victor hushed. “They need to see us leave together.”

“Nonsense.” Lexi grabbed Victor by his neck, pecking the corner of his mouth. “This is all they need to see. Go have fun. You’ll thank me later.” She smiled at him.

Guy was behind them, scratching his head.

“My cooking lessons make you so famous with the women? _Toujours avec des belles femmes? (_ Always with beautiful women?)” Victor shook his head, feeling his face burn a little. “Venez, idiot chanceux! (Come, you lucky idiot!)”

Guy led Victor to one of the tables. Mr. Mills was already there, having his usual cup of tea. Xavier was nowhere to be found. Victor greeted Mr. Mills with enthusiasm. It was good to see his old friend again.

“Boss!” Mr. Mills shook his hand with a wide smile. “I saw you came accompanied by a beautiful woman… Just not the woman I was expecting.”

“Xavier is not here.” He simply stated as he sat down, changing the subject.

“No, he went to find the woman of the moment.” Mr. Mills smiled. “She was very charming tonight, wasn’t she?”

Victor spotted both Xavier and Andrea coming to the table. Xavier’s hand on her waist, pushing her forward, while she tried to excuse herself out of the ordeal. Evidently, knowing Victor would be there as well, she would have no interest in coming. The thought made Victor fidget in his chair. He should’ve just driven Lexi home and call it a night.

Xavier arrived shortly with a very uncomfortable Andrea, opening his arms dramatically.

“ _Messieurs_! I give you… Dr. Andrea Jones!”

Xavier motioned for all of them to clap. Andrea’s cheeks blushed even more.

“Ok, ok, enough!” Andrea said playfully. “If you guys are going to keep up with this nonsense, at least let me have some wine first!”

“ _Mais bien sur, belle Andrea_! (But of course, beautiful Andrea!) French wine!” Xavier filled Andrea’s glass first, filling the others afterward. He raised his glass. “We need to make a toast! To our beautiful Andrea!”

“Wait, wait!” Andrea interrupted them. “I am grateful for the consideration, but I need to say something first. Everything that happened here today is not only a result of my hard work, but of yours as well. Thank you.” Her voice was hoarse with emotion, and Victor recognized the different shine in her eyes, indicating she was about to cry. “If not for you, for your stoic patience with the rookie here, if not for Victor…” She turned to him briefly, and a tear escaped her eyes. “Thank you for your incredible support, for a job well done, and for your friendship. This toast is for all of us!”

Victor felt his eyes prickle slightly as he raised his glass. It felt like the end of an era, old friends saying goodbye, maybe forever. He remembered those days in Paris, visiting Guy’s restaurant and Mr. Mills orchard, watching her so eager to learn and to see the results of her ideas, even though he hadn’t summoned her to work at all. He just wanted to be with her, he wanted to have a chance to tell her how he felt. He remembered how beautiful she looked, the soft moonlight gently touching her features as she admired the view at the restaurant. Victor recalled their kiss by the Eiffel Tower, the warmth of her skin and the softness of her lips, what he had told her after.

“ _Dummy. Not everyone wears their heart on their sleeve like you do._ ”

It was funny, Victor had always considered that a weakness. He always believed that one must be guarded at all times, not letting any actual or potential opponent look into one’s soul, never revealing one’s position, never showing one’s hand. At first, he found it naïve of her to be so open to the world, idiotic even, considering all she had been through. A lesson that clearly remained unlearned.

As he got to know Andrea, as he observed her, it was clear to him that wasn’t the case. Andrea was an open book, not because she didn’t know better, but because she understood there is strength in owning one’s feelings. She had this incredible drive, this amazing strength and determination that made it possible for her to be who she was. She didn’t hide because she didn’t feel the need to. She was truly one to respect and admire.

They drank, bantering like old friends, giving Andrea the news of how their businesses were going. Andrea talked about her new job, how she loved to teach, and how much fun she was having doing her research. Victor drank it all like a fine wine. All of her smiles, all of her funny expressions, chuckled at each one of her jokes. Without anyone noticing, he took in every single aspect of her, giving his heart the consolation it needed, another moment with her. He had missed her badly. He would admit that. Even if just to himself.

After a while, it was time to go home. The goodbye seemed to leave a bittersweet taste in everyone’s mouths, including his. Things would never be the same again. Andrea had grown immensely and moved on. They all needed to do the same as well. He needed to do the same.

After a brief conversation with the Dean, Victor opted to leave through the back to avoid any paparazzi. As he went outside for the valet to bring his car, he spotted Andrea.

“Hiding from the paparazzi?” He asked, as he stood next to her. She sighed.

“Yeah, I had enough of that for a whole year.” She let her head fall slightly backward, like she usually did when she needed to unwind. “Where’s your date?”

Victor didn’t want to answer that question. Time was too fleeting to discuss such idle matters.

“You did very well today. Everyone was impressed with your presentation.” He gave her a soft smile of encouragement.

“It went really well.” She beamed at him. “Olive says the checks practically flew to her desk.”

There was a moment of silence, the only thing audible was Victor’s and Andrea’s deep breaths.

“I have to thank you, Victor. I have to thank you for all this.” Her voice was hoarse again, her eyes shiny. “You have been a great friend, always supporting me in every way. You are a good man with a good heart.”

Victor felt his eyes prickle again. Hopefully the darkness would conceal it. Afraid his voice would betray him, he silently gave her upper arm a soft squeeze. She continued.

“I want you to know that, despite things not working out between us, I will be forever grateful for having you in my life. You will always have a very special place in my heart.”

The hug came unexpectedly, but Victor took it. Time was fleeting, he couldn’t stop it anymore. He held her like she was the most precious thing he ever held in his life. And she was. She truly was.

Back at his apartment, Victor felt overwhelmed with emotion. Emotions that weighed heavily on him, all at once: love, pride, gratitude, sorrow, loss. His heart couldn’t possibly handle them all.

So he did the unthinkable. Sitting on his luxurious leather armchair, watching the skyline from his large window while nursing a final glass of brandy, he let himself cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! If you can, please let me know your opinion!  
> Thank you so much for reading, and a special thanks to Roxie for the great work and support!
> 
> Lots of love, beautiful people!


	7. You Have No Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, beautiful people! Here comes the first of the weekly two chapters.
> 
> Recommended music:
> 
> Against all odds - Phil Collins

“Oh no, don’t you dare, Andrea! You have to say yes!”

Diane, who was always so calm and collected, was pouting like a small child. Reason? She wanted me to be her maid of honor. Victor being the best man, I said no. It would be awkward. The best man and maid of honor being ex-lovers always leads to confusion. Brides usually try to avoid those situations at all costs, not run towards them.

On the other hand, Diane was my friend, of course I wanted her to be happy. It wasn’t hard for her to convince me, arguing that the time me and Victor would spend together was incredibly limited, since he would be with the groom, while I was literally on the other side of the hotel, attending to the bride. Bridezilla – 1, Andrea – 0. Fine, as long as Diane was happy. It was her special day after all.

The loving couple to be wed decided it would be a good idea to host a small dinner at Diane’s house, with the closest friends, to discuss some details of the wedding. Meaning Victor would be there, probably his girlfriend and… little old me. I certainly wasn’t looking forward to that.

However, things started going sour way before arriving at Goldman’s house. I begrudgingly got ready to leave, only to find my car wouldn’t start. Dead to the world. My heart sang with joy, that was a great excuse to miss dinner. My car broke down, I had to wait for the mechanic. Perfect. I went back to my apartment and called Diane.

“Where are you?” She asked. Already in bridezilla mode. Just perfect.

“I’m going to be really late, my car won’t start, and I need to wait for the mechanic.” I said, trying to sound upset. “Maybe you should just entertain the rest of your guests, we’ll have lunch some other day, so you can fill me in on my duties.”

“Don’t worry about it. We are a little late as well, and Henry needs to leave the house to get some last-minute items. He’ll pick you up in half an hour.”

“Wait, I don’t know if the mechanic will be here by that time.” I tried to argue.

“Leave the key with that neighbor of yours. If not, Henry can wait.” She made a pause. “I need you here, Andrea. Please don’t leave me hanging.”

 _Fine._ I called the mechanic, and he promptly said he would come to my house to get my car before he got home. If all mechanics were that efficient. I sighed.

Ten minutes later, my doorbell rang. It was Levi, carrying a duffel bag.

“So… I have a problem. I have a burst pipe in my bathroom. Can I shower here?”

So that’s what the bag was for. It probably had towels and clothes.

“Only if you do me another favor in return. My car won’t start, the mechanic is on his way but I have a friend picking me up-”

“And you want me to take care of it for you? Sure.” He shrugged.

I let him in. He strode to my bathroom, closing the door behind him. After a few minutes, I heard the water running. And Levi singing. I chuckled to myself, the guy had no shame.

I sat at my kitchen, checking my emails on my phone when my doorbell rang. Probably the mechanic. I answered the intercom absentmindedly. To my surprise, instead of the mechanic, I found Victor at my door.

“I came to pick you up.” He formally announced, poker face in place. I motioned for him to come in.

“I thought Goldman was picking me up.”

“He had other business to attend to. I came instead.” He paused. “Is that a problem?”

“No, no. I could just call an Uber, you didn’t have to come on purpose. But thank you.”

“Let’s go then.” Victor turned to leave.

“Wait, let me get my car key. I’ll leave it with Levi for when the mechanic comes.”

And at that precise moment, like fate was playing a prank on me and decided to turn my life into a stupid romantic comedy, Levi erupts from my bathroom, towel around his waist, skin wet and steaming from the shower.

“Do you have a mop? I made a mess back there… Oh, hi, Victor. How are you doing?”

Victor didn’t answer. He simply walked outside. Levi frowned.

“What’s up with him?”

“Here’s the car key.” I spoke, trying to change the subject. “I need to go now, make yourself at home. We’ll talk some other time.”

Victor walked with me in silence to his car. I could feel the tension in his body as he walked. We sat down in his car and he paused, probably contemplating if he should speak what he had on his mind or not. I decided to speak first.

“Look, whatever you saw there-“

“Is nothing that concerns me. There’s no use discussing it.” He quickly interrupted me.

I frowned.

“Do you want me to take a cab? You don’t need to do this if you don’t want to.”

“I said I would be driving you. I am driving you.” Victor stated, annoyed. “Or do you think that I’m like a certain someone, that I’ll give up on everything just because things get hard?”

That shut me up real fast. It wasn’t hard to understand that his proverbial gun was aimed at me. And it sure hit the bullseye. I had a few things to tell him myself, but that would lead to an argument. Since I would have to coexist with Victor that night, that wasn’t a very good idea. I remained silent, to calm myself down but mostly not to aggravate him anymore. I just needed to endure a few more minutes. There would be other people at Diane’s house. I could just talk to them, leaving Victor to his own devices for the rest of the night.

Well, was I wrong about that.

Besides Diane, Goldman, me and a very moody Victor, there was no one else. I started to suspect this “dinner party” was just an attempt to have that dinner date they were trying to arrange a few months ago. We talked about some arrangements, set the date for the bachelor and bachelorette party, and when we ran out of wedding things to talk about, we ate in awkward silence. Goldman and Diane watched me and Victor with a confused expression. Victor ate fast, nose almost touching his plate, clearly uncomfortable, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. Me? I just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible too. But I felt bad for the happy couple. We were raining on their love parade.

“Andrea, I read the gala was a huge success.” Goldman started. “You really made heads turn.”

“Fortunately, yes. We got a lot of support.” I replied, relieved to see the awkward silence broken. “Still, not that I’m complaining, I’m still trying to adjust at how fast we’ve grown these last couple of weeks. It’s all very new.”

Victor drank his glass of wine in one go.

“Lots of new for Andrea.” He remarked, as he filled his glass again, his voice snarky. “New job, new investors, new boyfriend. Good for you.” He raised his glass at me, drinking afterward.

“Levi is not my boyfriend. I don’t see why you would care, though.” I spat at him. If he had something to say, he should just say it.

“I don’t. Just pointing out you move fast.” He shrugged, looking me in the eye.

“Right, you don’t care.” I could feel my blood starting to boil. “So, to whom it may concern, I’m not dating Levi, never have been, never will. His shower wasn’t working, so I let him shower at my place.” I paused, trying to convey the next piece without getting too angry. “But if I did date Levi, I would be entitled to. And NO ONE would have the right to point out I was moving on too fast, especially since my ex was also extremely quick to bring his girlfriend to an important event. That would be like… the pot calling the kettle black.”

Diane and Goldman were watching us, clearly uncomfortable. Yes. We had just started a fight in another’s house. I put down my knife and fork with a loud clang, getting up.

“Sorry for ruining your night. I should go.”

“Andrea…” Diane tried, but I ignored her. I just grabbed my purse from the hanger and walked out of there as fast as I could.

The evening was unusually cold for late June, but the cold was helping me think clearer, so I discarded the possibility of getting a cab. I decided to walk home, hoping to feel calmer by the time I got home.

How dare he try to make me feel bad for something I didn’t even do? Telling me I moved fast, when he was the one to bring that girl to the gala, an event that was so important to me, to my career. Victor was lucky we were at Diane’s and I did not want to cause an even a bigger scene, because I had a lot more to say.

My moment of solitude was short-lived, as I started to hear fast footsteps behind me, coming closer by the second.

“Are you planning on walking all this way home, with this cold?” I heard Victor ask, from behind me.

I just kept walking, deciding to ignore him.

“You know I can outrun you. I have longer legs.”

_Well, you can stick them where the sun doesn’t shine._

Suddenly I had hands grabbing my shoulders, forcing me to stop. Victor came to stand in front of me.

“Let’s go back, I’ll drive you home.”

“It’s fine, it’s not that far. I can use the exercise.” I answer dryly, walking by him. He gently grabbed my arm.

“Let me drive you. Please.” His eyes locked with mine, pleading. “I’ll worry.”

There was something in him that always soothed me. Maybe seeing his warmer side, I wasn’t sure. Somehow, some of my frustration was gone and I let myself relax a little, letting out an audible sigh.

The ride to my apartment was a silent one. I didn’t want to fight again, I felt exhausted. But it seemed that all those accusations were floating in the air. Although they weren’t arrows pointed directed at me, they were there, hanging over me, wanting to drop at any moment.

“Me and Levi…” I started.

“Andrea…” Victor talked at the same time.

We both fell silent, waiting for the other. I felt like my heart was about to burst in my chest with anguish. How could that man still affect me so much?

“You talk.” Victor whispered, lowering his head.

“Me and Levi… There is nothing between us. I was helping out a friend, that’s all. But you just waltz in and assume things, judge me, yet you have no right! I did nothing wrong! Even if I did, we are no longer together, you have someone else! Besides, how could you think I would be that fast finding someone else? How could I possibly? I…”

“You what?” Victor looked me in the eyes.

_I love you. I couldn’t possibly be with someone else because I still love you, you moron._

“Nothing. Just drop it.”

I kept my eyes on the car’s carpet, determined not to say another word. I made things clear enough, and I didn’t feel like saying much more than I already had. It would have to do. I picked up my bag from my feet, wanting to leave.

“I don’t have someone else.” Victor blurted out. “Lexi and I… We are not in a relationship.”

“You don’t need to explain yourself to me. What you do with your personal life is your own business.” I said, reaching for the door handle. Victor grabbed my other hand, silently asking me to wait.

“I was trying to help you.”

“I’m sorry?” I frowned. “How exactly were you helping?”

“It was my way to stop the gossip concerning both of us. All I had to do was show up at that gala with someone else, give the media something else to think about. And it worked. Your project had the attention it deserved.”

I did not know what to say. I simply sat there, frozen by his words, trying to make sense of them.

“She’s a friend, not a romantic interest. I needed someone to create a diversion, she needed a little attention from the media to give her career a boost. You needed the media to focus on your work, not on your personal life. It was for your benefit.”

I remembered crying in my office, absolutely heartbroken. It didn’t feel like a benefit at all. I let out a bitter laugh.

“God, Victor, do you even hear yourself? I don’t recognize you at all. The Victor I know wouldn’t do something like this. He wouldn’t lie.”

Victor kept quiet, looking like I had slapped him again.

“This isn’t healthy.” I shook my head in disgust. “I mean, look at us. Maybe it’s a good thing we broke up.”

And with that, I left the car and walked home, not daring to look back.


	8. Tipsy Lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Roxie, for being such an awesome beta!
> 
> Recommended music:
> 
> Private Emotion - Ricky Martin

Victor woke up with the sound of his phone alarm, set at 5 am, the time he usually went for a run. He scrambled to turn it off, hoping the buzzing sound wouldn’t wake the slumbering figure next to him. He noticed she took a deep breath, but didn’t stir. Letting out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding, he slowly released himself from her grip.

He got out of the bed, remembering how everything had begun. Like most unusual things, it happens with people doing things they wouldn’t normally do. In all the weddings he had to attend, which weren’t many, he never attended a bachelor party. He considered it a waste of time, years of being single should suffice to encompass all the experiences a man should have before getting married. If the groom needed a night of strippers and binge drinking to say goodbye to his old life, then he never lived at all. Life was a lot more than lap dances and nasty hangovers.

But Victor was the best man, he had to attend. Luckily, Goldman didn’t care much about strippers, Diane cared even less. The happy couple concocted the perfect solution: a single large room, divided by wooden panels, the men on one side, playing poker, chatting and drinking responsibly, and the women on the other side doing… whatever they had planned to do. Victor had no idea what that was.

The night began with Goldman, 8 hours earlier, talking to Victor at a corner of the room, looking particularly nervous.

“I hope you don’t mind me telling you this.” Goldman started. “But Diane wanted me to talk to you… About Andrea.”

“No need to talk about it. Whatever happened won’t happen again.” Victor tried to end the subject, but that only made Goldman fidget more.

“Well, Sir… I apologize, but Diane insists that we talk.”

Victor raised his eyebrows at Goldman, surprised, for two reasons. One, once he had closed a subject, it was final, so it was very courageous of Goldman to insist. Two: it was clear Diane had put her future husband on a very tight leash. Goldman would rather face his boss than his future wife.

“See… Andrea has already mentioned that it may not be a good idea for her to be maid of honor, due to your… differences. It’s very important to Diane that she is. I wanted to ask you, with all due respect, Sir, if the two of you could talk, agree on a… more peaceful dynamic between you two?”

It took Victor a few seconds to recover from his surprised expression before he could resume his poker face.

“I understand. You are right. I will talk to her.” Victor felt obliged to answer. If he could just have kept his mouth shut at that dinner, none of this would’ve happened. They were adults, they shouldn’t be bickering like small children. They would have to figure something out, even if for the sake of future business meetings.

“Thank you, Sir. She’s on the girl’s side of the room. Good luck!”

Victor walked slowly to the other side, pondering on what he should say. He wasn’t sure she was angry, but he could guess she probably wasn’t. Andrea was not one to hold a grudge, and had a natural inclination towards kindness. She would only lash out if she felt disrespected. As long as Victor kept a warm, honest attitude, he was sure she would be receptive.

He found her at the food table, plating the food the caterer had left.

“I see Diane keeps you busy.” He spoke, to get her attention. She looked at him with wide eyes, startled to hear him. He probably interrupted some kind of contemplation.

“Yes, she always keeps me busy.” She rolled her eyes playfully. “How are you?”

“I’m fine.” He quickly answered, anxious to cut to the chase. “Can we have a word?”

Andrea let out a hearty laughter.

“Did you get a lecture too?”

Her laughter made Victor smile. It was good to hear her laugh.

“Not exactly a lecture… Goldman talked to you too?”

“Bridezilla did… But she’s right. Look, I have nothing but deep respect and gratitude for you. Quarrels aside, you are one of the best people I know. We were friends before, how hard can it be to go back to that again?” Andrea looked at him with honest eyes. He knew she was telling the truth. Victor would always admire how candid she could be.

“I feel the same.” He admitted. “So, what’s that in that box?”

Andrea grabbed the box before he could.

“Erm, apparently it’s the maid of honor’s duty to make some very embarrassing things…” Andrea blushed.

“It smells like cookies.” Victor frowned. How could cookies be embarrassing?

“It is cookies…” Andrea lifted the lid for Victor to see, causing him to stifle a laugh. It sure was cookies… Shaped as genitalia. Penis shaped cookies and round cookies with icing drawn labia.

“Diane made you bake these?” Victor couldn’t help but chuckle at the cookies and Andrea’s embarrassment. “Your cookies are delicious, I would love to have one, but… I don’t think I can.”

Andrea looked at the content of the box for a moment, lost in thought.

“I think I may have a solution to that… Turn around.”

Victor played along with a smile, turning away from her. When she asked him to face her again, she was holding a napkin with two small round cookies in it. It wasn’t hard to guess where those had come from.

“Here.” She announced playfully. “Two very inconspicuous round cookies for you. Enjoy.”

Victor raised his eyebrow at her, taking a bite of one of them. It was sweet and buttery, tasted like vanilla with a hint of coconut. Delicious. Without much consideration, he put both cookies in his mouth. He hummed in approval.

“Are they good?” She asked.

“Mhm.” Victor was still delightfully chewing.

“Why, I’m happy you like my balls.” Andrea gave him a sly smile.

Andrea’s mockery made Victor gasp, and accidentally inhale a few lose crumbles, which led to a coughing spree. Andrea reached for a glass of lemonade for him to drink, patting his back… while laughing her head off.

He finally managed to swallow the cookies in his mouth, taking a big gulp of lemonade to wash it down. When he was finally able to speak, his voice came out like a croak.

“Don’t do that again.” He warned. Andrea burst into laughter again.

“Mr. Lee, I didn’t take you for such a prude… It’s a cookie, nothing else.” She said, biting the tip off a penis cookie.

“That’s disturbing.” He gave Andrea a frown, although he was actually having fun, seeing her playful like that.

Andrea teased him a bit more, putting a whole penis cookie inside her mouth.

“Yum.”

“Childish.” Victor declared.

It was childish. But that didn’t mean he was going to forfeit in a battle of wits. He casually took one of the round ones with labia, and making sure no one was watching, licked the icing off in one slow flick of his tongue. Andrea almost collapsed with laughter.

Victor left for the men side of the room, thinking about how he missed those fun, silly moments with Andrea. He was glad he could have them again, even if just as friends. He also wondered if he could recreate her recipe. Those cookies were really good.

After a few hours of playing and idle chatting, the men started going home. The women, however, laughed loudly on the other side of the wooden panels. Goldman went to take a look, returning with a worried look on his face.

“I need to go.” He announced. “Diane is wasted. I need to get her home.”

Victor wondered how Andrea was doing. She would probably be sober, she was usually careful and she had good alcohol tolerance. But still, he needed to make sure she went home safely. He hadn’t seen her car outside, and he didn’t want her to take a cab. He could just drive her.

As he approached her, he noticed she was a little more amused than usual. Her complexion was also paler, her eyes looked smaller and glazed over. She was drunk. Probably not sloshed, but definitely under the influence. He sat beside her, watching her closely.

“Did you bring your car to the party?” He asked quietly, not to make a scene. She turned to him, and he noticed the extra effort she made to focus on him.

“Handsome!” She beamed at him. “No, I’m taking a cab. You don’t need to worry.”

“I can see you’re unwell. I can take you home safely.” Victor looked into her eyes, to let her know he had noticed.

She took a while to answer, probably considering if she should accept or not. Fortunately, even tipsy, she was sensible.

“Yes, thank you. I may have had a little bit more to drink than I should.” She admitted.

After making sure each one of the women had someone to see them home safely, Victor returned to Andrea. He took her hand and, supporting her body with his, he got her in his car.

“Are you feeling nauseous? Do you want me to stop?” He asked, after a few minutes of driving in silence. Andrea didn’t reply, slumped against the window, seemingly asleep. Maybe exhaustion was playing a big part in her condition too. Olive told him she had been pretty busy since the gala.

Victor stopped the car by her building, on his usual spot. He opened the door, careful not to let her fall, and shook her a little. Andrea opened her eyes.

“We’re here. Can you walk?” He asked softly.

Andrea shook her head, her eyes barely open. Victor would have to carry her home.

He took her in his arms gently, afraid a sudden movement would make her sick. She leaned her head in his chest, half-asleep.

“You smell so good.” She whispered. “I forgot how good you smell.”

“Is that so?” Victor chuckled.

“I wish you wore sweaters.” Andrea complained, as Victor sat her on the stairs by her door.

“What do you mean?” Victor asked, busy looking for her keys in her purse.

“Well, if you wore more sweaters, you could leave one behind, I could keep it in a plastic bag, and whenever I missed you I could just open the bag and get a big whiff.” She smelled her hands, pretending to have a sweater in them.

“How drunk are you?” Victor chuckled.

“I’m serious.” She slurred, wobbling in her seat. “All the girls they have these mementos that ex-boyfriends leave behind, books, or CDs, or sweaters. Except you don’t like sweaters, and you’re too tidy to ever leave something back at my place. You left no trace behind. If not for our working relations, it’s like you never existed. Like you never wanted to be here at all.”

Victor said nothing, trying to figure out if there was any truth behind her inebriated speech. He simply opened the door of her apartment and picked Andrea up, taking her to her room. He sat her on her bed, going to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

He was startled by a loud thump. He bolted to the room, only to find her splayed on the floor, laughing.

“Are you hurt?” Victor watched her closely, touching the back of her head to see if she had bumped it on the floor.

“No, I’m fine. I landed on this.” She laughed, holding a towel in her hands. “I had no time to put it away, and look! It saved my life. If I were like you, Mr. SquarePants, always so obsessed with having everything in its place, I would’ve hit my head on the floor. Empirical proof that we all could use a little bit of chaos, I say.”

Victor rolled his eyes but still sighed in relief, helping her back to bed. Andrea could be extremely frustrating, but at least she wasn’t hurt.

“Drink this.” He uncapped the bottle of water. “If you hydrate, you won’t have much of a hangover.”

Andrea must’ve been parched, because she drank the entire bottle in one go. After making sure she was well seated on her bed and wouldn’t fall again, he left to the kitchen to get another bottle of water. But as he returned, he was slightly panicked to find her pulling the zipper of her strapless dress down. He ran to her, holding the fabric of the dress up, not wanting her to be naked in front of him.

“What?” Andrea slurred, a frown on her face. “I can’t sleep wearing this. It’s uncomfortable.”

“I understand that, but I’m here, and you wouldn’t want to be naked in front of me. Will you remain decent if you take that dress off?” He raised his eyebrows at her, trying to make her see his point.

“What’s the problem? You’ve seen me naked before.” She argued, peeking under her dress. She let out a giggle. “I have a bra. Do you have anything against bras?”

Victor didn’t reply, helping her take her dress off, giving her a t-shirt to put on. She reached under the t-shirt and removed her bra in a swift motion.

“You are going to be mad at me tomorrow, aren’t you? For having to help me.” She asked, her expression serious.

“You should take better care of yourself. You should know your limits.” Victor declared, unable to hide the angry tone in his voice.

“I didn’t do it on purpose, I thought I was doing ok. I stopped drinking the moment I felt it coming. It was a mistake.” Andrea’s eyes were brimming with tears.

“You can’t afford such mistakes. You need to be responsible, Andrea, you have too much to lose. I can’t be saving you all the time.” Victor felt the lecture coming, even though he didn’t want to. But he hated to see her be careless like that. Getting drunk. What if another guy got his hands on her?

“I can’t be perfect like you!” She started crying. “I want to, but I can’t. I can’t be always so poised, I’m not calm and collected like you are, I am messy! I will always be messy, I can’t help it. No matter how hard I try to always do the right thing, there will always be something I do wrong!”

“I’m far from perfect, Andrea.” Victor wiped some of her tears with his fingers. He couldn’t bear to see her cry.

“You said I didn’t want to move in because I compared you to Daniel. I didn’t. I never did.” She continued, tears streaming down her face. “I was afraid. I was afraid that you would find in me all the flaws Daniel did. I was afraid he was right, after all. That I was in fact this shitty person, and you would see it too, when we spent more time together. I was afraid of disappointing you.”

Victor couldn’t believe what he was hearing. She was the strongest person he ever knew. How could she be this insecure?

“Andrea…”

“Because I am a disappointment. I disappointed my parents when I moved in with Daniel, I am the kind of girl that accidentally gets drunk! I am the kind of girl that gets jealous over an old fling and starts a fight over it. I’m the kind of girl that slaps the man she loves and runs away, ashamed to go back and apologize.”

Victor had no time to answer, as Andrea’s lips crashed into his. His response was instinctive, primal, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her back. But he couldn’t, no matter how much he wanted it. He broke the kiss.

“Andrea, we can’t…”

Andrea didn’t listen and kissed him again. Even drunk, she was a good kisser. She always had this way of releasing something in him, something he couldn’t stop. Andrea left him emotionally naked, exposed, actually craving to break free from the prison he built for his feelings. Again, he kissed her back. How could he not? It took all the strength he had in him to pull her away. He wanted her, but not like that.

“You’re drunk. You don’t know what you are doing.” He held her shoulders so hard he was afraid he would bruise her. But he couldn’t let her come near. He wasn’t sure he would be able to pull back a third time.

“You don’t want to kiss me?” She asked him with watery eyes.

_More than anything in this world. But not like this._

“You don’t love me anymore?”

_I could never stop loving you. That’s the only thing in this world I can’t do._

“I did leave you. I walked out on you.” Andrea sounded defeated. “You deserved better. I’m sorry.”

She tried to hug him, but all she accomplished was to headbutt his shoulder. Victor held her tight, wanting to bring her some comfort. He ran his fingers through her soft curls lovingly, lulling her to sleep, as he felt her gradually relax in his arms. When he heard her breath become deeper and even, he laid her gently on her bed. There was only one problem: sleepy Andrea had grabbed his tie, and wouldn’t let go.

Victor lied down beside her, waiting for her to fully relax, so he could break free from her grip without waking her up. He replayed in his mind all that she told him, trying to make sense of it. Did she regret breaking up with him? Did she still love him? Was their relationship salvageable?

All these thoughts ran wild in Victor’s mind, so much that he didn’t notice his eyelids growing heavier. Exhausted, he fell asleep without even noticing, holding her in his arms, just like before.

Hours later, Victor was grateful for having his alarm waking him up. He didn’t want her to feel uncomfortable knowing about what had happened the previous night, so he decided to never mention it unless she explicitly asked. He left some painkillers and a bottle of water on her nightstand, walking out of her apartment quietly. But not before leaving the tie he was wearing in one of the drawers of her dresser, hidden between her clothes, like it had always been there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha! Things got a lot warmer now! But with these two, you never know!  
> Let me know your thoughts, they brighten my day!
> 
> Lots of love and see you all next week! Thanks for reading!


	9. Wild Goose Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, beautiful people!
> 
> I am so sorry for the delay in posting, but this week I have 3 chapters! So I hope I make up for the wait!  
> Let's go to a wedding!
> 
> Music for this chapter:
> 
> Clair de Lune - Debussy  
> This is on me - Ben Abraham and Sara Bareilles

I was in awe as I drove my car through the open Iron gates of Magnolia State, the venue where Diane and Goldman would be married. The enormous garden surrounding the inn and the ballroom was filled with magnolia trees, covered in blue, pink, or white flowers sparkling beautifully as the sunshine kissed the morning dew. Magnolia State was in a small fishing town located 60 miles south of Loveland called Southbay, which had suddenly bloomed when it turned to tourism. The town was lovely, keeping its old traditions visible in their restored buildings, and with a beautiful boardwalk that led to the town’s pride and joy, the Watcher, a gigantic lighthouse that stood imponent in a bed of rocks.

We would be staying at Magnolia State for the whole weekend. On Saturday we would have the rehearsal dinner and on Sunday, the wedding and the reception, which meant Diane and I had to arrive early in the morning to make some last-minute preparations for the big weekend. We took our bags to our rooms, agreeing to meet at the chapel, where the wedding planner would be waiting for us. When I arrived, Diane was waiting for me, along with Goldman and… Victor.

“We have a problem.” Goldman announced as I arrived. “Diane forgot her tiara at home.”

“I’m so very sorry.” Diane was mortified. “I made a list and everything. I simply don’t know how I could have forgotten it. Can you please go back and pick it up? Here are the keys to my apartment. It’s on a box on top of my dresser.”

“Andrea’s probably tired, she just drove an hour here. I can go if you don’t mind.” Victor offered.

“You drove for an hour too. Aren’t you tired as well?” I frowned.

“I have an idea, Why don’t you both go?” Diane smiled. “You can take turns driving, keep each other awake.”

“It’s ok, I can go on my own. I’m not that tired.” I objected.

“Your dark circles say otherwise. I bet you haven’t been sleeping at all. You are not going alone.” Victor ordered. “Either you go with me or you don’t go at all.”

I didn’t appreciate his mothering attitude, but after the mess we made at Diane’s house, I wasn’t going to start a fight. 

“Sure, let’s go then.” I took the keys from Diane’s hand.

“Good. Anything else you need, Diane?” Victor asked. Diane beamed at us.

“No, that’s all. Take your time, have lunch on the way. We don’t want any of you driving too fast.”

Victor was adamant in taking his car, asserting it was the most comfortable, and that he wouldn’t risk being stranded on the highway due to mechanical problems. In short, he was saying my car was a lemon. I agreed, not wanting to start a fight, but mostly because, if it did happen, it wouldn’t be the first time my car gave me grief.

I kept silent at first, not knowing what to say. Yes, we had agreed we’d be friends, but it was still awkward. The only conversation starters I could remember could also lead to an argument. He must have felt the same awkwardness, because he turned on his radio, the sound of a piano filling the emptiness in the car.

“Debussy?” 

“Clair de Lune.” He completed. “Do you like it?”

“I love it. Although I find it a bit sad.” 

“It’s not as joyful as most of Mozart’s pieces, but I wouldn’t call it sad either.” Victor frowned.

“I don’t know. Maybe it was how my teacher explained it to me. He told me to imagine the moon shining over a gazebo. The moonlight loves everything it can find at said gazebo, the potted flowers, the pillars where children hide, the bench were lovers sit, but it can only touch it, it can not have it. All the moonlight can do is to dance around then and magnify their beauty, evoke the feelings that come from them, but they will never belong to the moon, just like they don’t belong to the sun. They can only be touched and admired, close and yet distant. I was a teenager at the time, and was in love with a boy, and I somehow related the song to that. Lovers that can only love, but not have.”

Victor was silent for a while, a slight furrow on his brow, probably holding that mental picture while he listened closely to the music. After a while, his poker face was back on.

“Your teacher is an idiot.” He shortly concluded. I laughed.

“Well, it’s subjective. How do you see it?”

“The moon is up, shining upon a house. The garden is blooming and taken care of, the house is clean and cozy as the moonlight comes through the window, the children are in bed, sleeping soundly. The parents are by the fireplace, holding hands and smiling, as their intimacy requires no words. And lovers outside kiss, as a young couple in love should. And the moonlight oversees it, blesses it. Everything is as it should be. Peaceful and happy.” I noticed a shine in his eyes as he spoke. It seemed he had given this a lot of thought.

“So… Bliss?” I smiled softly.

“Yes.” He glanced at me briefly. “Not that nonsense your teacher taught you.”

I sank in my seat, allowing my tired body to relax. Victor was right, I hadn’t been sleeping at all, I spent the last two weeks focusing on nothing but work, which was actually a good distraction from… other things.

“Want to close your eyes for a minute? You don’t need to keep me company.” Victor offered.

“No, it’s okay. I’m just a bit sluggish, a coffee will fix it.” I said, sitting straight.

“Have you been working too hard? You need to stay sharp if you want good results. You can’t reach the excellence you seek if you’re too tired to think.” Victor reprimanded me.

“It’s an adaptation period, I think. We grew up too fast all of a sudden. Not that I’m complaining, but now I have three times more partners, and meetings, and reports. Some of them are established overseas, so I need to travel…” I trailed off.

“You’re doing all that by yourself? You’ll bleed yourself dry. You need to delegate some of those responsibilities. And you need an assistant. You surely have the budget for one.” He frowned, slightly annoyed.

“Haven’t you listened? I barely have the time to sleep, let alone read resumes and have interviews.”

“Make the time. You can’t afford to let yourself spread thin like that, you need to take care of yourself.” He paused, seemingly frustrated. “Do I have to call the Dean and take care of it myself?”

“Whoa, call Olive? No! Look, I’m sure you are worried about your investment, but I already told you this is just an adaptation-”

“God damn it, Andrea!” Victor’s voice echoed loud in the car. “Did I say anything about the investment? I don’t care about the investment, I care ABOUT YOU!”

I visibly shrank in my seat, surprised with Victor’s explosion. After a few minutes of silence, the audible thing being Victor’s deep breaths as he tried to steady himself, he spoke again, his voice softer.

“It doesn’t come as a surprise to you that I care, right?”

I remained silent, unsure of what to answer.

“I am aware that I might have said or done some things that could lead you to believe otherwise, but I do care. Andrea, I always will. Apart or together, it makes no difference. I will always care. Got it?”

“Yes.” I managed to say. “I care about you too. We’re friends.”

His eyes remained on the road ahead, shiny with some emotion I couldn’t recognize.

There was a feeling of unvoiced truths lingering between us. Or maybe I was the one having things that I was yet to voice. I wasn’t sure, so I decided to keep silent until the trip was over. I was so determined to forget Victor and move on with my life, I did such a great job pointing out all the flaws in our relationship to convince myself I couldn’t go back again, yet all that effort slowly crumbled each time I saw him. The barriers I had built to protect my heart to break any further fell one by one, and were replaced by love and longing, an urge to have him in my arms a second time.

If I could turn back time, if I had just one more chance, I wouldn’t have walked away. If I had one more chance, I wouldn’t be scared, I would’ve fought by his side, against the media, his father, my jealousy, his past that haunted us. All those things that sounded so painful at that time, meant nothing now that I knew the pain of not having him. Not having him was the worse pain in the world. And I had gone through pain enough to last me ten lifetimes.

He cared, but the damage had been done. I had broken his heart. I knew I was already in a different category in Victor’s mental shelves, as he never allowed anyone to hurt him twice. I wrapped my heart with that truth and focused on the window, and the world that seemed to pass us by. 

“Andrea.” I felt a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it softly. “We’re here.”

I opened my eyes, confused. I had fallen asleep without even noticing. Victor’s trained eyes were on me.

“Okay, let’s go.” I said, grabbing my purse to find Diane’s keys. “Let’s get that tiara.”

But as we got into her apartment, going straight into her bedroom, we found no box. I called Diane.

“I can’t see a box here. Do you think it can be in some other place?” I looked around.

“Oh no, Andy…” Diane had a grimace in her voice. “I completely forgot. The tiara is in the store for polishing… They will deliver it today.”

“You mean we came all this way for nothing?!?” I almost screamed. “Diane!”

“I’m sorry, It’s just my bridal brain. Hey, take your time, come whenever you are ready.”

“Bridal brain?” I frowned. “That only goes for pregnant women.”

“Right.” Diane quickly dismissed me. “See you later. Don’t come rushing!”

“Wild goose chase?” Victor frowned slightly as I hung up.

“Wild goose chase.” I sighed, frustrated.

Once back in the car, we fell silent again. It reminded me of when I starting to get to know Victor, always afraid to say the wrong thing, scared to aggravate him. But it was different now. I wasn’t quiet because I was afraid of making him mad. I just had a lot to say, and wasn’t sure if I should say anything at all. Well, I had one thing to say.

“I’m sorry.” I started.

“For what?” He glanced at me, confused.

“We never talked about it, and I’m not even sure we should but…” I paused, taking a deep breath, trying to muster the courage to finish. “The way we broke up… The way I just left. It wasn’t nice.”

Victor paused for a moment, seemingly considering my words.

“Nothing about it was nice. I am at fault too.”

“I was the one who left and never came back. Like you said, I abandoned you. You didn’t deserve that.” I felt my eyes start to water.  _ Keep it together, Andrea.  _ “Not to mention the fact that I slapped you. I mean, I’m a former victim of abuse and my go-to reaction is to smack you? How twisted is that? You must hate me for that. I would hate me.”

“I don’t hate you.” Victor’s voice was assertive. “In your defense, I said some horrible things too. I was so infuriated by the whole situation, my father, the media, the university. I just wanted to win the fight. I never even considered I was hurting you in the process. It was only when you reacted that I fully understood what I was doing.” Victor paused to let out a ragged breath. “I deserved that slap.”

“Don’t say that.” I shook my head.

“Let me finish.” Victor gripped the wheel hard, like he needed all the strength he had to let those words come out. “I was so self-righteous, accusing you of not wanting to be in my life, when I wasn’t fully allowing you in it as well. I didn’t tell you about my kidnapping.”

“Ok, let me stop you right there.” I spoke firmly. “I am a hypocrite. Truth is, if you didn’t know about my abuse, I’m not so sure I would be so open to discuss it. Honestly, how does one go about it?  _ Hey, let me tell you about this particularly painful event in my life that exposes all my weaknesses?  _ I know you have a hard time talking about emotions, and that subject is as emotional as it can be.” Would I admit it? I decided on full disclosure. “I was jealous. I was jealous that there was this person that knew so much about you, that shared so many stories with you, while I was still trying to fully understand you. I felt… In comparison with all you lived with her, all we had was… nothing. Barely scratching the surface.”

“Don’t say that! Don’t underrate it, like it was some fling I had with you because I couldn’t be with someone else! What we had… It was unparalleled.” 

I fell silent once again, his words sinking deep into my heart. I felt the same, certain I would never experience with anyone else what I had with Victor. 

There we were, sitting in his car, driving into the distance, our feelings exposed, although I didn’t know for what end. There was clearly no hatred, but none of us would throw the rope for the other to hold on to. Maybe it was just something very good that ended, and we should be thankful for having it at all. People go through lifetimes without so much of a glimpse of what such bliss could be like.

“Why didn’t you come back?” The interrogation came with an insurmountable amount of hurt.

“We were hurting each other. It wasn’t working. We were both losing ourselves in the relationship, we were getting in all kinds of trouble with your father… Let alone the fact that I can’t have kids, Victor.” And there it was, the unvoiced truth. One of the loudest, anyway. I couldn’t give him happiness, not entirely. 

Victor frowned.

“That is not a reason. Andrea, when did I ever ask you for children? I was fully aware of your condition before we started dating. It never mattered.” His voice was angry, like he was being accused unfairly.

“Maybe not now, but it would, eventually. Victor, I’ve seen you with that girl Molly, and with other children, and you are great with kids, you love kids. You’d be a great father, you deserve to have that family you want so much. I couldn’t be the one taking it away from you.”

Victor didn’t say another word for the rest of the ride, seemingly lost in thought. Diane wanted us to talk, hopeful we could make up. But some things just don’t seem meant to be, and some words are better left unsaid. 

Me? I was an internal mess, having all these feelings of hope and love, acceptance and closure dancing in my heart. I didn’t know what was right and what was wrong anymore. I leaned against my window, hoping the universe would be kind enough to give me answers soon.


	10. Goldman's wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter:
> 
> Keep breathing - Ingrid Michaelson  
> Distance - Christina Perri/Jason Mraz

Diane took her dress from the plastic casing, her eyes swarming with emotion. With my help, she stepped into the wire skirt and pulled the bodice up. I busied myself with the long line of buttons on her back. She looked beautiful.

“Oh no, I can’t cry, I just got my make up done!” She said as she looked at herself in the mirror, shaking her hands as she could somehow shake away the tears as well.

“Okay, right, let’s move on! No tears.” I held her hands, smiling at her. “Just deep breaths… Smell the flower… Blow the candle…” I took a deep breath myself, as an example.

“Right. I need a distraction.” She smiled slyly at me. “Tell me why you and Victor barely said a word to each other during rehearsal dinner.”

Wow, that was quite an ambush. And I was about to fall right into that trap. Truth was, after our talk in his car, we kind of avoided each other the rest of the day. During rehearsal dinner, even though we were sitting next to each other, I was too busy talking to the other members of Diane’s family and tending to her requests to even acknowledge he was there.

“I was busy with your family! They talk a lot.” I jested. “Besides, today is not about me, it’s about you and Goldie Hawn.”

“Hey, today is my day, and if I want to talk about this, my maid of honor will humor me.” Diane chastised playfully. “You guys didn’t talk? At all?”

“We did.” I sighed, resigned with having to spill the beans. 

“And?” She looked at me with hopeful eyes.

“And nothing. We talked, feelings are hard, it’s no use.” I shrugged. “It’s up to time to heal all wounds. I’m sorry to disappoint, Diane, but that ship has sailed.”

“I refuse to accept that! Especially today, the day I celebrate my love!” Diane got up to look herself in the mirror, adjusting the tiara in her hair. “The problem is both of you overthink it! It’s clear that you both have feelings for each other, only you two don’t see that! The two most intelligent people I know can’t see the most blatant thing: you love each other! So get over it already! It’s tiresome!”

I shook my head bitterly. Me and Victor… It was hard. Love isn’t supposed to be this hard.

“Promise me one thing.” Diane grabbed my face, looking me in the eyes. “Just for today. Because it’s my wedding. Consider it another wedding gift.”

“What?” I smiled at how caring she was, even though I pretended to be annoyed. “What does Bridezilla want now?”

“Just for today.” Diane pleaded. “Promise me that every time you interact with Victor, you do so with an open heart. You stop using your head, you stop trying to reason your way out of it. You just feel. Forget about the past, forget about what you said or what he said, because you are only human, and humans make mistakes. You open your heart and feel.”

“You can’t ask me that.”

“I’m not saying that you should throw yourself in his arms, although that’s not a bad idea at all. I’m just saying, stop second-guessing. Be open. Maybe your heart will know better than your head.”

I paused, deliberating her words.

“Fine.” I agreed. “But no traps like yesterday, got it?”

“I promise.” Diane beamed at me.

We heard a knock on the door, followed by a loud shriek. It was one of Diane’s aunts, one of her five aunts, excited to see her in a wedding dress. All five aunts flooded the room, and her mother came in after. I distanced myself from the commotion. After that loud shriek, I was fearing for my eardrums.

Taking my phone from the end table, I noticed I had a text from Victor.

_ Goldman is crying. _

I smiled. Goldman had a heart as big as a mountain, it was hard for him to hide his feelings. I was already expecting him to be emotional today.

_ LOL. Cute. _ I replied.

Seconds later, I was getting a reply.

_ What took you so long to reply? And this isn’t funny, and it’s definitely not cute. How do I make it stop? _

I snorted, imagining Victor awkwardly trying to console Goldman.

_Do you need help?_ I teased. This was priceless. I would happily help if only to see the look on Victor’s face.

_ Would I text you if I didn’t?  _

I didn’t reply, amused to make him squirm just a little. Soon after I got another text.

_ Will you come or not? Please. _

_ On my way.  _ I excused myself and went to Goldman’s room.

“I better not find any naked men in there!” I knocked playfully. Victor opened the door, stopping abruptly.

He looked amazing, wearing a navy blue tuxedo with a pink tie matching my dress. His hair looked more composed than usual, his bangs pushed aside, letting me see his forehead. I froze for a second. And so did Victor, eyes wide, mouth slightly open.

“Who is it?” We heard Goldman from the inside.

“Come in.” Victor stepped away from the door. “I’m going to get a cup of coffee.”

“Meaning, you need a break.” I smiled knowingly.

“Exactly.” He frowned, walking away.

I entered the room, seeing Goldman sitting on the sofa, his eyes red and puffy.

“Oh no, we can’t have you getting married like this.” I sat beside him. “Are those happy tears or is there something wrong?”

“I’m a mess.” Goldman sobbed. “I’m sweating like a pig, my heart is jumping out of my chest! What do I have to offer her? She’s too good for me!”

“What are you talking about? Diane loves you to pieces! You guys make the perfect couple!”

“Do we? Do you know who also made a perfect couple?” He asked, looking me in the eye. “How did that work out?”

“One thing has nothing to do with the other, okay? You are good. On your way to happiness. Enjoy it!”

“Where’s the difference, then? Can you tell me?” He defied me. God, I did not want to talk about this.

“I don’t know, Goldman. Sometimes you just look down the road and see the long way that you will have to go, and the blisters that you’ll have, and you have this person walking beside you, getting hurt as well. And you don’t know where it leads, and you fear it’s a dead end… So you stop the suffering. You go back. You give up before it’s too painful, before there are scars on your feet and on that person’s feet that won’t heal properly.”

“So you got scared?” He gave me a flat face. “I think you are full of BS. I think you lost, big time, because you didn’t try hard enough. I don’t mind a lifetime full of blisters if it’s at her side. Love conquers all, even blisters.” 

I gave him a sad smile, getting up.

“Sure, fine, be that way.” I joked. “Go get married. Prove me wrong.”

He remained seated, his eyes starting to tear up again.

“My parents are dead. They won’t be here.”

Things were starting to make a lot more sense now. I returned to the seat next to him.

“You are not alone.” I held his shoulders. “You have Diane, you have me, you have Victor. I can’t replace your parents, but I can do this…” I took a deep breath, trying to channel my parents. “If I were your father, I would be proud of the man you’ve become. I would hug you and tell you I am sure you are going to make Diane really happy. And give some advice like  _ Don’t go to bed angry _ or  _ Tell her you love her every day _ . If I were your mother I would dote on you, pinch your cheeks and tell you you look really handsome. You actually clean up pretty well, Goldie!” I lovingly swatted at him as he gave me a sheepish smile. 

“Thank you.” He said, hugging me tight, tears falling. I felt like crying too.

“Okay, you need to stop, or else I will cry, ruin my makeup, Victor will see us both sobbing, then he will run back to Loveland, and you will have no best man.”

We both laughed.

“Go wash that face and finish getting ready. It’s almost time.”

I left Goldman’s room and found Victor outside, sipping a cup of coffee.

“Order has been restored. You can go inside.” I informed.

Victor casually handed me a cup of coffee. I smiled. 

“Thanks. I’ll let you know when Diane’s ready.” I walked away.

“Andrea.” Victor’s voice stopped me. “Thank you. You are a good friend. We are all lucky to have you in our lives.”

_ Open heart. _

“I feel the same about you. See you in a bit.”

Thirty minutes later, the girls were standing by the church’s door, preparing the bride’s entrance. Diane, who was so calm and collected before, was now a nervous wreck.

“Everybody, go to your places. Diane, how are you, honey?” I turned to ask. She took a deep breath to steady herself.

“This needs to be perfect.” 

“It will be perfect.” I held her hand tight. “You know why? Because you’ll look ahead, and see the man you love. And he will be smiling at you, eager to start this new chapter of your lives with you. He will look at you and see the most precious thing in his world, because that’s what you are. He will live with you, by you, and for you. That’s what makes it perfect. Nothing else.”

“I’m ready.” There was a decisiveness in her eyes that was endearing. I signaled for the church boy to open the door.

The string quartet started playing  _ All you need is love _ by The Beatles and we started making way for the bride. And as I walked towards the altar, I spotted him. Everybody’s eyes were on the bride, except for Victor. He was looking at me. He didn’t take his eyes off me. And I couldn’t possibly resist the wave of emotion that came through me.

For that brief period, I allowed myself to dream, to pretend I was his. I imagined myself walking down that aisle to meet him, to be with him, forever. Promises of undying love and houses with white picket fences.

If only I had done differently.

I imagined myself not slapping him, but running to his arms, telling him that I loved him and I didn’t want to fight. I would apologize for my jealousy and he would call me a dummy, and we would kiss. He would be my date for that gala, not that model, and he would stand in the sidelines, clapping and laughing at my every joke, because that’s what Victor was, my greatest support, my pillar in sad and also happy moments. He would tell me he was proud of me, and we would celebrate with Xavier, Guy, and Mr. Mills. Our goodbyes wouldn’t taste so bittersweet, because we would promise to visit them in Paris, and we would visit them, because Paris would always hold that loving memory of our first kiss. We would go home, pop a bottle of champagne, make love, only to fall asleep after, our hearts peaceful and filled with joy.

We would prepare the bachelor and bachelorette parties together, laugh while we baked cookies shaped like genitalia, and I wouldn’t go home alone that night. He would’ve carried me to my apartment, put me to sleep, fall asleep by my side. I wouldn’t be alone and hurting all this time. If I only I had done one little thing differently.

I stood beside the bride, my heart tight with guilt and sorrow. I allowed myself another glance at the man I loved, only to find he was looking at me too. I smiled at Victor, he smiled back. If only I could have him smiled at me like I did, every morning. Like seeing me was the happiest moment of his day.

If only I could turn back time.


	11. I won't give up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited about this one! I hope you like it!
> 
> Music for this chapter:
> 
> I won't give up - Jason Mraz  
> The man who can't be moved - The Script

The wedding ceremony was beautiful and uneventful, with the bride and groom looking very happy.

I had no time to breathe during the reception. always busy entertaining guests so the happy couple could have their meal in peace. This is the real curse of the extrovert, we get asked to entertain people a lot. Or keep them from crying.

I had no chance to be with Victor, since I was sitting on the side of the bride, and he was sitting on the side of the groom. Not that it mattered, anyway. What would I tell him? There wasn’t a lot of room for small talk.

After the meal, the married couple had their first dance. Victor was nowhere to be found, not that I checked. When I saw everybody having fun dancing and engaged in conversation, I decided to go to the bar and order myself a drink to help me relax. My feet were killing me, and that was seriously affecting my mood.

A man in his thirties, blue eyes, blonde hair, and a bad boy attitude, sat on the stool next to mine.

“Will you let me buy you a drink?” He smiled at me.

“It’s an open bar.” I answered flatly.

“Oops. Got me there.” He raised his hands playfully. “What about a dance then?”

“I’m sorry, do I know you?” I frowned at him. I didn’t feel like being hit on.

“Probably not, but I think I know you. You’re the CEO’s ex, right?” He pointed at me, squinting.

_ Oh God. Barf. _

“Is that what they are calling me these days? I do have a name, you know. And an existence of my own.” I gave him a bitter smile.

“No, don’t be offended.” His hand tried to reach my shoulder, but I backed off a little. “I didn’t know who you were, but some colleagues were saying that you’d be here, so I looked for the most beautiful girl in the room. It didn’t take me long to find you, it had to be you.”

“Smooth.” I nodded, impressed. The guy had guts, I had to give him that. “Now, if you’ll excuse me…”

“Maybe we started with the wrong foot. Micah Clarke, I work at the legal department at LFG. I’m sorry if I offended you, I just didn’t know how to approach you.”

“Well, Mr. Clarke, I really have to go.” I got up from my stool.

“Can I have at least a second chance? Dinner to make it up for my social clumsiness?”

“I’ll tell you something, Mr. Clarke. When you figure out the reason why you are not getting my attention, I may accept your invitation for dinner.”

I figured that would leave him wondering for a while. Hopefully, long enough for me to enjoy the rest of the wedding in peace. I walked to my table, decided to have a glass of wine instead.

I sat and poured myself a glass, hoping everyone was way too busy dancing to look for me. Tough luck. As I took my first sip of wine, I was pulled from my chair by Goldman.

“Come, dance with me.” He enthusiastically held my hand as he pulled me to the center of the dancefloor.

“I just want to be left in peace…” I whined. “Where the hell is your wife?” I asked, as I tried to figure out a way to ditch him.

“Hey, this is my happy day, so if I ask you to dance with me, you dance with me.” He ordered playfully.

I spotted Diane dancing with Victor. I realized right away what they were trying to do.

“You sneaky little man…” I smiled.

“What can I say? I’m team love today.” He smiled back.

“You’re wearing wedding rose-colored glasses. Wait till you have your first fight.” 

“All worth it for a lifetime with her. Even if she locks me outside the apartment and throws all my stuff from the bedroom window, it will be worth it. Every second with her is worth any trouble I may find.”

I smiled at the tenderness of his words.

I heard Diane’s voice saying “Let’s switch!” and suddenly Victor was in front of me, Goldman out of sight. We stood awkwardly for a moment and then Victor took my hand and held my waist, prompting me to dance with him.

“Discreet, aren’t they?” I joked.

“Not really. But there’s no harm in humoring them.” 

“That’s why you agreed to dance?” I furrowed my eyebrows.

“I like dancing with you. Good dance partners are hard to find.” Victor gave me a small smile.

“Why, I like dancing with you too. You are a very good dancer.”

Not wasting any time, Victor took me tighter in his arms, dipping me.

“Show off.” I teased, making us both laugh.

I saw a hand tap on his shoulder, making him turn.

“Sorry boss, do you mind If I have a dance with the pretty girl?” It was that Clarke guy. Victor’s face fell to his poker face one.

“Sure.” Victor answered in a low voice, stepping away, before I could have a word about it. Clarke immediately took the chance to take my hand.

“You’re bold.” I said flatly.

“One of my many qualities.” He declared proudly, as he swayed on the dance floor. I followed, not wanting to cause a scene, since everyone was now looking at the guy who stole Victor Lee’s dance partner. “I know what I did wrong. Want to hear it?”

“Sure.” I shrugged. “Since you’re wasting my time already.”

“I am not him. I am not Victor Lee. You are still in love with him.” I blinked at him, shocked by his words. “I am nothing like him. That could be a good thing for you.”

I laughed bitterly. The guy had some nerve.

“Don’t laugh, it’s true. All you need is to replace him with someone totally different. I bet you two didn’t have much in common. Maybe if you find someone more like you, you’ll be able to forget him. I can be a rebound guy, if that gives me the chance to be your next relationship.”

_ Sleazy son of a b…  _ I almost threw up in my mouth.

“Let me make some things clear. You are nothing like me, and you are right, you are nothing like him.” I started, feeling disgusted. “You are a parasite, unable to do anything by yourself, so you assume if you get close enough to others success, you can bask in it. What you do doesn’t make you more successful or smart, it just makes you small.” I paused, looking him in the eyes. “Did you feel like a big man, taking the lady from his arms? Did you feel like you could be as big as him, as powerful as him, as admired as him? Truth is, you can’t. Because he’s honorable, and you’re just an asshole.” 

I stepped away, releasing myself from his grip. But no, I wasn’t done yet.

“The reason why you will never take me anywhere is because I have wasted my time on enough narcissistic pieces of shit to know one when I see him. And I certainly won’t waste my time with you.”

I stormed away from him, fuming with rage. Seeing a waiter was serving whiskey to some guest, I unceremoniously took a glass and the bottle of him, leaving the room.

Outside felt way better. The fresh air made me feel calmer, and the view of the ocean hitting on the rocks was inviting. I found a secluded place between some trees and sat on the rock wall that divided the orchard from the shore, watching the ocean break on the rocks below my feet.

I was a bit chilly, but the burning whiskey in my throat gave me enough heat for me to remain there, away from the music, away from the people, away from my thoughts. I closed my eyes, just listening to the raging ocean, enjoying the silence in my mind and my solitude.

Warm hands held my shoulders as a familiar voice spoke.

“Don’t be startled. It’s me.”

I sighed.

“Need something?” I teased, pretending to be grumpy. Despite everything, I was happy to see him.

“Yes. Someone has been hoarding the whiskey.” He said, showing me his glass for me to fill it. “Besides, some quiet is good.”

I filled his glass without a word. 

“I admire your boldness.” He continued. “Sitting on a wall, hundreds of feet over a bed of rocks and water, having liquor. Courageous. If you have a death wish.”

“You’re just scared I’ll fall.” I gave him a sly smile.

“Scared? Me? You’re an adult. If you want to die on those rocks, it’s your business, not mine.” He stated, casually taking a sip of his whiskey.

“The view is worth the risk. I think I can see the Watcher from here.” I bent slightly forward and his arm immediately circled my waist, his face in sheer panic. 

“You’re so full of it.” I laughed hard. “Come on, be a lad and help me down.” I said, motioning to get off the wall, taking Victor’s hand to support me.

However, I had another issue coming. My dress was made of tule, and somehow the fabric had caught on the rugged rocks. It would be ruined if I tried to come down, and probably my behind would be showing.

“Wait.” I urged. “My skirt got stuck.” I was red with shame. 

Victor lifted the fabric a little, assessing the gravity of the situation. 

“I can release it. Hold tight to my neck, and lift your body with your legs.”

My arms wrapped around Victor’s neck as I tried to lift my butt. His smell came to me, his wonderful familiar smell. It brought back an array of feelings and memories, vivid and solid in my mind. I noticed his warm breath on my cheeks and looked up. He was staring at me, his grey eyes darker. Maybe this was bringing memories to him too.

“The skirt.” I spoke weakly, not wanting to end the moment, but feeling compelled to. Victor cleared his throat, focusing on his task.

It took less than a minute for me to be free from that wall. Victor’s arms held my waist in a too familiar way, helping me down. I thanked him, leaning on the wall, this time carefully not to have the same thing happen to me twice. I handed him the whiskey bottle.

“Here. I’m done hoarding. It’s all yours.”

“You’re done drinking?” 

“Yes, I need to mind my alcohol intake.”

“Because of the bachelorette party?” Victor gave me a knowing smile. I felt the blood draining from my face.

“Oh God, what did I do? I know that look, you know something! Did I embarrass myself?” I hid my face with my hands.

“You don’t remember?” Victor chuckled.

“I remember having some jello shots with Diane. They seemed pretty harmless. After that… nada.” I shook my head. 

“You don’t remember going home?”

“Nope. Diane told me she left first, so she didn’t take me. One of the girls told me someone called cabs for everyone, so I probably took one, I guess. Surprisingly, I managed to get inside without making much of a scene, change my clothes, and I was even wise enough to leave some painkillers and some water by my nightstand.” For the life of me, I couldn’t possibly explain this line of events. Apparently, Victor could, so I pressed him a bit more. “Now, tell me how I made a fool of myself.”

Victor looked me in the eyes, lost in thought.

“So?” I insisted. Victor cleared his throat.

“I have no idea, actually. I left right after Goldman. You probably behaved, otherwise you’d know by now. But it could’ve easily gone the other way, so learn your lesson.” 

“Oh, don’t worry.” I chuckled bitterly. “Lesson learned. Never again.”

There was a silence that stretched for a while, a familiar comfortable silence that Victor and I used to share… When we were together.  _ Open heart.  _ I allowed myself to just be in his presence, to let myself relax.

“When did you know?” Victor blurted out.

“When did I know what?” I frowned.

“That you didn’t love me anymore.” He was watching me closely, reading me. I shook my head, looking away.

“Victor…”

“I keep replaying all our moments together, trying to find it, the moment when you looked at me and realized you weren’t in love anymore. And I can’t find it. I need to know. If I ever meant anything to you, you’ll tell me.” His voice was stern. This was bugging him. Telling him wouldn’t bring anything good, it would complicate things even more. But he needed to know, and it was unfair to keep him wondering.

“The reason why you can’t find that moment…” I grimaced, not believing I was exposing myself like that.  _ Open heart. Andrea. _ “It’s because there never was one. There was never a moment when I thought I didn’t love you. Because, honestly… I never stopped.”

Victor’s eyes went wide, the grey color in them shimmering with emotion. Before he could utter a word, the wedding planner found us, interrupting the conversation.

“Erm… Sorry.” She apologized, uncomfortable. “The newlyweds are leaving for the honeymoon.”

We walked to the main room in silence, attending to our duties. We said goodbye to Goldman and Diane, and after they were only seen in the distance, I returned to my room, hoping I could just sleep.

I woke up early the following morning. I had decided to leave bright and early, hoping I could avoid Victor. Being with him stirred old feelings inside, and I couldn’t deal with that. I felt fragile as it was, I didn’t know if my fragile heart could take any more strong emotions.

As the elevator door opened, I saw Victor. Alone.  _ Crap.  _ I walked in.

I said good morning and not much else, pretending to be too sleepy to chat. Victor, on the other hand, looked perky. Decided. There was an aura of confidence around him that suited him very well.

Just before we reached the ground floor, he moved to the panel and pressed the panic switch. The elevator screeched to a halt.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Don’t. Just listen.”

He walked towards me with such an assertiveness that I found myself leaning on the elevator’s back wall, trying to retreat. His hands landed on the wooden panel behind me, blocking my exit. He towered over me, his eyes focused and bright.

“I can’t think of a happier moment in my life other than the ones I’ve spent with you. We had our problems, yes, but we are right for each other. We just gave up too soon. Well, I want you to know I’m not giving up.”

“Victor…” I tried.

“I will not give up on us, Andrea, even if you did. If you still have feelings for me, I still stand a chance. And I will take it, I will win you back. I am more than patient, and when I want something, I will stop at nothing to get it. Be prepared.”

With that, he moved away and pulled the switch back to his original position, the elevator resuming its ride and stopping at the ground floor. Without looking back, Victor just walked away.

And I was left inside, unable to move, unable to think, the loud sound of my throbbing heart echoing through my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! More exciting things come next week. Please let me know what you thought, I live for your words. :D


	12. Painful and Unpredictable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me. It's my Bday.
> 
> Recommended music for this chapter:
> 
> Die alone - FINNEAS

Victor was known for many things. He was known for his moodiness and arrogant stance, as Andrea often playfully pointed out. Or… used to. He was known for his keen eye for business, for his ability to quickly and efficiently turning the tables in his favor, for solving difficult issues rather easily and effectively. Victor took pleasure in that. 

He couldn’t care less if people thought he was arrogant or overbearing, most people would prove to be idiots down the road, so their opinions didn’t matter. But he couldn’t help feeling a little disappointed to see that what people considered to be arrogance or overbearingness was, in all truth, the dire need he had for order and structure.

It used to drive Andrea crazy at first, but she quickly learned to respect it and started treating it like it was one of his quirks, teasing him occasionally. Victor believed that everything had its place and its function. In life, he believed there were rules for everything, and the best thing one could do was to learn them as soon as possible, to navigate the world more efficiently.

Andrea had rules of her own, even if she didn’t realize it. Victor was well aware that talking to her before she had most of her morning coffee would be fruitless, because she would still be sleepy and wouldn’t listen to most of it. So he quickly learned to give her the coffee first, let her have some and then serve her breakfast and engage in conversation. That way led to significantly less food-stained clothes in the morning, more pleasant conversations, and less frustration for him. Victor also learned that when Andrea was working late and rested her elbows on the table, holding her head between her hands, she was overwhelmed with exhaustion. Depending on the situation, he would have to do one of two things: either give her some caffeinated tea and engage in a little conversation to make her more alert, or simply convince her to go to bed. It took him two nights of grumpy complaints from Andrea and eventually having to carry her to bed for him to recognize the sign, but after that, he knew how to deal with it. Like everyone, she had all these particularities he took immense pleasure discovering. It was effective. No room for surprises.

After the conversation he had with her at the wedding, when she admitted she still had feelings for him, Victor felt exhilarated. More than that, he felt the familiar anticipation that comes with creating a plan. It excited him to gather new information and categorize it, but it was even more pleasant to go through previously acquired information in search of trusted methods. Since the subject was Andrea, one he would entertain himself with regularly, the experience was bound to be delectable.

While in his car, driving to Loveland, he remembered the fun bickering he had with Andrea while they were still dating, his plastic laundry bag being the instigator. Andrea didn’t understand why Victor would fold his laundry, pointing out it was just laundry, it was supposed to be thrown into the washer and not kept in the drawer, so why fold it. But then Victor explained to her that the clothes would fit better in the suitcase, and she looked at it, deep in thought. Although she did agree it was more efficient and started doing it herself, she quickly turned it into a joke. He started finding folded things everywhere, even things one wouldn’t fold. A few days later, when opening the box containing the salad Andrea prepared for him for lunch, he found the lettuce leaves meticulously folded and pressed in the bottom of the box. It took him twice the time to have lunch, having to unfold every piece of lettuce one by one, so all could be evenly coated by the dressing. Even though it was extremely frustrating having to do that, he couldn’t help but let out a few chuckles while he busied himself unfolding the lettuce. Goldman must’ve thought Victor was going insane, when he found him in his office, laughing at his salad.

Andrea was that witty, bringing humor and joy in his life in their small daily moments, but she was also incredibly insightful. Unlike most people he met in his life, it didn’t take her long to understand what he was saying, in particular when he was trying to express his feelings, and even he had to admit he was hopeless at that. But Andrea picked up every cue with precision, knowing exactly when he needed to vent, or when he needed to be left alone, or when he could use a hug, even though he always said he didn’t. Most times he didn’t even have to say a thing, she would look at him and just know and act accordingly, which made Victor wonder if she observed him with the same diligence he observed her.

Victor revisited one of the most meaningful and iconic moments he had with Andrea when he was wiping muddy stains out of his shirt in her kitchen. How he had no choice but to let his senses be drawn to her, how her curls fell off her shoulders, how perfectly her golden hues caught the sunlight, how good they smelled. How those small hands felt good touching his chest, and how that would make him react all the other occasions after that one. How her body seemed to respond to his physical urges, although he barely let himself react to it. How his increased body heat seemed to increase hers as well, how their instincts seemed to be dancing together and would surely move in unison, should they let it.

He revisited many of their memories, not only because he wanted to create something meaningful to show Andrea their relationship was worth another chance, but because he missed her badly, and remembering her made him feel close. Not that he would admit that to anyone, but now that she changed his life so much, showing him how good it felt to be loved and special to someone, he wanted that in his life. She made him want to be better. He wanted to be her solace, he wanted to be the one that made her laugh, and she laughed so beautifully at his jokes, that only both of them seemed to understand.

He felt a happy man, a man with a plan. A plan that he would tell her he had, to win her over. He would show her how committed he was. She would see how much he loved her, it would be something predictable in her life. No one ever doubts predictable things.

That’s why he truly enjoyed order and liability. Those traits leave no room for discussion, no doubt in one’s mind, they are the very bricks that build eternity.

Unfortunately, life is not always predictable, and Victor couldn’t possibly predict that the driver of the truck crossing the intersection would be too tired to realize there was a stop sign. He couldn’t have predicted it, otherwise he would have stopped the car. He didn’t.

But he didn’t actually feel surprised when the front of the truck rammed against his door, and the whole world seemed to shake violently. He regretted missing the chance of kissing Andrea in that elevator. He should’ve kissed her.

Victor wasn’t aware of what happened after, as the sharp pain he felt on his thigh and left side of his body didn’t leave much room for any other thoughts. He never realized the time that passed, or the EMTs that came and took him out of the car, or the tears the truck driver cried, certain of having killed Victor when he saw his mangled body. He didn’t realize he was being carried away, and that there were people around him, putting a breathing mask on his face, inserting tubes and needles in his body, talking to him. In his mind, there were only two things. Pain and regret.

He wasn’t sure if he had lost consciousness or if he was remembering, but he found himself inside a memory of months ago. He saw Andrea busy with her computer, sitting at his dining table, surrounded by post-its and books. She looked beautiful when she was working, her face focused and yet sweet. He walked to her as he secretly admired her, two sheets of paper in his hand. He playfully dropped one of them on the keyboard of her computer. She looked at it.

_ “Insurance document. I need you to sign it, so I can scan and email it to HR.” _

_ She eyed the document that Victor still held in his hand. _

_ “That too? Give it to me.” She extended her hand to receive it. _

_ “No, this one is mine. Some information needs updating. Check if all the information is correct then sign it.” _

_ Victor sat at the dining table and took one of the books full of post-its she was using. He pretended to be interested in her notes, but he was actually reading her expression. He had put some new information on her insurance file and wanted to see her reaction.  _

_ Victor watched her eyes go down the document, his heart beating a little faster with anticipation. He saw her pause at the bottom, to the spot where he had put his name and phone number as her emergency contact, and saw the sweet smile on her face. She seemed pleased, as she took the pen and signed it without hesitation. He couldn’t help but smile a little as well, his heart warm with the honor of taking a little more space in her heart.  _

_ He recalled that he was about to take both documents to scan at his office when his phone rang. It was something work-related, unimportant to his brain, because the only thing Victor could remember about it was that the call was annoyingly long. Victor needed to scan the documents before he could start dinner. Andrea was probably hungry and in need of a break. _

_ Minutes later, as he opened the scanner lid, he noticed something unusual about his application. He never filled his emergency contact information, who would he put there? His relationship with his father was difficult, and he didn’t feel like bothering anyone else with his issues. He usually left it blank, and in case that someone needed to, they could reach Goldman. But there was something written in it. Andrea had written her name, along with her phone number. _

_ Victor blinked at the document for a moment, realizing what an idiot he had been. He was trying to find room in her life, not realizing he also needed to make room for her in his life. The thought made him smile for the second time. He had been lonely for so long he didn’t remember how it was to be… not alone. And he wasn’t. Not anymore. _

Victor wondered for a moment why his brain was showing him this, but all became clear when his consciousness seemed to return to his broken body again.

He couldn’t open his eyes and the pain felt number, which was a welcome relief. But suddenly he felt confused. He wasn’t sure of where he was, the beeping sounds around him hinted that he was in a hospital. How hurt was he? Was he alone?

He felt the touch of a familiar hand softly brushing his hair, and immediately relaxed. That’s what his brain was trying to tell him. He wasn’t alone. Victor felt his heart pang when he heard her voice, filled with tears.

“You promised me you’d win me over, remember? You promised you’d fight for me. You need to be alive and well to do that. Fight harder.”

_ Dummy, I always keep my promises,  _ he wanted to say. But before he could even try to make his lips work to say those words, darkness took him again.

But Victor didn’t care as much, he would come back. Because he wasn’t alone.


	13. The Fling and the Almighty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended music for this chapter:
> 
> I'll Stand by You - The Pretenders

I sat silently by his side, holding his hand, the only audible thing in the room was the buzz of one of the lamps and the beep of the heart monitor. It had been 24 hours since I had arrived at the hospital, and I never left since. Victor still slept, large amounts of morphine coursing through his veins.

  
The doctor had come and talked about Victor’s condition, almost like an accountant declares loss of income to the IRS: Three cracked ribs on his left side, a distal humerus fracture in his left arm, a penetrating trauma wound in his left thigh that caused major bleeding and required surgery, and several bruises also on his left side, the side of impact, that covered his body with angry red and pink hues. His pale face was also bruised and swollen on his left side, so much that he couldn’t open his eye. And all things considered, as doctors and the officers at the scene put it, he was lucky to be alive and not destined to a wheelchair. Most victims of T-bone crashes don’t live to tell the story, and if they do, their existence is bound to be pure misery. Victor had the promise of recovery, but also the promise of intense pain, hence the need to keep him heavily dosed with opiates.

  
The nurses would let him “come out for air”, as they put it, every 8 hours. They would delay the next dose of morphine, and let him open his eyes for a minute or two. He would wake up disoriented, a desperate look on his face, and I would do the only thing I could do: hold his hand and talk to him. Victor didn’t seem to be able to focus on me, his mind still foggy from the drugs, but he would hold my hand tight, craving the comfort of my touch. That’s when I decided that, even if I was completely useless in his recovery, I could take that role. I could be his comfort, his support, his lifeline. So I would hold his hand at all times, to let him know that he wasn’t alone, that someone was there for him. He would never be scared.

  
I couldn’t help but wonder how big dramas can suddenly look so small under a new perspective. A couple of days ago, my heart was aching over the possibility of a reconciliation, or the lack of it. My mind was entertained with thoughts of sorrow, longing, pride, self-preservation. My heart was jumping with joy and, at the same time, fear with Victor’s confident words in that elevator. I was eager to feel the joy of reconnection and scared that it would fail miserably again. However, seeing Victor in that hospital bed, his bare chest covered with electrodes, an array of tubes sticking out of his arms, made all those hopes and fears pointless. I had only one thing in my mind: I wanted him alive and well, back to his old self. With me, without me, it didn’t matter. I just wanted to see him again, dressed in a charcoal suit, walking tall, proud, and most importantly, safe. I didn’t care if I could only watch him from afar, or on the cover of a magazine, as long as I could see it.  
My phone rang, distracting me from my introspection. It was Goldman.

  
“How is he?” Goldman sounded tired. I shouldn’t have called him during his honeymoon, but LFG was minus its CEO and faithful assistant, and I didn’t know quite well how to proceed.

  
“The same.” I studied Victor’s relaxed expression, his long dark lashes, and dark circles standing out in his pale complexion. “Still sleeping.”

  
“Our flight is in two hours. We’ll be in Loveland by tomorrow morning. You shouldn’t be alone in there.”

  
“I told you, you don’t need to come. You gave me all the details, I have it covered. At least until he wakes up.” It pained me that Diane and Goldman’s honeymoon was interrupted like that.

  
“Andrea, we can’t possibly enjoy ourselves knowing our friends are going through this. Besides, I bet you haven’t left his room since you got there. Have you slept at all? Have you eaten?”

  
Negative for both accounts. But I wasn’t going to tell him that.

  
“Don’t worry, I’m taking care of myself. I’m fine.”

  
I felt the grip in my hand tighten, and Victor stirred a little.

  
“I think he’s waking up. I need to go.” 

  
I forgot the phone on my lap, Victor being my only point of focus. His breath changed, quickening just a bit, as he opened his eyes slightly and tried to take in his surroundings.

  
“Victor.” I called, squeezing his hand. “I’m here. It’s okay.”

  
His eyes slowly turned to me, and it took him a while to focus his gaze on my face.

  
“Andy…” His voice sounded weak and vulnerable. I felt my eyes water. _Stop it, Andrea. Be strong for him._

  
“Are you in pain?” I studied his expression. Victor shook his head softly.

  
“Am I…” He tried to talk again. “I can’t feel my body.”

  
“It’s the morphine.” I hurried to answer, as I softly brushed his bangs. He closed his eyes and leaned against my hand, welcoming the touch. “It takes away the pain, but it also makes you feel numb. Are you thirsty? Do you want some water?”

  
After his brief nod, I filled a plastic cup with water, and with the help of a straw, I offered him to drink. He took it eagerly, almost emptying the cup. The nurse arrived shortly after with the next dose of morphine. Silently, she injected it in Victor’s IV. His eyes glazed over almost instantly.

  
“Try to sleep, okay? Get some rest.”

  
“Stay.” He sounded like a little boy, his voice soft and pleading, making my heart pang. I have never seen Victor so vulnerable before. 

  
“I’m not going anywhere.” I assured him, holding his hand tighter. I watched as the drug took hold of him, his eyelids fluttering closed, his breath becoming deep and steady again. 

  
Victor woke up again shortly that night, and I held his hand, offering as much comfort as I could. I must have dozed off after, because I woke up with my head leaning on the comforter on his bed, alerted by a loud commotion outside.

  
I heard a distinctive male voice almost yelling outside the room. It was Victor’s father. I wondered for a moment who called him, since Goldman told me he had specific orders from Victor not to call his family in case of an accident, except if it resulted in his death. The door of the room opened suddenly, and Gregory entered the room, followed by a lady in her 50s. I got up from my seat, ready to defend myself.

  
“What are you doing here?” He asked me, clearly offended by my presence.

  
“Victor!” The lady approached him, holding his hand. “What happened to you?” Victor slept away, unaware of what was happening around him.

  
“I asked you a question!” Gregory’s eyes were still on me, burning a hole through my skull.

  
“The hospital called me.” I answered calmly, trying to lower the tone of the conversation. “I’m Victor’s emergency contact.”

  
“You are Andrea, of course!” The lady turned to me. “I saw your picture in those tabloids. My name is Therese, I’m Victor’s younger aunt. You can call me Terry.”

  
“The hospital called you? A stranger? And I, his father, have to know my son is injured through the newspaper?” Gregory raised his voice a little higher, making Victor stir slightly.

  
“Greg, stop! You’ll wake him up!” Terry pleaded.

  
“Shut up, Theresa! I gave him everything he ever needed.” Greg bitterly stated. “The best schools, a good lifestyle, the best of everything. And how does this ungrateful child repay me? By shutting me out! By relying on strangers instead of his father!” He turned me to, hatred in his eyes. “I want you out of here.”

  
I didn’t move.

  
“My son should be with his family, not one of his flings. Either you leave, or I’ll make you leave.”

  
Seeing that, once again, I hadn’t budged, he took me by the arm and led me outside of the room. I turned to him to speak.

  
“You probably won’t see it that way, but I will be your best friend right now.” I said, done with being silent. This had gone too far. Victor deserved better. I would probably be forcibly dragged out of the hospital by security, but he was going to listen to me.

  
“You want to know why he didn’t call you? Do you want to know why he never calls you? Because you are a shitty father.” Gregory motioned to retort, but I wouldn’t let him. “I’m not done yet! Your only son is on that bed, mangled, bruised, knocked out with drugs because the pain is so unbearable that it would be torture to allow him to fully awaken and you are worried about the fact that the hospital called me instead of you?! Victor almost died! You almost lost your son to a stupid car accident! Why aren’t you holding his hand? Why aren’t you doing what a father is supposed to do, talking to the doctors, worrying, making sure he is comfortable, safe, and loved? Why are you here instead? Blinded by your ego because you didn’t get a phone call?!?”

  
Victor’s father was pale but unresponsive. Maybe if I read him the take-out menu I would get a better reaction. The man could be incredibly stoic. But I already knew that move. I learned it from Victor, who had clearly learned it from him. His lack of reaction was to show how strong he was, how impervious he was to my words. Fat chance, grandpa. I wasn’t finished.

  
“You know, I have had some insanely painful things happen to me. They were all over the tabloids, so I trust you read all about it. And God knows how much I blamed myself for letting that poor excuse of a man enter my life, but do you think my parents ever said the slightest thing to blame me? Do you think they told me they were disappointed, that I was a disgrace to the family, which I thought I was, actually? No, never, not once. They opened their arms and they loved me, they helped me to heal from the consequences of my mistake, they supported me. Because they are good parents, and that’s what good parents do. Victor started dating me, our lives got exposed in the media without us doing anything to deserve it, and you have the audacity to storm in his company, act like you own the place, humiliate him, and throw the mom card at him? How dare you? That crushed him! He was destroyed! Is that what a father does to his son? Is that how you teach him, how you support him, by leaving his heart in the same state his body is in now? So crushed it hurts to feel?”

  
By the time I was done, I was panting, tears in my eyes. I couldn’t possibly describe the hate I felt towards that man. But he was Victor’s father, and right now he had all the power, so all I could do was to at least try to ensure that Victor wouldn’t get more hurt than he already was. Try, even if forcefully, to make Gregory see things differently. Try to make him see what he was doing to his son.

  
The stoic stance was gone. There was rage in Gregory’s face, tears in his eyes. I didn’t know if he felt sorry for what he had been doing to his son, or if it was just anger showing. He spoke to me through gritted teeth, his voice raspy with emotion.

  
“Show your face here again and I will make sure your life is nothing but misery.”

  
I knew the threat was real. I was well aware of the extent of the power Gregory Lee held in his hands. But I was unafraid. Fear magically disappears when you are fighting for what is right.

  
“Do well by your son.” I warned him. “Give him the father he deserves. Because if you don’t, your life will be even more miserable than mine. I can die a disgraced woman, but I will have people that love me by my side. Maybe you won’t be able to say the same.”

  
“Stop, both of you.” Victor’s aunt called from the door of the room. “As much as it may pain you, Andrea is here because Victor wanted her to. It’s his choice and we must respect it.” She then turned to me. “Andrea, go inside. Go be with Victor.”

  
I didn’t need to be told twice. I promised I wouldn’t leave Victor alone. I walked in and resumed my vigil from my seat, holding Victor’s hand, my heart pounding hard in my chest. I had teased the lion. Now all I had to do was wait for the attack. A few moments after, Terry entered the room, alone, sitting next to me.

  
“I do not care for the way you talked to my brother just now.” I suddenly felt shame for being so harsh and was about to apologize, when she spoke again. “That being said, thank you for standing up for Victor. No one ever has. God knows I tried.”

  
“I’m not Victor’s girlfriend anymore.” I confessed. Terry seemed so nice, and it felt wrong to lie to her. “We broke up a couple of months ago. He just forgot to take my name off his emergency contacts, and when they called me… I couldn’t leave him alone.”

  
“It’s Victor. He’s not the kind to forget about things. If he wanted you out of his life, you wouldn’t be here.” Terry gave me a wide smile. “Now tell me, how hurt is he?”

  
I quickly filled her in on Victor’s condition, and what had happened since I arrived. She looked at me with wide eyes.

  
“You’ve been here the whole time? You never went home?” 

  
I nodded. She shook her head in disapproval. 

  
“Well, we simply can’t have that. Andrea, you need to go home, take a shower, have a proper meal, and sleep.”

  
“Please don’t tell me to leave.” I pleaded with her. My heart tightened at the thought of not being able to see him.

  
“I wouldn’t dare.” Terry held my hand, smiling. “I’m just telling you to take a break. Can you imagine how upset he will be when he wakes up and sees you spent like that? He will have both our heads!” Her exaggeration made us both laugh. “You go, take care of yourself, and come back refreshed. When you come, I’ll go home and do the same. We’ll take turns, so he will never be alone.”

  
I hesitated. He asked me to stay. How could I leave?

  
“Andrea, he will need you. He will need you strong and healthy, to support him. If he sees you are weakened, he will worry.”

  
I wondered how she could just assume those things. Obviously, she knew him better than I did. 

  
“Thank you. Here’s my number.” I said, taking one of my business cards from my purse, handing it to her.

  
“I will text you so you’ll get my number too. And I promise I’ll call if I have news. Now go.”

  
I held Victor’s hand one last time.

  
“I’ll come back. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed it. If you can, show me some love and leave your comments. It's really nice to read your thoughts about the story. Also, I have a question: In what way would you like to see Victor and Andrea get back together? Who do you think should initiate it? Share your thoughts! I already have it planned, but I am happy to take suggestions.
> 
> Lots of love, see you next week!


	14. I'm Batman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people!  
> I hope you are having a wonderful week. Another two chapters coming up!
> 
> Music recommended for this chapter:
> 
> Easy my mind - Ben Platt

_ “Ugh. I’m tired of this.” Andrea complained, putting her book on the nightstand. _

_ “Done reading?” Victor took his eyes from his book to look at her. _

_ “Yes.” She pouted, taking her phone instead. “Checking my emails. See if my teacher answered my questions.” _

_ “Don’t think about it.” Victor scolded, taking her phone away. “No checking emails before bed. You’ll get anxious and have a hard time falling asleep.” _

_ “You’re right.” Andrea sighed.  _

_ Victor put his book away, opening his arms so Andrea could enter his embrace. She promptly took the chance, her hand running softly down his stomach. _

_ “Better now?” He softly smiled at her. _

_ “Much better.” She reached for his waist to hold him tight, but accidentally brushed against a sensitive spot. Victor flinched, a jolt of electricity coursing through his body. She jumped back. _

_ “What was that?” She looked at him with wide eyes, her mouth hanging open in surprise. _

_ “It was nothing.” Victor quickly dismissed. “Nothing happened.” _

_ “It definitely was something. Don’t think I didn’t see you flinch!” She glared at him. _

_ “You saw wrong.” He simply stated. Andrea’s fingers flew to that same tender spot, and Victor couldn’t help but react again…this time accompanied by a loud chuckle. _

_ “Oh, did I?” She tried to tickle him again. Victor held her hands. _

_ “Ok, stop it. That’s enough.” His expression morphed into a serious face. _

_ But Andrea wouldn’t quit. She skillfully released herself from his grip, and proceeded onto even more tickling. And this time, to Victor’s dismay, he couldn’t control himself. He convulsed under her playful fingers, unable to stop cackling. Fortunately, Andrea’s relentless tickling also stopped, because she was laughing as well. He took that opening and pinned her on the mattress, his hands strong and steady round her wrists. _

_ “That’s it.” Victor scolded. “Enough.” _

_ Andrea gave him a mischievous smile. _

_ “You know you can’t stay like this forever, right? You’ll have to let go eventually.” _

_ She was right. He needed another approach. _

_ “If you tickle me, I will withdraw sex.” He threatened. Andrea laughed. _

_ “Fine. I won’t have sex. With YOU.” _

_ He shook his head and sighed.  _

_ “Comes to show you how desperate I am. What do you want? You’ll have it, just don’t tickle me.” He leaned his head against her shoulder, trying to get some sympathy from her, but to no avail. Andrea chuckled at his despair. _

_ “There’s isn’t really anything I would like more than to tickle you right now.”  _

_ “Anything. I will do anything.” He swore. Maybe he could negotiate her forfeit. _

_ She perked her eyebrow. _

_ “Anything?” _

_ Victor froze. He knew how creative Andrea could get. Maybe he walked himself into a trap.  _

_ “Within reason.” He slowly recanted. _

_ “Ok, I guess I have something.” Andrea finally responded. “I will never tickle you again,” She paused, for suspense. “If you let me record you saying,“ She said in a low tone, a mockery of him, “I’m Batman.” _

_ He knew it.  _

_ “Don’t even think about it.” He let her go, shaking his head. “And that’s not what I sound like.” _

_ “I know! It will sound so much better with your voice!” Andrea teased. She was really enjoying watching him squirm. _

_ “No.” Victor was resolute. “Pick something else.” _

_ “Suit yourself. Tickling sounds way more fun anyway.” She motioned as if to tickle him again. _

_ “Ok! Ok, I’ll do it!” He unconsciously made a small jump backward. Showing the opponent his weakness was not the best strategy in a negotiation, but these were desperate times. “Give me your phone.” Andrea promptly obeyed. Victor took the phone from her hand, sighing in frustration. “Just tell me what’s the point in all this.” Maybe he could buy himself some time. _

_ “No point. It’s just for my amusement. Now go.” She grinned, seeing right through him. _

_ Victor sighed again. He opened the recording app on Andrea’s phone and pressed record. Only to stop it a few seconds later. _

_ “I can’t do this.” He sighed. _

_ “It’s two little words!” _

_ “You are pure evil. And technically, it’s three words.” He so did not want to do this, however, he didn’t want to be tickled again. The one time was embarrassing enough. “Ok…” He pressed the record button again, taking a deep breath. “I’m Batman.” _

_ Andrea rolled on the bed laughing. He quickly pressed stop, and threw the phone on the bed. Victor could feel his ears getting hotter. _

_ “Happy now?” He wanted to be angry at her, but her laughter was making it unbelievably hard. _

_ “Bruce Wayne has nothing on you.” She teased, and he felt the warmth of his ears spread to his cheeks. “It was perfect, thank you.” She smiled and put her arms around his neck, going for a kiss. He avoided it, poker face in place. “Did I upset you?” _

_ “I just got blackmailed by my girlfriend. What do you think?” Victor gave her a flat face. _

_ “I was joking!” She defended herself. “Come on, don’t be mad at me… Give me a smile.” _

_ “No.” He kept his expression. _

_ “Aww, come on. A smile.” She turned his face to hers and smiled at him, enticing him to play along. “You look so beautiful when you smile.” _

_ Her expression, the loving look in her eyes, and the sweetness in her voice made him grin without even noticing. She was annoyingly capable of bringing down his defenses, making him show things he did not want to. It was both a gift and a curse. _

_ “I hate that you can do that.” He shyly complained, hiding his face in the nape of her neck. _

_ “Hey.” She turned to him, kissing his cheek repeatedly. “I’ll make it up to you.” _

_ “You better.” He suddenly held her in his arms, going for a hungry kiss. And he wouldn’t let go until he was fully satisfied. _

The pain came slowly but steadily, awakening him from his dream. The next thing he felt was a warm loving hand holding his own. He couldn’t help but attempt to smile. She was there.

“Victor?”

Victor was confused. Who did that voice belong to? He squinted at the person holding his hand, only to feel his heart drop in disappointment. 

“Oh good, you are awake.” Aunt Terry smiled at him. “How do you feel? Are you in any pain?”

Suddenly, Victor couldn’t stand her presence anymore, those little ten seconds enough to put him in a bad mood. He probably dreamt it all, high on all that morphine. It was his aunt, not Andrea, who had been holding his hand this whole time. He felt like an idiot, letting wishful thinking take hold of his confused brain. 

“I’m fine.” He wasn’t in the mood for any other words. He wasn’t sure what hurt more, his body or his heart. He just wanted to go back to sleep.

“Let me call the doctor, tell him you are awake. I’ll be right back.” 

Victor sighed, relieved with the fact that he was now alone. Not only was Andrea not there, but his aunt was, which meant his father was there as well. Victor could almost hear the lecture already: how he was irresponsible to get himself in this situation, despite it not actually being his fault. His father would probably tell him a man with vision must anticipate setbacks, can’t afford to be in a hospital sleeping while his company crashed to the ground without direction.

Victor felt his stomach turn cold with that last thought. Who was running his company now? How long had he slept? He was on his way to an important meeting, a crucial meeting, in fact. He would lose the deal. Who was managing his staff? Goldman was in Thailand on his honeymoon. Did someone call him? Did someone know they were supposed to call him? Did the hospital call Andrea? And if they did, why didn’t she show up? 

Victor mentally shook himself from his thoughts briefly to listen to what the doctor had to say about his physical condition, although it wasn’t really news to him, as his body was painfully and accurately pointing out everything that was wrong with him. He had slept for four days. That was almost a week in business days. When the doctor left, he turned to his aunt. 

“Who’s running LFG?” He demanded in a flat voice.

“Don’t worry, everything is being taken care of.” Her aunt tried to placate him, smiling. “All you need to do is rest.”

“I didn’t ask if things were being taken care of, I asked who was taking care of them. And I will decide if I need or if I’m even able to rest. Hand me my phone.”

Aunt Terry turned to the closet in the back of the room, opening it.

“Andrea does know you well.” She spoke, her head still inside the closet.

Victor’s heart skipped a beat.

“What did you say?”

“Well, she did say LFG would be the first thing you would ask about.” She placed a box on the table by his side, rummaging for something. “Here, here’s your phone, Andrea made sure it was fully charged.” She handed him the phone. “I would rather not give you this, but I have your laptop here also. You’ve been getting daily reports from your assistant in your email.”

“Goldman came back? When?” Victor regretted having ruined his honeymoon, but was touched by Goldman’s loyalty. He would repay him equally as soon as he was out of the hospital.

“I think two days ago, but not really sure. Andrea took care of it all, you’ll have to ask her.” She shrugged nonchalantly.

Victor stood silent for a moment, unsure to ask. His aunt would see right through him, especially knowing they had a history. He threw caution in the wind.

“So… Andrea was here?” He tried his best to look casual, trying not to give away how important it was for him to know. Aunt Terry gave him a knowing smile.

“Your father found out about your car crash through the newspaper. She was here when we came, had been for two days already, non-stop. Sleeping on that chair over there, holding your hand. Your father tried to throw her out, but she was adamant about staying and making sure you’d be okay. We have been taking turns being with you ever since, so she can take care of herself too. She’s taking a bit longer today because she had a faculty meeting. I’m happy to see you have some really good friends.”

In a blink of an eye, Victor was in a much better mood. He wasn’t dreaming, she  _ had  _ been there. However, his joy soon turned to worry. His father had been there too. And had tried to kick Andrea out. Victor remembered their first encounter; it had been a disaster, where fortunately Victor was there to divert his father’s attention to himself. But Andrea faced him alone this time.

“Did Father mistreat Andrea? Where is he now?”

Aunt Terry gave him a sad smile.

“Well, you know your father. It was hard for him to know his son was injured through the newspaper. He wasn’t in the best of moods when he came, and things got a little…hectic. But Andrea wasn’t a pushover, and she seemed pretty unfazed with all.”

“Hi, sorry it took me so long…” His eyes turned to the door, and there she was. “Victor.” Andrea watched him from the door, frozen by surprise.

“Oh good.” Aunt Terry greeted Andrea with a hug. “I need to make some phone calls. Keep him company, ok?”

Andrea didn’t answer, her trained eyes on him. She moved to sit on the chair beside him.

“How’s the pain?” She asked, her voice shaky.

Suddenly, he didn’t feel any pain at all. Just his heart beating fast.

“It looks worse than it is.”

Andrea jumped to him, hugging him tight.

“You gave me quite the scare.” Victor didn’t need to look at her to know there were tears in her eyes. Andrea suddenly pulled back. “I’m sorry, am I hurting you?”

Victor pulled her against his chest again, holding her tight.

“No, you’re not.” He whispered, his cheek pressed against her soft curls. “This is perfect.”

It didn’t take long for him to feel her tears against his skin.

“Don’t cry. It’s over. I’m alright now.” His hand caressed her curls in reassurance.

“I’m so sorry. I’m supposed to be the one supporting you, not the other way around.” She looked up, her eyes red and full of tears.

“You did support me, dummy. Besides, I’d rather have it this way.” Victor held her even tighter, silently thanking her for being there for him. He didn’t intend to let go anytime soon.

However, as he enjoyed the comfort of her warmth, Victor realized something. If she had been there for two days, she had left her work unattended. She slept on a chair for two nights, probably ate nothing other than hospital food, focused on solving all his problems for him. And he had just slept. His heart panged with guilt. He had become a nuisance. She was already spreading herself thin as it was, and his accident added to the pile of things she had to worry about. That was completely unacceptable. He had to take back the reins of his life again, and fast.


	15. The Perfect Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter:
> 
> Reneé Dominique and Jason Mraz - Could I love you anymore

“Victor wants to do  _ what _ ?! Wait a minute.” I could barely believe my own ears, dropping the pile of documents and the coffee cup I was holding on my office desk. “Say it again, Terry.” I asked as I sat down.

“He wants to be discharged. Says he will sign the papers to leave. He actually wanted to leave today, but the doctor managed to convince him to stay until tomorrow, saying he had exams he needed to run.” Terry let out a frustrated sigh. “Could you please talk him out of it? He might listen to you.”

It was my turn to sigh. Victor was incredibly stubborn. I had a better chance of making a pig fly.

“I honestly don’t think I can help, Terry. It’s Victor we are talking about. When he gets something in that thick head of his--”

“It’s hard to convince him otherwise, I know. But you could at least try to get him to hire a nurse. He refused to. He is still not fully recovered.”

It seemed like I had my work cut out for me. I needed to get to Victor in a very good mood, use some hard logic with him, and maybe pull a little at his heartstrings. And even so, odds were against me.

To make matters even worse, the conditions I was working with weren’t anywhere near what I would need to persuade him. Victor was in a nasty mood most of the time, practically climbing the walls with boredom, eager to get back to work and get in on the action again. Terry gave him his laptop, hoping it would keep him somewhat busy, but it only made him more anxious to return to LFG. He also had been refusing to take painkillers since he had woken up, claiming they made his brain foggy, and thus, he was in a lot of pain. And to add insult to injury, he had people around him coddling him. I could tell he was tired of it. Even when we dated, it was very clear he needed his alone time once in a while, maybe a little more than the ordinary person. At the hospital with me, his aunt, and the nurses flitting around him all the time, he was unable to find solace, and it was starting to drive him crazy. All these things made Victor insufferable and moody, and, for the time being, there wasn’t a lot that could be done to improve his mood and make him more receptive to new ideas.

That didn’t mean I wouldn’t try, though. I convinced his aunt to leave at 2 pm, and give him an hour alone until I got to the hospital at 3. One hour wasn’t enough for him to overload with work, but maybe if he recharged for a bit, I would find him in a better mood. I went home after lunch and baked him his favorite peanut butter cookies, which I had already been planning to do since he woke up. Hopefully, that would also make him happier. 

I had a plan. It wasn’t a perfect plan, but it was a plan, nonetheless. I knocked on his bedroom door, but got no response. I slowly crept in, careful not to wake him up in case he was sleeping. He was lying down, very quiet, his eyes closed. However, when you sleep with someone for quite some time, you tend to pick on some cues, so it was evident to me that he was not sleeping, but avoiding me.  _ Not in a good mood then. _

“Victor?” I whispered. No response. “Giving me the silent treatment, are you?” Still no answer. “I can tell you’re not sleeping, you know. You snore when you sleep on your back.” I teased.

“I do not.” He refuted, opening one eye.

I smiled mischievously at him, having caught him in his lie. He scoffed at me.

“I was trying to sleep when a certain someone came and interrupted my rest.” He complained.

“Oh, I’m sorry, then.” I pretended to believe his lie. “I actually needed your help with something, but I can come back later.” I started gathering my things, hoping he would take the bait. “I even brought cookies to reward you for your trouble.”

“What do you need my help with?” He asked, his eyes wide open now, watching me.

“Nothing important.” I shrugged. “You need to rest, I’ll come back later.” I tried to sound casual, knowing he was falling into my trap.

“I’m already up, you can tell me what it is.” He elevated the head of his bed to sit up, clearly interested. “What is it?”

I refrained from smiling.  _ Gotcha. _

“Well, remember when you said I needed an assistant? I have all these resumes, but really need some help deciding who I should interview. I’ve never had an assistant before.”

I could swear I saw Victor’s eyes twinkle briefly, his expression becoming focused. There was nothing that Victor loved more than being useful, especially if it was for someone close to him; one of the traits I admired in him the most. He seemed standoffish to most people, but he was actually extremely giving. I handed him the pile of resumes I had in my briefcase. He gave me a mocking, dismissive look.

“Did you bring coffee with those cookies?”

“I didn’t.” I palmed my forehead playfully. “Let me correct my mistake.”

I went down to the cafeteria to get us coffee. When I returned, Victor looked perfectly happy, a focused look in his eyes, organizing the resumes into piles. He took the coffee from my hand and nibbled on a cookie from the box in the table beside him, while he explained his method.

“I divided them into three piles. The best candidates are in this pile, these are the ‘Maybe’...” He pointed at the piles in front of him.

“The ‘Hell no’ pile?” I joked, pointing at the pile in front of me, that he hadn’t mentioned yet.

“I was going to say ‘Unfit’, but that works too.” Victor smirked at me. “You can put that one away, we won’t be needing it.”

“Are the cookies to your liking, Mr. Lee?” I asked.

“Acceptable.” Victor bit another cookie, trying to hide his smile.

“I didn’t have the time to make them in your favorite shape, I apologize for that.” I smiled, teasing him. He coughed slightly, the memory of the bachelorette party still very present in his mind.

“Shut up.” He said, swallowing the piece of cookie he had in his mouth. “I still haven’t fully recovered from that.”

I couldn’t help but laugh at his uneasiness. For someone so poised and collected, he was too easy to tease sometimes.

“Do you really need my help or are you here just to ridicule the injured?” He pretended to be offended.

“You are right, I’m sorry.” I picked up a resume from the ‘Maybe’ pile. “Ok, this one clearly belongs to the ‘Hell no’ pile.” Victor snatched the paper from my hands, reading it.

“Why? She has experience, speaks other languages. Not as experienced as the other, but not a bad choice either.”

“She’s wearing a cat sweater! In her resume! If I’m not careful, I’ll end up having a cat shrine in my office.” I joked.

“So? Tell her you’re allergic to cat pictures.” He joked back, making both of us laugh. “I’ll admit it’s a poor fashion choice, but she has the skills. She belongs in the ‘Maybe’ pile.” Victor put the resume back in its original place, not before I got another resume from that pile.

“And this guy! Look at his eyes. He has the eyes of someone that will kill you in your sleep.” I didn’t really mean it, but it was too fun to tease Victor.

“Don’t sleep on the job then. Are you taking this seriously? Don’t make me waste my time.” He scolded, but I could see he was having fun too.

We went together through the piles, leaving me with five candidates to interview, and two replacements. I was putting away the resumes in my briefcase when I decided to bring the subject up.

“So, your aunt tells me you want to discharge yourself tomorrow.”

Victor gave me a dirty look.

“Is that why you’re here?” He scoffed, his bad mood returning in a blink of an eye.

“No. I came to see you and I could use your help. I’m just commenting, that’s all.” I felt bad for lying, but it wasn’t a complete lie. I would’ve done those things, eventually, if his aunt hadn’t called. “But now that we are talking about it, don’t you think it’s a bit premature? I know the situation isn’t ideal, I know you well enough to imagine why you can’t stand it, but wouldn’t it be wise to wait until you have recovered a little bit more?”

“You’re not just commenting, you are trying to convince me into changing my mind. Don’t think I can’t see right through you.” Victor spat, clearly finished with the subject.

“Look, I just want to make sure that you are considering all the factors at stake here. You can barely walk, you still have trouble moving your arm. How are you going to cook for yourself, or even get a shower? Who will be with you if the pain gets worse?”

“Do you think I’m incapable of taking care of myself?” His tone showed a hint of annoyance and anger. I had taken a wrong turn in this conversation.

“I know you are perfectly capable, when you are healthy.” I looked at him with earnest eyes. “Either way, if you decide that is what you need to do, you won’t hear from me ever again. But you have to admit there are risks. What if you slip on the shower and get injured? Better to be in the hospital for three additional days than end up having to stay fifteen more due to a fall. If you really want to do this, at least hire a nurse.” I urged.

“To help me shower?” Victor raised an eyebrow at me. “Do you really see that happening?”

“Why, you didn’t like the sponge baths here?” I bantered, trying to lighten the mood.

“Would you like a sponge bath yourself? I can call you a nurse.” He bantered back, his face serious.

“Would the nurse be a hot male? Maybe I wouldn’t mind.” I playfully wiggled my eyebrows at him. 

Victor looked away, giving me a frustrated scoff. 

“Ok, let’s drop the subject. Just think about it, ok?” My tone was soft. “I just want you to be safe.”

His expression softened.

“I’ll take your words into consideration, though I can’t promise I will agree.”

Being here with Victor, having coffee and cookies, even in a hospital room, reminded me of past happy moments. It didn’t matter if we were together or apart, our relationship status did not change the companionship we had developed during the time we were friends and lovers. I felt completely at home with him, and I was perfectly aware he felt the same way too. Victor had a side of him he didn’t show to just anybody, but made easily available to me. And it was so familiar to me now that I could hardly remember the aloofness and severity in him, that made me dislike him at first.

We were talking and sipping our coffee, when suddenly his aunt erupted into the room.

“I got the answer to all our problems! The perfect solution.”

“If you are trying to deter me from leaving, let me tell you in advance it’s pointless.” Victor warned.

“No, not at all!” She was almost panting with excitement. “You get to go home, and you won’t be at risk.”

“Let’s hear that miraculous idea then.” Victor furrowed his eyebrows, still unconvinced. “What do you have in mind?”

“Well, to be honest, it’s not actually my idea.” She sat, gesticulating while she talked. “I went to LFG to hand them those documents you signed, and your assistant’s wife came to ask how you were. The subject of you wanting to leave came up, and she offered a very reasonable solution.”

Diane offered the solution? This couldn’t be good. 

“Which is?” Victor’s impatience was undeniable now. Even I was starting to get annoyed at how long Terry was taking to get to the point.

“Well, you want to go home but you need someone to be with you right?” Terry started.

“I don’t need-” Victor tried to argue, but his aunt wouldn’t let him.

“You do! You can barely walk! But you don’t want a stranger in your house, understandably. So we ask someone with whom you feel at ease, who knows you well, and, most importantly, who endures your moods.” She glared at him during this last part, and I stifled a laugh.

“And where can we find such a saint?” Victor’s tone was dripping annoyance at this point.

“Right beside you.” Terry said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Andrea could go. You would do that, wouldn’t you, sweetie?”

I froze at her question. Instinctively, I looked at Victor and found him looking at me, apparently trying to read my expression. And for what seemed like an eternity, neither of us was capable of uttering a single word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Roxie and Heichous_Girl for the support and for awesome work!
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts, as you always lovingly do!  
> Thanks for reading! Lots of love!


	16. Making amends (Victor's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, beautiful ones! Another two chapters.  
> Our soundtrack features Ben Platt this weekend. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Bad Habit - Ben Platt

Victor splashed cold water on his face, washing the remaining shaving foam off his face. Shaving with an injured arm had proven to be quite difficult, but with patience and precision, he finally came through. He would never get caught outside with an unshaved face, no matter what it took.

Despite everyone’s protests, it was his last day at the hospital. He was sick and tired of always having to deal with people, never having a chance to be alone with his own thoughts. He also had to get back to work fast. Not that he didn’t trust Goldman, but when it comes to investment, one needs to move fast and although Goldman was good at keeping his company running, he didn’t have the knowledge to stay on top of the market. Andrea would be a better candidate for that, cunning as she was, but she was already too busy. Changing how the world views Economics was her destiny, and that was an insurmountable task as it was. She didn’t need anyone to add to it.

This was one of the reasons why he had denied her help. She had more pressing matters to attend to than being his nurse. It would be a waste for her to spend her time worrying about his bathroom trips, or if he was well enough to take a shower on his own. She had minds to shape and paradigms to change. He was sure that, as determined and as sharp as she was, it wouldn’t take long for her to get that Nobel prize. Nobel laureates don’t waste their time spoon-feeding chicken soup to the ill. People like Andrea should be nurtured and provided the ideal setup to achieve their destined success, not given additional burdens or setbacks.

Victor applied the lotion on his face, wincing in pain as he inadvertently raised his left elbow too high. He knew he wasn’t completely healthy yet, he could feel an intense pain assaulting his bruised body every now and then, although he wouldn’t admit it to anyone but himself. He couldn’t bear to expose his vulnerability to other people, especially Andrea. She would always worry and forget about her own needs to tend to his, and that was simply unacceptable. It didn’t matter if they were in a relationship or not, his job was to take care of her, not the other way around. He was capable enough to support both of them. He didn’t want her to worry about him.

That night, Victor had debated his reasons for hours, and always reached the same conclusion: refusing Andrea’s help was the right thing to do. Aunt Terry had been reckless and disrespectful to just throw that kind of responsibility in Andrea’s hands, which were already so full. Maybe he had been too quick to refuse her well-intentioned help, maybe his reaction grazed the crass, but he had done it to protect her. As painful as it was, Andrea was no longer his, and there wasn’t much he could do for her. But he could protect her. And he would, no matter the cost.

All of this was true. It was logical, evident, empirical. But his heart still panged. He remembered the hurt look in her eyes as she gathered her things and left. He wasn’t refusing her, he was protecting her. But for some reason, it was like he had taken all that Andrea had given only to throw it away like it was nothing. That was not his intention. Still, his heart felt… small. It’s not like Victor didn’t want to be with her, in close proximity, basking in the light she always provided him. But that would be selfish of him. That wasn’t the right thing to do.

The sound of the door opening brought him back to the real world.

“Your aunt tells me you’re being stubborn again.” Victor heard the familiar voice.

“My aunt should stop discussing my private matters with just anyone.” Victor felt tense all of a sudden. What was he doing there?

“I am not just anyone. I am your father.” Greg spoke with a superior tone. “Even though I get the same treatment from you a stranger would. Knowing about your accident through the newspapers. While that girl-”

“Andrea was with me since day one. Where were you?” Victor couldn’t hold back the question. He didn’t want to care, he told himself a long time ago he didn’t care what his father thought of him or felt about him. But he did.

“I was here. I came to see you.” Victor’s father countered.

“You came to see if I was alive? Or if I had brought shame to you in any way? Tell me, father, are you here because, yet again, you disapprove of my life choices?”

Victor saw his father do something he had never seen him do before. Gregory paused, and took a deep breath, abandoning his fighting stance. He lowered his head, seemingly showing he had come in peace.

“I know I can be strict, but I gave you everything you ever needed. I did the absolute best I could.” Greg asserted.

“Save it, I know the speech. I have failed you as a son. Just tell me in what way Mother would be ashamed of me and we can call it a day. I need to get ready.” Victor felt like he had no fight left in him. Whatever strength he had, his father always drained it very quickly.

Victor remembered the day the police brought him home after his captivity. He was scared, shaking, his hands still feeling the warmth of that little girl’s blood. 

During those years, he had seen things no child should see, endured torture no child would have to endure. He was injected with all sorts of drugs, made sick and nursed back to health, saw many other children die, being disposed of like garbage. He wasn’t the same anymore. He didn’t know who he was or where he fitted. He felt nothing more than a lab rat, a number, a no one.

His mother had thrown her arms around him, crying, calling his name. At that moment, Victor realized two fundamental truths. The first was that he didn’t know how to return his mother’s love. He felt tainted, dirty, holding inside him a kind of sorrow that destroys everything in its path, leaving nothing but burning ashes. He felt numb and empty, pain being the only thing he could really identify in himself. Unfit to be in his mother’s arms. Destroyed.

The second was that his mother didn’t look like his mother anymore. Years of anguish had turned her into this sunken-eyed woman, the light in her fading fast, hidden from the world and most likely from herself. She mirrored the pain he felt. He had accomplished what he most feared: he had broken her heart. Unwillingly, not by his choice, but he had. He was destroyed, but so was what he loved the most. This realization was the one that broke him for good.

Victor shook in his mother’s arms but didn’t cry. His mother screamed his name, yet he didn’t make a sound. He just stood there, listening to her wailing, frozen in fear he would make it worse. His father’s hand took him aside.

_ “Go to your room. Try not to upset your mother.” _

His father’s words were branded inside him, and he heard them like he was thirteen again, like it had just happened. Victor looked at his adult hands, big and strong. They were shaking. Like twenty years ago. He clenched them, taking a deep breath. His father spoke again, bringing him back to the present moment.

“My best wasn’t enough. I was hurting. I didn’t see it.” Gregory’s voice was soft now.

“What do you want?” Victor spat. Whatever his father was selling, he wasn’t going to buy it. 

“I lost my wife, but you lost your mother.”

Gregory might as well have plunged a dagger through his son’s chest, it would have hurt less. The memory of his mother’s death shook him violently to the core, making him lose his balance, making it hard for him to breathe. He felt the prickling of tears in his eyes and immediately turned away. He would love to believe that his father was changing, but it still wouldn’t change years of arguments and half sentences, always leading him to believe one thing: his father blamed him for his mother’s death. The reasons for this blame were scattered, but present. If Victor didn’t leave the school that afternoon to be with his friends, he wouldn’t have been caught. He had been reckless. He wouldn’t have been in captivity, breaking his mother’s heart, and she wouldn’t get sick. Cancer was just a fancy name given to years of suffering poisoning her body, leading to her end.

For a long time, Victor couldn’t help but blame himself too. He kept dwelling in that dark place, revisiting the pain like it was an old friend, wishing there was something he could’ve done differently. Suddenly, someone came and saw things in him even he wasn’t aware existed. She believed in the good in him, she sought his light. Unexpectedly, his dark place wasn’t as dark anymore, and he could breathe more easily. But now, without her light around, he felt himself slipping back to that dark corner of his mind. He couldn’t afford it. It was ugly in there.

“I should have been there for you.” His father continued. Victor couldn’t stand it anymore.

“There? You should’ve been there?” He turned to speak, feeling his voice raise in anger. “What about here and now? What about two months ago, when you barged into my office? What about the last few days, when your sister and that ‘filthy immigrant’, like you like to call her, took turns to be with me? Where were you then?”

“I was… ashamed.” His father confessed.

“You were ashamed of me? That never stopped you before.” Victor spoke through gritted teeth, trying hard to contain his anger.

“I was ashamed of myself.” Gregory’s voice was barely a whisper. Victor took a deep breath, keeping the venom inside. A fight with his father would mean he would stay longer. Victor couldn’t stand his presence.

“You should be.” Victor declared, not feeling the faintest sympathy for his father. “But that’s none of my concern. Now leave.”

Gregory Lee gave a defeated sigh and turned to the door. Victor turned to his bag, taking some clothes, desperate to busy himself and forget his father was there.

“Andrea… She’s loyal. And bold.” He heard his father offer.

Victor froze in place, unsure what to make of his father’s statement. He turned to him in anger.

“I don’t know what you talked about, but I will warn you that if you try to hurt her in any way, I’ll-”

“Enough!” His father called, interrupting his threat. “Well, there is no need to continue this conversation. I can see you are uncomfortable. I just want you to know, should you choose her to be the one you spend your life with, I will not oppose it. She seems to really care about you.”

Victor felt the urge to ask what his father meant by that. He wondered what exactly was said between Andrea and Gregory, to make him change his mind so drastically. Instead, he remained silent, waiting for the sound of the door being closed, so he could finally relax.

In his mind, things were lurking from the dark corner of his soul. Memories of his dying mother, guilt for being the catalyst of her demise. Concrete floors, and syringes, and sick children. The absolute feeling of despair, of helplessness, loneliness. He wished Andrea was there. She would show him the light again.


	17. The tie that binds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter:
> 
> Rain - Ben Platt

Anguish was heavy on my chest, pressing me against the mattress, preventing me to get up and start my morning routine. The feeling was real, strong, it would not be ignored, and to make it even stronger, it blended with anger and frustration. I was livid. Damn, I was furious.

Victor would rather risk falling in his house alone, with no one to help him, and injure himself even more or, God forbid, break his neck, than accept any kind of help. The same determination that made him an excellent entrepreneur and CEO also made him a moronic ass. I grunted in frustration, throwing myself out of bed. I needed to get ready for work. I needed a distraction. Any distraction. A helicopter colliding against my bedroom window suddenly felt like a much better idea than to think about how much of a mule Victor was.

I showered quickly, the water hot almost to the point of boiling. My muscles felt stiff from spending a whole night without sleeping. Still wearing the damp towel around my body, I prepared breakfast for myself: scrambled eggs and toast with a mug of coffee. Without even noticing, my thoughts turned to Victor again.

I wanted to be angry, but I was really worried. Worried that he would hurt himself, but even more worried that he would find himself in pain, in that huge apartment, alone and desperate. It pained me to see that he would put himself in such a place for the sake of pride. It was a painful reminder of the Victor I first met, unapproachable and bitter, instead of the one I knew, a shy boy with deep emotions and a bright light inside him.

I opened the drawers of my dresser, looking for a top that would be elegant enough to wear to a meeting. As I reached between two folded cotton tops, I felt it. I jumped back, slightly startled. The different touch of the fabric immediately gave away what it was. I pulled it out, watching it as it draped over my hand, not believing my own eyes. In my heart, this changed everything. I quickly put it in my purse.

I no longer felt anger, or frustration, or worry. I felt the fire of a powerful resolution. I hurried to put on a pair of jeans and a black top, grabbed my work bag and the suitcase I had packed the previous night, just in case, leaving my apartment.

When I arrived at Victor’s room, he was already impeccably dressed, white shirt and charcoal pants, his heavy stubble gone. He looked at me with wide eyes, surprised to see me there.

“Didn’t you have a meeting today?” He asked as I walked into the room. I noticed his suitcase by the door. 

“I did.” I shrugged, smiling. “I don’t anymore. Has the doctor come to discharge you yet?” The room felt stuffy and dark, so I moved to the window to open it a bit.

“I’m waiting for Aunt Terry to come pick me up.” Victor paused, trying to assess the present situation. It was obvious he didn’t expect to see me there. “Did Aunt Terry ask you to come here and try and convince me to stay again?” He slightly squinted at me.

“Nice shirt.” I changed the subject, giving him a confident smile. “It looks good on you.”

“You came to talk about my fashion choices?” Victor looked more suspicious than ever, probably sensing I was up to something.

“I think I have something that would go really well with that shirt…” I rummaged through my purse. “Got it. Let’s see how it looks on you.”

Victor froze when he saw me holding the piece of black and silver fabric. His tie. Although he was quick to assume his usual impassive expression, I could notice his jugular beating wildly, giving away how his heart was responding to the surprise. I walked up to him and stood in front of him, like nothing had happened, like I hadn’t just shown him the powerful card I was holding. The one that would give me the upper hand in this conversation.

“Sit down.” I showed him the tie, implying what I was about to do. Victor promptly obeyed, allowing me to lift the collar of his shirt. I threw the tie around his neck, glancing at his face for a moment. His trained eyes were on me, trying to read my expression, trying to anticipate my next move. It felt like I was playing an elaborate game of chess with him. Feeling confident, I moved the first piece. “You are a hypocrite.”

“Andrea…” His focused expression was gone the minute he understood what I was going for, being replaced by an apologetic one. I could also see a hint of sadness in his eyes, but I couldn’t figure if it was recent or if it had been there all along.

“You were the one that took me home. You got me in bed and you made sure I was safe. You left a painkiller and a bottle of water on the nightstand for me.” I worked on the knot of his tie as I spoke, focusing on my hands. I knew that if I dared to look at him, my eyes would betray me, revealing the emotions I was working hard on keeping inside.

“I didn’t want to upset you. That’s why I didn’t say anything.” He confessed, trying to appease me. I could feel his eyes on me, soft and pleading.

“You took care of me. That’s no reason for me to be upset. I’m grateful.” I hoped he could feel the truth in my words. “I made a big mistake, I could have faced serious consequences for it. I didn’t, because of you. And I’m not even going to ask what I did that night, because if you didn’t tell me already, I probably don’t want to know.”

I noticed Victor’s adam’s apple go up and down as he swallowed hard, apparently remembering that night. My stomach turned. Whatever it was, I was better off not knowing.

“But you are angry.” He confirmed with a low soft voice. “Why?”

“Honestly, because you are a stubborn idiot.” I tried to speak calmly, but the emotion was starting to show in my voice. “Because you’ll go to any length to help me, but won’t accept any of my help in return. Ok, it’s done.” I let go of the tie, taking a step back. “You know you are in no condition of returning to that house all by yourself, and still you refuse the help. Why?”

I could see the terror in his eyes as I trod through his emotional territory. I knew he hated talking about his feelings. He gulped, but didn’t reply.

“Is it because it was me? You don’t feel comfortable with me there?” I asked, my eyes starting to water. Yes, he had told me he wanted me back, but he could have changed his mind. He was entitled to. And as much as it would hurt if he gave me an unwanted answer, I still had to know. 

“Of course not, don’t be an idiot.” Victor frowned as he spat the words with disdain, offended that I had asked. 

“Well, is it pride then? You don’t want people to see you vulnerable?” I pressed again. “I don’t understand! You’ve seen me at my worst, you were there for me the entire time. Why won’t you let me be there for you?”

“I’m thankful for your help.” Victor’s voice was low and serene, keeping his cool. I was practically at boiling temperature. “But I can take care of myself. You don’t need to worry about me.”

Trying to get Victor to admit something he didn’t want to was like trying to make a cat take a bath. He was acting almost as if nothing had happened, as if he wasn’t in a car accident, as if he didn’t almost die. He was willingly putting himself in harm’s way, moving too fast with his recovery, just to prove people he was strong. I could understand where he was coming from. After waking up from the coma, all I wanted was to prove I was well, even though I wasn’t. And because I had been through that, and felt first hand the effects of my stubbornness, I didn’t want him to experience the same. 

“Well, I’m sorry to disturb you, but I can’t help it, Victor.” I answered bitterly. “I don’t have a choice.”

“What do you mean, you don’t have a choice?” Victor frowned.

“Isn’t it obvious? You want me to draw you a picture or something?” I was beyond frustrated, emotions getting the best of me. I felt like all I had inside was about to come out in a loud explosion, and honestly, I didn’t care. I was growing tired of it.

“Maybe I do need a picture, I don’t speak moron.” He retorted.

“Stop being a prick.” I shot back.

“Stop acting like a moron and just give me a straight answer.”

“I worry because I love you, you big idiot!” 

I blinked away a few tears from my eyes. Victor’s eyes were wide, staring at me. I took a deep breath and continued.

“You almost died, and I almost died with you. You were on that bed, and I had no choice but to hold your hand, I had no choice but to offer the little bit of comfort I could, because my chest felt so tight I could barely breathe. I couldn’t stand to see you hurting, I still can’t stand that now. So I have no choice but to worry and to want to be there for you. Even if it’s too late. Even if you don’t want me anymore. I have to be there for you, because my heart won’t let me be anywhere else.”

All it took was a second. Victor got up, taking my wrist. Before I knew it I was in his arms, his soft lips on mine.

I melted in his embrace, like I did so many times before. His hands became hungry, needy, his kiss fierce, his tongue probing, tasting and enticing, coaxing me to join him. I answered in kind, almost forgetting about his injured body, pulling him forcefully against me, wanting so much more of him. It was like we were trying to make up for the months we were apart, concentrating all the conversations and all the tender moments we had missed while apart in that one fiery kiss. And even though my breath was taken away, I felt like I could finally breathe. The world finally made sense, after all that time.

It took us forever to break the kiss. We were panting, flushed, but nowhere near done. He took my cheek in his hand and looked at me, impatient.

“Don’t you ever say that again.” I heard his voice tight with emotion.

“Don’t say what?” I asked weakly, still dazed with what happened.

“That I don’t want you.” Victor’s eyes were red, water threatening to spill. “I will always want you. I love you. Do you understand me?”

I nodded, not knowing what to say. He blinked a few tears away.

“Is it over? Are you mine again?” He held his breath, probably without noticing.

I laughed in my own tears. His question was so ridiculous.

“Truth is, you never had to win me back at all. I was always yours. I will always be.”

He let out a shaky breath, taking me back in his arms again, so close I could hear his heartbeat. He held me like I was a long lost possession that was found again. Like he was taking me all in him, afraid to lose me again. With just his arms, Victor could say so many things. He was saying that he loved me. He was saying that he missed me. He was saying I was home again. I held him tight, trying to show him I felt all those things too. We shared that silent connection for a while, smiling at each other, wiping each other’s tears, stroking each other’s hair. 

The door suddenly flew open, making us jump back. It was Victor’s aunt Terry, completely oblivious to what was going on.

“Sorry I was late, Susan called…” She paused when she saw me. “Andrea! Didn’t expect to see you here.” She then eyed us both and frowned, probably noticing our puffy eyes. “Is everything ok?”

“Everything is fine.” Victor cleared his throat.

“Ok, are you ready then? Did the doctor discharge you yet?”

“Yes, about that…” Victor trailed off, smiling at me. “There was a sudden change of plans. Andrea is taking me instead. She will be staying with me for the next few days.” 

Terry looked at me with eyes as wide as her smile. I nodded sheepishly.

“That is wonderful news! I’m very happy that you have someone to take care of you.”

Victor smiled at me knowingly, giving my shoulder a light squeeze.

“I am too.” He whispered to me, his eyes dark and sparkling like a starry night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!!! Finally!
> 
> Let me know if you liked it (or if you didn't, that's fine too).
> 
> See you next week, beautiful people!


	18. Where my demons hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful peeps!
> 
> I hope you are having an awesome week!
> 
> Music for this chapter:
> 
> Demons - Imagine Dragons

_ Victor knew where he was before he even opened his eyes. He recognized the coldness of those concrete floors all too well, and the stench of chemicals mixed with the smell of sweat and the metallic scent of blood. He was back in the ‘dungeon’, as the kids would call it, his body struggling to metabolize whatever drug his handlers injected him with. He slowly opened his eyes, his blurry vision confirming his suspicions. He was back at the orphanage. In captivity. His heart sounded the alarm, beating fast in his chest. Victor wasn’t sure if it was fear or the mystery drug kicking in. Maybe he was dying. No one ever knew if an injection would be the last. _

_ He started to heave, unsure of what was causing it. He closed his eyes and tried hard to remember lazy afternoons, sitting by the piano with his mother, casually stroking the keys. The smile on her face and the light in her eyes always calmed his heart. If this wasn’t death, that memory would calm him down. His mother’s smile was his sanctuary.  _

_ The cement floor was spotless, even though he knew all sorts of monstrosities had happened in that room. He closed his eyes and waited. For anything. For relief, or death, or more pain. He expected any of it at that moment.  _

_ But he surely didn’t expect to see the door fly open. And from it, Andrea emerged, running to his side. _

_ “Victor, what is it? Are you in pain? Wake up.” _

_ He jumped from the floor, startled. _

_ “What are you doing here? It’s dangerous. Run!” He was panicked to see her there. What if they had caught her? What would they do to her? She was an innocent, probably never heard of  _ Evol  _ before. He had to keep her safe, at all costs. Even if it cost him his own life. _

_ Taking her hand, he bolted to the door. He pulled her through the maze-like corridors, desperate to find a way out. A wave of nausea hit him, making his knees buckle, sending the dead weight of his body against the wall. Andrea grabbed him by the shoulders. _

_ “I need you to snap out of it! Look at me! Look at me, Victor! Wake up!” Andrea yelled at him, forcing him to look her way. Behind her, stood the door he was looking for. The familiar exit he had crossed with Mia over 20 years ago. _

_ Without a word, he led her outside, stopping time. That would give them a fair chance of escaping. But a feeling of dread filled his heart. He had seen this before, this exact moment. He knew what was going to happen. _

_ The lightning came out of nowhere, but Victor was expecting it. He held Andrea tight in his arms, shielding her from the strike, making both jump away from the spot where it would land. Both fell on the ground with a thud, lifting a cloud of dust around them. They were unharmed. Victor had done it. He got on his knees to help Andrea get up, so they could make a run to the main gate. _

_ “We need to run.” He urged. _

_ But she wasn’t moving. She just lay there under his body, her eyes closed. Her skin was cold and grey, her purple lips were slightly parted. But how? He had saved her! They had avoided the lightning! He won this time, he protected her! _

_ The blood spread thick and fast on the ground, soaking her top and her hair. With shaky hands, he turned her. There was a big gash on her back, the edges scorched, like she was plunged by a flaming sword. The realization hit him as hard as the lightning that had hit her. He didn’t need to touch her to know her heart wasn’t beating anymore. Still, he felt her neck, trying to find a pulse. Because a few seconds of false hope were better than the terror he would have to face afterward. _

_ He couldn’t save her. _

_ He took Andrea’s dead body in his arms, holding her as tight as he could, tears running freely from his eyes. _

_ “I’m sorry… Andy, I’m so sorry.” He sobbed, unable to say anything else. He could feel her blood slipping through his fingers, thick and tepid. He wasn’t strong enough. He could never be strong enough. _

_ Suddenly a hand came to the back of his neck. Another touched his cheek, making him turn and face its owner. Her eyes were open. Victor jumped back. _

“Shhh, it’s okay. It was a nightmare.” Her eyes were soft and worried, staring into his. “I’m okay. See?”

She broke their embrace, letting him scan her body for injuries. His hand flew to her back, lifting her nightgown, looking for blood, or an injury. He found nothing.

“I’m not bleeding. It was just a nightmare. we’re both fine.” He heard her again.

Victor jumped back, the surge of adrenaline and confusion making him combative. Andrea held his hands.

“Victor, you’re shaking.” She stated, closing in for an embrace. Reluctantly, Victor let her, as he struggled to understand exactly what was happening.

He looked around. The sandy ground had been replaced by the dark wooden floor of his bedroom. Andrea was lying down, her back supported by his arms. What were they doing there? What had happened? Andrea seemed to read his mind.

“You must be a little disoriented because of the painkiller you took. Take your time.” She whispered in his ear while stroking the hair in the back of his neck. Victor held on to that comfort, finally able to quiet his thoughts.

“Are you with me now?” She looked at him, wiping remnants of tears on his cheeks.

“Why are we on the floor?” Victor asked, but didn’t have any intentions of letting her go just yet.

“I’m clumsy.” She chuckled. “I was startled, and fell out of the bed.”

“I pushed you, didn’t I?” His heart filled with guilt. “Are you hurt? Did you hit your head?” His finger scrutinized the back of her hands, looking for signs of injury.

“I told you, I’m fine. It’s  _ you  _ I’m worried about. How do you feel?”

Victor released himself from Andrea’s embrace, motioning to get up. She followed immediately, offering herself as support, so he wouldn’t put too much weight on his injured leg. Victor hated to be coddled, and her simple gesture, added with the stress and embarrassment of his nightmare, was enough to put him in a bad mood.

“Stop!” He gritted through his teeth, more forcefully than he intended. “I don’t need your help! I can do it alone.”

Andrea immediately let him go, watching silently as he slowly got himself back on his feet. Victor sat on the bed, his leg throbbing. The painkiller was wearing off, and he had just put his muscles under a fair amount of stress, making his body complain. Adding insult to injury, his heart panged with guilt for lashing out at her. He had been a jerk. She was there, by his side, helping him, and he yelled at her. She sat by his side, and quietly offered him her hand. It was like she could read his mind. He took it and squeezed, a silent apology.

“I’m sorry.” Victor suddenly felt exhausted. “I shouldn’t have-”

“Please.” Andrea smiled at him, leaning her face softly on his bruised shoulder. “Are we not allowed to have bad days anymore?”

Even after all the time he had been with her, Victor was still caught by surprise at how easily she could comfort him. A single word from her lips was able to bring order to his inner turmoil, allowing him to feel like himself again. He had never met anyone that could navigate his emotional waters so well. Not one, ever.

“Did you dream I was hurt?” Andrea broke their silence. Victor couldn’t help a slight grimace, the gruesome vision of the woman he loved bloody and lifeless. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

Again, he remained silent. It surprised Victor that, without him uttering a single word, she understood him so well. 

“Let’s get you in bed. You must be tired.”

Victor lay in bed and let Andrea pull the covers for him. Once more, without him asking her too, she took her place beside him, on top of the covers, softly playing with his hair. That was exactly what he needed. He didn’t want to be alone.

“Go to bed already.” He complained, feeling guilty of robbing Andrea of her well-deserved rest. She hadn’t stopped since they arrived at his apartment, and she had work in the morning. “You must be tired too.”

“I will in a minute.” She spoke softly. Her fingers in his hair were making him sleepy.

“You can sleep here with me.” Andrea had refused to share his bed earlier, claiming he needed to be comfortable and have plenty of room to stretch his leg as he saw fit.

“No, you wouldn’t be comfortable. What if I kick you in my sleep, or sleep on top of your injured arm? You need room to be comfortable and recover properly.” She sounded like a loving mother. It was sweet, but Victor needed something more.

“You have no idea how to take care of me, do you?” Victor glared at her, playfully. “I will show you, then. Get up.”

Andrea gave him a questioning look, but obeyed. He moved to the left side of the bed, making more space at his right available. He pulled the covers down.

“Get in.” He ordered, patting the mattress.

Andrea didn’t move.

“Come on, I’m the injured one here.” He argued playfully. “What I say, goes.”

She smiled, squinting at him. After a moment of hesitation, she climbed into the bed. He stretched his arms to her, and she leaned her head on the right side of his chest, letting herself be enveloped in his embrace.

“You are comfortable like this?” She doubted.

“It’s perfect.” He leaned his face on her hair, taking a whiff of her scent. “Exactly what I need.”

“Does your leg hurt?” She worried again.

“Would you kindly shut up and go to sleep?” He didn’t want her to worry.

Andrea didn’t reply. The only sound in the room was their soft breaths.

“Victor…” She said after some time, startling him. He was almost dozing off.

“Yes.”

“When I broke up with Daniel, and… you know. I used to have nightmares too. Talking helped. I’m sure you have already done it, and you don’t have to do it again if you don’t want to, but I’m here. I will listen.”

No, he had never talked about it with anyone. Not even Mia, and she was there.

“Thank you.” He nudged his nose in her hair, kissing the top of her head.

“Are you sure you can sleep like this?” She questioned him again. Victor would roll his eyes, if they weren’t already so heavy.

“Good night, Andrea.” He closed the conversation.

“Good night. Love you.” She added.

“Love you too.”

Victor closed his eyes, his heart swelling with joy, anticipating a restful sleep. The warmth of her body, the sound of her breathing, and her sweet scent were all things that he missed dearly and gave him peace. Without her knowing, without her even trying, she kept his demons at bay.


	19. Letting me in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter
> 
> Someone saved my life tonight - Elton John

The high-pitched scream on the phone was like a clang in my brain. I quickly removed the device from my ear, afraid I would rupture an eardrum.

“And now I’m deaf. Thank you, Diane.”

I don’t know how I wasn’t expecting it. Diane and Goldman were pure activists in my reconciliation with Victor, chaining themselves to the figurative trees of our relationship. Especially Diane. For someone so quiet and wise, she was full of plots and schemes. And surprisingly enough, she had done it. Because of her latest idea, Victor and I were together again. I guess I should be grateful instead of annoyed, but at the same time, I felt like we were puppets in her hands. That girl’s resourcefulness was scary. A good scary, but still scary.

“Well, finally!” She added, in exasperation. “You guys are more stubborn than mules! It was plain to see you still had feelings for each other, but you were just dancing around it.”

“So you gave us a little push.” I teased. “Lost tiaras and whatnot.”

“Ain’t I great?” She gloated. “I’m the best, I know it. So… does that mean we can have our double date anytime soon?” She asked, a hopeful note in her voice.

“That means that right now Victor needs to fully recover.” I used my most serious tone, showing her I meant business. “And your husband better stop sending him work, no matter how much Victor asks. He wanted to reschedule PT and go to the office. So if you want a double date anytime soon, Goldman better behave.”

“I will tell him that, don’t worry.” Diane assured me. “So, the CEO is having Physical Therapy?”

“He’s getting evaluated as we speak. Not sure yet.” I spotted Phil, the PT in the doorway, signaling for me. “I’m being summoned. I need to go.”

“Go, he needs you. I will talk to Henry. And Andrea,” I could hear her perky voice again, all excited. “I’m really happy for you both. You two belong together. It’s written in the stars! Wedding next year!” She screamed. Again, almost rupturing my eardrum.

“Slow down, cupid.” I pretended to be annoyed, but couldn’t avoid the wide smile on my face. “One day at a time. And thank you, Di.”

I hung up, turning to Phil. He looked worried.

“Everything ok? How is he?” I didn’t like the look on the PT’s face.

“He is recovering well, and his movements are slowly going back to normal, so he probably won’t need additional therapy. But…” Phil grimaced. “I think we might have overdone ourselves a bit doing the exercises. He won’t admit it, but he seems to be in a lot of pain.”

_ Typical Victor,  _ I thought. My biggest task in that house was to get him to admit anything was wrong. The worst patient ever is the one that never says something when anything is wrong. The previous night, I had found him in his bed, sweating profusely, in a great deal of pain. He never called for me, never asked for help, just endured it in silence. Naturally, he refused to take something to numb the pain. So after I helped him change, changed his sheets and gave him a good massage to lessen the pain, I couldn’t sleep again. I spent every waking hour of that night checking up on him, making sure he was sleeping soundly. Not wanting to be a burden, Victor was a handful. And it seemed this would be a tendency for the following days.

I walked the PT to the door and headed to Victor’s room, an upbeat look on my face. If I looked worried, he would immediately push me back. It was better to play dumb.

“The PT tells me you won’t need to do therapy. That’s good news.” I smiled.

I did not like what I saw one bit. Victor was sitting on his bed, his back turned to the door. His shoulders were slumped, his head down. He looked defeated. 

“Hey…” I kneeled in front of him, lifting his chin with my hand to get a good look at him. His eyebrows were knotted, a grimace locked in his face. “What’s the matter? Are you in pain?”

“Yes.” His voice was strained. I was surprised at how easily he admitted to it. It had to be really bad. 

I stroked his leg, noticing he was sweating. He leaned his head against my shoulder, searching for comfort.

“Andy…” He tried to speak, but perhaps his pride wouldn’t let him. Victor had never called me by my nickname, ever. The fact that he was doing it showed me something was very wrong. I pondered on the best course of action. I needed to help him fast.

“I need to get you in the shower first, ok? I’ll give you a painkiller afterward.”

Without a single complaint, Victor let me undress him. I half-carried him to the shower, noticing how careful he still was not to let his entire weight drop on me. He seemed lethargic, almost out of it, the pain making him act so out of character. 

My heart was in a vice, hurt to see him so vulnerable. I turned the tap, and without a second thought, I jumped in the shower with him, still wearing my top and shorts, making sure the hot water fell straight on his body, helping his muscles relax. Victor held tight to me, his head on my shoulders, his face buried in the nape of my neck. The water must have worked, because, after some time, I could feel him relax in my arms. I watched him carefully, continuously assessing his state. After washing his hair and body, making sure I massaged his usual sore spots, I turned the water off, helping him walk to his bedroom.

“Feeling better now?” I asked him, while I helped him put his clothes on.

“A little.” His voice sounded a bit stronger now. “Thank you.”

“Let me get you that painkiller.”

He took the pill and let me quickly blow dry his hair. But the time Victor got in bed, I noticed his eyes starting to droop, a soft glaze covering them. The drug was starting to work.

“I know you hate to eat in bed, but it’s better if you have lunch here.” I explained. “What would you like to eat?”

“Do we still have some of that soup left?” He asked in an almost plaintive voice. My heart panged. I smiled softly at him, like a loving mother would.

“Yes, we do. Let me get you some.” I stroked his hair before leaving for the kitchen.

I prepared him a tray with a bowl of my Portuguese pork, bean and cabbage soup, a cup with mixed berries and a peanut butter, oatmeal, and fruit smoothie. Without asking, I grabbed the spoon and started feeding him, knowing he was probably so out of it he would barely be able to feed himself. He accepted it all, without a word, and even though this was a far cry from the Victor I knew, I was glad he was accepting my help. At last, I was able to take care of him.

By the time Victor finished his meal, he looked a lot better. It was clear that the drug was now on full effect and the pain was gone. Also, knowing how strong his meds were, I suspected Victor was high as a kite. He gave me a wide goofy smile, his eyes shiny and unfocused.

“You are a very good nurse.” He seemed to be in a much better mood.

“Why, thank you. Today, you were also a very good patient. How are you feeling?”

“Wonderful.” The way he rolled the word in his mouth made me chuckle. High Victor was bound to be fun.

“Ok, let’s get you in bed, then.” I removed one of the pillows supporting his back, so he could lie down. “Take a nap, get some rest.”

“I’m not tired.” He complained, taking my hand to pull me closer. “Lie with me, let me hold you for a while.”

Even high on pain meds, and after all the pain he went through, Victor kept his incredible strength. He kept a firm hand on me, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t release myself from his grip. After a short struggle, he managed to have me lying on top of him.

“Let me go.” I scolded. “You’re injured, I’m going to hurt you.”

“Bold of you to think I’ll let you go just like that.” He smirked. 

“I mean it, Victor. You’re hurting yourself, making me lie on you like that.” I tried to break free, careful not to hurt him. He didn’t budge.

“Then be a good girl and come to my arms.” He let me go to pull the covers down for me to enter, opening his arms widely.

“No. You should rest.” I pulled the covers back up again.

“I won’t rest without you here.” He threatened, a mischievous look in his eyes. “Just for a while, come on.” He threw the covers down again. “Come ‘ere.”

Who was I kidding? I couldn’t resist him. I moved closer, letting him embrace me. Like he always would, he held me tight and buried his nose on my hair, taking a deep breath.

“I missed having you in my arms like this.” His voice was softer, as he relaxed with the comfort of my warmth. I sighed, happy to be there. 

“I missed it too.” God, did I miss it.

“It hurt when you left.” His voice was strained. “I was all alone again.”

“Leaving you was one of the biggest mistakes in my life.” I felt my eyes prickle. It was truly one of my greatest regrets, walking away like that. It had been just as painful to me. “I will never leave you. I will always be by your side, as long as you want me.”

“Well, then it’s settled. We will be together forever.” He kissed my forehead.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” I smiled, caressing his chest. “Close your eyes now, let’s take a nap.”

It didn’t take long for Victor’s breath to steady and deepen, his grip on me slackening as his body became heavier with slumber. I didn’t need to look at him to know he was softly falling asleep, but not before I heard him mumble.

“One of these days, I’m going to ask you to marry me.”

It took a gigantic amount of effort not to wake him up and ask what he meant by that. Instead, I left his embrace carefully, getting out of bed to return to my work. I took a good look at the man in front of me, sleeping peacefully, a tranquil look on his face.

We had overcome so much, and there were still some things we needed to get through, but we were together. Part of me was surprised and anguished to see him so vulnerable, but that also meant he was truly letting me in his life. The world saw the impervious and invincible CEO, I was honored to see the man behind it. And I would be by his side, like he had always been by mine. We would get through this, it couldn’t happen any other way, we made a terrific team.

I understood Victor was probably too out of it to mean what he said, but still, I dreamed of the day he would pop the most important question of both our lives. And I knew exactly how I was going to answer it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! More to come next week.
> 
> Let me know what you thought!
> 
> Lots of love!


	20. The tooth fairy isn't real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people!
> 
> First of all, so sorry for the hiatus! It was a hard week. But I promise to make it up to you!
> 
> Recommended music:
> 
> Saturday Sun by Vance Joy

I woke up to his soft lips teasing my ear. 

“Are you spending the whole day in bed?” His low morning voice was warm and enticing, pleasantly forcing me out of my slumber.

I felt his body move away, letting the cold morning air seep into the comforter. Moaning, I opened my eyes slightly, barely a slither, trying to see what time it was. It was still early, and the sun was just rising.

“It’s Saturday… Too early for a Saturday.” I complained, moving closer to him, seeking the comfort of his warmth. I sighed in contentment when his strong arms enveloped me.

“If you stay in bed all day, how am I going to show you your surprise?” His mouth was very close to my ear, forming into a mischievous smile. The movement gave me shivers.

“What surprise?” I mumbled, not registering what he had said.

“If I tell you, it won’t be much of a surprise, will it?” Oooo, he was good. Too good for his own good.

Victor was perfectly aware of how I would react to the word ‘surprise’. He chuckled as I practically jumped away from his arms to face him, an excited look on my face.

“What surprise?” I insisted, feeling excited. I was surely in for a treat, and Victor seemed to be in a great mood. My heart jumped with joy.

“Go get ready.” He ordered, getting up, not before softly squeezing my butt. “I’m going to start breakfast.”

I nearly inhaled the pancakes he served me, curious to see what was in store for me. Victor kept a satisfied smirk, slowly sipping his coffee while reading the news on his phone.

As we were about to leave, I took my phone from the table to put it away in my purse. Victor softly held my wrist, a stern look on his face.

“No phone.” He scolded. “No work, no emails, and no emergency calls either. Today is about relaxing.”

“They are called  _ emergency  _ calls for a reason.” I complained, holding my phone tight in my hand. “There may be some issue, and my team will-”

“Will have to figure it out without you.” Despite my protests, Victor took my phone away. “It’s  _ Saturday _ . Besides, most companies are closed for the weekend. I’m sure the  _ emergency  _ can wait till Monday.”

I reluctantly accepted my fate, not wanting to spoil a day that had started so gloriously. I had to admit Victor was right. The study was taking all of my time, even the time I was supposed to rest, and that was taking its toll on me. It was time to draw the line.

Also, it was so good to see Victor back to his old self. He took some time to recover, and it was sometimes very painful for him, but he had started to work again, surprisingly listening to me and  _ easing  _ into it, instead of jumping right in. He seemed to be pain-free, returning to his morning jog and laps in the pool. He didn’t even limp anymore. It had been a huge surprise to see him take the car keys and drive himself to work one day. I had expected him to hesitate getting inside a car by himself, but no, the mighty CEO would not let a pesky thing like the trauma of being smashed by a truck hold him back in anything.

Victor drove us past the outskirts of the city, towards the lake, leading us to an area I had never been before. It seemed to be a more rural region, devoted mostly to agriculture, judging by the cultivated fields and orchards siding the roads.

“I don’t think I have ever been around these parts before.” I commented, as I watched the view through my window. For some reason, this reminded me of my summers at my grandmother’s house, in the countryside, or our trips to go olive picking in November.

“I did promise to show you Loveland.” Victor replied, taking his trained eyes from the road for a second to give me a loving glance. 

“And what is Mr. Lee showing me, exactly?” I softly caressed his neck, trying to pry some information from him. He gulped, trying to keep his cool under my enticing touch.

“I’m driving.” He scolded, blushing slightly. “Don’t be impatient, you’ll know soon enough.”

We left the strawberry fields and the view of the lake far in the distance, and made a turn to the deep forest. After what seemed like a mile of dirt road surrounded by luscious trees, we encountered an iron gate. Victor spoke into the intercom, simply stating it was him, and the gates opened wide, inviting us in. My curiosity grew exponentially.

Victor parked the car in front of this huge countryside mansion, with rustic red rooftops and built with light stones, large windows, as well as a green well-manicured garden that embellished it displayed its opulence. The large wooden front door swung open, and from it emerged, to my surprise,Aunt Terry.

“Andrea! So nice to see you!” She greeted me with a hug as soon as I left the car. “Welcome to my evil lair!” She joked, gaining a chuckle both from me and Victor.

“It’s beautiful! Thanks for having me.” I looked around, dazzled. “Really wonderful.”

“It’s all mine now.” She proudly announced. “Gregory lent me his property to raise my horses, but I finally bought it from him.” She turned to Victor. “Your father didn’t tell you?”

Victor chuckled, shaking his head, like the idea of his father having a decent conversation with him was ridiculous.

“Congratulations. So all of this is yours now?” Victor came close to me, putting his hand on my waist.

“All 500 acres of it. It feels like a dream.” She said, looking around. “Come, Andrea, let me get you something to drink. Also, Victor, Mina is dying to see you.”

“You are going to meet Mina.” Victor gave me a wide smile, seemingly excited with the idea.

“Who is Mina?” I asked, discreetly.

“Only the kindest person I have ever known. Present company excluded, of course.” He leaned his head against mine, and my heart beat hard with anticipation. This was him letting me in, showing me the people he cared about, making me part of his life. This was huge. It was like meeting the parents, minus the heavy confrontation.

“When I was a kid I used to spend the summers with my aunt, especially after my mother died. Mina used to work for my father then, and she would come as well to take care of me. I learned to ride a horse here, and I still come here to ride Onyx from time to time. You’ll meet him as well.”

Victor navigated that large mansion like it was his own home, which made sense in light of the new information he provided me. The house had antique, wooden pillars everywhere, old but elegant furniture. It was extremely bright, though, and had a homey vibe, with lots of light and vases with flowers from the garden in every corner.

We waltzed into the kitchen like it was nothing. We found a petite old lady with short, pure white hair and a friendly face, preparing some ice tea. Her eyes were wide and bright as soon as she heard Victor greet her.

“Hummingbird!” She practically flew to his arms, Victor welcoming her with a loving embrace. “I was so worried when Miss Terry told me you were hurt! I wanted to see you, but I also know you hate having too many people around.” Victor’s eyes watched lovingly as she ranted along. “And you brought… a girlfriend? Who is this lovely lady? Ooo, she’s beautiful!”

Mina smiled widely at me. I couldn’t help but grin like an idiot too. I was yet to say a word to her and I could already tell she was one of those people that just filled the room with love. My heart felt tight in my chest, happy that Victor had people like Mina in his life.

“Mina, this is Andrea.” Victor introduced us, a light in his eyes. “Yes, she’s my girlfriend. Andrea, this is Mina. She is like a mother to me.”

“We did have good moments, didn’t we?” She gave Victor a meaningful look. “Andrea, it’s very nice to meet you. Terry actually already spoke highly of you, told me how loyal and kind you are to our Vicky. I’m delighted to know he has good people in his life.” Her eyes were suddenly sad, and she came closer to Victor, holding his cheek. “He’s been through so much already. He deserves to be happy.”

At that moment, there was this feeling of… companionship between them. Like two soldiers that meet twenty years after the war. There was a silent exchange of sadness, happiness, tenderness, love; moments that solidify a relationship and make the bond unbreakable. It was clear to me that, in some moment of their lives, they were everything for each other. I felt my eyes prickle, just looking at them, communicating silently, an ocean of mute words between them. Victor’s strong young hand held Mina’s wrinkled one in a way that clearly showed that that very same hand was his solace, when his hand was much smaller.

“Anyways!” Mina broke the silence, her voice strained. “Let me finish that ice tea! I will take it to the terrace, go show Andrea around!”

“We have plenty of time, don’t worry. We can wait and take it with us. Did Aunt Terry ask you to prepare the thing?” He was suddenly very cryptic. I was suddenly very curious.

“The thing!” Mina’s eyes opened wide in recognition. “I did, respecting all your careful instructions. I also added some things of my own that you surely would miss.”

“Thanks, Mina. Can I take this now?” Victor pointed to the tray with the jar of iced tea and some glasses.

“Yes, please.” Victor took the tray and we walked outside to the terrace. 

Terry was already sitting at the table at the terrace, holding what looked like a photo album. Victor recognized it immediately, a prompt frown on his face.

“Don’t you even think about it.” He warned.

“Oh, come on!” Terry complained. “Who do I have to show these to?”

“What are they?” I asked. Could it be baby pictures? It looked like baby pictures.

“Nothing.” Victor rushed to answer.

“Baby pictures.” Terry answered at the same time.

I practically flew to sit by her side, excited.

“I gotta see that.” I smiled widely, noticing Victor’s blush.

It turns out, Victor was a lovely baby. I saw his pictures since he was just a newborn, laying in his mother’s arms, until his teenage years, a mess of pimples and puberty and braces. Apparently we all go through the same things, tomboy Portuguese girls and proud CEOs in the making alike.

“Your mother was beautiful.” I commented, looking at her, a soft smile on her face, holding a wide smiling toddler, practically covered in melted ice-cream. Victor looked a lot like his father, but the softness he had in his expression sometimes was clearly from his mother. 

“And look how chubby Victor was!” Terry cooed, making Victor blush even more. “Look at these dimples! These fatty little legs! Can’t you just eat them?”

I stifled a laugh, looking at my boyfriend lowering his head, agonizing with embarrassment.

“Why are we doing this?” Victor complained, his voice dripping with frustration. “There is no point in this. I was a baby, I’m not a baby anymore. End of story.”

“Of course there is a point! At least Andrea will know what to expect, should you someday have some little Victors running around the house!”

I think she was expecting me to laugh, or respond some other way, because her eyes went wide with mortification when I didn’t. I tried to look as neutral as possible, but I guess the sadness I felt couldn’t be concealed. I could not have little Victors running around the house. That weighed on me like a ton of bricks.

“Oh my, talk about sticking my foot in my mouth!” She exclaimed, holding my hands. “That was totally out of line, you are not even married yet, and here I am, jumping the gun! I am sorry, Andrea, please don’t read into what I said, I didn’t mean anything by it.”

I tried to smile as honestly as I could.

“It’s ok, Terry, you were joking, I got it.” I excused her. It was evident she had no intention of hurting me, she didn’t even know. “I’m not offended.”

“Well, I should leave anyway, I have to meet a client in a few minutes. I’ll leave the album here, keep up the good work and keep making Victor blush, ok?”

I chuckled, trying to look upbeat. Apparently satisfied to see me laugh again, Terry left. Victor didn’t buy it though. He sat closer to me, holding me against him, lowering his head to meet my eyes.

“Are you ok?” He asked in a soft hushed voice.

“I’m fine, don’t worry.” I downplayed it.

“Let me show you something.” He grabbed the photo album and skimmed the pages, stopping when he found his picture by the Christmas tree, smiling widely, missing his two top front teeth.

“Awww, toothless Vicky. Very cute.” I gave him a week smile, trying to lift myself from my funk.

“This picture has a very embarrassing story. Do you want to hear it?” He lifted my chin with his finger, smiling at me.

“Are you willing to share it?” I frowned. That was some unusual show of goodwill.

“I want to see you smile. I will do whatever it takes to have it, even make a fool of myself.” He smiled softly at me.

If Victor wanted me not to cry, he did a terrible job. My eyes teared up immediately, not for sadness, but because my heart felt so much love it had to spill some out.

“Ok, back to the story.” Victor cleared his throat. “It was Christmas Eve, and Mina was making saltwater taffy. My mother and I loved it, but we would only have it on special occasions, like Christmas.” He paused, making sure I was listening carefully. “I was seven at the time, and I was just dying to get my hands on that taffy. I watched Mina as she cooked the taffy and let it cool slightly so she could stretch it. My father called her for some reason, and I saw my opportunity.”

“You stole the taffy?” I smiled. I pictured little Victor, running around the kitchen, excited for candy. Funny how we let preconceptions limit us so much when it comes to knowing people. It was hard to imagine the dictatorial man Victor showed himself to be had been a mischievous child too.

“I bit a big chunk out of it and got out of there as fast as I could, so I wouldn’t be caught.” He smiled at me, seemingly proud of his cunning achievement. “It was only later, playing by myself in my room, that I noticed something different about me. My two upper central incisors were missing. They fell out and I swallowed them with the taffy.”

“I swallowed one of mine while eating an apple.” I offered. “But I don’t see how that is embarrassing.”

“I was really concerned because I had two teeth that fell out, which meant the tooth fairy would come and give me two gifts. But in this case, I had no teeth to give back. See my predicament?”

“The tooth fairy wouldn’t come.” I concluded, dramatically. To a seven-year-old, this was obviously a reason for distress. 

“I spent all afternoon checking my… You know.” Victor blushed slightly. “I felt like the universe was punishing me for eating the taffy without permission. Losing my teeth and my gifts seemed like some sort of sentence for my misbehavior.”

“Poor baby…” I laughed, running my fingers through his bangs.

“It’s not over yet. Before dinner, my mother called me. Asked me if I had been eating taffy before it was done. I was riddled with guilt, so I started crying, and told her everything I had done, and how I was already being punished for being disobedient, since the tooth fairy wouldn’t come. My mother broke in laughter. She was tearing up.”

“She laughed?” I laughed too.

“Turns out I hadn’t swallowed my teeth. I left them in the taffy. That’s how Mina and my mother figured out I was the taffy thief.” As Victor told his story, I was laughing so hard my stomach hurt. “And apparently they didn’t tell me right away because they couldn’t stop laughing. I wanted to be mad at them for letting me feel so bad for so long, but I was actually exhilarated. I would be visited by Santa and the tooth fairy on the same night. That was quite a feat.”

“So the tooth fairy came?” I could barely catch a breath to ask.

“The tooth fairy came." Victor nodded. "Guess what she left me.”

“What?” I stifled a laugh in anticipation. It had to be good.

“A whole batch of taffy. It didn’t take long for me to figure the tooth fairy wasn’t real.”

I burst out laughing again, Victor joining me. That was probably the best childhood story I had ever heard. After a few minutes the laughter subsided, and I watched as Victor smiled, lost in thought.

“My mother was an incredibly insightful woman, well versed in so many aspects. She had this joy for life, this incredible sense of humor. She wouldn’t miss a pun; she would turn anything into a joke. She was like the sun; everywhere she went, it became brighter. She lived like her mission in this world was to love and laugh and make sure everyone around her loved and laughed too.”

Part of me wondered how Victor’s mother ended up with someone like Greg. But they had gone through so much in their lives, maybe he had been a bright and happy person too. Maybe with the sun missing, all Victor’s father had left was the clouds. I suddenly felt a wave of affection and sympathy towards that seemingly hard man. It is hard to lose someone you love, someone you chose to build a life with. Victor turned to me, a loving light in his eyes.

“You know, I thought my mother was one of a kind, but I was wrong. You are so much like her.”

My eyes started to water for the millionth time that day. I hugged him tight.

“Victor…” My voice quivered. I loved that man so much. There were no words to explain what I felt.

“You are my sun.” He softly whispered in my ear. “I love you, Andrea. That’s all that matters to me. Don’t think about what you can’t do. You already do so much. You light up my life.”


	21. Items one and two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended music for this chapter:
> 
> Say yes - Elliott Smith  
> All I want - Kodaline

Victor didn’t take decisions lightly. He was a firm believer that no side was truly right or wrong, so all aspects should be considered to make an educated decision. For him, navigating life was a whole new flavor of risk assessment. Creating a mental spreadsheet, he would include in it any piece of information he deemed useful to the matter, rating it as an advantage or disadvantage and raking them from top to bottom, from most important to practically irrelevant.

He noticed, however, that when it came to make the spreadsheet for Andrea, he could find no disadvantages at all, which was in itself a disadvantage, since the feelings he had for her were clearly clouding his judgment. But he also learned that all the flaws were ranked as irrelevant. Always reluctant to get in touch with his feelings, Victor came across an undeniable truth: he was in love deep, and building a life with Andrea was the only option that he considered acceptable. 

Victor was well aware that despite finding no disadvantages in their relationship (besides him being a lovestruck idiot), they still had things to work on. They had broken up before, so there were surely some edges that needed sharpening. He moved on to a to-do list. All the things that needed fixing before he proposed, so they could lead a loving and fulfilling life together. Victor was no fool, he knew very well nothing was ever perfect nor it would be, and he was expecting a few bumps in the road. But even if not possible, he wanted to be very close to perfection. He never accepted anything less than excellence in his work, his personal life wouldn’t be an exception.

The first item in that to-do list was to make sure Andrea felt welcome in his life. Although he himself had no doubt about his feelings for Andrea, she had, more than once, showed insecurity about their relationship. Victor knew he could attribute some of that insecurity to her dating a violent piece of scum, but he was not oblivious about his flaws either. Communication, when it came to feelings, at least, was hard for Victor, and he more often than not would steer away from heartfelt conversations. Andrea, being an extrovert, was direct and open about how she felt, and sometimes mistook his silence for indifference. Victor had to show her, without the shadow of a doubt, how he felt.

The second item was to make sure Andrea felt comfortable sharing a life with him. Although Andrea never reacted badly to his lifestyle, he also knew she didn’t quite relate to it either, and occasionally even disapproved of it. Apart from the infrequent trip overseas, she was still reticent to accept any gifts from him. Victor understood that, although her parents clearly had money, she was raised in a very humble manner, relying more on resourcefulness and imagination than tutors or servants, and couldn’t stand living in any other way. She was used to doing her own laundry and cleaning up after herself, to the point that she felt guilty by letting Victor’s housekeeper do all the chores. Victor had to threaten the fire the housekeeper, stating that since Andrea was doing all the work, he didn’t need the help anymore, for her to actually relax a little and let someone else do some of the work around the house.

Another thing that annoyed Victor immensely was that Andrea always said “your apartment” or “your place”, instead of just “home”. It was true that Victor never actually asked her to move in after their break up, mostly because he feared another fight, but they were practically living together since he got home from the hospital. It shocked Victor that she would clean his house top to bottom, do his laundry, but still wasn’t able to feel like she lived there. She took all the obligations, but none of the perks. Victor feared that he would start another argument, but he had to address the matter.

The third item on the list tied in closely to the first one, but was separate enough to be an item on its own. Victor had never shared the events of his past with Andrea, mostly because they were heavy with emotion, and, as indicated before, Victor did not enjoy talking about feelings. And even though Victor would never forfeit anything he set his mind to, even he had to admit this was a very difficult one to solve. Andrea knew nothing about Evols and superpowers, how was he supposed to explain the two almost three years he had spent in captivity. And even if he didn’t mention Evols, how would he talk about his torture? Victor didn’t even have a clue how to start such a loaded topic.

He understood, however, the importance of full disclosure. Even with the information he had about Andrea’s abuse right from the beginning, his heart only rested when he knew from her lips exactly what she went through. He wouldn’t stand to know Andrea held such a secret like he did. And still, proving she was a remarkable person, even after learning from Mia he had been through such a trauma, she gave him space to deal with things himself, disregarding her fear and ego just to make him comfortable. It was obvious to Victor that Andrea had gracefully earned the right to know. And he would tell her. The moment he knew how.

He would figure it out, sooner or later. That Saturday was about items one and two.

After visiting the horses and showing off his prized and beloved stallion, Onyx, Victor led Andrea to a secluded area in the ranch, where they could have lunch under the shade of a magnificent willow tree, the blue lake as their view, the chirping of birds and the ripple of water their soundtrack.

They unfolded the blanket over the grass and sat there, Victor taking from the basket an array of plastic boxes, two glasses, and a bottle of wine. Inside the boxes, he found every single item he carefully asked Mina to prepare, Andrea’s favorite foods: grapes, cherries, melon with prosciutto, egg salad and BLT sandwiches and mango arugula salad seasoned with balsamic vinegar. There was an extra box that made Victor smile widely: Mina had also included a box full of her delicious taffy. It would be amazing to share that iconic piece of his childhood with his beloved one. Mina had the best ideas.

Feeling completely concealed from the world, Victor and Andrea ate and engaged in playful banter, feeding, touching, and kissing each other, sharing the intimacy they had built all over time. Andrea was happy and relaxed, throwing witty remarks at him and laughing hard every time he retaliated, either with a tickle on her bare feet, or by taking her in his arms to enjoy a stolen kiss.

Blissfully untroubled, she fell asleep in his arms. Victor felt like the strongest happiest man in the world. He was able to take care of his woman, taking her away from all the troubles that worried her daily, returning the care she had given him while he was recuperating. He caressed her curls lovingly, enjoying the soft sounds she made as she slept, his heart filled with the euphoria of a job well done. He had made her happy. He was worthy of her bright warming love. Victor let his eyes close, basking in the feeling, and without noticing, fell asleep too.

Victor was startled by the vibration of his phone in his pocket, cursing under his breath when he noticed the sudden motion had made Andrea stir too. It was his aunt Terry telling them to come back for an early dinner. He planted a soft kiss on Andrea’s forehead, giving her time to fully awake. After gathering all of their belongings, they walked towards Terry’s mansion, the sunset already starting to make an appearance.

The first person he saw when they entered the large living room was the one he least expected to see. Sitting on his usual chair, nursing a whiskey, was his father. Victor’s mood shifted immediately from happiness to anger, his hand holding Andrea’s a little bit harder than he intended to. She touched his upper arm gently, a silent plead for him to remain calm.

“What are you doing here?” He couldn’t avoid the sour tone.

“This is my sister’s house. Since when do I need an excuse to come here?” It was clear that his father did not appreciate his question, although he answered in a softer tone.

Victor said nothing and moved to the kitchen, his father stopping him dead on his tracks with an unexpected question.

“How are you, Andrea?” There was no irony in his father’s question. He held Andrea’s hand tighter. He didn’t know what was happening, but he didn’t like it.

“I’m fine, thank you.” She answered politely. “How are you, Sir?”

“Please, it’s Gregory. Terry tells me that you’ll be joining us for dinner.” Victor’s father got up from his chair, shaking Andrea’s hand.

“Come, we need to take this basket to Mina.” Victor pulled Andrea towards the kitchen, uncomfortable with his father’s demeanor. However, Gregory never really let go of Andrea’s hand, as he spoke again.

“I owe you an apology.” He looked her in the eyes with a regretful expression. “I know I wasn’t exactly a gentleman last time we spoke. Truth is, I am happy that Victor has such loyal… friends in his life.”

“I apologize too. I was rude, and out of line.” Andrea shook his hand one more time.

Victor watched the whole scene, trying to hide his surprise and his terror. Something was off. He needed to figure out what. Without another word, he led Andrea to the kitchen.

“Mina, I have your basket.” He called out in the kitchen, which was seemingly empty.

“Did you two enjoy your picnic?” Mina spoke as she came in from the garden. “Andrea, did you have fun?”

“I did, Mina, thank you. The taffy was delicious.” Andrea smiled.

“Your father is here. Did you see him?” Mina asked him with worried eyes.

“Andrea, do you want to see the herb garden? I want to make something similar, but I want your opinion.” Victor turned to Andrea, his poker face in place, hiding the rage he was feeling. Andrea was no fool though.

“You know I disapprove of most of his actions, but he’s trying. Give him a chance.” Andrea looked at him with earnest eyes, and the poker face instantly dissolved.

“You don’t know him like I do.” He retorted.

“Come, Andrea, let me show you our herbs. We have new kinds this year.” Mina offered, taking Andrea by the hand.

Alone, Victor walked back to the living room to meet his father.

“What do you want?” Victor asked bluntly, not wanting to waste any time.

“To make amends. I’m trying to make up for my mistakes.” Gregory tried to appease Victor.

“What caused the sudden and drastic change of heart?” Victor didn’t believe a single word his father said.

“I could lie and say I had an epiphany, but none of that happened. Truthfully, it was Andrea. She told me some things at the hospital that I refused but needed to hear.” Gregory hung his head, apparently ashamed.

“Not a filthy immigrant anymore? Now, in your eyes, she’s wise?” Victor could feel the anger rising, but clenched his fists to keep it down. Andrea told him about her encounter with his father. How he forcefully dragged her out of the room. How he wanted to throw her out like a dog. “Now, out of blue, you like her?”

“Regardless of the past, you are still my son. There will be a time in your life when you will have a family of your own, with a wife and kids. I want to be able to witness it. I’m willing to let go of my pride and admit to my mistakes to see it happen. You may not believe it, but I am proud of you.”

The bad blood was rising fast, Victor could feel it. After years of ignoring him, pushing him away to some faraway school, and to the help, or to his sister, like he was some sort of pesky nuisance, he was suddenly useful because his father was getting old? The thought brought Victor a bad taste to his mouth. He walked towards the kitchen, calling Andrea.

“Get your things. We’re leaving.” He told her, anxious to get away from there as soon as possible.

“Victor…” His father pleaded.

“No!” Victor could no longer contain his rage, his voice like a thunder, echoing all over the house. “All you did was keep me out of your life! Like I was a burden! Like I was somehow responsible for what happened to me! I did not ask for it!”

Gregory tried to talk, but Victor would not let him. For the first time in his life, Victor would face his father, instead of being the recipient of his venom.

“You blamed me! I was a child, I was  _ your  _ child, and still you blamed me! Like I could somehow give her cancer! She was the one I loved the most, and you blamed me! What kind of parent does that to a child?” Victor felt his eyes prickle as he roared. He could sense people talking to him, a soft hand on his chest, but his vision was laser-focused on his father, all he could hear was his bitter words, from a long time ago.

_ “Go to your room. Try not to upset your mother.” _

“You didn’t even let me say goodbye! She was dying and you hid it from me! All I had left of her was a vase with ashes, that you threw into the Seine! You took everything from me, like I didn’t deserve it! Like I was to blame!” Victor heard his voice betraying him, breaking with anguish.

“Victor!” He heard his aunt’s cry, making him suddenly mind his surroundings. His father staring at him, painful tears in his eyes. Andrea by his side, her hand on his chest, trying to contain him. Terry and Mina, by the kitchen door, crying.

Victor felt more than rage. He felt the raw pain of his childhood all over again. And he felt ashamed.

“Let’s go.” He ordered Andrea, who promptly grabbed her purse. “We are done here. Thanks for everything, Aunt Terry.”

He didn’t complain when Andrea offered to drive, claiming he was too worked up to do it. He felt exhausted. He had no fight left in him.

Victor spent the whole ride in silence, a worried Andrea glancing at him every 5 seconds, trying to make him talk. He just wanted to be left alone, to numb the feelings that had accidentally surfaced, to calm the hurricane in his chest.

The good thing was, she was there: taking his hand from time to time, her presence a soothing agent. And although she was desperate to help him, to pull him from his silence, she already did more than she could imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More will come very soon! Have a great week!


	22. To be two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people! I hope you are having an awesome week!
> 
> Music for this chapter:
> 
> If I be wrong - Wolf Larsen

The time after we got home from Terry’s house was filled with a heavy silence. No matter what I tried, nothing would take him out of his head. I tried to comfort him, to make him talk, then to act like the argument didn’t happen. Nothing worked. Victor was somewhere else, God forbid in a deep dark pit in his soul, and I couldn’t reach him. All I could do was wait for him to finally emerge. I would be there, my arms wide open, to welcome him back.

After watching him from afar down glass after glass of brandy in silence, Loveland’s skyline as his only companion, I finally managed to convince him to go to bed. Without a single word except for the mumbled  _ yes  _ he gave me, he changed into a t-shirt and went to bed. And unlike most nights, when we welcomed slumber happily in each other’s arms, we fell asleep apart, each occupying our own side of the bed, an invisible yet very tangible thick wall between us.

Maybe three hours had passed since I fell asleep when I woke up to tossing and turning next to me. Victor was fighting wildly in his sleep, seemingly deep in a nightmare, kicking the covers and mumbling things I couldn’t understand. I sat up, and grabbed his shoulder, shaking him.

“Victor. Wake up.” I urged.

Victor couldn’t hear me, though. He tried to shake my hands off his shoulders, his eyes closed, his expression pained. Whatever he was dreaming about, it was bad.

“Victor!” I finally yelled, making him wake up abruptly, suddenly jumping into a sitting position. I hugged him, trying to force reality back onto him.

“It’s fine, it’s ok.” I held him tight as he fought my grip on me, still halfway in his dream. “It’s ok, Victor, it’s me, Andrea. You are ok.”

I felt him relax in my arms, taking in his surroundings. My hand rested on his back. His t-shirt was drenched in sweat.

“You need to take this off.” I told him in a soft voice. “It’s soaking wet.”

Without a word, Victor took his t-shirt off, revealing his muscular chest. He laid back in bed, his hand on his forehead, once more lost in his thoughts.

“Do you want to talk about it?” I tried, being met with silence. “Do you need anything?”

“I’m fine, Andrea, it was just a nightmare.” He finally replied. “Go back to sleep.”

I wanted to touch him, hold him, comfort him in this moment of need. Truth be told, I had never seen Victor this unhinged before. I had never seen him scream like he had earlier at anyone, the pain so palpable in his voice, the anger so domineering that no matter what I did to placate him, he wouldn’t listen. Whatever they were talking about, it was something that he seemed to have carried with him for a long time, only to explode in a forceful and ugly way. Whatever it was, it was deep and it was thorny, and it was hurting him to this day. But what it was, I could only guess.

Part of me wanted to give him as much space as he needed to heal. I had my own trauma as well, and I knew the importance of being left alone for a little while, to organize one’s thoughts, and navigate emergent feelings without any exterior input. Part of me wanted to respect his wishes; didn’t want to push him. Victor would know better than anyone else what he needed, and if he didn’t want to talk, I couldn’t make him. Besides, he had the right to choose what he did and did not share with me. I couldn’t interfere.

However, the other part of me couldn’t take it anymore. I knew isolation was needed for mending, but only to a certain extent. Eventually one would need to share his feelings, to gauge the truth in his thoughts with someone else, so the absurd reasonings stemming from said trauma couldn’t take hold. I knew how stubborn and proud Victor could be, unwilling to show weakness, and chances were he would never open up about his past at all. Without knowing what was wrong, I couldn’t help him. I couldn’t possibly bring him comfort. Not knowing only made me worry more. Without knowing the truth I could only imagine, and, boy, could my imagination run wild. The big cherry on top: Mia knew. Mia knew and I didn’t. The thought enraged me.

Both parts were battling furiously inside me, one trying to overtake the other. I took a few deep breaths trying to calm myself down, but it was no use. I felt like I was about to explode, and that wouldn’t help anyone. I left the bed instead.

“Where are you going?” I heard Victor’s questioning voice.

“I can’t sleep.” I tried hard to sound normal. “I’m going to make some tea.”

I almost ran to the kitchen, not wanting to talk to him, afraid my emotions would betray me and make matters worse. I took another set of deep breaths as I poured some water into the kettle and watched it start to boil on the stove.

“What’s the matter with you?” I jumped a bit as I heard Victor from behind me. He had followed me to the kitchen. I cursed myself for not being able to put up a more convincing show.

“I told you, just making some tea. Do you want some?” I showed him the wooden box with several kinds of tea. “I can get you a mug.”

Victor’s hand pressed the lid shut as I tried to open it. The sudden movement startled me, but I didn’t look at him.

“Why won’t you look me in the eyes?” His voice was soft and at the same time… aggravated. If only I had the guts to look at him without the threat of tears.

“It’s nothing, Victor, I’m just busy making-”

“This is not about tea and you know it!” His voice was louder, making me flinch slightly. Probably noticing, he kept his tone down. “You are clearly upset. I want to know why.”

I wanted to talk, I really did, and at the same time… I couldn’t. I was having a hard time forming the sentences in my head.

“Tell me what’s upsetting you.” Victor came closer and touched my shoulder softly, encouraging me.

“I can’t.” I finally answered.

“What do you mean you can’t?” He sounded confused. “Why can’t you?”

I could feel my outburst coming. This time I let it out.

“Because I don’t want to force you to do something you don’t want to do. I won’t. I need to respect your wishes, and that’s what I’ll do. Even if it’s hard.” I finally looked him in the eyes. Victor’s expression was a mix of frustration and confusion.

“You’re not making any sense. What do you not want to force me to do?”

“I don’t want to force you to open up, to talk. You made it very clear you don’t want to share some things with me. I love you, and I want to respect you in that.” I softened my voice, sensing this was quickly escalating into an argument.

“What are you talking about? I’m sharing my life with you!” Victor’s voice became loud again. He was clearly offended by my statement. “You are here, practically living with me! We were at my Aunt Terry’s house today. You saw all my baby pictures, heard very embarrassing stories, you even met Mina! How is this not sharing?”

“Showing a curated version of your life, cherry-picking what you want me to see isn’t sharing, Victor!” The volume of my voice matched his, as I refused to be fed a lie. I could understand why he was saying what he said, but it was still a lie. “The things that actually matter, the ones that keep you up at night and give you nightmares, you keep them all to yourself. We shouldn’t even be discussing this. You don’t trust me enough to tell me, at least not yet, and I shouldn’t be asking.”

“Andrea, this is not about-” Victor reached out, trying to hold me.

“It’s fine, Victor!” I took a step back, putting on a placating expression. “This is my problem, not yours. But I have to say, it’s hard. I see you hurt and all I can do is watch helplessly because I don’t know how to comfort you. Part of me wishes I had been there with you. At least I could understand. I could do something useful, instead of just standing by your side, feeling inadequate.” I confessed, looking down.

Suddenly, I felt strong hands gripping my shoulders, shaking me hard.

“Don’t you ever say that again, Andrea! Ever!” He gritted through his teeth. “I would give my life right this moment if it meant that you would never have to go through this! You have no idea what you are talking about.”

I looked up at Victor and saw nothing but pain in his eyes.

“Then you are an oblivious fool.” I spoke, my eyes prickling. “You never even considered that, even without knowing, only imagining the worst, I would willingly go through that if I knew that it would ease your pain. You’re not the only one who cares, you know.”

Victor froze, his eyes open wide, taken aback by my statement. The tears that were threatening to come finally made an entrance, and I turned my back on him so he couldn’t see me cry.

“Nevermind.” I mumbled. “Forget I said anything.” I walked away, not really sure where I was going, just wanting to cry alone and avoid a scene.

Strong arms suddenly circled my waist, preventing me from taking a step further. Victor leaned his head on my shoulder, his face touching mine, his bare chest pressed against my back. I tried to release myself from his grip.

“What are you doing? Let go of me.” I tried to remove his arms from my waist, to no avail. They only wrapped around me tighter.

“I will not.” His voice was thick with emotion. “Not this time.”

His words stunned me. Did he think I was leaving him? My hand flew back to his cheek, caressing it. The tender touch made him relax a little, and I was able to turn around to face him.

“Where exactly do you think I’m going?” My hands were on his chest, then his face, caressing him; steadying him. He looked at me, confused and somewhat vulnerable, but said nothing. 

“Let me tell you something.” I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, which he reciprocated with fervor. “I love you, Victor.” I broke the kiss to look him in the eyes, affirming that promise. “I always have, even when we were apart, and I always will. I will never leave. I will be by your side, as long as you’ll have me there.”

Victor leaned his forehead against mine. At that moment, it felt like I was his lifeline, keeping him afloat in the ocean of heavy emotions he was swimming in.

“I will always have you here.” His grip on me tightened. “I don’t ever want you to feel like I don’t want you or I don’t trust you. That is not the truth, in fact, it is the furthest thing from it.” He gazed at me with earnest eyes. “Please understand, all my life, I have been alone. It was always just me, only one. I don’t know how to be two. But I want to learn. I’m trying.”

“I know you are.” I stroked his cheek, running my finger along his brow. “I’m sorry. I don’t want to make things harder on you by pushing you. I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

I held both his hands, taking a step back, giving him a soft smile. 

“Let’s go back to bed. It’s really late.” I started walking, pulling him with me.

“Wait.” He didn’t budge or let go of my hand. “Come with me.” Victor sounded decided, an assertive tone in his voice.

I was led silently to his study. Victor motioned for me to sit on the leather sofa, while he went to his safe, typing the code into the keyboard. He retrieved from it a cardboard box, and gave it to me.

Inside the box, there was an array of newspaper cuttings, dated a couple of decades ago. They were all about a major police raid on an orphanage, describing how the police had saved several children, and found the bodies of several more, buried underground or burned in the orphanage’s furnace. The motive behind the children being held was never truly proven, although they suspected the children were being used as guinea pigs for drug testing. What was most shocking about it was that none of the perpetrators were caught, and were still at large.

“I was eleven when they caught me.” Victor started, his eyes on the floor, his voice barely a whisper. “I was sneaking out of boarding school to play ball with some other kids across the street. The last thing I remember is escaping through a hole in the school’s fence, and then nothing. I woke up in a room I didn’t recognize, a tag on my wrist, and an IV in my arm.”

He paused, his eyes restless, as if he was living it right then, inside his head. I held his hand, if only to remind him that he was safe now, that he couldn’t be hurt anymore. He gripped my fingers tightly.

“The first weeks were the worst. I quickly realized that this wasn’t a ransom situation, that my father’s money meant nothing to them. I was in a hopeless situation. I tried to make friends there, to cope with the whole thing, but I started noticing many of the kids wouldn’t return from the ‘dungeon’, which was where they would take us after they did some test on us. I learned not to bother making any friends. There were no guarantees any of us would live to see another day.”

Victor had learned to be alone right then and there, I reckoned. I couldn’t possibly imagine myself in such a reality, with death always looming in every corner, much less at the age of eleven.

“Mia was there too, right?” I mustered the courage to ask. “That’s how you two met?”

“Actually I had met her before, but that was when we really bonded. She saved my life.” Victor took a deep ragged breath. “During the raid, we found a way to escape. They were all too busy getting rid of… the other kids that didn’t make it. We found a way out, but one of the kidnappers was there as we left. He tried to hurt me, but Mia got in the way. She got hurt instead.”

“God, Victor…” I came closer to him, one hand on his cheek, the other hand holding his tight.

“I will not lie, this is not everything. I have never told this to anyone before; I’m not sure I can even speak all of it” he warned, his voice full of emotion.

My heart panged with guilt. Without meaning to, I had asked him to open a very old wound, not really knowing the pain it would bring. No person should have to go through what he did. Especially as a child. It was atrocious, monstrous. It was inhumane.

“About what you heard earlier… When I finally came home, my mom wasn’t well. I had spent two years in captivity, and all that time she was in anguish. I wasn’t the same, and neither was she. The light in her was gone. Later that year she got sick.”

“And your father blames you for it.” I remembered his outburst, shaking my head. “It's ridiculous.”

Victor said nothing, his eyes glued to the floor. I was stunned. Did...did he ever consider that?

“You know that makes absolutely no sense, right?” I lifted his chin, trying to get a good look at his eyes. They were red, holding an immense burden of emotion. “You can’t give people cancer, Victor.”

“You told me once that your mother conducted a study, claiming resentfulness could actually have physical effects on your body. Who says sadness can’t do the same? The pain of having your child taken from you and the fear of not knowing if he’s dead or alive? How can that  _ not  _ affect someone?”

“Even if that was true, how is that your fault? You said it yourself, you didn’t ask for this. Can’t you see that?” I looked deep into his eyes, noticing the tears welling up.

“I snuck out of school.” His voice was hoarse with emotion. “I exposed myself to danger. If I hadn’t...” A tear fell from his eyes. I could feel my eyes starting to water as well.

I remembered dealing with my own abuse, how I blamed myself for letting that bastard into my life. I remember feeling responsible for all that I had endured, because it was better to believe I had let go of control than to admit I never had any control at all. I saw myself in Victor at that moment. I understood perfectly what he felt. So I took his face between my hands, looked him in the eyes, and gave him the undeniable truth, the truth that had helped me cope with all of what had happened to me.

“I’m sorry for what happened to you, I really am. No one should ever have to go through that. You did not deserve this nor are you responsible in any way for what happened to you, or your mother. Do you hear me?”

Victor looked at me like he had been hit with a load of bricks. He seemed unsure of what to do with my words, blinking a few more tears back. I pulled him towards me and held him tight, my hand steady on the back of his neck, caressing it, a gesture I knew brought him comfort and relaxed him.

My mother once shared that kids with heavy trauma cry silently, usually because they have been punished for expressing their feelings. I could feel Victor’s tears pooling on my shoulders, hear his ragged breaths as he tried to steady himself, but not a single sob was let out. Victor cried without making a sound.

I would hold him through it all. I  _ would  _ be his solace. I would make him happy. That was my silent vow that night. To love that beautiful man with such a big heart so deeply he would never hurt again. To love him the way he truly deserved to be loved.


	23. It takes four to salsa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter:
> 
> Shelter - Finneas  
> Bailando - Enrique Iglesias

“Andrea, are you ready?”

Victor entered the walking closet, finding the love of his life sitting on the ottoman, putting on her high heels. As she got up, he eyed her up and down appreciatively. She was wearing one of those intricate braided updos she used frequently, exposing her soft beautiful neck and ears. Her lips were bright red, matching the dress she was wearing under a white cardigan. She was absolutely stunning.

“I don’t think I have seen that dress before.” Victor couldn’t hide the satisfaction in his voice.

“I bought it last week.” Andrea smiled, answering with a small twirl. “Do you like it?”

“Let’s see…” He put her hands in her waist, bringing her closer to him to kiss her. She was wearing his favorite perfume. The things this woman did to him.

“I’m wearing red lipstick.” She placed a finger on his lips as a warning. “Are you sure you want to do that?”

Victor feigned exasperation, but the truth was he didn’t mind it in the least. There were far better places to kiss Andrea. Places that were absolutely guaranteed to make her weak in the knees.

“Fine.” He sighed, nibbling her earlobe. As expected, he had to bring his hand to her back to support her as she swayed slightly. He slid the hand on her back under her cardigan, finding soft skin. “Hmmm… Backless. Love it already.” Victor whispered in her ear, making her sigh. “I’ll like it even better on the floor.”

“Victor…” She pleaded without much conviction. “Stop…”

“Why don’t you call Diane…” He trailed down her neck with kisses. “And tell her you have a migraine…” His hand wandered to one of her breasts, squeezing it gently, making her gasp. “And we have a little fun on our own tonight?”

That made Andrea jump, releasing her from his seductive spell.

“No.” She pointed her finger at him, looking suddenly very serious. “They are our friends, it would be very rude of us. Besides, we need to socialize as a couple. It’s healthy.”

“Fair enough.” He conceded, pecking the tip of her nose, making her giggle. “Let’s go, then. I don’t like being late.”

Truth was, although Victor wanted more than anything to see his girlfriend happy, he could do without the double date. It made no sense to go out with people he saw at work anyway, participating in some activity he probably didn’t care about, when he would much rather stay at home and do other exponentially more pleasant activities with the woman he loved. But Andrea was a social butterfly and needed time with friends, and he had dragged her through enough galas and fundraisers to bore her to death. It was only fair that he agreed to one lousy double date.

He entered the address in the GPS, glancing at his girlfriend.

“What are we doing tonight anyway?” He didn’t remember Andrea mentioning. Honestly, he didn’t have the faintest idea.

“They planned it all by themselves. Said it’s a surprise, only detail being to wear comfortable shoes.” Andrea answered absentmindedly, putting her phone in her purse.

“You’re wearing high heels.” Victor pointed out, reversing the car out of the garage. “Not very comfortable.”

“They’re comfortable!” Andrea argued. “I wasn’t going to wear flats with this dress.”

“It won’t matter once it’s off.” He teased, getting a blush from Andrea.

Soon enough, they had arrived at the address Diane had given then. It was an Argentinian restaurant/dance club. Goldman and Diane were already waiting for them at the door.

“Andy!” Diane threw her arms around Andrea, while Goldman greeted Victor.

“So, our program has suffered a slight modification, and we needed to change some things around.” Goldman opened the door of the restaurant, allowing everyone in.

“I’m sure we won’t notice, since we have no idea what the schedule is.” Victor answered a little more flatly than he wished. 

“We were actually planning on having dinner first, but our teacher had an issue and couldn’t come, so we had to ask for a substitute.” Diane informed, as she led them all up some narrow stairs, getting further away from the restaurant.

“Teacher?” Andrea raised her eyebrows, interested. Victor feared what was coming.

“Yes.” Diane beamed at them. “We will be having salsa lessons.”

Andrea’s eyes lit up with excitement, and Victor couldn’t hold back his smile. She positively loved to dance, and more often than not he would find her listening to music while she busied herself with a random chore, her gorgeous body swaying to the beat. Victor didn’t dislike dancing, but he would rather stay in his seat and enjoy a drink than dance. Every time he danced, he did it for Andrea, to see that beautiful smile. Well, and for him, because holding her body to the rhythm of the music was a guilty pleasure of his. Maybe the night wasn’t such a loss. He was looking forward to having her in his arms, on the dance floor and, later… on their bed.

However, his face fell when they entered the room and found some other people there as well. So this wasn’t a private lesson. They were going to share the space and the teacher with complete strangers. Victor looked at Andrea and pursed his lips, which she perfectly knew meant  _ I don’t like this at all.  _ In return, Andrea smiled at him and squeezed his hand, which he knew meant  _ Suck it up. _ Victor sighed, resigning to his fate. Tonight was about making Andrea happy. He could be happy if she was.

The teacher was a younger version of that tacky Latin singer that sang about living the crazy life, so irrelevant that Victor couldn’t remember his name. Ricky Whatshisface. He introduced himself as Marco, giving Andrea a hyena smile. Victor disliked him from that second.

Andrea took off her jacket, showing off the naked skin of her back. Victor felt an immense satisfaction, foreseeing himself dancing while holding that soft perfumed skin. And later, when he would make her scream only his name. He was also looking forward to that.

The music started and the teacher gave them the basic steps, which Victor followed in detail, wanting to do well in front of his girlfriend. Andrea smiled as she danced in his arms, her movements so fluid and precise that he wondered if this was really her first time dancing salsa. He had a hard time matching his feet to the music beat, and he normally thought of himself as a good dancer. Maybe it was because of her Latin blood; the movement was ingrained in her DNA.

The teacher stopped the music.

“Salsa is more than basic steps.” He spoke with a thick Spanish accent. “Salsa is about feeling. The steps will be worth nothing if you don’t release your inner sexy animal.”

Victor fought the strong urge to roll his eyes.

“For example, take this couple here.” The teacher walked to them, taking Andrea by the hand. “I’m going to show you how you dance.” He told Victor, mimicking his steps. “It’s hard for you because there is no feeling! You are being too technical. Let me show you how to dance with a beautiful woman.”

Victor’s eyes went cold. Fate was testing him in the worst possible way. The music started again and, without any kind of ceremony, the teacher took Andrea in his arms, both swaying their hips in unison, in a very seductive manner. The teacher’s hand rested on her back, his ugly sneaky fingers touching her skin.  _ Victor’s  _ skin. Andrea twirled in his arms, her body moving like it belonged there, making Victor’s blood boil with rage. But that wasn’t the worst of it all: when they stopped moving, Andrea was flushed. No, flushed wasn’t a strong enough word. Andrea’s face matched perfectly the red of her dress. She liked it.

Anger and jealousy stirred inside him, and Victor couldn’t pay attention to the steps anymore. All he could think of was how that scoundrel had touched his woman, how easily he flaunted his prowess before Victor’s eyes, making the CEO look like a fool.

“Is everything ok?” Andrea had worry in her eyes. “You look tense.”

Victor said nothing, fearing the ugly monster that was growing inside him would show up if he dared to open his mouth, which did nothing but make Andrea even more worried.

After the incident, the dance lesson was a total failure. Neither Victor nor Andrea had any fun, a thick heavy and dark fog surrounding them. The teacher took all the students downstairs, while the two of them stayed behind, waiting for Andrea to put on her jacket.

“Will you tell me what’s the matter with you?” Andrea asked with an impatient tone. “You look angry.”

“Well, I think no man likes to see his woman all hot and bothered because of another.” Victor bit back, unable to contain his irritation.

“What are you talking about?” She seemed offended.

“I saw how you looked after you danced with him. You were blushing.” Victor gave her a cold accusatory look. “You enjoyed it.”

“No!” She took a step back, raising her hands defensively. “I blushed, yes, but only because I knew I would be doing all of those things with you. Call it emotional foreplay. It was you I was thinking about.”

“Then why didn't I get the same reaction from you when we danced afterwards?” Victor accused testily.

“Because you looked like you were about to scold me! And you weren’t making an effort at all! It was clear you hated it!” Andrea retorted, her tone indicating she was at her wits’ end. Well, so was Victor.

“I’m not making an effort? What do you call this? Do you think I’m here because I like it?” Unfortunately, Victor only realized the weight of his words the moment he heard them.

“You are free to leave.” Andrea’s voice sounded weaker, defeated. “I’m going to have dinner with our friends. Go find something more pleasant to do, if being here is so uncomfortable for you.”

Victor followed her downstairs in silence to meet the Goldman’s, who were already waiting for them. Obviously, he wouldn’t leave her. He loved her. He wanted to make her happy. And although he felt the jealous beast still very alive inside him, he also felt awful for making her sad.

They entered the restaurant and ordered several dishes from the menu: Tostones, Picadillo, Tamales, Vaca frita, Boliche, and mojitos. They enjoyed the delicious food silently, and for a moment, Victor was able to relax. That is, until Goldman decided to miss a wonderful opportunity to be quiet.

“So, Andrea, Victor told me you two are going olive picking next month in Portugal. I bet you are looking forward to that.” He tried to make small talk.

“Well,  _ I  _ am going. I’m not sure if Victor is, as I refuse to force him to do things he doesn’t enjoy.” Andrea answered bitterly. “Besides, I will be seeing a lot of people there, and Victor gets jealous if I take my eyes off him, even for a moment.”

“Bitterness doesn’t become you.” Victor scolded, not approving the exposure of his private life to the table.

“Jealousy doesn’t become you either, yet here we are.” Andrea retorted.

A heavy silence filled the table, until Diane spoke up, a little louder than reasonable.

“Well, at least it’s a reaction! It’s not like some men, who are perfectly fine with other men hitting on their wives. If he’s jealous, it means he loves you.” 

“He was not hitting on you.” Goldman never took his eyes off his plate, answering in a calm fashion. “And even if he was, I trust you. Trust is important in any marri-”

“Oh, just take your trust and shove it!” Diane almost screamed, apparently losing her cool.

Victor and Andrea looked at the couple in shock. That was some ugly fight. Diane blushed and, clearing her throat, she composed herself.

“Good food, right?” She offered, silently begging them to forget anything was ever said.

“Very good, yes.” Victor and Andrea hurried to reply, both looking forward to changing the subject as soon as possible.

To the dismay of all involved, the double date was ruined. Between Andrea and Victor’s and Goldman and Diane’s quarrels, there was enough bitterness and irritation around to last for a month. Neither of them had any will to make small talk or engage in it. The best they could wish for was to simply go home and call it a night.

Victor decided he would leave after having a last round of drinks. And he would drag his girlfriend with him, they had some serious talking to do. However, Goldman got up from his seat, turning to Andrea.

“I feel like dancing. Would you like to dance?” Goldman offered his hand to Andrea, who took it without even glancing at Victor.

“Sure, let’s dance. That’s what we came for anyway.” She threw bitterly at Victor.

Once on the dance floor, Andrea seemed lighter. Goldman apparently knew what he was doing, twirling her effortlessly in his arms. Maybe it was a double standard, but Victor was happy that his friend took Andrea to dance. She was laughing, her face holding a pleasantly surprised expression, enthused that Goldman could dance so well. Seeing her laugh made Victor smile. She was so bright when she was happy. She should look like this at all times. Goldman was a good friend, making her light up like that, ensuring her night wasn’t a complete disaster.

The jealous monster turned inside Victor’s chest, bringing all sorts of bitter feelings to surface again. He should be the one making her glow like that, not another man, even if that man was his friend.  _ He  _ should be the one getting that smile out of her. Why was it so hard for him to do it, and yet others did it so easily? 

He then noticed Diane, focused on her daiquiri, stewing a monster of her own.

“As changeable is the moon, so is the opinion of a woman.” He spat.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Diane looks at him like she was about to bite his head off. Victor wasn’t impressed.

“It means women are oblivious to what they really want. You want Goldman to feel jealous, Andrea is angry because I got jealous. There is just no winning with women.” Victor twirled the ice cubes in his drink. “No matter what we do, we seem to always do something wrong.”

“You have no idea what you are talking about.” Diane pointed a finger at Victor. “I know Henry loves me, but sometimes he’s too… complacent. He gives me my space, he takes care of me, but sometimes I would like to see more of that fire in the belly! It’s like I’m a task he needs to perform. There is no feeling. I would love to see him all worked up because of another man, at least I would know he cares.” Diane pouted, and Victor felt like laughing at her face. Actually, he couldn’t avoid the sarcastic chuckle.

“Are you dense?” Victor felt the need to defend his friend. “Goldman is completely devoted to you. He’d walk through fire for you. Everything I ask him, he replies with  _ I have to check with Di.  _ He’s not complacent, he wants to see you happy! Since when is that a sign of weakness?”

“Well, you’re one to talk!” Diane spat back, Victor’s worlds apparently fueling the fire of her temper. “You are probably the only one in this restaurant that can’t see that Andrea only has eyes for you! For someone as smart as you are, you can be really dumb sometimes.”

Victor was astounded by her forwardness. He gave her a warning look. Diane was unfazed.

“That’s right, I called you dumb.” Diane dared him to fight back. “Do you realize that since you two started dating, almost a year ago, you are the only thing in her mind? I told her I was planning on taking us dancing, knowing she would love it, and she declined, saying you’d probably enjoy something else better. I was about to humor her, but then I thought, you get your way every single time. She always does the things you like, she always wants to keep you comfortable, because God forbid the almighty CEO be out of his comfort zone, he pouts easily.”

Victor stared at Diane, his eyes wide, unsure what to say. She was right. He was the jealous one, the complicated one, the stiff one. He wanted nothing more than to make her happy, but he could be demanding and picky at times. He was an idiot. Andrea did her best to please him and make him comfortable, and he couldn’t last a single night without complaining. 

“We don’t deserve them.” Diane concluded, raising her glass for a sad toast. They both drank, sighing in their misery.

Victor glanced at Andrea, twirling and smiling, happy and carefree. Things had to change if he wanted a lifetime with her. He would have to do better. He would have to  _ be _ better. Determined, he drank the rest of his drink in one big gulp, then got up.

“Where are you going?” Diane looked up from her drink.

“I am going to dance with my girlfriend.” Victor smiled. “I suggest you take the chance to talk to your husband.”

Victor wondered if he could still remember the steps, as he walked towards the dancing duo. Could he even dance with her at all? He threw his worries to the wind. He would give it his best. That’s all Andrea had asked for anyway. He was actually the one that demanded perfection in all things.

“May I have this dance?” He interrupted them, taking Andrea’s hand. Goldman smiled and walked to the table.

Although she was in a much better mood, it was clear to him that his girlfriend was yet to let the subject go. She let him take her, but she had a stern look on her face, looking up at him, which Victor clearly knew meant  _ You have your chance, don’t ruin it. _

“I know I made a mistake, and I am sorry.” Victor spoke in a soft voice, caressing her curls lovingly. “I want all of you to myself. Please don’t hold it against me.”

Andrea eyed him suspiciously, apparently pondering his words. She kept her angry expression, but her eyes softened. Victor felt like smiling, but he stopped himself. This was no time to be cocky. He wasn’t out of the woods yet.

“Can we please skip to the part where you call me an idiot and we make up?” He pleaded. “I don’t like arguing. I want to enjoy the rest of the evening with you.”

“You want me to call you an idiot?” She smiled at him. “I thought that was your line.”

“This time I’ll let you have it.” He smiled back, seeing her in a better mood. “Because it’s so painstakingly fitting.”

“Well…” She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. “You are  _ my _ idiot.”

They glanced at their table, seeing Diane and Goldman smiling, holding hands.

“Awww, look at them.” Andrea commented. “Order is finally restored in the world.”

“What if we have a final drink with them, socialize for a while and head home? I still haven’t fully experienced that dress of yours.” He whispered seductively in her ear, taking the chance to discreetly nibble her earlobe.

And before she even had a chance to reply, Victor dipped her in his arms, his breath against her lips, bringing a rosy tint to her perfect cheeks. Now  _ that  _ was the reaction he’d been waiting for all night. He couldn’t wait to get home and put that red dress to good use. It would look stunning, embellishing the dark wooden floors of his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Lots of love and have an awesome week!
> 
> PS: Would you like to see some aftermath smut following this chapter? I'm considering creating a smut collection for Vic and Andy! Let me know what you think!


	24. Olives and handkerchiefs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people!
> 
> Took me longer to post because these were A LOT OF WORK.
> 
> Recommended music (Portuguese Music!):
> 
> Vitorino - Ó rama ó que linda rama  
> Vitorino - Menina estás á janela

My great-grandfather was nothing if not a man of vision. Having grown up in extreme poverty, he spent his childhood days begging and stealing vegetables and fruit from other peoples’ orchards and farms so he could feed his family. His dream was to own land that would reach as far as the eye could see, and build it up with trees and animals, so food could be grown there, and no one in his family would have to starve ever again. So, when he became a man, he did everything he could to make that dream come true. Because he was too poor to go to school, he couldn’t read--only do some basic math--so he taught himself. A lonely tailor taught him his trade and provided him with enough knowledge to try and make a life for himself. He went to Oporto to work as a tailor for the elite.

My grandmother said he never stopped working for a single day, even when he was married and the father of five children: two girls and three boys. And finally, when my grandmother, the oldest of all the children, turned fifteen, he had finally saved enough to buy the land he had dreamed of. It wasn’t perhaps as grand as his ambition would have had it, but even so, vast enough so that, after it was filled with trees and animals, it could feed an entire village.

Unfortunately, my great grandfather’s dream was short-lived. Fate would have it that, while traveling to the city with his wife to buy provisions, he would lose the control of the wagon, ending his life and his wife’s at the bottom of a cliff. My grandmother was left an orphan, with four other mouths to feed, and a huge piece of land that she had no idea how to capitalize.

That didn’t stop my grandmother, though. She was desperate, and she had a determination that would be very much alive inside of her until the day she dies. Understanding that pretty much everyone in the village was barely scraping by, she offered her land to feed the small village provided she had the help necessary to feed her own family. The neighbor lands struggled to bloom due to the lack of water, so she worked her own land so the spring in her field would water all the other plantations, and, in time, she created the amazing farm she had in the present day, devoted to the production of high-grade olive oil. To that day, one week a year, there would be a large celebration on her farm, and all the villagers would help harvest her olives, thanking her for the cooperation of years ago.

It’s said my mother’s family blood makes strong women, and so far that was true. My grandmother raised an entire village on her own, my mother left the village to become a notorious therapist and researcher, and I… had been abused by a violent prick. Obviously I didn’t get the strong gene. And that made my family worry for me. Although no one ever blamed me for anything, I couldn’t help but feel like the ugly duckling. Even though I knew my family loved me to pieces, they couldn’t help but look at me with sorrow in their eyes, sad I wasn’t strong enough to fight an abusive man.

As I drove with Victor to my grandmother’s farm, I felt like things could be different now. I had finished my doctorate with the highest praise, had a good job as a researcher in a good institution, and was dating a great man. Maybe this time I could prove my worth to my grandmother, show her I was worthy of the Collaço name. The thought was as exciting as it was terrifying.

“So,  _ garfo  _ means fork.” Victor closed his  _ Portuguese for Foreigners _ book, seeing if he had all those words memorized. 

“Yes.”

“ _ Foca  _ means knife.” He looked at me for approval. I laughed. He glared at me.

“ _ Foca  _ means seal. The word you want is  _ faca. _ ” I kept my eyes trained on the road, as I drove us to my grandmother’s farm.

“ _ Faca. _ ” He repeated. “Glass is  _ copo.” _

“It can be a glass or any kind of cup. It’s the container that is used to drink liquids. It can be paper, glass. My grandma has clay cups.” I explained.

“For the  _ vinho.”  _ Victor offered. “Very rustic.”

Half an hour later, we were arriving at the village my grandma lived in. It was a really small village, with only a dozen houses, a pharmacy, a supermarket, and a small church. And woods all around, luscious green as far as the eye could see.

My grandmother was already waiting for me at her door when I parked the car next to my mother’s. She was her usual self, a serious expression on her face, all dressed in black, golden  _ Viana _ earrings in her ears.

“My beautiful child!” She spoke in Portuguese, opening her arms to me.

“Hello,  _ Vó. _ ” I greeted, embracing her. “I brought someone for you to meet.”

“Yes, your mother told me you were bringing your foreigner boyfriend.” She frowned. “Why do you keep dating these snotty boys from the city? Look at him, so polished, he looks like a candlestick! You need a real man, with hair on his chest and some meat in the bones!”

Victor smiled, oblivious to what was being said about him.

“ _ Vó _ , be nice.” I warned her and took Victor’s hand, bring him to my grandmother. “Victor, this is my grandmother, Bia.  _ Vó _ , this is Victor, my boyfriend.”

“Pleased to meet you.” Victor shook her hand, speaking in Portuguese.

“Same.” She replied, eyeing him up and down. “Come, I’ll take you to your rooms so you can change your clothes. We have work to do.”

Victor looked at me to translate what she said.

“We are taking our stuff to our room, then we’ll go olive picking.”

As we arrived in one of the rooms, with a double bed, my grandmother turned to me.

“Leave your things here. You’ll be sleeping here with Cristina.” She ordered.

“Wait, what about Victor?” I complained.

My grandmother turned to both of us, her expression stern.

“It’s very simple.” She spoke slowly in Portuguese, gesturing so Victor could understand. “Girls in one room.” She made a circle with her right hand. “Boys in the other.” She extended the index finger of her left hand. To our absolute embarrassment, she inserted the index finger in the circle and started pulling it in and out. “No funny business in my house, understood?”

Victor swallowed hard as I watched all the color draining from his face, and then returning in a bright red.

“She said-”

“No need!” Victor interrupted me. “I understood clearly.”

“You, come with me.” She pointed at Victor and raised her voice, speaking slowly. “I’m going to show you your room.”

“Vó, he just doesn’t speak Portuguese, he is not deaf.” I scolded her softly.

“You and your mother and these foreign in-laws you bring.” My grandmother shook her head. “There is nothing wrong with Portuguese men, you know.” She then turned to Victor. “Come, Stretchy. Let’s see if I can fit you in one of my beds.”

It was clear that my grandmother didn’t exactly approve of the CEO in my life, and it would take her time to accept it. Knowing my grandmother, I knew she would test and push him in any way she could, and that made my stomach turn with worry. Victor, on the other hand, looked serene and confident, completely up for the challenge. That somehow eased my mind and allowed me to enjoy my time spent with family a little bit more. Everything would be ok, I told myself. We were not alone. My parents and Josh and Cristina loved Victor, and they would vouch for him. And Victor being his extraordinary self, it was only a matter of time before she would see what a true man of value he was.

We arrived at the field filled with rows of olive trees, ready to work. We geared up with gloves and a small saw to cut some branches, and started working on the tree my parents were.

“I see you arrived safe and sound.” My mother greeted us. “Andy, teach Victor how it’s done.”

“Ok, so you take the branch from its base.” I took a branch and tighten my grip somewhat nearest to the trunk. “Then you slide to you, pulling the leaves and the olives. Just let them fall on the ground. It’s ok if you step on some, but try not too.”

“I take the leaves as well?” He furrowed his brows.

“Yes, will we separate the leaves from the olives later on, with a special sifter.” I explained. “Give it a try.”

Victor pulled the branch somewhat clumsily at first, but soon he got the hang of it. My mom smiled with pride.

“We have ourselves a picker.” She offered. “Your grandmother will be pleased when she sees this.” Insightful as always, she quickly picked the look on our faces, and turned to Victor. “Don’t worry, she’s hard at first, but she’s a softie deep inside. Reminds me of someone I know.”

I stifled a laugh.

“Ok, this one is pretty much done.” My mom took a last look at the now almost completely naked tree. “Andy, you and Victor take the next one, we take the other next to yours. Let’s make this interesting for our entrepreneur.”

“You mean a contest?” Victor smiled, pleased with the suggestion.

“That’s right.” My mother clapped the dust out of her gloves. “The first to clean the tree, wins.”

Suddenly Victor, who seemed completely out of his element before, was now completely engrossed in the olive picking task, cleaning branch after branch with amazing speed. The look on his face was a focused yet relaxed one, and I wondered for a moment if he remembered that across the ocean, miles and miles away, he was a business shark, owner of a company worth millions. Not even his clothes would differentiate him from the rest of the group. He looked like a countryman, working hard on the land, taking pleasure from harvesting its fruits. And I had to say, it suited him well.

Across the field, a group of women chanting the Portuguese well-known tune.

“Ó rama, ó que linda rama,

Ó rama da oliveira, 

O meu par é o mais lindo,

Que anda aqui na roda inteira.”

Soon, everybody was singing in unison, all busy disrobing the tree branches, including my family and… me. When I finally noticed, Victor was frozen, staring at me, a loving smile on his lips. I shut up immediately, blushing.

“Don’t stop on my account. You have a beautiful voice.” He glanced at me, still smiling smugly, as he took another branch to strip it clean.

I eventually overcame my shyness and resumed my singing with the crowd. After a while, Victor was joining us too, humming the tune.

“Stretchy, I have a job for you.” I heard my grandmother talk to Victor behind me. “Are you strong?” She unceremoniously pinched his arm. Victor seemed to understand, and he nodded promptly. “Tell him to help me take the olive bags to the truck.” She asked me.

“She needs you to carry some of those bags to the truck.” I translated. “Do you mind?”

“Absolutely not.” Victor turned to my grandmother with such a ceremony I almost expected him to salute her and yell ‘Sir, yes Sir!’. Instead, he stretched his arm, motioning her to lead the way. My grandmother eyed him up and down and scoffed, walking away.

A lot of men would be deterred by this. My grandmother went out of her way to show him that despite him being a successful and rich man, she was not impressed. Part of me believed that she was making him carry those bags only to break his back and prove her point. What she didn’t know was that the man I loved was as strong-minded as she was, and wouldn’t shy away easily from a challenge. Besides, the guy worked out on a daily basis, and carried me in his arms as if I was made of air. A bag of olives was nothing to him.

I watched them go with a cocky smile on my face, when I heard someone talk to me in Portuguese.

“Is that your boyfriend?” The old woman from the village asked. “He’s very handsome!”

“Yes, he is.” I quipped, unwilling to keep that conversation going.

“He is very successful too.” My mother chimed in. “A millionaire.”

“Andrea! You won the lottery! Gorgeous, polite, rich… Oh, just look at that…” She sighed.

And I did. The heat must have had the best of him, because he took off his grey sweater, and was now wearing a white t-shirt with his dark blue chinos, his sweaty muscles visible with the strain of carrying the heavy bag on his shoulder, the t-shirt rising slightly, allowing his well-defined abs to come to view. Seeing him like that made me feel suddenly very hot… And it wasn’t the sun.

He looked my way and smiled seductively, noticing I was all flustered on his account. I smiled back, letting him know I was enjoying what I was seeing. A second later, his face fell and he looked away, his cheeks turning bright red. I looked behind me to see what he had seen, surprised with his reaction. I then noticed the group of old women behind me, all of them also flushed and sighing as they watched my boyfriend go by. I took a fallen olive branch and waved it in front of her eyes.

“Let’s get back to work, ladies! Shame on you! You are all married!” I scolded. I heard my parents cackle in the tree behind me.

“Well, we are married, not gelded!” One of them complained, walking away.

“We can’t help it if he’s so easy on the eyes! If you have it, flaunt it!” Another chimed in.

“Oh, he was flaunting it, alright…” Another sighed, waving her handkerchief to cool herself.

I felt slightly guilty for being such a hypocrite, as I turned his way again and enjoyed the wonderful view of his cute butt moving as he picked one of those heavy bags from the ground. Easy on the eyes was an understatement. That man was hot as sin, and I was looking forward to getting burned. 

I was startled with the sound of my grandmother clearing her throat, a look of disapproval on her face.

“We need you in the kitchen.” She said with a grumpy voice.

“What?” I stupidly asked, still dazed with the view.

“Is the sun cooking your brain? Jesus, Mary and Joseph, the girls these days! Get going!” She scolded impatiently, and I practically ran to the kitchen.

An hour later, someone rang the bell, letting the workers know it was time to place the tables outside for lunch. I smiled as I secretly watched Victor carrying some chairs, his bangs matted to his forehead with sweat. My grandmother must’ve done a number with him, but he looked happy. Point for Victor.

I started serving lunch to the people outside, lamb stew in clay bowls with a piece of cornbread on the side, and all the wine one could wish for. I watched Victor struggle with the lack of utensils, since the only thing he was given was a fork. I came to his rescue as I served the rest of the people.

“The meat is tender enough to cut with the fork, and you push the food into the fork with the bread.” I whispered behind him.

“Aren’t you coming to eat?” He turned to me.

“In a second. I need to make sure everyone is served first.” I patted his back.

“I’ll save you a seat next to me.” I heard him behind me, as I moved quickly to distribute bowls of food to everyone.

After everybody had a bowl of food, we placed the big clay pots in another table nearby, in case anyone wanted a second serving. I took some food for myself and went to sit next to Victor… Only to find my grandmother was sitting right there. Victor saw me coming and got up, so I could sit on his chair.

“Sit here, I already ate.” He offered, looking a little sad for not being able to sit with me.

“Where do you think you are going? You aren’t finished yet!” My grandmother pulled him down by his arm, speaking in Portuguese. “Marília, get another serving for Stretchy here!” She called another woman that she saw was getting up. “Got to put some meat on those bones, you are too thin!” She pinched one of Victor’s fingers, showing him how skinny it was. Victor paused, seemingly trying to understand the situation.

“Andy, sit here.” Josh, who was sitting in front of Victor, scooted to make room for me. “You don’t need to eat more if you don’t want to, Victor. Portuguese moms want to feed you until you burst.”

“It’s not much of a sacrifice.” Victor confessed. “The food is delicious.”

I sat down and started eating, observing Dona Bia and Victor. She still wore her stern expression, while Victor seemed to be in a good mood and perfectly relaxed. While she was going out of her way to show him she didn’t like him, he was dead set on winning her over. They were both stubborn mules, so I suspected we were in for quite a treat with these two.

After eating, I helped the other women clear the table and the men went to finish harvesting from the last trees. The next step would be the next day, separating the olives from the leaves, and taking them to the mill, where they would be pressed to produce olive oil.

It was already late in the afternoon when we finished washing the vast amount of dishes. My mother was already busy peeling cloves of garlic.

“Where’s Victor?” My mother asked me as I returned from the other room.

“I don’t know. Probably on some task grandma gave him.” I sighed.

“You know, we could really use him in the kitchen. He’d do this in a blink of an eye.” She showed me the garlic cloves she had yet to peel, a bored look on her face.

“He would.” I smiled, sitting close to her. “Let me help you, you’ll finish faster.”

“What are you girls talking about?” My grandmother entered the room. “You need to hurry with that, we have to season the meat with that.”

“We were saying Victor would be a great help in the kitchen.” My mother answered. “Where is he anyway?”

“Would he?” My grandmother frowned. “That would be a first. A man in the kitchen with the women.” She laughed.

“Mother, times have changed.” My mother scolded lightly. “Men can cook. And Victor is great at it. Got training with a known chef.”

“Men these days…” Grandma shook her head. “He’s with Josh cutting dead tree branches. Where he should be. Men don’t belong in the kitchen.”

I felt sorry for Victor, knowing he would be under the afternoon sun, working those sweaty muscular arms, bringing the saw back and forth. At least he wouldn’t mind the sleeping arrangements that much, he would pass out the moment his head would touch the pillow. And fortunately, dinner was coming soon. Provided we worked a bit faster.

After a while dinner was served. A vast selection of dishes, including  _ Cozido à Portuguesa, Rojões à Minhota  _ and  _ Caldo Verde.  _ As it seemed to be the rule, my grandmother was adamant in keeping Victor and I apart, so she put me on dessert duty, making the rice pudding and  _ Aletria  _ while they ate.

After my long journey in the kitchen, manning the stove, I was finally able to sit down and eat, chatting with the women washing the dishes. I wondered where Victor was, hopefully Josh was with him, helping him cope with all the new he was being immersed in. I was slightly worried he was hating it all, just enduring it to humor me.

“What are you still doing there?” Cristina interrupted me. “Where’s your skirt and handkerchief?”

“Crap, is it today?” I almost jumped from my chair. “Oh, nevermind, Victor is probably tired and not in the mood to dance.”

Every year, on the last Saturday of the olive harvest, the village would have a dance to celebrate the community’s spirit of mutual help and cooperation. My grandmother gladly hosted the dance, providing her huge barn for the festivities, as well as food and drink. But this dance had something special though: the men of the village would get together and pick flowers in the fields, and they would go to each house and offer those flowers to their women, who were waiting by the window, as an invitation to the dance, while they offered them perfumed  _ Viana  _ handkerchiefs, that they embroidered themselves. My grandmother insisted I did one myself, years ago, so I could give it to my future husband.

The tradition asked that the men wore a red waistband, and the women a skirt. I was rummaging my grandmother’s closet to see if I could find a traditional skirt that fit me when she entered the room.

“Well, I guess it’s time I give you this.” She handed me the handkerchief I had embroidered years ago, full of flowers and a dove, and the words  _ O nosso amor só vai acabar quando esta pomba daqui voar  _ (Our love will only end when this dove flies away from here.).

I looked at the old woman in front of me, the stern look on her face gone. Only love in her eyes.

“You approve of him?” I smiled.

“I don’t have much of a choice, do I?.” She begrudgingly admitted. “Just don’t let him hurt you like the other one, do you hear me?” Her voice quivered.

I held her tight, tears spilling from my eyes.

“He won’t hurt me,  _ Vó. _ ” I assured her. “He is a good man.”

My grandmother wiped a few tears from her eyes, clearing her throat. She had more in common in Victor than she would ever care to admit.

“Now go.” Her stern face was back in place. “Stretchy is waiting for you outside.”

I put on the skirt in a haste, not believing my own ears. But sure enough, as I left the room, I started hearing the guitars playing outside, and male voices singing the known song “Menina que estás à janela” (Lady by the window).

“Andrea!” My mother called, excited. “Look who’s here!”

There he was, in all his glory, and my heart stopped. Victor had changed clothes in the meantime, wearing a white shirt with black pants and the typical red band around his waist. Without a second look, he was a villager. He smiled widely at me, as I stood by the open window, stretching his arm to offer me the makeshift bouquet of wildflowers he had collected.

I ran to my room to spray my handkerchief with my perfume, the one I knew he liked best. I bolted downstairs to meet him, and without a second thought, I threw myself in his arms, my heart bursting with joy. He held me tight, a warm chuckle vibrating in his chest.

“Will you give me the honor of coming with me to the dance?” He presented the bouquet ceremoniously.

“How could I say no to such a thoughtful invitation?” I put the handkerchief in his hand, closing his fingers around it. His smile widened and he presented his arm for me to take.

As he led us to the dance, he looked at the embroidered piece of cloth I gave him, bringing it to his nose.

“It’s scented. Did you make it yourself?” He gave me a tender smile.

“A long time ago. Carefully kept to be given to someone very special.” I looked back, and saw my grandmother at the window, looking at us and smiling. 

Victor pulled me to him as we walked, hugging me tight with his arm. A huge wave of happiness and affection hit me and almost made me lose my senses, drunken with his smile, and his scent, and his warmth. I didn’t know where the future would lead us, life could be so complicated sometimes, but I was certain I would never love any other man like I loved Victor. And now that he was finally letting me in, trusting me with the darkest corners of his mind, I felt that love so much more real and possible.

The name fitted him just right. He was a victor, alright. He had won my heart, and my family’s, and even managed to melt the hardest one of all. Not because he was ambitious, or cunning, or insistent. Because he had this immense light inside of him, and whenever he let it show, one couldn’t help but fall in love.


	25. Lost in Translation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter (Portuguese):
> 
> Rui Veloso - Cavaleiro Andante (Knight in shiny armor)  
> Rui Veloso - Todo o tempo do mundo (All the time in the world)

It had been Victor’s idea to go olive picking. Not that he was necessarily outright about it, but since Andrea had told him about it, he started mentioning it here and there, showing his interest. Andrea soon started making arrangements for their week in Portugal, although he could tell she was apprehensive about it. That was exactly the problem Victor had to address. He wanted Andrea to feel comfortable in having him in her life. 

Victor also knew how important family was to Andrea, so it was important that he get along with them. Being welcoming as they were, that wasn’t a hard task at all. In the days they were at her parents’ house, he kept being invited by each one of the family members to engage in some kind of activity, for the purpose of bonding. 

Joshua was the first, inviting him to the rehearsal of the orchestra that he played for and, a few days later, a soccer match with some of his friends. It had been an incredibly long time since Victor played soccer, always busy with work and his other duties, but he had to acknowledge that he enjoyed his time with Andrea’s brother. Joshua was a free spirit, much like his father, but had a competitive spirit that came out in the game. It was their mutual determination that made them connect and work together, leading them to victory. By the time they got home, they were bantering like they had been lifelong friends. The shared camaraderie made Andrea smile, and Victor knew he was on the right path.

It wasn’t difficult to find common ground with Andrea’s father, since enology was a shared passion. Jeremy would come home with a new bottle of wine from work and share it with Victor, or they would step down to his remarkable private cellar to enjoy one of his bottles. Although Victor had regarded Andrea’s father as a bit of a goof before, so particularly keen on saying inappropriate things at the wrong time or being completely oblivious to social cues, he soon learned that that man was incredibly cultured and well-traveled, and was a truly amazing encyclopedia of knowledge about the world. Conversations with him were stimulating and riveting, and Victor was pleasantly surprised to find that he learned things he knew nothing about before their conversation.

Mariana was the heart of the house, the voice of reason, and, being a therapist, human relations and emotions were her forte. Victor knew how closed off he could be, but Andrea’s mother read him like a book, always knowing when he wasn’t feeling comfortable and taking action accordingly to put him at ease. It was very easy to trace some of Andrea’s traits back to her mother, especially her strength and determination, her keen intuition, and insightfulness. Mariana would often invite Victor to help cook a meal, knowing it was probably the one place in the entire house he felt most comfortable in. And to Victor’s great astonishment, he found himself completely relaxed, sharing his view of the world and many aspects of his personal life while he happily chopped ingredients or stirred pots. Of all the members of the family, Mariana was the one he felt the most comfortable with, because she reminded him so much of Andrea.

There was a family member that Victor hadn’t made any intentions to bond with, but such had proven to be inevitable: Andrea’s baby niece, Ana. Victor was never really good with kids, and never felt any kind of attraction towards them or the idea of having a few of his own, until he started to date Andrea. One day Cristina showed up with the little girl, asking Victor and Andrea to babysit while she dealt with some urgent professional affairs, and he couldn’t help but feel captivated by those big green eyes and easy yet innocent smile. Soon, it had captured his interest to understand how the little child perceived the world, and how could he affect it. He took pleasure in playing with her, watching her learn and enthusiastically respond to new stimuli: his tie, his car keys, his very large hands holding her tiny ones. Soon enough, Ana became one of Victor’s favorite people, and the baby girl seemed to return the affection. Much like her aunt, he couldn’t be around her without a smile on his face and a warm feeling in his heart.

Now that he was in an even more foreign territory--Andrea’s grandmother’s farm--Victor realized he was starting to see these people as his familiar world. And invariably, these people were consistently by his side, helping him navigate the novelty of a strange culture and language. Victor, always so guarded and self-dependent, could now fully understand the feeling of having a family he could rely on, even if it wasn’t his own. That made him appreciate Andrea’s family even more, and deepen the already profound love he felt for his girlfriend. She opened his world to new and amazing experiences, and he couldn’t feel more grateful for having her in his life.

“Are you comfortable in your bed?” He heard Joshua speak above him. “We can trade if you feel better on the top bunk.”

“I’m comfortable here, you don’t need to worry.” Victor closed his eyes, preparing himself to meet Morpheus. He was exhausted.

“I’m sorry for the sleeping arrangements.” Joshua apologized with a tinge of bitterness in his voice. “My grandma can be so uptight sometimes.”

“It’s alright, reminds me of my college days.” Victor could feel the tension leave each and single one of his sore muscles. If only Joshua would stop talking and let him sleep.

“I mean, I’m married, for crying out loud. Why do I have to sleep away from my wife? What does she think, that Ana was brought by the stork?”

It was evident that Victor wasn’t going to sleep anytime soon. The polite thing to do was to engage in conversation. Maybe Joshua would tire faster and finally shut up.

“No funny business.” Victor playfully warned. “Boys on one side, girls on the other.”

“No… She told you that? Way to welcome people.”

“She said something, but I couldn’t understand what. However, her impromptu sign language was quite explanatory.” Victor chuckled.

“Don’t tell me she made the gesture with her fingers making a circle, and her other finger…” Joshua laughed. “Priceless. I wish I was there to see it.”

“She did. And it wasn’t priceless, it was mortifying.” Victor complained in a flat tone.

“Yeah, she has this… aura around her. She can make an adult feel like a teenager again.” Joshua paused, and when he spoke again, his tone was much more serious. “I know she looks like a tough nut to crack, but she’s actually very sweet. Kind of like you.”

Victor wondered for a moment why people insisted on comparing him to a grumpy old lady. It wasn’t very flattering.

“I’m sure we’ll reach common ground soon. Good night, Joshua.” Victor put an end to the conversation, looking forward to a deep restorative sleep.

“Sleep well, Victor.”

It didn’t take five minutes for Victor to hear Joshua’s deep breaths, indicating he was asleep. However, Victor was not. The conversation has stirred old memories in his mind, making his brain particularly active. Should’ve just told Joshua to shut up and be done with it.

He tossed and turned in his bed, thinking about something he hadn’t considered in a very long time: his college days. Victor’s father was a devout follower and believer of discipline and rigor, so it wasn’t a surprise that when Victor revealed that he had been accepted in Harvard to take the Finance degree, he was told he wouldn’t be staying in the University’s dorm. “You are there so you can get an education, not experiment on illicit drugs and poor judgment”, his father said. Instead, Victor would sleep in the Military Academy dorm as a guest, where he would have the strictness and standards that make a boy a man.

At the tender age of eighteen, Victor found himself in quite the predicament. He was frowned upon at Harvard because he came from a wealthy family, and people assumed his father had bought his admission, which wasn’t the case. Victor had to work very hard to be where he was, since his father believed he shouldn’t rely on the family name, making a name for himself instead. He was also frowned upon at the Military Academy dorm by his roommates, who also had a prejudice against his family of origin. They believed that he was an entitled snotty kid, the kind he knew very well from boarding school, always relying on their parents to get them out of trouble, and slacking off on their commitments, because, truth be told, they didn’t need to honor them anyway.

However, Victor was determined and eager to prove all those fools wrong. At first, he kept to himself, suffering all the insults in silence, knowing that sooner or later, he would make them swallow their own words. He got up at 5 am every morning for the Academy’s mandatory hour of exercise, shower, and help his fellow dormmates prepare breakfast. After breakfast, he would make his own bed impeccably and tidy his room for the usual rounds. At 8 am, he was already in college, taking his courses and spending whatever time he had free at the library, studying, or working on assignments. Then he would return to the dorm, have dinner and help clean the kitchen and canteen, then have a quick shower and put on his pajamas and spend time alone in his room, reading a book or listening to some music as he worked on his laptop.

Victor didn’t have any friends, so he spent most of his time alone, focused on his real goal there: his education. He didn’t want to just graduate, he wanted to do it with high praise, his way to impress his father, in a secret hope of conquering his affection. Sometimes some girls would approach him, and while he let himself entertain with one of them for a while, the romance was short-lived, since Victor didn’t have any interest or time to invest much in it.

By the time the school year was nearly finished, he had conquered the respect of his peers, by showing them he was more than a rich kid with a pretty face. He was finally able to make a few friends, one of them being Ted Kasey, the extrovert red-haired guy that everybody seemed to love. However, Victor still kept to himself, opting to continue spending most of his time on his own. The experience had taught him that relationships were fleeting and volatile, but results were concrete and everlasting. This would be the policy he would adopt for himself for the rest of his life, his determination focused more on results than feelings or relationships.

That is, until he met Andrea. It wasn’t exactly that he was less driven or less focused after meeting her, but that Victor found the value of meaningful relationships. And in retrospect, he reckoned the time he spent in college would be a lot less hard if he had had a true friend to confide with, a pillar he could lean on in time of need. Andrea was that and a lot more: she was his lover, his best friend, his confidant. He finally felt he had someone on his team, rooting for him, making him reach newer heights, and helping him in the case that he tumbled down. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for her.

Which brought to his mind the matter of her grandmother. Like his mates back in college, he felt that she looked at him and saw nothing but a snob man in a suit. But like before, he would change her mind. He took every hard task she gave him that day and was respectful of her values to show her that he was worthy of Andrea’s love. He would show her he had a spine, honor and high values, and he was more than capable to nurture and provide for her granddaughter.

The feeling of confidence filled Victor’s heart with joy and pride, and he was finally able to find a comfortable position on that bed that barely gave him room to move. Victor imagined the warmth of his loved one in his arms, closed his eyes, and with a soft sigh, fell asleep.

A moment later, he heard Joshua’s voice again.

“Hey, Vic, wake up.” Joshua shook Victor’s shoulder.

Victor was not a violent man, but he could smack Joshua for having the audacity of waking him up _by shaking him and calling him_ _Vic._ Opening one eye, he noticed the sunlight coming through the bedroom window. It was already morning. Early morning, but still, time to be in bed. Victor groaned, turning away from Joshua and the light. He could use a few more hours of sleep.

“Andrea needs us to go pick up the bread from the bakery.” Joshua shook Victor again. “She needs it for breakfast.”

The mention of Andrea’s name made Victor forget about her brother’s lack of manners and turn again to face him, opening both eyes.

“Alright.” He sleepily tried to rub the exhaustion out of his eyes. “Give me fifteen minutes to shave and get dressed.”

“This is the country, man.” Joshua chuckled. “You don’t need to shave. Be ready in five, I’ll be waiting for you outside. We need to hurry.”

Maybe Joshua didn’t mind walking around looking like a bum, but it wasn’t Victor’s case. He rubbed his face, trying to assess how long his stubble was. It seemed manageable, so he decided to get dressed and ready and shave when he returned. He found Joshua waiting by the car.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get decent coffee when we get there.” Joshua rolled out his window, letting the cool breeze in. “We both look like we need it.”

While they waited for the baker and his employees to prepare the many bags of bread they would be taking, Victor and Joshua enjoyed their coffee at a table outside in silence, appreciating the cool Autumn breeze.

“So.” Joshua started, his voice solemn. “My mom told me about the chat you had with her and my dad this week.”

Victor froze.

“You disapprove?” He watched Joshua’s reaction carefully. 

“No, man, I’m happy.” Joshua smiled. “She deserves it, you know, after all she’s been through. And it’s pretty clear you care for her. You’re putting up with my grandmother. That’s quite the feat.”

Victor suppressed a smile, taking a sip of his coffee.

“She calls you Stretchy, you know?” Joshua laughed.

“Your grandmother?” Victor chuckled. “I was wondering what  _ Esticadinho  _ meant. It’s not as bad as I thought I would be.”

“You know, I didn’t like you very much at first.” Joshua narrowed his eyes at him.

“People usually don’t.” Victor lowered his eyes, remembering how Andrea seemed to loathe him during her first months in LFG.

“But you’re a good guy.” Victor looked up, noticing Joshua extending his hand for him to shake. “I’m glad you’re in my sister’s life.”

“I’m glad she’s in my life too.” Victor shook the twin’s hand with a broad smile. “I intend on making her the happiest woman in this world, if she’ll have me.”

Victor barely had the time to talk to Andrea, who was busy cooking and serving breakfast to all the people working at the mill. After the meal, her grandmother took him by his arm, leading him to the mill. As always, Victor followed with a smile. He was curious to know what task she had for him now.

“Isto é uma peneira.” Victor looked at what Bia was pointing, it looked like some kind of sifter. Perhaps the one Andrea was talking about the previous day. “Tu mexes as azeitonas com a rama, e a rama cai.”

Victor only understood  _ azeitonas _ , which meant olives. The old lady understood his confusion.

She took a bag half-filled with the olives they had harvested the day before, dumping it on the contraption. She turned to him, raising her voice. Maybe he thought that if she yelled at him, he would understand her better. Most days Victor would find that painfully annoying, but in this case it made him laugh.

“Azeitona.” She picked an olive. “Rama. Ou folhas.” She picked some leaves. “Mexes assim.” She rolled the olives in the sifter, and he watched the leaves fall to the ground. 

“Com força, não.” Victor knew  _ força _ meant strength, and  _ não  _ meant no. He had to be gentle. He nodded to show he understood, rolling up his sleeves to start working.

“Tu não vais ser como o outro cabrão, pois não?” The grandmother asked him with emotion in her eyes. “Trata bem da minha menina.”

Victor had no clue what the old lady was talking about, but he recognized the word  _ menina _ , which meant girl, so she was most likely talking about Andrea. This was a serious conversation, and he didn’t want to miss one single word of it, or give way to misunderstandings.

He had refused to use the app on his phone, considering it would act as a crutch and stall his learning. But at that moment, it would be useful. He took the phone out of his pocket and opened the app.

“Falas aqui.” His Portuguese was intolerably basic, but he hoped she understood that he wanted her to talk to the phone, so the app would translate it. She took his phone out of his hand with a suspicious look.

“Trata bem a minha menina. Ela já passou por muito. Ela não merece sofrer.” She said as she pressed the button he indicated her. He read the translation: Treat my girl well. She's been through a lot. She doesn't deserve to suffer.

“Eu amo-a.” Victor tried to pronounce the words right, speaking slowly. “Muito. Mais do que vida minha.” He hoped that what he said was that he loved Andrea more than his own life. He seemed to have gotten it right, because the lady smiled at him, for the first time.

“És um bom menino, Esticadinho.” She stroke his cheek in a motherly way, and he understood she was praising him, although calling him a good boy wasn’t exactly the praise he was looking for.

“Obrigado.” He smiled.

“Agora vê se te portas bem com ela e se o manténs guardadinho nas calças, sim?” She smacked him in the gut, just above the belt, hard enough for him to slightly double over. “Calças” meant pants. She was telling him to keep it in his pants. Victor didn’t need to be proficient in English to know that. Without any other word, Andrea’s grandmother left him to work.

Victor was finishing sorting his second bag when Andrea’s father came to him.

“Go help Andrea in the kitchen. We got this.” Jeremy took the bag Victor was pouring in the sifter from his hands.

“Dona Bia asked, I don’t mind.” He explained, thinking they were trying to give him some relief from all the chores.

“Andrea needs you, actually. Ana is not feeling well, Cristina had to take her to the village doctor. She’s one person short and, according to her, she needs someone  _ capable _ .” Victor wondered if Jeremy had been tossed out of the kitchen, judging by how he said it.

The kitchen counter was filled with vegetables, with barely any wiggle room. Mariana was cutting vegetables, while Andrea was at the stove, busy with pots and pans.

“Do you want me to do that?” Victor approached Mariana. “I can do it a lot faster.”

“By all means! Go ahead!” Mariana handed him the knife, sounding relieved. “I’m going to tell Josh to start the fire at the mill, so we can cook the food.”

“We are cooking this in the mill?” Victor raised an eyebrow, while he quickly chopped the cabbage as he saw Mariana do. “What are we cooking anyway?”

“ _ Cozido á Portuguesa.  _ A kind of Portuguese stew with pork and vegetables. Josh has to start a fire to begin extracting the oil from the olives, and we are using that heat to cook the ingredients in clay pots. It gives them an extra flavor. Didn’t my grandmother give you a tour of the mill? I thought that’s why she was taking you with her.” Andrea asked while she removed cooked meat from steel pots to clay ones.

“No, she wanted me to sift the olives.” Victor was done with the cabbages and moved on to peeling carrots. 

“I’m sorry if she’s being too hard on you.” Andrea gave him a worried look.

“You don’t need to worry about that. I’m enjoying myself.” Victor offered her a smile, and as he predicted, the sparkle in her eyes returned. “I think she likes me better now.”

“Well, she never hated you.” Andrea came closer to him, taking the knife out of his hands and placing it on the board. “It’s the whole Daniel experience, you know. It takes them longer to trust. It was only a matter of time until they saw the real wonderful you.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

“I can’t even recall the last time I kissed you.” Victor held her in his arms, enjoying the warmth of her body close to his. “I have barely seen you these days.”

“No time like the present.” Andrea smiled, and Victor glanced at the door. “Nobody will come, trust me.”

Well, Victor wasn’t known for wasting time. His lips touched Andrea’s softly, and soon he realized how much he had really missed her. And she was just as hungry as he was, judging by the way she fiercely deepened the kiss, one hand grabbing the back of his neck, the other roaming his pectorals, one of the things she knew positively drove him insane.

Victor’s rational side knew that he should make it stop, they should keep cooking, time was of the essence, someone could come in at any moment. But Victor had a beast inside him that was begging to be fed, and was ignoring any plea his logic was making. Before he could be any wiser, he had already sat her on the counter, and was rubbing himself between her legs, lost in her scent, her breasts, her curls. He would have had her right there and then, surrounded by cabbages and carrots and potatoes, if not for the sound of a door opening and closing, making them jump out of each other’s arms.

“Look who’s feeling so much better!” They heard Cristina as she entered the kitchen, a smiling Ana in her arms. “Oh. Did I interrupt something?”

“My beautiful baby!” Andrea ran to Ana, taking her in her arms. “Are you feeling better, honey?” 

Victor stayed behind the counter, busying himself with the vegetables, hoping his erection would go away fast.

Cristina took Ana inside for a nap, and in the meantime, Mariana returned to help. Soon all four were busy with their tasks, and Victor was assigned to dessert duty.

“Do you want me to make something in particular?” He asked, while in the pantry, figuring out what ingredients he would need. “Is  _ fermento _ baking soda?”

“Do whatever you like. As long as we get to eat it, we don’t mind.” Andrea’s mother chimed in. “And yes, it’s baking soda.”

Soon enough, Mariana was ringing the bell, calling the rest of the people for the meal. Victor went to the wood oven in the mill to take out the dessert he had made.

Andrea was absolutely right. The wood oven gave the food a wonderful taste, and it made the whole difference. His dessert would be delectable too, if it absorbed some of the aroma.

After the  _ cozido,  _ Mariana went to get the plated puddings from the kitchen. Everybody started eating, Dona Bia making a pleased remark.

“É bom!” She hummed, and Victor understood she liked it. “Quem fez?”

“O Victor.” Andrea answered with a smug smile. Bia’s eyes opened wide.

“Muito bom!” She smiled, giving him a thumbs-up, seemingly impressed. “Tens jeito, rapaz!”

“She says you’re a good cook.” Joshua, who was sitting next to Victor, translated it.

“Quem quer bica?” Dona Bia asked, and everybody showed their hands.

“What did she ask?” Victor asked Joshua, not understanding her question.

“It’s slang for coffee.” Joshua explained. “But since you are a man, you don’t say  _ bica _ , you say  _ bico _ . Tell my grandmother  _ Quero um bico, por favor.” _

Victor turned to the old lady, happy for being able to say a whole sentence in Portuguese.

“Quero um bico, por favor.” He did his best to pronounce it correctly. 

Suddenly, there was a deadly silence at the table, every single person staring at Victor with eyes wide. Victor felt his face burn with embarrassment. Did he say something wrong? What did he say? Andrea’s grandmother gave a hearty laugh.

“Ó filho, já estou muito velha para essas coisas.” Everybody started cackling, and Victor was more confused and embarrassed by the second. “Dou-te uma bica, pode ser? Um bico não.”

“What are you laughing about?” Victor snapped at Andrea, the heat spreading from his face to his blood, making it boil. “What did I say? What did she say to me?”

“You asked her for a blowjob.” Andrea doubled over laughing and could barely breathe, let alone talk. “She told you she was too old for that stuff, but she would get you a coffee instead.”

There was this expression that Andrea used to express her mortification, she would say she would like to dig a hole and stay there. Victor used to tease her about it, he found the expression very amusing, to dig a hole and hide. Until this precise moment. Victor was in dire need of a hole. Victor also wanted to burn a hole into Joshua’s head.

“Mark my words.” Victor warned, which made Joshua laugh even harder. “You will pay for this.”

“As long as it’s not in  _ bicos _ !” Joshua stifled a laugh and slapped Victor in the back. “Come on, it’s just some brotherly hazing.”

“Right.” He looked from Andrea's brother to the coffee now in front of him, wondering if he even wanted to drink it in the first place. Now every time he had coffee he would remember this very embarrassing moment.

As Victor took a moment to breathe and calm himself down, he was struck by some amazing realizations. The first was, despite being incredibly embarrassing, Joshua’s hazing meant acceptance. It was the kind of thing Andrea and her brother would do, playing pranks at each other. That could only mean that he was truly being accepted into the family, like one of them, not the foreign CEO everyone should be careful with and tiptoe around.

Second, he had completely forgotten about LFG during those days. He used to define himself by his achievements, taking an immeasurable pride in his work, always putting it first. For the first time in a long time, Victor allowed himself to let go of the cover of financial mogul and relentless conqueror, and be just himself. He no longer felt the need to prove anything to anyone, he no longer felt the need to measure his success. He could be just Victor. 

Third, he used to hate the unexpected. Victor enjoyed adventure from time to time, but always in a controlled manner, every step of the way completely transparent and expectable. He had been called a control freak innumerous times due to his need to plan and prepare for any setbacks. And yet he had come to a foreign country, knowing close to nothing about its language, sleeping in the house of a stranger, doing things he had never done in his life, and he couldn’t be happier about it. He felt comfortable, at home, relaxed. That’s when it dawned on him. He felt safe because home had been with him all along. Andrea was his home. His solace. As long as she was close to him, laughing and shining that bright light of hers, he was home.

Victor watched her as she bantered with her family, glowing as usual, the world around her always better than what it was before. He took out the spreadsheet he had done a few weeks ago from his mental drawer and inserted his new conclusions. And what was a certainty at first, now felt like a calling: they belonged together, and only a lifetime with her would be acceptable. She was the most precious thing in his life, and he would do whatever it would take to make her happy and safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, let me know your thoughts!
> 
> Lots of love!


	26. So Far, Yet So Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, beautiful people!
> 
> I hope you enjoy what we have in store!
> 
> Recommended Music:
> 
> Beautiful day - U2  
> Have you ever really loved a woman? - Brian Adams  
> You are the reason - Callum Scott

_ “I’m going for a run.” I felt his warm breath in my ear. “I’ll wake you when I get back.” _

_ His lips touched my forehead, lingering for a moment. Even in my sleep, I basked in it all: his scent, his warmth, how that deep voice reverberated in my eardrum, and in my chest. _

_ A soft hand traced my hairline, taking back a curl that was covering my face. _

_ He chuckled, and I hummed in pleasure as I felt the vibration of his chest against my body. _

_ “Sleepyhead.” _

I woke up to the radio playing U2’s  _ It’s a beautiful day.  _ Not a beautiful day at all. I was all alone. He wasn’t here to wake me up, or to have breakfast with me. Victor was traveling.

I scoffed, getting out of bed. After showering, I took my toothbrush from the cup, opening the tap. His toothbrush just stood there, perfectly dry and elegant, taunting me. It was evident that I was missing him badly. 

Suddenly the phone started ringing. Right when I had my mouth full of toothpaste.  _ Perfect. Just perfect. _ However, my mood changed when I saw the called ID. Victor.

“Hey!” I answered enthusiastically, the toothbrush still in my mouth.

“Are you brushing your teeth? I can call back later, if now it’s inconvenient.” 

“No!” I stopped him before he could hang up, removing the toothbrush so I could talk better. “We didn’t talk last night. Give me two minutes.”

“Alright, I can wait.” Victor chuckled. “Make sure you brush your teeth thoroughly. No need to hurry.”

I did as I was told, knowing Victor was probably timing me. After he heard the water stop running, he spoke again.

“Minty fresh?” I couldn’t help but giggle. “Just calling to see if you woke up in time. Now that you don’t have your personal alarm clock.”

“I miss my personal alarm clock.” I sighed, picking a shirt in the walking closet.

“I also was wondering if a certain dummy forgot what day is today.” I could hear the smile in his voice.

“The dummy remembers.” I sighed, resting my head against the closet’s wooden doors.

“What’s with the tone? Is our anniversary such a bad memory for you?” He mocked me… sort of.

“No, it’s not that.” I hurried to correct. “It’s just… It  _ is _ our anniversary, and you’re not here. And I haven’t seen you for days… I miss you. Part of me wants to believe you’ll surprise me and I’ll be in your arms tonight.”

“It’s only for another three days, it will be over before you know it. I promise.” He perked up suddenly. “I could bring you a souvenir. Is there something you want?”

“From Switzerland? Yes, and you already know what it is.” I smiled slyly.

“Chocolate it is.” Victor chuckled again, the sweetest sound in the world to my ears. “I have to go to bed, It’s 2 am here. If you need anything, call Goldman. We’ll talk again tonight.” He paused. “Have some champagne ready. We can celebrate.”

Before I could say another word, Victor ended the call. I sighed, resigned to go back and get dressed for work. Oh, the things I would do to him once I had him in my arms. He had no idea.

I arrived at the faculty in a sour mood. My assistant, Elise, was waiting for me in the hallway.

“What are you doing outside? Forgot your key to the office?” I asked, already in my professional mindset, tapping on my phone to find some reports.

“Well…” Elise grinned. “Let’s just go in and you’ll see.”

I searched my key in my purse and opened the door absentmindedly, already busy going over all the things I had to do during the day. I didn’t actually notice the room at all, until I looked up from my phone. I froze, wondering for a moment if I had gotten into the right room.

“This came in this morning.” She smiled. 

I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. My office seemed like coming out of a dream, white and beautifully scented roses everywhere, in every corner, in every table. In the center of the room, on my table, a beautiful bouquet of red roses, with a card attached to it. I opened it with trembling hands and leaned on my desk, still trying to recover from the surprise.

_ Today I want you to be surrounded by beauty. You are the most precious flower in the garden of my life. Happy anniversary, my love. _

_ Always yours, Victor _

My eyes brimmed with happy tears as I read his card, my heart filled with love for that man. Behind me, Elise cleared his throat.

“I take it today is a special occasion….” She smiled knowingly.

“Yes.” I stood up, composing myself. “It’s the first anniversary as a couple.”

“Very romantic. Congratulations on your first anniversary.” She picked the bouquet from the table. “Where can I put this?”

“Oh, yeah, we need room to work.” I was still dazed with happiness. “Put them with the others. Actually, put those in water.”

I tried to focus on my work, but every time I took my eyes from my computer screen I would see those lovely roses, and think about him. He was probably in his hotel bed, sleeping in silky black pajamas, the first buttons of the collar undone. He would have that peaceful sweet look on his face, almost childlike, soft snores coming from his slightly open lips. My heart panged with longing, I missed listening to those soft snores, leaning my head on his chest, taking in his heat, basking on his scent. I sighed, already knowing it would be virtually impossible to get any work done. That wouldn’t keep me from trying, though.

Elise knocked on my door and walked in, holding a brown paper bag, her face glowing with excitement.

“Another delivery.” She almost squealed. “I guess the surprises won’t stop today.”

“Another one?” I took the bag from her hands, my heart thumping with anticipation. “You can take a coffee break if you want to. Please hold my calls for a while.” I quickly dismissed her, wanting to be on my own.

I sat on my desk and opened the paper bag slowly, wondering what I would find there. I couldn’t help but giggle like a school girl when I found inside another bag with peanut butter cookies and a cup of hot coffee. I took the paper cup from its cardboard holder, noticing a note falling out from the bottom. I opened it.

_ This reminds me of the time I realized I wanted nothing more in this world but to hold you in my arms. _

_ Looking forward to holding you again, Victor _

Boy, was he smooth. My heart fluttered in my chest, as I reminisced about that moment in my kitchen, the warm temperature of our bodies drawing us together, as we discovered our feelings for each other.

I returned to my work as I slowly drank my cup of coffee. The clients I had a meeting with the previous day had come up with a set of new requirements, based on their company’s growth. It was time to look at all the companies they were partnering with and come up with a different cooperation strategy. That meant I had to meet with all the cooperation managers, and have us all put our thinking caps on. I texted Elise to come find me as soon as she was done with her break.

“I need you to arrange a meeting with these companies liaison managers.” I handed her some files. “Also, can you tell me what else do I have scheduled today?”

“Well, no meetings this afternoon.” Elise checked her tablet. “All you have left is that business dinner with the new partner from Norway.”

Wait. What?

“What business dinner? He’s in Loveland?” I frowned, confused. “What is he doing here?”

“I told you, remember?” Elise now seemed as confused as I was. “He was attending a seminar nearby and he asked if he could meet you this week.” Elise started panicking a little. “He was really insisting on it, and you told me that since Mr. Lee wasn’t in town, you wanted some extra work to keep yourself distracted. ‘Bury me with work’, those were your words.”

The realization hit me hard. I did say that. And now I couldn’t back down. The partner from Norway was our gateway into the oil business, with endless opportunities for other markets. Endless opportunities to further collaborations for my study. Victor was actually the one that gave me his contact and came up with the idea.

“Did he say where were we meeting and at what time?” I hoped I could ditch him in time to call Victor.

“He said he wasn’t sure what time he would be free, and he would inform us later. Should I inquire?” Elise offered.

“So what now? I’m supposed to save my entire evening for him?” I sighed in frustration. “Nevermind, I’m free anyway, don’t bother.” 

It was time to get out of this funk. Victor wouldn’t like to see me all flustered just because he was away when I had more important matters in my hands. I had this new important contact to make, that Victor carefully arranged for me, and I wouldn’t let him down. I wanted the Norwegian guy to be amazed by my cunning ways and intelligence. I would convince the guy to work with us, and I would have another victory to celebrate with Victor. I would make him proud.

“It’s an envelope this time.” Elise peeked from the door, an excited smile on her face.

I opened it with hasty hands, my heart beating fast. It was a poem that Victor had handwritten himself.

_ i carry your heart with me(i carry it in _

_ my heart) i am never without it(anywhere _

_ i go you go, my dear; and whatever is done _

_ by only me is your doing, my darling) _

_ i fear _

_ no fate(for you are my fate, my sweet) i want _

_ no world(for beautiful you are my world, my true) _

_ and it’s you are whatever a moon has always meant _

_ and whatever a sun will always sing is you _

_ here is the deepest secret nobody knows _

_ (here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud _

_ and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows _

_ higher than soul can hope or mind can hide) _

_ and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart _

_ i carry your heart(i carry it in my heart) _

_ E.E. Cummings _

_ PS: Take this heart with you, wherever you go. It will be the reminder that you are in my heart as well. _

_ Always and forever, your Victor _

My hands trembled as they picked the envelope, looking for what Victor had mentioned. As I turned the envelope, a small jewel dropped on my desk. Another charm for my bracelet, a heart-shaped ruby.

I couldn’t stop the happy tears this time, no matter how hard I tried. Even far, busy with his business, Victor took the time to think of me, to make my day magical, to show me how he loved me. And all I had done was complain. I had to come up with a plan for when he came back. I would shower him with love, I would show him the love I had in my heart. But first, I had to tell him I wouldn’t be able to talk to him that night. I dialed his number, hoping he was awake already, wanting that low voice to vibrate in my ear, to still my aching heart. His phone was off. I sent him a text, instead.

_ Andrea, focus. _ I kept looking at my phone to see if he would reply to my text, but nothing. When Elise came again, I welcomed the distraction. I was driving myself crazy.

“I got the information from the Norway client. He says he will send a car to pick you up at seven from your apartment. I already gave him the address.” She informed.

I looked at my watch. It was already 5 pm.

“Ok, I’ll need to leave and get ready then.” I started gathering my things to leave. “You can leave too, Elise. Whatever is left to do can wait for tomorrow.”

I entered the apartment quietly, and it felt like a different place. Even though Victor was usually a very quiet guy, the house felt empty without him. He was an extremely tidy person, but still one could find little pieces of evidence of his presence, a newspaper on the counter he left after having breakfast, his glasses on a table, his phone. But what I missed the most was his scent. Wherever he went, Victor left his smell behind, and my guilty pleasure was to bask in it when he was not around. It was like he left a little piece of him to comfort me. The apartment felt weird without his little accents, and it smelled just like a regular apartment. I scoffed as I walked to the bathroom.

I took a quick shower and styled my hair in an updo, the quickest way to look presentable without the hustle of blowdrying. I put on my lace navy blue dress, matching it with my comfortable silver heels, and applied some natural make-up. As I was putting some items in the purse I picked to match the ensemble, the doorbell rang. It was the conciérge.

“A busboy dropped this at the lobby for you, Miss Jones.” The concierge handed me a basket.

I closed the door and placed the basket on the kitchen counter, opening it. It was a bottle of champagne and a box of fresh chocolate-covered strawberries from our favorite confectionery. Tied to the basket’s handle, another note, this time not handwritten.

_ No matter the time or space between us, I will always be there for you. _

I put the champagne and the strawberries in the fridge, wondering what he meant with the gift. Maybe he would wait for me to come home, and we would drink champagne together over the phone, even with him being on the other side of the world.

I smiled at his gift, closing the refrigerator door. Only Victor would think of something like that. But I had more pressing matters to attend.  _ Time to shine, Andrea. Make him proud. _


	27. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended music:
> 
> Souvenirs - Kina Grannis  
> One - Ed Sheeran

The limo drove me to an unfamiliar street in Southwest Loveland, the same neighborhood Solace was located. It stopped by a small restaurant, without any signage on the windows or canopy. The restaurant door was closed, but I could see the lights inside were on through the large window, dressed with a sheer curtain.

“It’s very exclusive.” The driver commented, as he pulled in front of the restaurant’s door. “You’ll have to knock and say your name. They have a reservation-only policy.”

I left the car with a sigh, preparing to bring my best business self to the game. It would be hard to focus though, my mind always drifting back to Victor.  _ Snap out of it, Andrea. This is important. _

I knocked on the door, and sure enough, a waiter came to take my name. After I introduced myself, he led me to the dining area.

“The other guest advised us that he would take a few more minutes to arrive. In the meantime, you’re welcome to appreciate our art.” The waiter offered, taking away my coat and my purse. “The owner is very proud of it.”

I roamed through the restaurant, paying attention to the decoration. It had a similar vibe to Solace, pictures covering the walls. The place looked exquisite, all decorated in tones of beige and white, crystal chandeliers hanging on the ceiling, black frames contrasting with the creamy walls. Victor would love it here, should the food be any good. What was this restaurant’s name? I wasn’t sure if anyone had told me.

I took a closer look at the picture of a sunset at the beach right in front of me, finding it strangely familiar. The building in the background gave away its location. It was Dubai. I remembered spending New Year there with Victor, us making love for the first time with that same view as the background.

Next to it, a picture of a restaurant canopy. It read Jules Verne. I had been there too. Precisely one year ago. It was when me and Victor shared our first kiss, as we walked out of that same restaurant. I held my Eiffel Tower charm between my fingers, indulging in that memory.

I found it funny, I had been in all the places the owner had been. Well, it was only natural, they were quite touristy places, so no surprise there. It was when I looked at the next picture that my heart started beating a little faster.

It was Torre de Belém, in Portugal. I frowned, what were the odds? I moved to the next picture, gasping in surprise. It was Mr. Mills' wish tree, covered with the colorful wish ribbons. Next to it, a picture of my grandmother’s property, the carved soil that carried the water from the spring to the other lands, the mill where the olive oil was produced.

I paused. This couldn’t be. I looked at the table next to me, perfectly set, and noticed the golden letters on the napkins, spelling  _ Souvenir. _ Before I had any time to react, I heard a familiar low voice behind me.

“Took you long enough to figure it out.”

I spun around to see his face, wanting to make sure I wasn’t dreaming. There he was, leaning against the door frame that led to the service area, dressed in a white shirt covered by a light grey suit vest and matching pants, smiling widely at me.

Stunned by the wonderful surprise, I lost all sense of decorum. I ran to him and threw myself in his arms, holding him tight, unable to silence my emotional sobs. He chuckled and lifted me in the air, holding me tight. I buried my face in his shoulder, letting a few tears flow. He was here. He wasn’t far away. It had all been a ruse. I wanted to smack him for the little prank, but I felt so happy I couldn’t do so.

“Someone’s happy to see me.” He teased lovingly, kissing my cheek. I held him tighter, set on having my fill of Victor’s scent and warmth. He caressed my curls, allowing me just to be there, in his arms, my feet floating above the floor. “I missed you too.” He whispered in my ear.

“You fooled me!” I finally had the strength to say, playfully whacking him when he laughed. “I thought you were in Switzerland!”

“Didn’t you read the note that came with the basket?” He raised a brow at me. “You should know by now I always keep my promises.”

I wasn’t going to argue. I pulled him in for a kiss. He kissed me back, sweetly, putting me on the floor again.

“So, what do you think of the new decorations?” He twirled me to face the pictures on the wall, never letting me go of his arms.

“All of these are places we’ve been together.” I held his arms around me tighter. “Our memories.”

“I opened Souvenir the first time because I was in love. Well, I thought I was.” He spoke softly into my ear, from behind. “It only made sense to reopen it, now that I have found true love, honoring the special memories we have created together.”

“Thank you for today. The flowers, the cookies, the poem…” I lifted my wrist, showing him my charm bracelet. “Look, I’m wearing it.”

“I carry your heart with me, I carry it in my heart.” He whispered with a smile, taking my wrist and kissing it softly. I caressed his cheek as it came close to my hand.

“You are needed in the kitchen, Sir.” The waiter interrupted us.

“The food must be ready.” He said, pulling away. “Brian, serve Miss Jones a glass of champagne while she waits. And you…” He turned to me and led me to a table, pulling a chair for me to sit down. “You wait right here. I won’t take long.”

I sat at the table, sipping my champagne, admiring the restaurant once more. This time I noticed something else. Every centerpiece in each table was a bigger replica of each one of my charms: a snowflake, a bottle with sand, a V... How didn’t I notice it before? Victor had a special attention to detail.

After a few moments, Victor sat across me again, placing two plates on the table, while the waiter came with a bottle of wine.

“You cooked?” I asked, and he nodded. “Isn’t this the same as eating at home?” I teased.

“Who do you take me for?” He pretended to be offended. “I will have you know that I prepared a special meal for you today. In fact, I have been secretly perfecting it for months. Starting with this roasted duck with cherry wine reduction, served with chestnut puree and roasted carrots.”

Needless to say, the meal was amazing. The duck was tender and rich, and the sweetness of the sauce complimented it perfectly. The puree had rich notes of butter and nutmeg, and balanced perfectly with the carrots, sweet and salty.

“It’s amazing. Well done, chef.” I complimented him.

“The meal is not over yet.” Victor smiled. “I’m going to get the dessert.”

Victor arrived with two beautifully plated chocolate-covered cakes, garnished with raspberries perfectly aligned in a heart shape on top. The ganache was so shiny that I could see my reflection on it. It looked so astonishing that the thought of cutting the cake was heartbreaking.

“Go on, try it.” He encouraged me. “I want to know your opinion of it.”

I carefully cut the cake, admiring how it was built. Moist spongy chocolate cake, what looked like chocolate meringue, a rich chocolate mousse, and fresh raspberries alternating in layers. It was a perfect melange of flavors and textures, and I was curious to find how it would feel in my mouth.

“Oh my God, this is delicious.” I moaned pleasurably as I had my first bite. “Your creation?”

“Yes. I called it the Andrea cake.” He gave me a smug smile. I froze.

“You named it after me?” Somehow I managed to avoid the gasp, afraid I would choke.

“It’s complex, rich, sweet, a bit of tartness to compliment. It seemed fitting. It will be on Souvenir’s menu from now on. In your honor.” He spoke like it was nothing at all, like it was only natural to have something named after me.

“Why, thank you. That’s a happy first for me.” I chuckled.

“You will have plenty of happy firsts with me.” Victor looked me in the eyes, making a heatwave course through my body. “You better get used to it.”

We finished our dessert, and the waiter started to take away our plates. Victor got up and took my hand, motioning me to follow him.

“Come, I want to show you something else.” Victor led me inside the service area.

The kitchen was huge and highly functional, all decorated in white. Hanging on a wall, I could see two grey aprons, with the word  _ Souvenir  _ embroidered on them in silver, one big and a smaller one. I took the smaller one in my hands, smiling.

“Who is this one for?” I smiled knowingly. Victor smiled back.

“My sous-chef. If she says yes.” For a moment, I saw in his eyes a hint of emotion I couldn’t name, nor had the clarity to decipher.

“Who’d say no to Victor Lee?” I joked. “Only a fool would. I love the kitchen, by the way. Can’t wait to spend more time here with you.”

“That is not what I wanted to show you. Come here.” He placed his hands on my shoulders, pulling me to stand in front of him, my back touching his chest. He covered my eyes with his hands.

“Do you trust me?” He whispered in my ear.

“With my life.” I felt my heart beat faster with anticipation.

Covering my eyes, he slowly guided me towards our destination. As soon as we passed some kind of threshold, I could feel the autumn breeze caress my skin. We were on some kind of balcony. Victor uncovered my eyes, and I felt my heart beat even faster. I am sure that if he wasn’t behind me, steadying me, I would’ve hit the ground.

The patio was covered by this large iron structure, probably built to hold a canopy to provide shade. The structure was adorned with fairy lights, and from it hung dozens of small frames, most of them with pictures of me in various settings: sleeping, working, distracted with something. Some of them were selfies we took while traveling, or simply enjoying moments of intimacy. The ground beneath my feet was covered in red rose petals, and there were flowers everywhere, embellishing every corner of the patio. It looked like a dream. I was dumbfounded.

“Victor…” I breathed while admiring all of the pictures of me and us. “I’m everywhere.”

“Now you know what my heart looks like.” He held me close, from behind. “It’s filled with you. Every nook and every cranny. I carry you in my heart.”

I took a deep ragged breath, trying to keep tears at bay and not make a scene again. Victor walked in front of me, holding both my hands.

“Before you, I was certain I would never love again. I had accepted for myself a life of solitude, void of affection. I had made it my destiny. Then you came and filled my heart with promises of something better and brighter, and you kept each and every one of them. You filled my life with light, love, and joy, as we created these beautiful moments together. They are my most precious possessions, what I treasure the most. No matter what I achieve in my life, whatever fortune I may gain, everything will pale in comparison to you. You will always be the most magnificent wonder of my life.”

My hands tightened around his, surprised with his meaningful words. I moved my lips to speak, but his finger touched them softly, asking for silence. 

“Tonight, I give myself fully to you, limitlessly and unconditionally. I promise to devote my life to your safety, to your dreams, to your happiness.” Victor caressed my cheek softly with the back of his hand, his eyes brimming with emotion and an unshakeable confidence. “Tonight, we create another memory, one of the most important in our lives. The one that will be the true meaning of Souvenir. All I need from you is a single word.”

Suddenly Victor moved away from my line of sight, and my eyes widened as they found him on one knee, on the ground, pulling something from his pocket. A small box. He opened it, revealing a ring.

“Andrea Collaço Jones, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

I stood frozen for a moment, unable to breathe or speak. Was this happening? Was I somehow misinterpreting the situation? I felt like pinching myself, to make sure I wasn’t dreaming.

“Andrea, I need an answer.” His voice slightly faltered, breaking the spell holding me in place.

“YES! Yes, yes, yes, oh my God, yes!” Before I realized it, I was already on the floor, in his arms, holding him tight, tears flowing freely now. 

“Wait.” He broke the embrace, wiping a tear from my cheek. “I need to put the ring on your finger.”

Holding me by the waist, he lifted us both from the ground, taking the chance to plant a soft kiss on my forehead. He took my hand ceremoniously, his loving eyes drinking my expression, and slid the ring on my finger.

“Do you like it?” He asked, and I looked at my ring. It was made of white gold or platinum, with a tear-shaped deep blue gem, surrounded by smaller diamonds. “It’s a blue diamond. This shade of blue is one of the rarest, and there are only a few of its kind in the world. Just like you.”

I kept admiring the ring on my hand, entranced by the beauty of the ring, but most of all, its meaning.

“I love it!” I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. “But most importantly, I love you. I love you so much, Victor! You are all I care about. You don’t even need to do much to make me happy.” I laughed. “All you have to do is exist.”

“If my presence is all you need to be happy, then I will never leave your side.” He smiled at me, pulling me closer.

“You can leave my side.” My smiling lips brushed his. “As long as you promise to always come back.”

“Do you remember what my last note said?” Victor raised his brow at me.

“No matter the time or space between us, I will always be there for you.” I quoted.

“And I always keep my promises.” He smiled meaningfully, finally closing the gap between us.

Our hearts were filled with love, and longing, and tenderness. But more than that, they were filled with vows of eternal love, with the foresight of wonderful moments, with the eagerness of facing the unknown together. That day was more than a memory, it was a promise. We sealed that promise with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed it! I'm super excited to know what you thought of these two! Please share the love and let me know!
> 
> Lots of love, have a great week!


	28. The Life Changing Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people!
> 
> This week the chapters come later, but there are three of them, so I think that takes me off the hook. :D  
> I hope you enjoy them. Have an awesome week.
> 
> Music for this chapter:
> 
> Beneath Your Beautiful - Labrinth ft. Emeli Sandé

He loved how her hair smelled. It was a scent he couldn’t really figure out; it didn’t smell like anything in particular, yet it was fantastic. It reminded him of lazy afternoons by the lake, and vigorous nights of lovemaking, and peanut butter cookies. It was sweet and floral, with a fruity freshness to it. It was his favorite scent in the whole world.

He watched her sleep, his nose close to her curls, admiring her pink and slightly parted lips, her soft breaths a melody in his ear. She was his, and soon, the whole world would recognize it officially. The thought made his heart swell with pride, gratitude, and love, and he felt like holding her tight and kissing those cupid lips, and burying his face in the nape of her neck.

But she was sleeping peacefully, and he would let her. Time to take a shower and make some breakfast.

Eggs, sugar, milk, softened butter, vanilla. Flour and baking soda. Victor beat the egg whites to soft peaks, mixed the liquids and added the solids. He stirred the egg whites into the batter slowly, softly, a labor of love for the one he loved. He remembered how soft and warm her skin felt in bed, and basked in the knowledge that he would feel that every morning, for the rest of his life. She gave him so much happiness that flipping pancakes was the bare minimum he could do to make her morning brighter. But he also knew that she drew great pleasure from these very simple things. Andrea was all about the small gestures, the planted kisses here and there, the sweet  _ I love you _ s without much thought or reason.

Andrea entered the kitchen freshly showered, her still damp hair in an intricate bun, wearing a woolen dress and leggings with knee-high boots, going to Victor for her morning hug. Snaking his arm around her, he pecked her on the lips, the silent greeting they had come to share every morning. She sat at the table and Victor silently plated the pancakes, filling both their mugs with freshly brewed coffee. He knew she was still too sleepy to chat, so he simply took in the warmth of her presence in silence.

“Hmmm.” She moaned with the first bite of pancakes, sipping on her coffee while she checked for any new emails on her phone. 

He watched her as she ate quietly, her mind still a bit foggy with sleep, like she was a beautiful painting of days to come. Suddenly, he had an idea and reached for his phone. He had an announcement to make. 

“Elise knew.” She smiled at Victor, completely awake and ready to engage in conversation. “She helped you prepare all of it. She knew I wasn’t meeting the Norwegian guy.”

“She was great. She even went to work early so the delivery man could get all the flowers in your office in time.” Victor confirmed.

“God, you are like the mob, making connections everywhere.” Her laughter echoed in the kitchen. “You’re the Godfather.” She teased.

“Either I’m the Godfather or I’m Batman.” Victor concealed a smile while sipping his coffee. “Can’t be both.”

“Hmmm… I don’t know. How do you look wearing a fedora?” She playfully narrowed her beautiful brown eyes at him.

“If you must know, very exquisite.” He smiled slyly.

“Ok, so all you have to say now is that you have an offer I can’t refuse.” She teased.

“Don’t even think about it.” He feigned annoyance, although he was too happy to hide the smile. “I refuse to participate in your shenanigans again.”

Before Andrea could retort, her phone rang.

“It’s Diane. What does she want at this time of the morning?” She frowned at the phone, picking up.

The shriek that could be heard from the other side of the line was so high-pitched and loud that Andrea had to hastily pull the phone away from her ear, having Victor fear for her poor eardrums.

“Ok, you need to stop doing that!” She scolded Diane. “What’s wrong with you?” Victor could hear Diane’s excited tone. “How did you know?” Andrea frowned again. “Oh he did, did he?” She smiled widely, turning to Victor, who pretended to be busy with his phone, oblivious to their conversation. “Thank you, Di.” She paused. “Yes, you were right.” Andrea playfully rolled her eyes. “I need to go now, are we still having lunch tomorrow? Ok, talk to you then.”

Victor focused on his breakfast, not caring to hide the smug grin on his face.

“You posted our engagement on Moments.” Andrea smiled widely. “Let me see… Here. It was you.” She showed her her phone.

“I thought it would be a good way to share the good news.” Victor started collecting the breakfast dishes to load the dishwasher. “How’s your evening today?”

“Uneventful.” Andrea finished her coffee, handing Victor the mug. “Why?”

“We’ve been invited to this benefit soccer game. I wasn’t sure I would be here when I received the invitation, but since I’m here…would you like to go?”

“Sure, should be fun.” Andrea answered while taking her purse. “I need to go now. See you later, handsome.”

“Be home at six.” Victor pecked her on the lips. “Have a good day.”

While being driven to LFG, Victor grabbed his phone to see the reactions to his announcement. He laughed at some of the reactions.

_ Victor Lee posted: It’s remarkable how a simple yes can be so meaningful and change the course of a lifetime. _

_ Joshua Jones commented: Nice! Welcome to the family, man! _

_ Henry Goldman commented: Congratulations, Sir! _

_ Diane Goldman commented: About time! :P _

_ MC Bai commented: Yes, the world needs more positivity! I need to say yes more often too, I’m so negative. _

Victor couldn’t help the chuckle as he walked into LFG. That Mia was an oblivious idiot. He made the mental note of replying to the comments later, saving a mockery for her.

Victor would never notice the day go by, if not for the meals and breaks Goldman reminded him to make. He had started funding a new company in Switzerland, and the different laws between both countries were making him extremely busy, the legal department calling him incessantly to confirm terms. He was relieved when Goldman announced it was 5:45 pm, time to go home and get ready to attend the game.

“Best benefit gala ever!” Andrea was pleased, looking through the hangers in their walk-in closet. “I’m so sick of having to dress up every time you have an event. Ooo, do you think I can wear these jeans?” She showed him a pair of dark blue jeans.

“Can’t see why not.” Victor offered as he put on his shoes.

“Ok, so these, and a black turtleneck sweater, because it’s going to be cold, my boots and a leather jacket.” Andrea thought out loud. “You’re not going to wear a suit, are you?”

“Does this look like a suit?” Victor asked, showing her his black pants and a dark red sweater.

“Are you wearing a suit jacket with that?” She knowingly raised a brow at him.

“Shut up.” Victor retorted, making Andrea laugh. “Are you ready? Can we go now?” He whined, feigning impatience.

“I’m starting to think suits are your casual clothes. Hard to upgrade that for the wedding.” She teased.

“Ye of little faith.” He smiled. “Don’t think I have shown you all my cards.”

The stadium was almost full when they arrived, and Victor led Andrea to their private cabin. Andrea didn’t seem happy with the idea.

“Can we sit with the other people? It’s so much fun in the bleachers.” She pleaded. “It’s a way better experience, I promise!”

“We’ll be more comfortable in the cabin. It’s windy today, you’re going to be sick.” Victor had no intention of sitting with strangers. But Andrea wouldn’t have it.

“What, you don’t want to sit with the commoners?” Andrea teased and Victor glared at her. “Besides, when have I ever been sick since we met? I’m not that fragile!” She took his hand and led him downstairs. “It’ll be fun, I promise!”

They were able to find a spot that was pretty much empty, and Victor acknowledged sitting on the bleachers was not that bad, provided there were only a few people around. He took the pamphlet he was given at the entrance, and started reading the names of the famous football players that would be playing that night.

“Do you recognize this one?” Victor pointed at Cristiano Ronaldo’s name.

“He’s going to play?!?” Andrea gasped. “Oh my God, I need to take a picture of that pamphlet and send it to Josh. He will be so jealous!”

“You can do better than that.” Victor smiled mischievously. “He will be at the dinner after the game, Chances are he will be sitting at our table. I’ve attended a few events with him before.”

“You know him?” Andrea looked at him with wide eyes, making him chuckle. “My boyfriend knows Cristiano Ronaldo and I’m hearing of it just now?!?”

“I don’t  _ know _ him, we’ve sat at the same table a few times and engaged in idle conversation, that’s all.” Victor tucked one of her curls behind her ear. “And I’m not your boyfriend anymore, I’m your fiancé, soon to be husband.”

“I didn’t forget.” Andrea smiled. “How could I possibly? This thing blinds me every time it catches the light.” She raised her hand, showing him the ring.

“Mhm.” Victor hummed in approval. “Let’s see who else we have here...Kylian Mbappe, Neymar… Messi is also playing.”

Suddenly Andrea jumped on her seat.

“Look, we are on the kiss cam!” She quickly pecked him on the cheek, surprising Victor with the unexpected move. The crowd booed, unhappy with just a kiss on the cheek.

And that, Victor could not have. He would not allow himself to look so cold in the eyes of the public, having Andrea merely peck him on the cheek, as if she was begging for attention. He would show the world how much she loved her, how much she meant to him. Throwing caution to the wind, he held her and gave her a passionate and proper kiss, making her immediately melt in his arms. The crowd applauded, and although he usually didn’t care much for public approval, he felt good about himself. Proud even.

“Victor…” The flustered look on her face only inflated his ego more, he had done his job right.

The game proved to be a rather amusing experience, as Victor could have sworn he had never seen Andrea so excited before. The way she vibrated with each pass of the ball, screaming with every goal just made him chuckle in his seat. And apparently her energy was contagious, as he found himself increasingly more engaged with the game as well, excitedly jumping from the bleachers like she did, his voice shouting in unison with her. Andrea was absolutely right. The game was more captivating when watched from the bleachers. It proved to be an impressive adrenaline rush.

Although having an informal note, the party was still exquisitely prepared. It did not have the refinement of a gala, but the decorations were sober and fitting, giving a sophisticated look to a not so elegant event.

As they entered the decorated ballroom, they heard a familiar voice coming in their direction.

“Victor! And Andrea! So nice to see you both!” 

Andrea tensed slightly as she saw the voice’s owner approaching with her husband.

“Hello, Mia. “ Victor greeted. “And Gavin.”

“Good evening.” Gavin answered somewhat dryly, with his hands in his pockets. 

“Gavin, this is Andrea, Victor’s girlfriend-” Mia started introducing.

“Fiancée.” Victor interrupted. “Andrea, this is Gavin, Mia’s husband.”

“Pleased to meet you!” Andrea extended her hand, and Gavin shook it.

There was an awkward silence for a moment. Although she had never really verbalized it, Victor could clearly see Andrea did not enjoy Mia’s presence. And judging by the few times he had met Gavin, Victor could guess that the other man didn’t like him much either. Fortunately, Miss Bates came to their rescue.

“Victor, you came! And you brought Andrea!” She greeted them, completely ignoring Gavin and Mia with all the excitement.

“Miss Bates!” Andrea hugged her happily. “I didn’t know you were coming!”

“This is an event that can’t be missed, everybody who is somebody is-- Andrea! What is that on your hand?!”

“My engagement ring.” Andrea beamed at Miss Bates.

Miss Bates almost shrieked with enthusiasm.

“You and I.” She took Andrea by the arm. “We need to talk, no men allowed. We need to discuss the matter of the wedding dress.” Miss Bates started walking away with Andrea, as she looked back and mouthed an apology. Victor chuckled, nodding in approval. He would rescue her later.

As he looked forward, he noticed Mia and Gavin were still there, Gavin looking at him like he was the spawn of Satan. Victor cleared his throat.

“If you’ll excuse me, I have to greet some associates.” His hand went to his chest to straighten his tie, except… he wasn’t wearing one. “Enjoy your evening.”

Victor walked up to some of his business partners, who were engaged in a stimulating exchange.

“Victor! How are you? I haven’t seen you in a while! How’s the financial market treating you?” One of them shook his hand.

“Adequately.” Victor greeted the others with a handshake as well.

“You look different.” One of them said. “New haircut?”

“No.” Victor frowned. “Nothing changed.”

“You look good though.” Another chimed in. “You’ve been hitting the gym?”

Victor was utterly confused. What was happening?

“I haven’t had the time, yet.” Victor tried to think of a new topic to divert attention from him.

“Victor definitely looks different. Almost like he is… taller?” Another chimed in. Victor had to make an immense effort not to roll his eyes at him. This conversation was starting to become ridiculous.

“Excuse me. There’s someone I must talk to. Enjoy your evening, gentlemen.” He excused himself hurriedly.

Victor frowned as he walked away. That was an odd conversation, to say the least. He was absolutely sure that he hadn’t changed anything about his appearance lately. What could possibly have changed that was so noticeable to others but not to him? Victor brushed the thought aside, closing the subject with the usual and often correct assumption: people are idiots.

He found Mia again, this time alone, leaning against a column, pouting.

“Lose the frown. It doesn’t become you.” He poked her forehead playfully. “Where’s your husband?”

“He’s getting us drinks.” Mia’s frown deepened. “Did you notice Miss Bates didn’t even talk to me?”

“Quit being an idiot. She didn’t even see you.” Victor replied. “She was too excited with the engagement. I’m sure she will be happy if you go talk to her.”

“That’s right, you’re engaged! So that’s what your post on  _ Moments  _ was all about.” Her expression changed to one of excitement.

“Did you think I had suddenly converted to that New Age nonsense?” Victor glared at her. “You really are dense.”

“Well, how should I know? “ Mia defended herself. “Besides, maybe it would be good for you to be more positive. You’re always so snarky.”

“I am extremely positive.” Victor stifled a laugh. “I am positive that you are an idiot.”

Mia pouted again, but said nothing. Victor’s mind wandered to the weird conversation that happened a few minutes ago.

“If I ask you something, will you promise not to make a big fuss over it?”

“Of course.” Mia nodded. “What do you want to ask me?”

“It has come to my attention that people think I have changed something about my appearance. Do you think I look different?”

Mia eyed him carefully.

“You know, now that you mention it… Yes, I do.”

Victor glared at her.

“Care to elaborate?” 

“You look… happy. Especially when you are with Andrea. Your face softens, your eyes sparkle, you smile immediately. Yes, I think that’s the major difference. You smile a lot more now. You don’t look as standoffish. You look happy and… serene.”

Victor took some time to ponder on her words. Maybe she was right. This was the best he felt in decades.

“Hm. I guess even a broken clock is right twice a day.” Victor joked again.

Victor did feel happy. And it wasn’t mere contentment, or infatuation, or the excitement of a new romance. Victor was so exhilarated that he wanted nothing more than to shout out to the world how lucky he was, and show how good it was to have Andrea in his life. He was so proud of her, as she was so strong, had endured so much pain, had so much taken away from her, and yet she didn’t have a cynical bone in her body, always so loving, so honest, so ethical.

Like a moth to a flame, his eyes were magically drawn to her. She was somewhat hidden in the crowd, busy talking to a few businessmen. Of course, now that she was working with so many companies for her study, she was bound to become more popular in the business world. 

Victor admired his loved one like a fine piece of art, basking in her honest smile, in her enthusiastic expression, the bounce of her golden curls as she spoke. He noticed how everyone’s eyes were also set on her, drinking in her knowledge, appreciating her insights. Victor’s heart filled with immeasurable pride. She was truly precious, one of a kind. 

All of his fortune, all he had attained, was nothing compared to the feeling of having her in his arms. He would give it all up in a heartbeat if that meant he could have her in his life forever. Andrea was all that mattered, all he lived for, all he cared about. The one and true love of his life.

At that moment, Victor made a vow. He would do right by her. He would honor her and what she meant to him by giving her a wedding she wouldn’t forget, creating a magical day for her. Andrea would have no doubt of how much she meant to him. Their wedding would be more than just a public acknowledgement of their love. It would be the crowning of his Queen.


	29. Who Wants to Be Rich and Famous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter:
> 
> This Is Why I Love You - Major

“We need to start discussing the wedding.” Victor initiated the subject over morning coffee, wearing his usual LFG CEO, all-business-no-play expression. “First order of business: the date.”

“Oh my.” I teased, but I still corrected my posture on my chair, straightening my back. “I was thinking about either a Spring or Fall wedding. The heat is unforgivable here, I don’t want pit stains on my dress.”

“You want to get married here?” Victor raised an eyebrow at me.

The realization that came with that simple question hit me hard. If I was talking to an ordinary guy, the obvious answer would be that we had to get married in Loveland, because that was where we both lived. But Victor wasn’t an ordinary guy. He actually had the financial power of planning a wedding in ANY part of the world, and comfortably fly all the guests there, without breaking a sweat. It wasn’t like I didn’t know Victor was rich, but the truth was I never stopped to think how financially well off he was. The first word that came when I thought of Victor, besides  _ hot  _ or  _ love _ , was  _ successful _ . But for some reason, not  _ rich _ .

“I don’t know, actually.” I started playing with my bracelet. “I would like to marry at someplace that is meaningful for us.”

“Hmm.” Victor looked up for a moment, pondering on my words. “Not Souvenir, it is too small. Not Dubai, because we would have to explain…” He smiled mischievously at me. “Where we shared our first kiss? That would be a great idea, actually.” He took his tablet and started tapping, searching for something.

“You mean in the middle of the street in Paris?” I frowned. “Too… public, don’t you think? Although Jules Verne could do the catering.” Sure, a Michelin awarded restaurant doing my catering. So easy and common!

“You know our first kiss wasn’t in Paris.” Victor frowned at me, looking up from behind his glasses.

“Excuse me?” I frowned back at him. “I’m not senile, I know it was.”

“Our first kiss  _ as a couple _ was in Paris, but it wasn’t our first kiss.” Victor stubbornly insisted. I was suddenly confused by his confidence.

“Ok, spill it.” I glared at him, tired of walking around the question. “What do you know that I don’t?”

“Remember the gala we went to, in Creekwood?” He raised his eyebrows at me, expecting for the penny to drop.

“That wasn’t a kiss, that was an accident!” I laughed. But Victor was staring at me, in all seriousness. “Wasn’t it?”

“Maybe for you.” He gave me a cocky and knowing smile. I just stared at him, the wheels in my mind turning ever so slowly. “Ok, let me walk you through it. Stand up.” He got up from his chair and took my hand. I obediently followed.

“Ok, now what?” I asked, as he assumed a dancing stance, holding me in his arms.

“I invited you to dance, we were dancing that Aretha Franklin song,  _ Say a little prayer for you _ , remember?” He said, swaying to the music inside his head.

“Ok…” I played along.

“Then the music stopped, and Sting was on. _When we dance._ It was a slow dance, so you wanted to stop and go back to your seat. But I didn’t let you. So we started dancing that one.” Victor assumed a different position, wrapping his arms around me.

“How can you remember all the songs that were playing?” I looked at him, surprised. “I can’t remember what I had for breakfast yesterday.”

“I remember every single detail of that night.” He declared. “And I made you pancakes yesterday. So, do you remember what happened next?”

“I told you I would do you a favor. So Miss Bates would really think we are together.” I smiled.

“Exactly.” Victor nodded. “You told me to lower my hands on your back, and I obliged.” He slowly lowered his hands on my back, sending shivers through my spine. “Then you asked me to bring my face closer to yours. And I did.” He lowered his head, and I could feel his breath touch my skin. And it was just for the sake of fully understanding what had happened that I didn’t kiss him there and then. “And here’s when things were a little different for me.”

“Wait, you stole that kiss?” I asked, after replaying the whole thing in my mind. Sneaky beautiful man.

“I already had feelings for you by that time. I had had them for quite a while. I didn’t invite you to be my beard, I couldn’t care less about Miss Bates. I wanted to spend time with you and get to know you. And I wanted to show you I wasn’t as bad as you thought I was.” Victor lovingly rubbed his nose against mine. “Also, after the Mia fiasco, I promised myself I would be bolder, if I was lucky enough to love someone again.”

“So I kissed you on the cheek…” My lips touched his skin, and neither of us could help the content sigh.

“And all I had to do was to turn my head. I had been thinking about kissing you the whole evening.” His lips met mine, just like that night, only this time the kiss wasn’t as soft. All the slow build-up resulted in a hot fiery kiss, and it would turn into something more if we didn’t have to go to work.

“So our first kiss was in Creekwood.” I croaked when we broke the kiss.

“Well, technically yes, but I was the only one truly enjoying the kiss. You thought it was just pretend.” Victor argued, still holding me in his arms.

“Victor, I wasn’t pretending. The kiss was unexpected, but I was actually kissing you back. I thought you thought it was just pretending.” I pulled him closer.

“Is that so? The time we have wasted.” His lips teased mine. “If only I had known, I would have kissed you all night long.” His tongue grazed my upper lip, making me lose my mind. I deepened the kiss, crazy with lust. 

Thankfully (or maybe not) my phone rang. It was Diane. And this time I was wise enough to put it on speaker, not wanting to lose an eardrum for good.

“Hey, Di, you’re on speaker. What’s up?”

“I didn’t know you like soccer.” There was a mischievous tone in her voice. Victor suddenly grabbed his phone.

“It was a charity- Wait.” I paused. “How do you know?” 

“Channel 24. Right now.” Diane instructed.

Victor grabbed the TV remote, to turn the kitchen’s TV on. And the first thing we saw was us, on the kiss cam, kissing.

_ Look at her Perry! She notices the cam is filming, kisses him on the cheek. The guy notices, and… There! There you go! Full on her lips! She’s melting, look at that! The CEO’s got moves! _

_ In her defense, every girl would melt under those lips. Victor Lee is pretty easy on the eyes. _

I was frozen, hypnotized by the screen in front of me. I hear Victor’s livid voice behind me.

“I’ll make them regret this.” He gripped my shoulders. “The lawyers made it perfectly clear that you are not to be discussed in the media.”

“It’s fine.” I turned to show him I wasn’t upset. “They are talking about our kiss, not my abuse. Actually, they’re talking a lot more about you than me.”

_ Ok, he may seem grumpy and have that bad temper reputation, but I think it adds to the charm. I would love to have that CEO boss me around any day! _

I stifled a laugh, watching Victor’s cheek turning pink.

_ All jokes aside, we are happy for the couple. It was about time Loveland’s Most Eligible Bachelor to find love. And the way they look at each other, it’s true love, I’m sure. _

_ He definitely put a ring on it! Look at the size of that rock! _

_ Another channel commented that it's a blue diamond, incredibly rare. Her ring is probably worth something close to a million dollars. _

I looked at my hand with dread.

“Victor…” I called, afraid to ask the question. “How much did my ring cost?”

“You’re not supposed to know that.” He hurriedly picked up his suitcase, turning to leave. “I’ll see you later. Don’t worry about dinner, I’m cooking tonight.”

“Victor.” I stood in front of him, not letting him leave. “Do I have a million dollars on my finger?”

“Of course not.” He avoided my gaze. “Who do you take me for?”

“Victor.”

“Andy.” The nickname said it all. He wanted to appease me. He was hiding something.

“How much did my engagement ring cost? How many people could I feed with it?”

Victor gave me a smug smile.

“None, obviously. Diamonds are not nutritious, dummy.” He chuckled at his own joke. Mocking me.

“Victor Lee, drop the diversions and answer me!”

He quickly took me in his arms, kissing me, and he did it so sweetly, so perfectly, that I couldn’t help but melt in his arms, oblivious to the world around me.

“I love you. Enjoy your day.” He pecked me on the lips, as I tried to recover from the daze the kiss brought me.

And it was when he closed the door that I realized that he had made me temporarily forget what I was angry about, so he could make a run for it.  _ Damn it. _

Later that day, I went to LFG to meet Diane for lunch. Obviously everyone had heard about the engagement, so I was surrounded by people congratulating me or simply wanting to say hi. Ten minutes after, I hear Victor’s voice in my ear, coming from behind me.

“My fiancée comes to my company and doesn’t even bother to come to my office to greet me? I’m severely offended.” He scolded playfully.

“I didn’t even know you’d be here! I came to meet Diane!” I defended myself, giving his muscular arms a soft squeeze. He took my hand, lacing his fingers in mine, leading me to his office.

“There’s someone who wants to see you.”

When I entered Victor’s office, I was immediately greeted with a suffocating hug.

“Andrea! Congratulations! I’m so happy for you both!” Mia jumped while hugging me, making me jump too.

Although my opinion of Mia had improved slightly since that gala at the University, I was still somewhat conditioned to relate Mia with things I didn’t like. I couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable around her. And although I could imagine what she was doing in LFG, I didn’t like to find she was spending time alone with  _ my  _ fiancé _. _

“Thank you, Mia!” I put my serene smile in place.

“You should’ve seen Victor’s face when he saw you through his window! His face lightened up, so cute!” Mia cooed.

“Is that so?” I smiled at him lovingly, giddy to see him blush a little.

“Mia wants to interview us and be the face of the media coverage of our wedding.” Victor quickly changed the subject, clearing his throat.

“Oh, that is so not going to happen! Sorry, Mia.” Victor gave Mia an  _ I told you so  _ look. “Wait, are you serious? Why does our wedding need media coverage?” _ I knew it! I knew I wouldn’t like it. _

“Because it’s going to be the event of the year!” Mia almost jumped with excitation. “We must do a magazine article with both of you, photoshoot and interview. Then another photoshoot of Andrea picking wedding dresses, not revealing the one she’s wearing, of course, and then the wedding itself, the reception…”

All this new information, Mia’s excitement and my fear of exposure got my mind reeling incredibly fast, and for a moment I felt like I was about to faint. I pulled one of Victor’s chairs to sit down.

“Andrea, are you feeling well? You look pale.” He got up from his seat and kneeled in front of me, holding my shoulders. 

I didn’t reply, focused on my breathing, trying hard not to make a scene. Victor silently rubbed my shoulders, his eyes trained on me, ready to act if he saw the slightest change of expression.

“This seems to happen a lot to you, Andrea.” Mia chimed in. “Maybe you should see a doctor.”

_ Oh shut up, just shut up already. _

“Mia, do you mind leaving us alone?” Victor turned to her, his expression grave. “We will discuss this and let you know of our decision.”

“Of course. Andrea, if you need anything, just call. I know you will be really busy with the paparazzi following you around all the time, if you need a few tips-”

“Would you please leave?” Victor looked at her with fury in his eyes. Her mouth snapped shut, and she left with an understanding nod. 

“Do you really want to do this? Have our lives exposed like this? It’s like having guests at our wedding we didn’t invite!” I turned to Victor, after making sure she was gone.

“The alternative is worse.” Victor’s voice softened as he spoke. “This is about damage control. If we don’t do this, there will be a race for the newest and juiciest gossip, and they will take any measures necessary to achieve it. However, if we declare we already have a company with the rights for the coverage, they will leave us alone, and Mia will deal with it. Furthermore, we will have absolute control over what is published. No focus on your abuse or on any matter we don’t want to discuss.”

“It’s too much.” I shook my head. “You heard what she wants to do, she wants to follow me everywhere! I can’t stand to take a picture, let alone do a photoshoot!” I saw the worry in Victor’s eyes, and lowered my head. “I don’t know, it just came as a surprise, I never imagined you’d be so famous.”

“Do you regret having said yes?” Victor looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

“No, of course not.” I held his face, pecking him on the lips. “I may not like this, but I do love you. And that’s all that matters.”

“Let’s discuss it at dinner tonight. I’ll make that salmon you like, we open a nice bottle of wine, and we talk about it with a clear head.” Victor smiled reassuringly, brushing an astray curl from my face. “We don’t have to do anything just yet, and if we do, we don’t have to do all she requested. We’ll figure it out together, the two of us, without any additional pressure.” 

“I don’t know, will there be dessert after?” I smiled, suggestively wrapping my arms around him.

“I can make some chocolate lava cake, if you want.” Victor played dumb, and I playfully glared at him. “Oh, you mean me? It depends on how good your proposal is. I’m soon to be married, I’m not taking just any offer these days.”

“Or... I could get you drunk.” I teased.

“That could actually work.” He teased back. “Now go. Go meet with Diane, enjoy your lunch, take the chance to relax. And tell her that should she decide to extend her lunchtime a little, the Boss will look the other way.”

I left the office smiling, promising myself that this wasn’t a big deal, that it was just something that it would take some getting used to. But the truth was, I loved him so much I didn’t even think to look around him, not really. The new reality that was being forced on me, that he was indeed that rich and famous, was making me uncomfortable.

But this was Victor, the man that made me feel loved above anything else and the man I loved above anything else. The man that helped overcome my trauma, welcoming me softly in his arms, choosing to give me the immense love he had to offer. He was the man that gave all of himself, and asked for nothing in return. And because of that, I wanted to give him my everything.

I would do the photoshoot and everything else necessary to make his life easier, better, and happier. I would do my best and I would make him proud, because he deserved it. But most importantly, because I loved that beautiful man and the light he had inside him, and I would do anything it took to keep it shining brightly.


	30. Fifty Shades of Gold(man)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter:
> 
> Hard Day's Night - The Beatles  
> 8 Days a Week -The Beatles

It was 7 am when he arrived at LFG, his mind already busy listing all the things he had to do for work. And it was going to be a big day. He had to be the best he possibly could be.

“Good morning, Jeff.” He greeted the reception clerk.

“Good morning, Mr. Goldman. Is the boss going to be in a bad mood today?” Jeff joked. Although Goldman knew it was only half a joke.

“Not if I can help it!” Goldman smiled, feeling important. “Boss is waiting for a critical package today. Let me know as soon as it arrives.”

“Will do, Sir!” He heard the clerk say as he entered the elevator.

People say behind a great man there is always a great woman. Well, that’s because they never met his assistant. Some look at the assistant job as a menial one, playing maid while the CEOs do the big boy stuff. But the truth is, assistants are there so CEOs can be at the top of their game, and come home with a smile on their lips, perfectly relaxed. The way Goldman saw it, he should get two paychecks: one from Victor, and another from Andrea. He felt like their mother most of the time.

He quickly scanned the space as he got in the Financial Department. Victor was an observant man, and even a simple detail out of place would catch his attention and divert him from more pressing matters; in particular things he hated, like misplaced objects or uncleanliness. The floor was clean, the desks were spotless, the chairs were perfectly aligned with the computer keyboards and screens. Good. The cleaning lady was still there though. He looked at his watch. It was 7:05 am.

“Jody, you have ten minutes to leave. You know that if he sees you here he’ll start scolding the staff for being too messy.” Goldman warned.

“I know, Mr. Lee is always so considerate. I won’t burden him today, I’m leaving already.”

Goldman turned to Victor’s office, taking his key to open the door. 

Step one, turn on the AC. The CEO felt like the cold temperature made him think clearly and sharp at all times, not to mention that he hated to perspire and would rather freeze than to feel his shirt wet, so the temperature of the room always had to be icy cold.

Step two, organize the reports by priority and then date. Victor hated things out of order and would function better in a particular one. Priority, then date.

Step three, make sure the CEO had a cup of steaming hot coffee on his desk. It had to be extremely hot, because the temperature of the room would make it cold too fast. Black, no sugar.

Step four, check the lighting. Victor liked the lighting in his room at a certain intensity, or else it would hurt his eyes after working on the computer for too long.

Step five, check if there was toilet paper, if the soap dispenser was full, if the towels were soft and clean.

Goldman checked his watch. 7:20 am. Some of the employees had already arrived and were chatting loudly in the coffee room. His phone signaled an incoming text.

_ He’s here. _

Goldman goes to the corridor, raising his cellphone high.

“Got the text. He’s coming!”

Like an incredibly well-rehearsed team of dancers performing an intense choreography, everybody hastily took their place . Finishing their coffees in one big gulp, they went to their respective desks, turning on their computers and taking whatever documents they have to work on and putting them neatly by the keyboard. Goldman walked by, quickly inspecting the place, noticing a coffee mug on one of the desks.

“Coaster. Coaster!” He warns hurriedly. The employee promptly produces a coaster from the drawer. “And you better have that report I asked you for in 10 minutes, or he’s not going to like it!”

“Sure, Goldman.” The employee answers, already sending a document to print.

“Everybody, remember to put your phone on mute!” Goldman warned again, running to the elevator.

By the time he reached the elevator door, the Financial department was absent of chatter the only audible thing being soft strokes on keyboards and the  _ ding _ of the elevator door opening. Out of it came Victor, minding his phone.

_ Schedule _ . That was what Goldman was expecting to hear. But he got something else instead.

“How big is a small wedding?” Victor asked, still tapping on his phone. Goldman looked over his shoulder, and instead of finding a report or the  _ Financial Times _ in the CEO’s screen, he found… Flower arrangements?

“Excuse me, Sir?” Goldman paused, dumbfounded, as Victor continued walking alone. Not that he noticed.

“How big is a small wedding?” Victor insisted. “Fifty people? A hundred? Andrea says she would rather have a small wedding, but sometimes she is so vague…”

“I think around fifty people would be accurate, Sir.” He ran to the CEO, opening the door of his office for him. He was so distracted with his phone that he would probably have walked right into it.

“Understood. Now, does a small wedding include a string quartet? How big do you think the venue should be?” Victor asked again, taking off his suit jacket and handing it to Goldman. “It’s cold in here. How cold is that AC?”

Goldman took the AC remote, adding a few degrees to the temperature.

“Should I give you your schedule, Sir?” He asked as he hung the CEO’s jacket inside the closet.

“Right.” Victor put down his phone, paying attention to what Goldman had to say. “Also, stop calling me Sir. I was the best man at your wedding.”

“Sorry. Old habits die hard, I guess.” Goldman grabbed his tablet, ready to inform him all about the schedule.

“Andrea must need some help with the dress. Send a list of all our designer contacts to her.” Victor ordered.

“Right away. So, at nine am--” Goldman started.

“On second thought, call the designers and ask them to have a few designs ready for her, along with fabric samples. Then schedule a meeting for them and Andrea. On a weekday, after work hours. LFG conference room.”

“Absolutely. Like I was saying--”

“Oh, tell them by all means necessary they must not inform her of any costs. She must never know how much the dress will cost.” 

Goldman sighed.

“Anything else, Sir?”

“No, go ahead.” Victor turned on his computer.

“Nine am sharp, meeting with the design team to approve the new LFG logo. Nine twenty, meeting with the financial department. Ten am, meeting with the account managers. The rest of your morning is free after that. In the afternoon we have a meeting with Cooper and Sons at two-thirty pm, and Loveland’s Mayor is here to talk to you at four. The reports you need for the Cooper meeting are on your desk, and I sent you the logo design to your email. Did you have a chance to see it?”

“Hmm.” Victor mumbled, his eyes stuck to the screen of his computer.

“Did you?” Goldman repeated, but the CEO didn’t answer. “Victor.”

“Yes, it’s nice.” Victor wasn’t very convincing.

“Shouldn’t you be discussing these wedding issues with Andrea? She’s the bride, after all.” Goldman frowned.

“The University wants her to publish at least some of her study before spring. There is a team in Germany on the same subject, they just found out.” Victor closed his laptop, taking the reports on his desk. “When do I have my meeting with the financial department?”

Goldman looked at his wristwatch. Ten minutes past eight.

“In fifty minutes.” He replied.

“Better get to work then.” Victor opened his laptop again. “Is Diane coming today? I need to talk to her.”

“She is coming later. I’ll let you know when she arrives.” Goldman offered, leaving the office and closing the door behind him.

As an assistant, it was his priority to give the CEO some space to do some financial magic, and Victor needed the solitude to focus. That day was very important to the company. Victor had spent months’ worth of meetings trying to buy off or at least fund Cooper and Sons, but it always fell through the cracks, for some reason. Well, in all honesty, the reason was plain to see, although no one would admit it: Jason Cooper and Victor Lee were both acting like stubborn old farts, butting heads instead of actually doing business. They had a natural ability to push each other’s buttons, and in each meeting, without exception, one of them would leave the table before negotiation could ever be done. This time, Victor swore to focus on the hardcore facts, and not let the old man get to him. He wasn’t going to give up on something for which he fought so hard for so long, but the situation was starting to wear him down.

Goldman went to the conference room, making sure everything was working perfectly, that the room was spotless, and that it was at the right temperature. Well, today a few degrees higher, because Victor had decided he liked the room warmer.

After a while, the members of the design team started arriving.

“How is he today? Bad mood?” One of them asked.

“He just got engaged. He’s getting laid on a daily basis. With Andrea.” Another employee bantered, before Goldman could answer. “He hasn’t been in a bad mood since then. She tames him.”

“Our CEO’s sexual activities are not watercooler gossip!” Goldman chastised. “But yeah, Andy’s a good influence on him.”

“I think I speak for all the men when I say any of us would love to be under her influence. Or on top.” The first employee wiggled his eyebrows at the second. “She may have a temper, but she’s hot.”

“Andrea is a remarkable woman and my friend, so you guys better watch it.” Goldman scolded them in a hushed tone. “Besides, that’s the kind of talk that will get you fired, so quit it.”

He looked at the watch. The CEO was five minutes late. Not like him at all. Maybe he needed some assistance.

He found Victor still working on his computer, trained eyes on the screen.

“Shall I inform the design team that you are going to be late?”

“Hmm?” Victor looked up from the screen, looked surprised to find Goldman there, until it apparently dawned on him. “Oh, the meeting. Coming right over.”

It wasn’t that the meetings didn’t go well. The meetings were productive, and the CEO managed to be somewhat present. But everyone could tell he was different, and that was making everybody nervous. He didn’t seem as focused as usual, like there was something else on his mind, and it was driving people crazy. And, obviously, Goldman was the one who had to instill some calm in the very worried employees.

“He’s selling LFG, isn’t he?” One of the members of the design team asked, during a coffee break. “It’s like he doesn’t care, he didn’t even criticize the logo, he just nodded. What does that nod mean, Goldman? Are we getting fired? Did he hate it and he’s hiring someone else to do my job?” The employee grabbed Goldman by the shoulders, shaking him. “Please, tell me, WHAT DOES IT MEAN?” 

“Victor is not firing anyone, he just liked the logo.” Goldman didn’t want to disclose what was making his boss so preoccupied. “Come on, you complain when he scolds you, and you complain when he doesn’t?”

“Oh no, he’s acting weird.” Cindy chimed in. “Yesterday I presented a report, and he found some mistakes. I was expecting a lecture, instead he just took the report and wrote some notes, told me to change it. I got so nervous I started crying.”

“Not your best moment, Cindy.” Goldman glared at her, remembering Victor had to call him to calm her down.

“Oh and I haven’t got to the really weird part.” She spoke again, her eyes dramatically wide. “When I started crying he got all weird and came to me. He started patting me in the head and saying  _ There, there…” _

“That  _ is _ weird.” Another employee commented. “Something’s wrong. Definitely.”

“Ok, let’s all calm down.” Goldman put his hands up, trying to get everyone’s attention. “As you know, he is getting married, he’s been a little preoccupied, that’s all. Your jobs are not in jeopardy. Just do your work as usual, and I’m pretty sure he’ll get back to his old self soon.”

The answer seemed to please the staff, as most of them knew Andrea from the time she worked there, and found it plausible that she would have some influence in the normally overbearing CEO. Still, Goldman had to mention this to the CEO. He couldn’t afford to have his staff running around like headless chickens. The matter was how to bring the subject up. Perhaps after lunch, when the CEO was given some time to relax.

It was a good idea, in theory, but the reality was much different. As Goldman prepared himself to knock on the CEO’s office door, he overheard him talking, probably on the phone.

“A million and a half is not that much, I can make that in a day… (pause) Andrea… It is nothing, compared to how much you mean to me. (pause) I wouldn’t allow you to have a cheaper ring. You are my future wife, I want you to have the very best. (pause) No, you cannot have a replica. (pause) No. (pause) Absolutely not. (pause) We’ll discuss it over dinner. I love you. Goodbye. (pause) Ugh, that woman!”

_ Nope,  _ Goldman thought,  _ not getting myself into that.  _ He decided to turn and leave when he heard Victor call him.  _ Bullocks. _

“You called, Sir?”

“Yes. Remind me of my afternoon schedule again.” Victor frowned as he looked at his computer screen.

At least the boss was back in business, not wanting to talk about weddings.

“Two-thirty, Cooper and Sons. The Mayor at four.” Goldman informed him with a smile.

“I do not have the patience to deal with that man today.” Victor grunted.

“Should I reschedule?”

“Reschedule with the Mayor. You’ll handle Cooper for me.”

“ME, SIR??” Goldman couldn’t help raising the tone of his voice. He would talk to Cooper instead of the CEO? That had never happened in the 8 years he spent working for Victor. Victor never delegated, especially in such important matters.

“Who do you think will replace me when I’m on my honeymoon?” Victor smiled. “Speaking of which, I was thinking Bali, maybe also Morrocco. Do you think Andrea will like it?” He returned to his computer to search for honeymoon destinations.

“Sir, I cannot in good conscience accept to go-” Goldman tried to divert the subject back to more pressing matters.

“Diane told her about the ring. She’s afraid to lose it, she wants a replica. Do you think she didn’t like it? She’s not handling the money issue very well.” The CEO looked sad, all of a sudden.

Goldman sighed, conceding he would have to talk about the wedding once again.

“It’s normal that Andrea feels a little…uncomfortable with such luxury. But in the end, she will see that no matter how much you have, you’re still you. Besides, brides always get nervous for whatever reason. I remember when I was getting married, Diane was insufferable.” Goldman smiled, as he remembered. 

“Andrea called her Bridezilla.” Victor chuckled. “You are right, this is probably just wedding jitters. Besides, she is under a lot of pressure at work, it’s normal she would lash out a little. I will deal with her temper and give her the wedding she deserves... Even if she opposes it at first, she will be happy when she sees the result.”

“Sir, about the meeting with Cooper…” Goldman tried again.

“Right, it’s almost time. Don’t let me keep you. Good luck.” And with that, the CEO retreated to himself, ignoring Goldman completely.

If anything, he was prepared, he pondered as he walked into the room. He had spent numerous hours discussing the matter with the CEO, reading every report, attending every meeting for that purpose. And surprisingly, Mr. Cooper welcomed his presence and was willing to listen, commenting every now and then how Victor was an ass--difficult person. The meeting ended in the best terms possible, and Goldman achieved the unthinkable. Not only were they funding Cooper and Sons, the set terms were incredibly beneficial to LFG.

The assistant practically danced all the way to the CEO’s office. Victor would be so incredibly proud of him. He could already hear him praise him:  _ Good job, Goldman. LFG will be in the best hands.  _

To his surprise, Victor was in an incredibly good mood…bantering with his wife.

“Bernard Meer. He’s the one you have to get. He planned the wedding for the Princess of Sweden. Very solicited. Apparently very hard to get.” Diane bantered with a very engaged Victor, showing him one of her gossip magazines. “Look at this banquet room. It’s magical.”

“He does have good taste.” Victor analyzed the picture meticulously. “The tables look exquisite. Do you think Andrea would like it?”

“Who wouldn’t?” Diane gasped. “It’s a fairytale come true. And we both know, she is all tough on the outside, but deep down she’s just a dreamy little girl like the rest of us. I’m sure she will love it.”

“Then it’s settled.” Victor closed the magazine with resolve and turned to Goldman. “Get in touch with this wedding planner. Schedule a meeting with him as soon as possible.”

“And the date, is it still going to be March 21st?” Diane spoke, taking Victor’s attention again. “It is a great season for flowers! You’ll have peonies, tulips, hyacinths…”

“Yes, the flowers will be in bloom, which is great for scenery and pictures.” Victor bantered, excited. “Andrea loves nature, so it’s the perfect time without having to deal with the very hot weather.”

“Sir, about the meeting…” Goldman tried to divert Victor’s attention again to work. To this incredible work with Cooper and Sons.

“With the planner, yes. As soon as possible. If you have to reschedule something to make time for him, do it. The planner is your top priority.” Victor quickly dismissed him with his hand, looking at the pictures on the magazine again.

Top priority, right. Goldman left the room with a sigh. Now that he was finally able to prove his worth to his idol, he was too busy to notice. He quickly wrote a report of that meeting and sent it to Victor’s email, already knowing he wouldn’t read it. Then, he started making some phone calls, trying to get a hold of that planner.

It was easier to catch water with a sift than to get in touch with that man. He wasn’t taking calls or clients, for that matter. No matter how much Goldman would drop Victor’s name. The wedding planner was unavailable.

He wouldn’t relent, however. His boss had requested that Bernard fellow, and he would get him. If he couldn’t show diligence with his fabulous entrepreneurial work, he would do it with some outstanding assistant work. He would achieve the impossible. He would get what Victor wanted, and Victor would be proud.

All he needed was a different approach. And he knew exactly the person that could help him. The CEO would forgive him, but there was no greater genius mastermind in the entire planet than his loving wife, Diane. After all, Victor would have to thank her for getting married in the first place. She would know what to do.

When he finally found her, he noticed she was already busy talking with someone on the phone, probably a client. He started to walk away, not wanting to disturb her work. At least someone was taking her job seriously today. That is, until he heard a little of the conversation.

“Come on, Andy, cut him some slack! You should have seen him, so engaged in planning your wedding… And the way his eyes sparkle and his tone softens when he says your name… So cute.”

“Is that Andrea on the phone?” Goldman asked, seeing red.

“Yes. Do you need anything?” Diane asked, innocently.

“Hand me the phone.” He demanded with gritted teeth. Diane immediately obliged.

“Ok, I don’t have much time to spare, so I need you to listen to me very carefully.” He heard a confused  _ OK _ on the other side of the line, and continued. “If it’s not too much to ask, will you please take a moment out of your very busy life to sit down with your fiancé AND PLAN YOUR DAMN WEDDING? It’s  _ your  _ wedding, not mine. I HAVE A DEGREE IN ECONOMICS, I AM NOT A WEDDING PLANNER! Also, the ring you refuse to wear took three months to picks and numerous trips to thirty exclusive jewelry stores! Victor was completely obsessed with finding the perfect ring, it was all he would talk about. I HAVE NIGHTMARES STARRING YOUR RING! You won’t lose it and nobody will steal it from you, but even if they do, it’s insured! SO JUST STOP COMPLAINING AND WEAR THE DAMN THING!” He paused, and it dawned on him that he had been screaming at Andrea, who was not only his friend, but also his boss’s future wife. She remained silent, probably in shock over his outburst. “And congratulations on your recent engagement. Best wishes to the happy couple, please don’t tell Victor I yelled at you.”

He gave the phone back to Diane, who was looking at him in shock, mouth wide open. Time to try to get the planner again, Goldman thought, with a sigh. He just wanted the day to be over. Even though he was happy for his boss, Victor was clearly letting his personal life slip into his professional one, and it was bound to affect results. Of course, he knew his boss wasn’t a machine, even though most times he worked with the efficiency of one.

And then it hit him. Of course! Personal life! Goldman had been worried about getting through the wedding planner through professional means, he had never considered the more personal ones. Highly unethical, but great tasks require unorthodox measures. He started calling his contacts and calling a few favors, when he found his gateway to the wedding planner: Bernard and Victor frequented the same hairstylist.

He was already on his way home when he called the stylist, Diane by his side driving and listening in the conversation. The guy was just going to the salon, and would call back when he arrived with the planner's personal contact, provided Goldman would promise he would try to have him and his team as stylists at the wedding.

“Victor really made you run for your money this time, didn’t he?” Diane asked, seeing him all flustered.

“And then some.” Goldman tried to rub the stress and exhaustion from his face.

“Don’t worry, our day will end on a sweet note. I have some very good news.” Diane beamed at him, while she parked the car in front of their building.

“I do need some good news.” Goldman heard his cell phone ring. “Oh wait, let me take this.”

The stylist was chatting his ear off, and while Goldman knew he had to be polite and listen, he just wanted the goddamn number already. He ran around the apartment, looking for a piece of paper and a pen, frustrated that he would always have those items at hand, laying around, except when he really needed them. Finally, he found some post-its and a weirdly shaped marker, that should do.

“Ok, you can give me the number now.” He took the cap off the marker and tried to write with it, but it wouldn’t work. “Crap! Just something work already!” He whispered in frustration. Diane gave him another pen. “Ok, go now. Two, four, four…” He scribbled the number on the post it. “Got it! Thank you very much. The CEO will be happy to hear of your help.”

Goldman felt himself relax when he looked at the piece of paper. He had done it. All he had to do now is call the guy in the morning and convince him to meet Victor. And the client being Victor, it wouldn’t be very hard.

His phone beeped and he looked at the screen. It was a text message from the CEO himself. Probably to know if Goldman was able to get him what he wanted. He sighed, opening the text. It read:  _ Excellent work with Cooper and Sons. My trust was not misplaced. _

Goldman let himself get inebriated with the sweet taste of victory. He had done it. HE HAD DONE IT! This day couldn’t possibly get any better!

Diane approached him, with a knowing smile on her face, and handed him the malfunctioning pen again.

“Just throw it in the trash, honey, it doesn’t…” He trailed off, staring at his hand, not believing his own eyes. It wasn’t a pen, after all. It was a pregnancy test. She hugged him and spoke softly to him.

“Congratulations! You’re going to be a daddy.”

Oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed them!
> 
> Now. stay tuned for a public announcement. I'm counting on you, please don't let me down, I'm preparing something very cool for my readers!
> 
> Have an awesome week!


	31. So Close, Yet so Far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Beautiful People!
> 
> Another two chapters! I hope your week is going great!
> 
> Recommended Music:
> 
> Just Give Me a Reason - Pink Ft Nate Ruess

Victor was a patient man. 

True, he was known for being tyrannical, unapproachable, brazen, even cold-hearted, (which he was not, for that matter) but he was also patient. Today, however, his patience was being tested to its very limit.

Andrea was late. Ten minutes late, to be exact. They were meeting the wedding planner; they had a schedule to follow. He felt like getting up, waltzing into that room and simply taking his fiancée with him, declaring as he walked away that a Saturday is no day to hold a meeting.

But he was a patient man, and he told her he understood the stress she was in due to the haste of publishing content before the German team, so he would keep his word. And so he shifted on his seat, taking a deep breath to diminish his discomfort, trying not to count the minutes as they passed by.

Victor understood the importance of work and of being industrious. He had dedicated countless hours of his life raising his company to the top, stopping time so the day would have more than twenty-four hours, but what Andrea was doing bordered on ridiculous. Andrea technically lived with him, but it was like he was living alone again, except that now he had an additional worry. She was always on that laptop of hers, studying, analyzing, replying to e-mails, and it was practically impossible to have any kind of conversation with her, because her mind was always far away, buried in books and data, mentally organizing the topics of her study. 

Fifteen minutes late. Victor’s fingers tapped on the steering wheel.

Andrea would barely have any meals with him, saying that she would eat something later, which she would never do, if Victor didn’t eventually bring her a snack so she wouldn’t work on an empty stomach. They didn’t even sleep together anymore, let alone have any kind of intimacy, and rare was the night that Victor didn’t have to scoop her slumbering form from that chair and take her to their bedroom, because her body had simply shut down with exhaustion. And now this. Meetings on a Saturday. The only days she had to relax and take care of other matters, like their wedding, and still she would be pulled to meetings and skype conferences, or she would need to review someone else’s work because, as she put it, in the end it would be her name on that study. Her reputation. And although it was difficult, Victor understood. He was a patient man.

Twenty minutes late. Victor’s leg jumped furiously.

What Victor didn’t understand was how she got herself buried so deep in the first place. He was a businessman himself, he has his duties to fulfill, yet he always found the time for her. Why couldn’t she find time for him? If she wanted to be a good leader, she would have to learn to delegate, to not take all the work for herself, or else all of it would have a tremendous negative impact on her health. No, this wasn’t just because he felt dejected for Andrea not making the time for him. He was worried about her, she would get herself sick if she kept continuing this way.

Twenty-five minutes late. Victor’s jaw clenched. That’s it. He was done being patient. He was going in. He would drag her out if need be.

The front passenger door flew open, and a very flustered and tired Andrea came in.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” She rambled the apology. “I tried to get out of there as soon as I could, but they kept asking questions, I couldn’t just leave.”

“What questions can they possibly have that can’t wait till Monday?” Victor’s cringed internally at his own tone, that came icier than he intended.

“I’m sorry.” Andrea touched his shoulder softly. “I’m here, now. I’m all yours.”

“I could’ve gone by myself, you know.” Victor complained. “I have met with the planner five times already without you, because you were too busy. He’s probably wondering if my fiancée is imaginary. He keeps asking for you.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Andrea replied, with a sad low voice. Victor’s heart panged. But he had to tell her.

“This is not just  _ my  _ wedding, it’s  _ our  _ wedding, Andrea. I know a lot is being demanded of you now, but you have to make time for this. This is our important day, you have to be more involved in it. Not just me,  _ we. _ ”

“I’m sorry, you have been more than understanding, and I’m so grateful for that. I have been under a lot of stress, but from this moment on, I’m yours. I’m yours for the weekend, no more work, I promise.”

“I’ll take you up on that promise.” Victor let himself relax. “We have some other business to take care of.” He raised an eyebrow, smiling suggestively.

“Oh,  _ that  _ business.” She ran a hand over his chest. “Yeah, it’s been a while.” She made a face.

“ _ Too _ long, if you ask me.” Victor agreed. “But it’s alright, I am a patient man. And we have all weekend.”

“Yes, we do.” She gave him a mischievous smile, making his heart sing with joy. She was back.

He wished he didn’t have to bring up the next subject, but it was better to deal with all of it at once, and then just enjoy the time they had left.

“I spoke to my father today.” He revealed.

Andrea jumped back slightly.

“You called him about the wedding?” Andrea’s eyes grew bigger. “Finally, Victor! I mean, he’s a piece of work, but he’s still your father.”

“I knew you were going to say that.” Victor scoffed. “No, I didn’t call him, he came over to visit. He said he approves of the wedding, and wants to pay for the whole thing himself. He even wants to throw a New Year’s party to celebrate our engagement. I refused.”

“Wait, what?” Andrea shook her head. “No, Victor, why?”

“You know why.” Victor frowned. “Why are you taking his side on this? I thought I had your support!”

“I’m not taking sides!” Andrea raised her hands defensively. “If anything, I’m taking the  _ i-do-not-want-to -aggravate-my-fiancé _ side! I always have your back, you know that.”

Victor scoffed. Andrea leaned her face against his arm, kissing the fabric of his suit jacket.

“I know you have your reasons, ok? But the guy is actually making an effort, trying to reconnect with you. He knows he did some very harmful things, but he’s trying to make up for lost time.” He kept his eyes on the road, but he could feel her watching him closely. “I know you don’t trust him, but can you at least try to give him the benefit of the doubt? He’s your father, Victor. Wouldn’t it be nice to have a good relationship with him?”

“We can’t attend his party anyway, we are going to Portugal for the holidays, remember?” Andrea’s family was important to her, so it was a very solid excuse. Besides, he would much rather spend time with her family than with his own.

“We were there two months ago; we can delay our next visit. This is more important.”

Victor took a deep breath. It was no use arguing with her. She had a good relationship with her family, understandably she would want the same for him. If it was that important to her, he could give it a try.

“Fine.” He whined, making her smile wider. “We have more important matters to discuss. We still haven’t found a venue for the wedding. And it’s four months away.”

“Do you have anything in mind?” She asked, leaning her head again on his shoulder.

“My aunt offered her farm, I forgot to tell you.” Victor felt happy that they finally could discuss these matters in peace. “It has plenty of room, a beautiful garden, we could actually use the horses for the entrance. There’s the view to the lake, the willow tree you love. My aunt is actually wanting to do some work in the garden, and I think she can’t afford it, so maybe I could help her with that and use the wedding as an excuse. Maybe redecorate the main room, it’s large enough to hold the banquet. And we would have the ceremony outside, in the garden.”

“Mhm.”

“I know, it doesn’t have much meaning to us as you’d like, we were there for only an afternoon. But it does have meaning to me, most of my happiest moments were spent there, except the ones I live with you. I emailed the blueprints to the planner, to see what he thinks, but I care more about what my future wife thinks.”

Victor kept his eyes on the road, waiting for a reply. Andrea kept silent, however.

“So? What are your thoughts on the matter?” Victor looked at his fiancée.

Andrea was in no condition to think at all, as she was sleeping soundly against his shoulder, completely deaf to his words. Victor sighed, feeling abandoned once again. At least she was sleeping. 

It didn’t take them long to arrive at the wedding planner’s studio. Victor took his seatbelt and shifted his position a little, letting the slumbering girl slide onto his lap. He watched her sleep, softly stroking her golden curls, not wanting to wake her at all. Surprisingly, this was the closest he felt to her in weeks. 

The wedding planner was foreign, and no one really knew where he was from, which added to his mystery, although Victor suspected it was somewhere in Eastern Europe. His accent was thick, his English was surprisingly poor, but he was very good at his job.

“Ah, the beautiful  _ fiancy _ !” He greeted Andrea with one kiss in each cheek, and was about to do the same with Victor. Victor avoided him gracefully. “Will make a beautiful  _ breed.  _ Do you have dress?”

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Meer.” Andrea pushed away discreetly. “No, I’m still unsure of what I want.”

“Please, just Benny. Did you see  _ breedal magazynes _ I sent through Vicky?”

Andrea was too busy stifling a laugh to answer. The planner didn’t seem to notice, and showed them a table with several folders with cutouts and samples, and asked them to sit.

“I saw pictures and scheme.” Bernard started. “Beautiful place. Horses are must. Carriage for  _ breed _ ,  _ broom  _ in horse. After party, release the  _ doofs _ and happy couple in carriage, to the sunset. I’ll show my pictures.”

Andrea seemed confused.

“ _ Breed  _ is bride.  _ Broom  _ is groom.  _ Doofs  _ are doves.” Victor whispered to Andrea, discreetly. 

“Oh my.” She chuckled. 

Victor glared at her, silently telling her to behave.

“This is table I imagined. Very  _ roostic _ yet elegant. Pastel  _ couleurs _ . Golden and _ vite  _ plates. Golden  _ utonsils _ .”

“Excuse me, tonsils?” Andrea was confused once again.

“Yes, _ fucks _ and knives.”

Andrea stifled another laugh. Victor squeezed her leg under the table.

“Flowers, beautiful pastel. Roses, orchids or  _ penises _ . You like  _ penises _ , no?”

“Peonies!” Victor hurried to correct.

“Yes!  _ Penises!”  _ The planner shouted with excitement. “Baby  _ penises _ everywhere! White  _ penises _ , rose  _ penises _ , even red  _ penises _ . I can also find blue  _ penises _ , but those are harder!”

At this point Andrea was completely desperate, her hands still covering her mouth, her shoulders shaking, her eyes watering. 

And Victor’s blood boiling.

“Awww,  _ breed _ is emotional. You cry because it’s beautiful, no?”

“Yes.” Her voice was a high pitched croak. Victor decided to take matters into his own hands, before the planner noticed and took offense.

“Come here,  _ honey.”  _ Victor leaned Andrea’s face on his chest. “Just let it all out.”

Andrea did bury her face hard into his shirt, finally able to release some of her… tension. Luckily, it looked like she was crying, only Victor knew she was lost in laughter. After a moment, she was able to control herself, and Victor let her go, not before he shot her a scolding look.

“I’m sorry. I get too emotional sometimes. I just can’t believe I’m marrying Vicky!” Her voice was strained on that last part, laughter wanting to erupt again.

“Sure! I used to it already! Now, let’s discuss  _ caca.  _ You know what kind of  _ caca _ you want? Round  _ caca _ ? Maybe tall  _ caca _ , many levels of _ caca _ ?  _ Cupcacas _ are also in fashion.”

“Oh, cake.” It dawned on Victor what Bernard really meant. And then he noticed Andrea covering her mouth again, her eyes red with the effort of holding laughter. She wouldn’t be able to hold it for much longer. She looked like she was about to burst.

“Excuse me.” Victor took his phone, pretending to read a text. “There has been an issue at the company, we will need to reschedule this for another time.” He took Andrea by the arm, and they both got up, leaving in a hurry.

“I’ll see you soon!” The planner shouted from inside his studio. “We still have to talk about the  _ photoshit _ !”

“Pffffffft!” Victor heard from his fiancée.

“Get in the car now!” He gritted between his teeth.

In the privacy of his vehicle, Andrea just let it all out, laughing out loud for quite some time. When she spoke again, she was still chuckling, her eyes dropping tears.

“Oh my God! I thought I was going to explode! How am I supposed to work with this man?”

Victor didn’t laugh though. He was fuming, feeling his ears hot with rage.

“I’m disappointed, quite frankly. Never in a million years would I imagine you would be so childish.” He replied coldly, eyes on the road, feeling he was the one that was about to explode. 

“Childish? Victor, he was screaming baby penises! The blue penises are harder!” Andrea started laughing again. “How could I not laugh? Why were  _ you  _ not laughing?”

“Because I’m an adult, and I have the decency not to mock people for their speech impediments.” Victor retorted.

“Ok, you have to agree this is more than a speech impediment. Besides, you should’ve told me he would be like this! At least I would be prepared!” Andrea was smiling, like the whole situation was just a big joke. He wasn’t finding it funny at all.

“I should have told you?” Victor felt the bad blood rising along with the tone of his voice. “When? When do I ever have the time to talk to you anymore? Tell me, Andrea, where do I possibly fit in your very busy schedule?”

“You’re being unfair…” Andrea’s face dropped.

“Am I really? We were supposed to meet him this morning. Your team called and asked for a meeting.  _ Fine _ . I rescheduled for the afternoon.” Victor tried hard to keep his tone less aggressive, but was finding it very hard to do. “You show up almost  _ 30 minutes late. Fine. _ This is the most exclusive wedding planner in the country, maybe the entire planet. You have absolutely no idea how hard it was to convince him to work for us, but I did it, because I will take nothing but the very best for you. All you had to do was to sit with us and plan our wedding, supposedly the most important day in our life as a couple. But no, you couldn’t even do that!”

There was a pause.

“Well, I don’t seem to be able to do anything right these days, am I?” Andrea’s voice was pained.

The question hit Victor hard, and his heart tightened with guilt.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” 

“No, you are right. I have been difficult. This was important, and I screwed it up. I’m sorry.” Andrea looked at Victor with earnest eyes. Suddenly, all rage was gone. She  _ was _ trying hard.

“You have been under a lot of stress lately, working incessantly.” He downplayed it. “You are allowed to have a silly moment. And yes, I should’ve warned you. We’ll go home, sit and decide what we want, and the next meeting you won’t even have to come along, I’ll go prepared.”

“I’ll try to go with you next time. And I promise I won’t laugh.” 

Victor exhaled heavily, the tension of an upcoming find gone. Fortunately.

“I’m sorry for my outburst. I miss you, is all.” He gazed at her lovingly.

“Well, let’s use this weekend to make up for lost time.”

Victor’s hand left the steering wheel to hold hers. It was no use feeling angry for something so small, when his love was so immense. He would have her that day and the following day, and shower her with love. That was all he wanted, and that was all that mattered.

He should’ve guessed his joy would be shortlived. The moment she stepped foot in the apartment, her phone rang.

“I’m so sorry, there’s something wrong at the faculty, the team needs me there.” Andrea explained. “It’s a short thing, it won’t be long until you have me in your arms again.”

Victor knew very well that was a lie, even if Andrea didn’t. An hour turned into two, three, four, and Victor had dinner alone, reading the several apologetic texts from her. He went to bed, taking with him a glass of brandy and his laptop. He could use a distraction from his indignation. Might as well do some research for the wedding.

Andrea entered the room carefully, eyeing his reaction.

“I’m sorry it took me so long.” She apologized. “How was your evening?”

“Fine.” He answered shortly, annoyed.

“What are you doing?” She tried again, sitting next to him.

“Busy. Wedding research.” Victor knew it was childish to play hard to get, but he wasn’t going to give in easily either.

With a loud sigh, Andrea got up and disappeared into the walking closet. Victor sighed as well. He didn’t want to argue, he didn’t like being upset with her. But he just couldn’t turn it around.

Andrea came out of the closet, standing in front of him, waiting for him to look at her. He looked up, noticing she was wearing his favorite lingerie, the satin burgundy one with lace, that made her breasts look just perfect and went impeccably with her creamy skin tone. Victor looked back at his computer, pretending he didn’t notice and his heart wasn’t pounding hard on his chest. She took the laptop away, closing it and putting it on the nightstand.

“I was using that.” He complained.

“I noticed.” She spoke with her bedroom voice, making something stir inside him. Without any ceremony, she straddled him, taking his face between her hands, looking him softly in the eyes. Victor swallowed hard. “I know that I was gone for longer than expected, and you have every reason to be mad. But I am here now, and we still have a whole day… And a whole night.” She kissed the nape of his neck, causing Victor to take a deep breath. “So… what do you want to do? Do you want to spend some quality time with me?” She kissed him shortly on the lips. “Or do you want to keep looking at flower arrangements?” She kissed him again, this time teasing his top lip with her tongue.

Victor stared into her dark eyes, lost in lust.

“I think you know what I want.” He pulled her for a hungry kiss.

Yes, he could play hard to get. But who was he fooling? She had him the moment she walked in.


	32. Loveland's Hottest Couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended music:
> 
> Lost In Your Light - Dua Lipa ft. Miguel

_ God, I’m so screwed. _

I was late, by half an hour. Victor was going to kill me and chop me in pieces and serve me with his  _ Andrea _ cake. Between the numerous meetings with my staff, and hours I spent fixing the many problems involving the study, from servers being down to documents not reading correctly, it was hard for me to eat or sleep, let alone be in places on time. Let alone for the  _ photoshoot _ .

I have to admit, there is a possibility that my brain was subconsciously rejecting the whole thing and hijacking my efforts to do well at that photo shoot. The idea of standing in front of a camera and trying to recreate intimate moments with my fiancé was not something I was looking forward to. And… Mia would be there. Although I knew that deep down she was a good person and she meant well, part of me didn’t like her around, especially talking to  _ my  _ man. Ok, I may as well say it. I was jealous.

I parked my car in the underground lot and bolted to the elevator, already picturing everybody ready, waiting for me. The look of disapproval in Victor’s face. I still had to change, and do my hair and makeup, and these were things that took time. By that time, Victor was probably ready, feeling impatient, probably tapping his foot on the floor or drumming his fingers on some table, a thing he would do when he had reached his wit’s end. I pressed the elevator button as much as I could, knowing it wouldn’t make it come any faster, but desperate times sometimes require silly measures, even if it’s just to tell ourselves we did everything we could. Even the stupid things.

When the elevator door finally opened, I was washed with relief, as I realized two things: one, I was fifteen seconds away from the apartment. Two, I wasn’t the only one late. Mia was standing in the elevator, looking as flustered as I probably was. We both sighed in relief, seeing each other.

“Good, I didn’t keep you waiting.” We said in unison, only to burst in laughter.

I opened the door of the apartment, and just as I had predicted, I found a very impatient Victor, impeccably dressed, pacing in the hallway. His hair was different, parted to the side, his beautiful forehead showing.

“I’m not that late!” I warned defensively, playfully raising my hands in surrender. “I came with Mia.”

“You  _ are _ late.” Victor pecked me on the lips, allowing himself to relax a little. “And being as late as Mia is not flattering, believe me.” He turned to Mia. “And you! It’s evident that some things never change!” He scolded. “Is that how you run your photoshoots? By keeping the guests waiting?”

“I’m sorry, I had a problem with-”

“I don’t care about the details of your unprofessionalism.” Victor interrupted her, annoyed. “It’s like the first years of funding all over again. One would expect you’d improved by now.”

“Well, you are the same dictator as always!” Mia threw, frustrated. “Come on, Andrea, let me see which outfits you picked for the shoot.”

After approving (and vetoing) some of my picks, Mia left me with the makeup artist. After an hour, I was camera ready. Immediately, my heart started to jump in my chest. I absolutely dreaded taking pictures. The ones Victor had of me were pretty much always when I wasn’t looking, apart from the selfies we took together.

It was surprising to see the metamorphosis Mia went through when she was in all-business mode. I had seen her in many events, but never got the chance to watch it up close. She had this determined expression, a childish small woman bossing around her staff like she was Victor. It was funny and endearing, but also proof that Mia could be a badass when she wanted it. A side of her I didn’t know, but found very refreshing.

“Let’s start with some shots of you sitting on the sofa.” She instructed. Victor took me by the hand, having me sit with him. “Just pretend you are talking, like you would on a normal day. You can even throw your legs on his, Andrea. An intimate moment.”

Sure, I could do that, right? Easy enough. Well, wrong. Everything about it felt wrong and artificial. It didn’t take long for me to start squirming in my seat, wanting to rub my forehead furiously, stopping myself before I ruined my makeup. What the hell was I thinking? I was not a model!

“Andrea, try and look more relaxed.” Mia asked from behind the photographer.

I sighed, trying to reposition myself, focusing on the moment. For the life of me, I couldn’t remember what I would be doing if the camera wasn’t here. All I could think about was how bad I would look in the picture and how I unwillingly make the weirdest faces when the camera goes off.

“Andrea, you look very stiff. Are you comfortable? Do you need anything?”

_ Yes, I need you not to be here. I need to not be doing this. _

“ I need a moment.” I got up from my chair and headed to the room, not before stealing the bottle of brandy from the little table.

The walking closet was my solace. It was perfectly hidden, no one would come looking for me there, there were no windows, and there was a comfy ottoman, large enough that I could lay on it. The perfect getaway. I took a clean cup from the bathroom and filled it with some liquor, downing most of it in one go. I laid down, my head dangling from the furniture, seeing the world upside down. I saw a familiar pair of shoes.

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on or should I bring your meals here from now on?”

I got up, making room for Victor to sit. He sat behind me and leaned his head on my shoulder, large arms circling my waist. I leaned back, enjoying his comfort. Victor was my solace too. And I was letting him down.

“I don’t think I can do this.” I confessed. “I mean, I want to. But you know me, this is not me. I want to do right by you, I want to make you proud, but I simply hate all the attention.”

Victor nuzzled his nose in the nape of my neck, and took a deep breath, ready to reply. I interrupted him.

“I mean, look at me! I know the kind of women you are expected to date, hot tall skinny supermodels that look gorgeous even on a bad day. I’m not that! I’m just a regular woman, I’m short, I have thunder thighs-”

I was startled by the sudden movement of Victor spinning me around to face him. His expression was serious, like he was about to scold me. 

“No.” He shook his head.

“Victor--”

“Stop it.” He reprimanded me softly. “Who do I love?”

“Me?” 

“Seriously? You need to ask?” His annoyed expression and tone made me chuckle, and Victor turned his frown into a smile.

“There it is. About time.” His voice was much softer now. “Do you know how much I love you?”

His eyes looked into mine, open, loving. It was a gaze I was the only recipient of, and it was comprised of feelings of affection, belonging, companionship and… lust.

His forehead leaned against mine, his knuckles tracing my cheek, his eyes on me. Always on me. Telling what words couldn’t possibly say. All my doubts vanished in a split second.

“Anytime you feel insecure, anytime you second guess yourself, I want you to focus on me. I want you to look into my eyes, and see yourself through them. Because I see your true beauty, even if you don’t.”

I could get lost in those eyes. They were like a cozy blanket of love, making me warm, protecting me. Victor’s eyes were the windows of my home. His arms were my bed.

“Every time you feel uncomfortable, you look at me. Understood?” He gave me a warm smile. “Now, shall we try again?”

Not waiting for my reply, Victor got up and took my hand, making me follow him. We sat on the couch and tried to pose, but even though I was still a bit uncomfortable, I felt more confident. Victor was circling my waist with his arm, his touch keeping me calm and steady. With him by my side, I could do everything. Even a photoshoot.

We kept changing settings, the living room, or bedroom, outside, in the snow, and Victor kept his loving gaze on me, shielding me from my own insecurities, his love my solace from all the darkness inside me. Every single time I felt my stomach tighten with worry or shame, he was there, loving me back to myself.

After a while, it was time for the interview. And the jitters returned. I had never been interviewed in my whole life. What if I said the wrong thing? Worse, what if I had nothing interesting to say. That moment, I decided to let Victor do all the talking. It would be easier that way.

“I have a suggestion to make.” Victor called Mia before she had the chance to instruct us about the interview. “You want the more personal angle, right?”

“Yes, of course!” Mia’s eyes sparkled, already guessing he would suggest something good. Me? I was wondering what he was up to.

“Andrea and I spend most of our time in the kitchen. We both love cooking, and we do it often together. Maybe this will be a more spontaneous setting than the ones you’ve been using. We can cook something while you interview us.” Victor offered.

“Yes! That’s a wonderful idea!” Mia seemed to really like Victor’s food, because she looked like she had won the lottery. “Are you making pudding? Please tell me you’re making pudding!”

“Have you learned nothing from our cooking sessions?” Victor pretended to scold her. “Puddings take hours in cold temperature to set, they wouldn’t be ready for you to eat. I was thinking…” He turned to me and smiled. “Peanut butter cookies.”

I felt like a flea in a doghouse, totally in my element, in Victor’s kitchen. We made a great team in the kitchen, sharing the silent language only true companions do. While I grabbed ingredients from the pantry, he went to the fridge. We grabbed every utensil we needed for baking, without saying a word to each other, like one would automatically know what the other was thinking.

“Really, did you two rehearse this? It’s like watching choreography.” Mia was watching us, her jaw dropping with surprise.

“Great minds think alike.” Victor gave her a smug smile, positively in a good mood as well. We both loved cooking.

“And we have baked this recipe many times together. It’s not new.” I added.

“To this day, I don’t know her secret. If I bake these on my own, they won’t taste the same.” Victor furrowed his brow at me. I shrugged with a smile.

“Ok, can we start the interview?” Mia asked. “I want to be done quickly so I can try the cookies.”

“Sure, ask away, we’ll whisk away.” Victor showed me the whisk, happy to have made a pun. This man loved puns. I laughed.

“Ok…” She pressed the record button on her cellphone, a puzzled and slightly uncomfortable look on her face. “So… Thank you both for being here! It’s great to see you both!”

“Thank you.” Victor answered as he showed me the peanut butter jar for me to see if it was enough.

“Sure, our pleasure.” I nodded to Victor as I answered Mia.

The interview was a relaxed one, as I was so focused on preparing the dough, and molding it into cookies. It all seemed like friendly banter, talking about our moments together, our firsts, our pet lobster.

“I still can’t believe you have a pet lobster.” Mia was dumbfounded. “And the reason you kept it, so sweet of you!”

“She ruined lobster for me. That’s not something to be happy about.” He frowned at me, but his loving eyes said otherwise.

In retrospective, there was no real reason to dislike Mia other than my own insecurity. Victor bent over backwards to show me there was nothing unfinished between them, she wasn’t the one that got away, she was just someone who had been in his life for a period of time. Victor loved me, he was about to make me his wife, and he made sure that he showed me just how loved I was by him. 

Apart from that, Mia was married, and it seemed she was happily so. Yet, that didn’t take away the fear I had that she would someday change her mind and decide Victor was the one she wanted after all. They had some kind of connection that was more than just friendship, maybe brotherly love, but I wasn’t sure I was right about that. My past relationship-wise was not the happiest one, so I couldn’t help but expect the other shoe to drop.

But all of that changed when her husband, Gavin, knocked on our door to pick her up. And then I saw it. The way Mia looked at her husband was all too familiar. It was the way Victor looked at me. The same loving, open, sheltering gaze, filled with unspoken words of belonging. Mia loved Gavin the same way Victor loved me. I had nothing to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked them. I am looking forward to see your comments (they mean so much to me guys, don't leave me hanging). Also, please note that I deleted the Public Service Announcement, so the new chapters are numbered 31 and 32.
> 
> And... Stay tuned to my works this during the following days. There will be surprises!


	33. Writer's Announcement

Dear Readers,

First of all, thank you for your continuous support! The ending of part 2 is in the works, but due to personal reasons, I will need to take a small break from writing, to work a bit on myself.

I hope it won’t be long, I’m working hard to bring you as much content as fast as I can, but right now I need to rest, first and foremost.

I want to ask you not to give up on me, as I won’t give up on you. The series is already plotted to have 5 parts, and I intend to write every single one of them! I hate flaky writers, and I promise I am not one, and I will continuously work to deliver you this story.

I will see you soon!

Lots of love, and stay safe!


	34. Amidst the fog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people!
> 
> Finally, I'm back!  
> Thank you so much for your supportive words and overall love, they meant the world to me. This time was much needed to return to my old self, and I have to tell you I'm so excited for what's to come!
> 
> Music for this chapter:
> 
> We'll Be Okay - Imaginary Future and Kina Grannis

His parties were always the same, like they were taken from the pages of The Great Gatsby. Jazz music filled the air, mixing with the laughter of guests and the clink of crystal glasses, while servants roamed busily in the grand room, offering drinks and hors d’oeuvres.

Being a self-made man, Gregory Lee believed in displays of power and ostentation, therefore, everything he did, he did with a bang. Needless to say, the engagement of his only incredibly successful son (also known as the  _ ungrateful child _ ) and his lovely and extremely bright fiancée (or like he so lovingly had called her, the  _ filthy immigrant)  _ had to be the event of the year, catering the best food, serving the best liquor, presenting the work of the best artists. 

Victor was surrounded by the very best of the best. He would trade it all for a 12-hour flight to Portugal.

Victor sighed, thinking about how he could have been in Andrea’s parents’ house, enjoying the dry Lisbon winter, having codfish and  _ sonhos _ , and other delicacies Andrea and her mother would have prepared for the occasion, along with an exquisite bottle of wine, carefully picked by his future father in law from his amazing cellar. He would probably have had Ana on his lap, eagerly pulling at his tie and giggling at all the funny faces he would make, or Lady at his feet, interested in any piece of food he would throw her. Andrea’s parents’ house would be full of joy and warmth, and Victor would be basking in it all, making up for lost time with his own family, enjoying the loving moments he never actually had.

However, according to Andrea, he had to prioritize rebuilding a relationship with his father. The man who never had time for him growing up, no matter how hard Victor worked, how well he behaved he was, how much he asked for it. It was ironic that now his father demanded Victor’s attention. Nothing new, Victor concluded. It was quite fitting. Some things never seemed to change.

At least Andrea seemed to be having some fun. She was bound to find some of her study subjects in the party, and she was swiftly stolen away to discuss how things were going, while Victor minded his own business partners. She was probably expecting a more private gathering, with family and friends and good food, much like what her family would have done, but everything was a business opportunity for Gregory Lee, even the most private moments. Victor hated that, and already knew this would happen, but because of Andrea, he was willing to give it a try.

He watched as the love of his life walked to him, and lovingly stroked his tie. He circled her waist with his arms.

“God, I swear if I hear the words  _ Loveland’s power couple  _ again, I’m going to vomit.” She vented.

“Are you not enjoying the attention?” He teased, not letting the  _ i-told-you-so  _ moment go to waste. “I’m sure you wouldn’t prefer to be in Portugal right now.”

“Oh stop.” She playfully rolled her eyes at him. “Where is your father? Haven’t seen him all night. Was he with you?”

“He’s somewhere, socializing.” Victor shrugged at Andrea’s frown. “What did you expect?”

“Well, it is your engagement.” She defended. “It would be expected of him at least to spend some time with you, share stories…”

“My father is not your father, Andrea. And my family is not your family.” He looked her in the eye, trying to get his point across. “We are not close like you are.”

“Like we are.” She gave him a loving glance, stroking his tie once again. “They have adopted you already.”

“Oh, I know.” He smiled at her playfully. “And I have a rather imperfect Christmas sweater to prove it.”

Victor and Andrea laughed, remembering when they got the package from her mom, bearing their Christmas gifts. A bottle of cherry liqueur, and two handknit sweaters, one with a Christmas star for her, one with a grumpy reindeer for him. He wore it to take a picture for her mom on Christmas day and  _ forgot  _ to take it off. It sure was ugly, but it was incredibly comfortable, and it was nice to know it was made thinking of him. Probably one of the best gifts he ever had, apart from the ones he got from Andrea.

“Hummingbird!” He heard aunt Terry call.

“Victor.” He corrected. “How are constructions going in the ranch?” He hadn’t had the chance to ask yet.

“Oh, beautifully. You have nothing to worry about, your wedding planner is doing a wonderful job.” She stifled a laugh. “His English is a bit weird though.”

“Thank you!” Andrea jumped in, excited to have someone take her side. “Victor says I’m mean when I laugh, but the guy is hilarious!”

“Oh definitely. It’s hard for me to hold it sometimes.” Terry confessed.

“Don’t encourage her!” Victor feigned annoyance. “Is that what you’re here for? To strengthen her childish behavior?”

“Actually, I’m here to steal Andrea from you.” Aunt Terry grabbed Andrea’s arm, pulling her away from Victor. “You will be fine on your own, won’t you?”

Victor eyed Andrea carefully, waiting for a sign that it was ok for her to go. She smiled. She liked Terry, they got along well. 

“You have my blessing.” Victor nodded. “Just make sure she comes back safely.”

Victor was greeted by some of his acquaintances, engaging in idle conversation, yet his eyes never left Andrea. He watched her quickly be swallowed by an army of his cooing aunts, excited for the presence of another female in the family. More so, one that was soon to marry him, the man who had been deemed an eternal bachelor a long time ago. Of course Andrea would make them excited.

He carefully read each of her expressions, most importantly the ones only he could read. And at some point, he saw a hint of sadness in her eyes, and her serene smile, the one she would wear when she was uncomfortable with something. And a few seconds after, an even more alarming sign, she touched her forehead. She was worried.

He watched her excuse herself and leave before he could get to her. Without another word, he took off after her. He didn’t know what had happened, but he was about to find out.

The fog outside was so thick he almost missed her, alone, leaning against the rail of the mansion’s front porch.

“What are you doing outside in the cold?” He took off his suit jacket and draped it over her shoulders. “Do you want to get sick?”

“I didn’t realize it was that cold.” She answered without looking at him. “I’ll be inside in a minute, don’t worry.” Her voice was thick, like she was holding back tears. Victor felt his blood boil, so much that he had also forgotten about the cold.

“Was it something my aunts said?” He whispered, but couldn’t conceal the anger in his voice. “That’s it, I’m going to talk to them.”

“Victor!” Andrea pleaded, looking him in the eyes. Her eyes were red, tears threatening to spill. “Don’t. Not here. Just give me a minute.”

Victor nodded, understanding the last thing she needed was a scene. He held her arms tight, minding her as she took deep and long breaths, trying to steady herself.

“Better?” He voiced sweetly, getting a short decided nod in return. “Come. I know a place where no one will look for us.”

They discreetly avoided the entrance of the great main room and walked up the stairs instead, heading for the bedroom wing. He opened the second door on the left.

Andrea sat on the beautifully dressed king-sized bed, holding her head between her hands. Victor sat beside her, stroking her bare shoulders to stave off the last remnants of the cold.

“Talk to me.” He pleaded softly. “What’s upsetting you?”

“Oh, it’s nothing.” She downplayed it, yet tears still fell. “It’s just, we started talking about married life, and they asked me if I would consider quitting my job to take care of the children…” She sighed heavily. “I mean, I know this is old news, but having to break it to them that I can’t have kids… It was hard. I feel like I’m failing you. Like you could do so much better.”

“Andrea…” He lifted her chin to look her in the eyes. She shook her head, agitated, releasing herself from his grip.

“I know what you are going to say, Victor, but the painful truth is that, yes, you certainly could!” She looked at him with a certainty in her eyes that made his heart pang. “I mean, look at me! Look at them, look at you! I’m a simple girl! But I’m becoming a Lee! A Lee would never use a wedding dress that wasn’t made by this or that designer, and most of them I wouldn’t have ever even heard of if it wasn’t for you! And we already know that it’s hard for me to handle having a fortune, I wouldn’t even know how to spend it, and I feel awful possessing things that are worth more than one can earn in a lifetime. And you know how important it is for them to continue the bloodline, so yes, it was painful to see the look on their faces when I said I couldn’t! That you can’t have a child of your own, with your genes, because of me.”

Victor could see the pain in her eyes, how broken she was, and all he knew was that he needed to stop that pain as fast as he could. He wanted to speak, but he was terrible at expressing his feelings with words, and he was afraid he would unintentionally say the wrong thing. So he did the second best thing. He took her in his arms and he kissed her, wanting to remind her of the undeniable truth: the love they had for each other. His undying love for her.

He took his time loving her, feeling her relax in his arms, only to hold him tight, loving him back. In the meantime, he formed in his mind the words he wanted to say. He couldn’t afford any mistakes.

“The woman I love doesn’t know all the designers.” Victor held her face lovingly, looking earnestly into her eyes. “The woman I love doesn’t creatively invent ways to spend my money. The woman I love is the person I know with the most love in her heart, yet, she can’t bear children. And I love her because although she does none of those things, she’s the only thing I need. All I need is you, Andrea.”

Andrea ran her fingers through his bangs, combing them in place, while she blinked a remaining tear away. 

“I’m scared I will fail you somehow. I’m scared I won’t really fit in your life.” 

He tightened his grip around her, trying to show her how much he wanted her by his side.

“You could never fail me. And you fit perfectly, right here in my arms.” He tightened his grip even more, coaxing her into belief. “I need nothing else. I want no one else.”

Andrea wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him for a hug. He held her back, nuzzling her neck, offering as much comfort and warmth as he could. His arms were her favorite place, she had said, and he wanted her to feel home whenever she was held by his embrace. She took a deep breath, allowing herself to relax deeper in his embrace.

“We should go. Before someone finds us and thinks we are tainting one of your father’s guest rooms.” She jested.

“This is my room.” Victor knitted his eyebrows.

“This is your childhood bedroom?” Andrea looked around, admiring the decoration. “Your father redecorated?”

“Not much.” He looked around, trying to figure out if anything had changed. “He may have changed the curtains and the comforter, but not much more.”

Andrea stood up from the king size bed, looking around more carefully.

“But…” She hesitated, trying to make sense of what she was seeing. “It’s empty.”

Remembering Andrea’s room in her mother’s house, Victor understood her confusion. Andrea’s room was full of posters and personal items, mementos of her childhood that her parents kept like a small shrine in honor of their daughter. Victor never spent that much time at his father’s home to leave a trace, always moving from one boarding school to another, and posters were something his father would frown upon. He bet that even if he left some items behind, they would be immediately returned to the owner. 

“Were you expecting me to have my walls covered with childish pictures, like you have in your room back in Portugal? An immense ocean of clutter on my old dresser? Old toys?” He retorted, a bit more harshly than he meant. “Only you are capable of having such chaos in your life.”

“You’re probably right.” Her voice was weaker again, and Victor kicked himself internally for being so cold with her. “Let’s get going, it’s almost midnight.”

Andrea smiled and laughed while they popped the champagne, screaming  _ Happy New Year  _ with feigned enthusiasm. But Victor could see the pain in her eyes, making him hurt too. What was happening? What was he doing wrong? He recalled every minute of that night, and apart from what they had already discussed, he found nothing. He decided to call it a night, asking Andrea if she wanted to go home, getting from her a sigh of relief. Yes. They should have gone to Portugal.

They were stopped by his father on their way out, calling them to meet him in the study.

“Here are the names you must include in your guest list.” His father handed him a document about 5 pages long. “It totals over two hundred people. I am happy to financially provide for them to be all present.”

“We already discussed this.” Victor disliked his father's insistence to pay for anything regarding the wedding. Victor could evidently afford it all, and Gregory knew that. “You don’t need to pay for anything.”

“We have.” His father nodded. “And you have been very stubborn about it. But I hope you won’t deny me the honor of gifting your future spouse, will you?” He handed Andrea a red envelope. She opened it, looking at him suspiciously. After a moment, she froze, her complexion suddenly paled.

“It’s a check for a million euros.” She placed it on the desk decisively in front of the elder man. “I’m sorry, but I can’t accept this.”

“A million and one euros, actually.” His father slid the envelope towards Andrea again. “It’s a family tradition, one you can’t refuse. When I married my late wife, my father was supposed to give her a dowry, but unfortunately, he was too poor to present something of worth. I worked hard to save the money to give her what she deserved. Obviously, it was nothing near what I’m presenting you, but this time I can keep the tradition in the way a Lee would. A million and one euros, because you are one in a million. Not many women are worthy of my son’s time, let alone a lifetime.”

Victor tried to read Andrea’s expression, as she stared at that envelope, deciding what to do with it. His father continued.

“I know it must be hard to grasp it all, you probably have never seen a million euros in your whole life. But soon you’ll be a Lee, and these numbers will mean nothing to you. Consider this a preparation for the life that awaits you.”

Victor knew Andrea, he knew how much his father’s words would disgust her, how she would readily lash out. Andrea was not marrying him for his money, and it would actually be simpler to her if he was just an average man. She was uncomfortable with the thought that some had so many while others had so little. He braced for impact, as Andrea was sure to put his father in his place.

But she didn’t. She simply sighed and took the envelope half-heartedly.

“Thank you.” He heard her say. He was still recovering from his surprise when his father sent them away.

After the doors of the study closed, she handed Victor the envelope.

“Could you do something about it? Cash it, burn it, give it away to some worthy cause. Your father is right, I can’t possibly handle this much money.” She walked towards the door, disappearing into the mist.

They drove slowly and quietly, unable to see much more than a few meters ahead of them. Victor took the wheel, venturing into the night, yet the fog seemed to have seeped into the car, keeping them apart. Andrea was right beside him, but he felt she was lightyears away.

Later that night, as they laid down in their bed, she turned to the edge of the bed, sighing deeply, her back turned on him.

“Since when do you turn your back on me?” Victor asked softly, playfully even, as if he didn’t want to appreciate the gravity of that gesture just yet.

“Sorry.” She sighed again, turning to him, accepting his embrace. “I’m tired, that’s all.”

Victor held her sweetly, caressing her curls one last time before morning, kissing her forehead, accepting her lie.

He was no fool, he knew the fog was still between them, clouding their vision of each other. But it didn’t matter. He loved her. He would walk blindly, venture into the dark night alone, until he found her again.


	35. Leave Me As Usual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot! Remember the surprise I had for you, when I asked you for questions to ask our lovely couple?   
> Unfortunately I'm not AO3 savant enough to post it here, so here's the link: 
> 
> https://lia-jones.tumblr.com/post/629726806497460224/victor-and-andreas-interview-chapter-32-of
> 
> Music for this chapter:
> 
> Demons - Jacob Lee

Victor let out a deep breath, watching it turn into condensation in the frosty morning air. Not even the cold weather would make him give up on his morning run. It was his alone time, when he dealt with all the feelings he had to put aside in his daily life. And that morning, he definitely needed to clear his head.

He took the first step with conviction, and soon he was increasing the pace, making his heart race as much as his head. She had said she wanted to be done with the wedding, that she felt like she didn’t fit in his life. Even if Andrea didn’t know it yet, he did; she was giving up. She was slowly retreating from his life. And he had no idea what to do.

What could he do? The uncertainty of the future was driving him insane. He set his personal feelings aside for a moment, building a scenario analysis in his mind. Base case scenario, he would get married, there would still be issues, but those could be dealt with in the long run. He would support her every step of the way and shower her with love, and eventually, she would understand he could and would make her happy. Best case scenario, they would solve said issues before the wedding. Some miraculous event would make her less busy, she would engage happily and effortlessly in all wedding-related activities, and she would be happy, knowing he would make her happy.

Worst case scenario... Victor sighed, he never liked this part. But one must be prepared for all situations, no matter how painful said situation is. Worst case scenario, she would leave him. She would conclude she didn’t want the life he had to offer, that Levi or any other guy was a better match, and she would leave him. He would be alone.

The next part of the scenario analysis entailed the steps for recuperation, should the worst case scenario occur. 

Step number one, he would have to communicate the end of the engagement to all of his guests. Approximately three hundred and seventy out of four hundred. He would make a bland speech about incompatibility and different life goals, trying to protect Andrea’s image at all costs. He wouldn’t let people think poorly of her. If anything, they should think poorly of him. He was the one that failed miserably

Step number two, he would have to cancel all the services for the wedding. Florist, band, wedding planner. He would have to cancel the construction of the large structure he was building in his aunt’s land. He would have Goldman do all that.

Step number three, he would have to control the media. He would assign that task to Mia, with the crystal clear instruction to leave Andrea out of the confusion as much as possible. After that poor excuse of a boyfriend, and seeing her name slandered on the media because of her abuse, he wouldn’t allow her to be unwillingly involved. Andrea should be able to continue her life as if nothing happened. Everything should fall on him.

Step number four, he had to prepare for his father’s lecture. Victor wasn’t expecting any support from him, already guessing the main topics of his speech: he was a fool in love, how could he so easily let these filthy people into his life, his mother would be ashamed of him. Victor would listen to it all and wonder if, this time, his father was right. He could already feel the shame.

Step number five, and this was one Victor was certain of: he would close his heart forever. He would never love ever again. He had found the love of his life, only to see her walk away and break his heart. And he would not allow it to happen ever again. 

Victor stopped dead on his tracks, realizing he had gone much further than his usual route. Sighing heavily, he returned home. He now had a backup plan, but he wished he didn’t have to use it. He was prepared for the circumstances, but no plan could prepare him for the heartache.

He entered the apartment, a delicious smell coming from the kitchen grabbing his attention. Andrea was cooking breakfast. 

“Victor!” Out of the blue, she jumped into his arms and kissed him, almost toppling them to the ground. The weight he felt in his heart was immediately lifted with her affection.

“I’m covered in sweat.” He warned softly, as she broke the kiss, stroking his cheek. ”What happened?”

“It’s done!” She beamed at him. “I finally finished it! I’m publishing the first half of the study tomorrow morning.”

“It’s done?” Victor could barely believe it. The miraculous event had taken place after all. With the study out of her mind, she could finally focus on them, and the wedding.

“Finally!” Her eyes sparkled with joy, it had been months since Victor had seen that light in her eyes. “I feel like I could cry! I can finally breathe, I can finally relax. No more calls, no more late-night hours working, I can finally have a life!”

Victor squeezed her soft body against his chest. He felt like he could cry as well. However, he had something else in mind.

“That’s definitely worth celebrating.” His voice was low and sensual, as his lips touched her neck. “Let’s go get ourselves clean.” He carried her towards the bathroom, her legs still tightly wrapped around his waist.

“While getting ourselves dirty?” She asked in a sultry voice, hot and moist against his ear. 

“Something along those lines.” He smirked, looking forward to the intimacy.

It had been a long time since they last had sex. He loved her intensely, made her lose her mind countless times, allowing himself to get lost in her, as the fog and warm water enveloped them, intensifying their senses. He tasted, kissed, caressed every inch of her skin, until his lustful hunger was completely satiated and she was pliant in his arms, her body soft with pleasure and exhaustion. He didn’t care if they would be late. She was his top priority.

“Now that the study is done, I assume you’re less busy today?” He asked while he ate the delicious frittata she had prepared for breakfast.

“Yes, I’m waiting for a printed version of the study to review. After that, I’m free.” She happily sipped her coffee. Andrea always looked beautiful after sex, her cheeks a beautiful pink, her complexion glowing. “What do you have in mind?”

“We could visit my aunt’s ranch this afternoon and see how the construction is going. Maybe stay for dinner. Mina would love to see you again.” 

“Sounds wonderful.” The doorbell rang. Andrea got up to get it.

She returned with a wide smile on her face, holding a folder.

“And here it is, the fruit of my labor.” She opened the folder as she finished her coffee. “Oh no, that can’t be right.” She frowned, as she read some documents. “Hand me that pen, will you?”

And just like that, she was gone, totally engrossed in the folder in front of her, frowning and shaking her head as she read.

“Did I lose you already?” Victor asked softly.

“Sure. Just text me in case I forget.” She answered, absentmindedly, eyes fixed on paper.

Victor held her face gently, kissing her temple.

“I’ll call you later. You’re not listening anyway.”

She seemed to realize she had been distracted, glancing at him with worried eyes.

“I’m sorry, got lost a bit here.” She grimaced, and he chuckled. “Can I call you after I sort this out? It’s really urgent.”

“I’ll be waiting.” He gave her a warm smile. “Enjoy your day.”

He walked in LFG in a much better mood. What was he thinking, considering a breakup? In retrospect, it almost sounded silly.

An hour later, he got a text from her.

_ I’m sorry, I can’t make it today. Something came up, I need to solve it as soon as possible. Can we reschedule for tomorrow? Love you. _

Probably something to do with the mistakes she saw that morning. If the study was to be published the following day, it was only natural that she would need to fix it promptly. He replied with a smile.

_ It can be rescheduled. In the meantime, I will prepare a list of things you should do as compensation. Be prepared. I love you. _

Probably for the best, he thought. He had no shortage of things that were demanding his immediate attention, and maybe the next day they could take the day off, maybe have another picnic. He should call Mina to make arrangements.

It was later afternoon when he called Goldman, looking for his assistant’s wife. One of her clients had an accident that resulted in millions worth of damage, and Victor needed to know how much the insurance would cover, and how much that would cost LFG.

“Diane took the afternoon off, she’s out with Andrea somewhere. But she told me she emailed you the last report.”

Diane’s report was the furthest thing from Victor’s mind. 

“You said Diane is with Andrea? Right this moment?” He felt an icy sensation in the pit of his stomach.

“Shouldn’t she be? She… She left after lunch.” Goldman looked confused. “Is everything ok? You look pale.”

“Everything is fine.” Victor cleared his throat, closing the laptop and getting up from his chair. “I’m done for today. My phone will be off, call me at home in case of emergency only.”

“Are you sure you are ok to drive, you don’t seem-” Goldman fussed.

“Mind your own business, you have work to do. Like I said, I am fine.” And with that, Victor stormed off. He couldn’t bear talking to anyone at that moment, let alone someone that could read him so well.

Andrea had lied. Andrea never lied, something was seriously wrong. The ice in Victor’s stomach soon grew into a frigid wall. He was nursing a glass of brandy, hoping the frost in his heart would cool the fire in his blood, when Andrea came home.

“How was work?” He couldn’t avoid the irritation creeping into his voice.

“It was fine.” She didn’t look him in the eyes, taking her jacket off and leaving to hang it in the closet. “How was your day?”

Victor was done with idle conversation. He followed Andrea to the hall, ready for confrontation.

“Now you lie to me?”

Andrea’s shoulders tensed, her back turned to him.

“Victor…” She turned to him with a worried expression.

“Do you even want to get married?” Victor threw at her.

He turned to the living room, not wanting to explode right there in the hallway. Part of him wanted to confront her, wanted to demand justice for being wronged and deceived, to make her see how much she hurt him, how a simple lie left his heart torn and aching. Another part of him knew that this would lead to nothing pleasant, and it would just be the beginning of the end. The final confrontation. Although he understood that some things can’t be helped or avoided, that one should just face it and move past them, Victor also wanted to hold on to those last minutes with her, and pretend for a while things could still be saved.

“Victor, listen…” She followed him to the living room.

“I have been more than patient, Andrea.” Victor tried to hide the hurt and fury in his voice, but found he couldn’t. “I know the University has been putting a great amount of pressure on you, and I have given you time, and space. I have respected that. But you have been using it as an excuse to avoid me. You  _ lied _ to me, Andrea.” Victor looked her straight in the eyes. No matter how painful it would be, she would tell him the truth. “Just admit it, this is over for you, isn’t it? You don’t want to get married.”

“Wait, that’s not fair!” Andrea raised her voice, although the hurt was more visible than the rage. “You know how hard I worked for this, you know I can’t just let it go down the drain! This is my career, I fought very hard for it!”

“What about ME? Why won’t you fight for me? Am I that forgettable?!” His voice came like a roar, echoing in the apartment, surprising him with its force.

The pain inside him was suddenly so unbearable he felt weak in the knees, having to sit on the leather sofa to steady himself, a tear escaping his eyes. Her silence, on the other hand, was deafening, making his ears ring. She said nothing, tears rolling down her face, as she turned her back on him and left, returning a moment after, her eyes full of rage.

“I am doing the very best I can. I’m sorry that’s not good enough for you.” She threw a piece of paper at him, walking away again.

Victor picked up the paper from the floor. It was stamped with that day’s date, from one of the designers he picked for Andrea. It was a receipt for a dress fitting.

The dagger in his heart dug so deep he let out a silent sob. That’s why Diane was with her, that’s why she didn’t say anything about it. She went to the designer to try on her wedding dress. Their relationship was already so fragile, and he managed to completely destroy it with a single blow.

He wanted to get up and follow her into the bedroom, apologize, admit what a big idiot he was, but he couldn’t. The ice around his heart had spread to his veins and froze his muscles in place, restraining his movements. Besides, he knew what she was doing in their bedroom. She was packing. She was getting ready to leave. At that moment, Victor was nothing more than a helpless spectator, watching his dream crumble to the ground, unable to act, unable to stop it. The only thing he could do was pick up the pieces.

He sighed, resigned, as he heard her come into the room again.

“I’m sorry-” She started. He already knew what was coming. He couldn’t bear to hear it.

“I’ll inform the guests that the wedding is canceled. You talk to your family. You don’t need to mind any expenses that were already made, all of those are on me.” His voice was monotonous and detached, hiding the fact that his heart was beating wildly inside his chest.

“Victor…”

“No!” He closed his eyes, another tear escaping them, betraying him. Before she could say anything else, he continued. “Take your time getting your things out of the house, I will stay in a hotel and go on some business trips I have been postponing. I will also withdraw my funding from your study, so you won’t have to see me again.” His voice started shaking, he wanted to cry so much, but he refused. “You have plenty of people that believe in your work. You don’t need me.”

Victor remembered his childhood, and how quickly he was dismissed by his own parents. They loved the idea of having a son, an heir, but they didn’t love  _ him _ , not truly. All his life, he had been alone, so alone it was hard to picture himself any other way. He was a powerful man in his professional life, but at the same time, in his private one, he was invisible, insignificant. Everybody always wondered why he didn’t have any friends, or close relatives, or a wife, thinking that it was his fault, for keeping people at bay. But the truth was, no matter how hard he tried, no one cared enough to stay. And eventually, he stopped trying.

“In the end, it’s always the same.” He spoke, more to himself than to her. “I was a fool to believe this would be any different. Everybody leaves, every single time. And I’m left alone.”

Andrea suddenly kneeled before him, taking his hands. He was so numb he could barely feel her touch. He kept his head down, afraid to face her.

“You are not alone.” She held his hands tighter. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere, Victor. I will never leave you.”

“Forget it. “He shook his head. “Maybe you’re right.” His voice was so strained he could barely speak. “Maybe when things are too hard, it just means they are supposed to end.”

“Fuck that.” There was a strong determination in her voice and her touch, as she lifted his head to make him face her. “Look, I know right now you are building a wall between us, I can feel it. But if you ever loved me, if the love you said you felt for me was ever true, you’ll bring it down for a minute and listen.”

He watched her closely and skeptically as she spoke.

“I was wrong when I said that. Things that matter sometimes are hard, but we don’t give up on them, because they are precious to us. They are worth every fight, they are worth every struggle, and sometimes we will stumble and do the wrong thing, but we keep going, you know why? Because they are so rare, so unique that we refuse to give up.” 

Victor shook his head in disbelief. Yes, that could be true for most people, but not for them. 

“Just give up, Andrea, just leave. It wasn’t hard for you before, I’m certain you can do it again. You have proven to be capable of leading a happy life without me, go and find your happiness. There is no point in wasting time with foolish delusions. You were right to leave me the first time.”

Andrea looked at him with a scary determination in her eyes.

“No, I won’t. Not until you look me in the eye and tell me you want me out of your life.”

He felt his bad blood rising again. He did not like being defied like that.

“Fine.” He scoffed. “I’ll go.”

He should’ve known. He should’ve guessed that Andrea would never relent when she set her mind on something. Before he could reach the door she was already there, leaning against it, blocking it.

“No.” She spoke like it was obvious she wouldn’t let him leave. “Not until we figure this out.”

Victor’s mind was reeling, he couldn’t understand why she was doing this. Wasn’t she the one that said she did not fit in his life? Wasn’t she the one that kept avoiding him, neglecting him? Wasn’t she the one that was supposed to be upset? He had been an idiot, accusing her of lying to him when actually all she wanted was to surprise him? Why was she pushing him around, wanting to make things better again, when she was the one that showed intentions of leaving in the first place?

Why? Why was she fighting if the obvious choice would be to leave, like everybody did?

“Why are you doing this?” Despite his best efforts, tears filled his eyes, revealing how hurt he was.

“Because this happened before, and I left. And there is not a day that I don’t regret it. You think I was happy? I was trying to survive.” She moved to be in front of him, leaving the door clear, a sad look in your eyes. “Do as you must, I don’t want to force you into doing anything. But know this: I won’t be happy. I will never find bliss. And I won’t find anyone else, because nobody else is you.”

The wisest action would be to leave. It had been established that this wouldn’t work, not because he didn’t love her, but because he obviously couldn’t make her happy. An honorable man would probably leave, do the painful thing, sacrifice his happiness for hers. But Victor was weak, selfish. He wanted to stay, he wanted to hold her, kiss her, love her, end the fight. Try again, even if just for the sake of another moment with her. Victor couldn’t move.

She pulled him down and leaned her forehead against his, making his heart beat harder. “You are the love of my life, you always will be. Yes, I could leave, but where would I go? You are my life. Why is it so hard for you to believe that?”

The moment her lips touched his, Victor lost it. He kissed her back with passion, but more than that, with hunger, as he was craving the love she was giving him to soothe his aching heart. He took her in his arms and lifted her up, sitting her on the end table of the hallway, his body pinning her against the wall, his arms trapping her. And she was holding him back, caressing him, nurturing him, giving him the affection he had always dreamed of. When they broke the kiss, he held her tight. The fear of losing her was stronger than ever.

“I don’t want to let you go.” He confessed, nuzzling her neck.

“Then don’t.” She tightened the embrace, and he noticed she was shaking slightly. Guilt weighed in his heart for scaring her like that.

Slowly, he slackened the embrace to look her in the eyes, his nose touching hers, his ragged breath mixing with hers.

“I’m sorry.” They said in unison. Andrea pecked his nose, smiling at him lovingly.

“No, I’m sorry, Victor, this is mostly my fault. I know I have been a mess, and yes, you have been very patient with me. I have been feeling such pressure from so many people I unwillingly disregarded the only one that was actually trying to give me some relief. I’m sorry if I made you feel like I didn’t care. I want this to work. Can we work this out?”

“Yes.” His voice was shaky, but his heart felt warmer.

“I love you, Victor.” She smiled at him. “Will you marry me, and build a life with me?”

He wanted nothing more in this world. To have the woman he loved in his arms, to create a life for himself that would be completely different from the one he had before, one where he wouldn’t be alone and invisible. Her words made the warmth spread in him, like light flooding a dark room.

“Yes.” He smiled, his lips touching hers, asking for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, your thoughts are welcome. More to come next week! Please say Hi so I can say Hi back!
> 
> Lots of love, wonderful readers!


	36. The Gift that Keeps on Giving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, beautiful ones!
> 
> Another two chapters! Enjoy.
> 
> Music for this chapter:
> 
> Love Is Still the Answer - Jason Mraz

The sun was setting when we finally left the florist, where we had met with the wedding planner. Miraculously, I managed to not laugh at the mention of peonies, and the afternoon turned out to be quite productive. The flower arrangements we had picked were beautiful, and Victor was in a good mood. The day was going extremely well.

“I can’t believe we just ordered 500 flower arrangements. That’s crazy.” I commented. It was beginning to dawn on me just how big of a wedding I was having.

“Four hundred people.” Victor explained. “Forty-two tables, plus the arrangements on the floor and ceiling. That is for the reception venue alone. Then the wedding venue, decorating the gazebo, the chairs, the bar, the road that leads to the farm, the gates and the wall…”

“Yeah. Four hundred guests. And the media. And God knows who else.” I pouted. All of that still bothered me to some extent, but the recent fight with Victor had really put things in perspective. And the truth was, it didn’t matter how I got married, wearing jeans or a designer dress, in front of an Elvis impersonator or the cream of the crop in Loveland. What mattered was who I was getting married to.

“You were the one that wanted my father to be involved.” Victor complained. “And make no mistake, I know your intentions were good. However, that’s how he does things, it’s all for the public eye. Everything must be grand, whatever he considers a public scandal must be hidden. Even my aunt Terry has to hide her relationship with Susan.”

I was flabbergasted.

“Terry has to hide her what with who!?”

“You never noticed?” Victor frowned at me. “You are usually so in tune with these things.”

“No! Why didn’t you tell me?” My mind was reeling with all the implications of this new information. “We didn’t invite Susan to the wedding! God, how rude was that?”

“I honestly thought you noticed it, Susan is always there.” Victor retorted. “Besides, it’s not really my business to talk about other people’s private lives.”

“I thought she was her assistant! She has some serious Goldman vibes.” I shrugged.

“What is  _ that _ supposed to mean?” Victor glared at me.

“Oh please, Goldman is your work wife and you know it.” I teased. “You spend more time with him than with me.”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just say that.” He scolded, and I laughed. “Do we really need to go home for that flash drive?” He changed the subject. “Couldn’t it wait? We are already running late as it is.”

“It’ll be quick, I promise.” I gave him a reassuring look. “Olive will keep nagging me if I don’t give it to her as soon as possible.”

The apartment was dark when we arrived, and Victor had to fumble for the light switch in the hallway.

“I must tell the housekeeper not to pull all the blinds down.” He commented as he checked if the pet lobster had food. “Where is the flash drive?”

“I think I left it in the living room.” I walked towards the darkness again, but Victor stopped me.

“I don’t like you walking in the dark alone. You may stumble on something and hurt yourself.” He warned. “I’ll go with you.”

Victor held my hand protectively as we walked into the living room. On a normal day, I would have laughed it off, called him an idiot for once, saying that I was perfectly capable of going by myself. Except this time his protective ways were working to my advantage, so I obediently followed him, waiting for him to find the light switch and turn it on. The coming of light was accompanied by a loud roar that echoed through the entire penthouse.

“SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!”

Greatly startled, Victor jumped, quickly and quite forcefully pulling me behind his back, holding my arms tight, his senses high and alert to an impending attack. His heart was beating so hard I could feel it on his back, as he pulled me closer behind him. I placed my hand gently on his shoulder, letting him know everything was alright.

“Surprise, handsome.” I said in a soft tone, and his grip on me slackened, allowing me to move to his front. 

I looked at him carefully. Victor was pale, his grey eyes dark, as his pupils enlarged, like a cat ready to jump. It was obvious we gave him the scare of a lifetime.

“Victor, man, don’t pass out, ok?” My brother Joshua came to him, shaking his hand. 

Still dumbfounded, Victor was able to return the shake and offer a weak smile, gulping, blinking, trying to recover from the fright. He quickly scanned the room, probably trying to figure out who was there. In our large living room stood my parents, Joshua, Cristina and Ana, Goldman and Diana. I had invited several members of his family, his father included, but only Terry and Mina had shown up.

“What are you all doing here?” He managed to say.

“Celebrating your birth, Hummingbird.” Mina came to him, hugging him. “Happy Birthday.”

“Thank you.” He was able to get himself together, starting to greet everyone. But I could see he was still a bit unsettled with the surprise, emotional even, speaking very little, his arm never leaving my waist.

“Ok, birthday boy.” My mother took Victor by the arm, leading him to the dining area. “We prepared a feast for you. All your favorite dishes, including the Portuguese ones.”

“When did you arrive?” Victor asked, probably still not believing what he was seeing. “You came all this way for my birthday?

“Yes, of course.” My father chimed in. “Besides, I wouldn’t miss a chance to see your cellar.”

“Absolutely.” Victor raised his glass to my father. “I hope Andrea arranged for you all to stay here with us, and not in some hotel.”

“You don’t need to worry about us.” My mother retorted. “We are far too many, there’s the baby, we don’t want to disturb your peace.”

“Nonsense. I insist.” Victor replied as he held Ana, who was playfully pulling his tie, giving him a wide smile. “And my jet will take you back to Portugal anytime you want to. Ana shouldn’t be taking commercial flights, it must be exhausting for her.”

We all sat down to begin our feast, talking and drinking. Eventually, Victor relaxed, a happy smile creeping in, enjoying the presence of everyone. Maybe it was a good thing his family hadn’t shown up, apart from the two people I knew were very important to him. It was clear to me, as I had observed at the engagement party, that affection didn’t run very deep in his family. More than that, there was a strange friction between all the members, and that seemed to affect Victor more than the others. He had been uncomfortable all night, seeking solace in me whenever he could, pretending to belong to a tight family for the sake of appearances, his father only showing up to parade one of us off.

With my family, however, Victor behaved like himself, the Victor I knew and had learned to love. He was extroverted, witty, sweet, and it was blatant that here he felt welcomed and loved. This was the side of him I wanted to see, always. That dreadful night in his father’s mansion, I promised myself I wouldn’t force Victor to forge any kind of relationship with that self-absorbed man, as it brought him more pain than comfort.

After singing Happy Birthday to a very bashful Victor, we ate the amazing chocolate cake Mina insisted on baking and drank some champagne. Joshua rose from his seat to make a toast.

“I’d like to make a toast to Victor, our baby business mogul here.” Victor shook his head chuckling. “May we celebrate many of your birthdays, and may you always take the check.”

Everybody laughed, including Victor. Josh continued.

“Now, if you don’t mind, as your best man and future brother-in-law, I would like to present you your gift.” Josh continued, very formal. “It’s not something you want but it’s definitely something you need. Tonight, my brother, you say goodbye to your life as a singleton. We are having a bachelor party!”

All the men cheered, except for Victor, that shook his head in disapproval.

“Josh, we said no bachelor or bachelorette parties!” I intervened. “It’s not something we enjoy doing.”

“I’m sorry, Andy, you are my sister and I love you, but Diane and I both agree, you two are behaving like an old couple!” Josh argued. “You are staying here with the girls and having some fun. Me and the guys are taking Victor out for drinks and pool and I promise you I will bring him ready for bed.”

“Oh no, Josh, you are not bringing him home drunk.” I already knew my brother, and what he was capable of. I was sure Josh would get Victor completely sloshed. It was like his superpower.

“I’m not coming home drunk.” Victor practically rolled his eyes at him. “When have you ever seen me drunk?”

“Oh no, you don’t know my brother!” I warned him. “He is very compelling when he wants to be! I swear to God, Victor, if you come home stumbling…”

“He won’t be stumbling, I will carry him like the sweet prince he is.” Joshua joked, getting up from his seat. “Come on, guys, let’s get this bachelor party started!”

“I just need a moment, I’ll meet you outside.” Victor got up from his seat and took my hand, taking me to our room. When we got there, he spun in my direction, his hands lovingly resting on my shoulders.

“I mean it, Victor, be careful with my brother. He’s vicious.” I warned again, worried to see Victor so confident. In my eyes, he was a sitting duck. “You should see what he did to Cristina’s dad at his bachelor party.”

“Who do you think you are talking to?” He chuckled. “He’s not going to get me drunk. I promise.” He smiled at me, and I relaxed to see him happy. “Now come here.”

His arm snaked around the small of my back, his other hand holding the back of my head, fingers entwined in my curls. He kissed me softly, gently, lovingly. Loving me. I loved him back.

“Thank you.” He gave me a knowing look.

“I was afraid you were going to hate it.” I confessed.

“It was very thoughtful. I enjoyed it very much.” He pecked me one last time on the lips before turning to leave. “I will return in three hours, and I will show you how much I’ve enjoyed it.” He pointed a playful finger at me. “Sober.”

I returned to the living room, a pitcher of margaritas already waiting for me.

“Here comes the sexy bride!” Diane screamed the moment she saw me. I couldn’t help but chuckle at her enthusiasm.

“Let’s get you served…” My mom filled me a glass. “Diane won’t drink, will you?” She turned to Diane with a knowing smile.

“Diane won’t drink?” I snorted. “Yeah, right.”

Diane smiled, her face bright red.

“Actually, I can’t drink… Not for a little while.” She confessed.

“I knew it.” My mother snapped her fingers in satisfaction. “My radar is never wrong.”

I blinked. The room was suddenly very quiet, everybody staring at me.

“You’re pregnant?” I asked quietly. She nodded.

I know, I’m petty. I know I should be happy for my friend. And the truth was, a part of me was exhilarated for her. There was nothing I wanted more in this world than to hold her child, and spoil her like a good aunt should. I never had this feeling when Cristina announced her pregnancy, or when Ana was born, but then again, I wasn’t starting a life with anyone either.

But my heart sank low, so low I thought I wouldn’t be able to pick it up. Victor surely knew about this and didn’t tell me anything to spare me from the hurt. He probably considered asking Goldman not to tell me until we were married, but figured that was something he couldn’t possibly ask. I wondered if he also felt his heart sink, knowing he wouldn’t have the same joy. I wouldn’t come home with a positive pregnancy test, he wouldn’t post on  _ Moments _ that we were going to be three. We wouldn’t have doctors appointments and ultrasounds, and weird food cravings, and large hands on a very swollen stomach, or kicks. No gender reveals, no people cooing over a newborn, stating she looked like Victor or me, although we both would know at that point she looked like nobody. I was robbing him of those moments, with a lousy legacy my ex had left me. My heart sank lower.

My introspection lasted barely a second. I put on the happiest face I could muster. Diane deserved it.

“Oh my God, Diane!” I shouted, wrapping my arms around her, pretending the tears I was letting out were happy ones. “Congratulations! I’m so happy for you!” That wasn’t a lie.

Diane immediately started crying.

“Oh Andy, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before, I wasn’t sure if I was going to hurt you, I’m sorry. I’m so happy to see you are happy!” She hugged me again. 

“Are you kidding?” I smiled as widely as I could. “It’s wonderful news!”

I beelined into the kitchen, with the excuse of coming back with another jar of margaritas. Well, it was half an excuse. I felt like I needed all the alcohol I could get. Victor would come home completely sloshed, I could do the same. But of course. Dr. Mariana wouldn’t let me. She had to  _ psychomom _ me.

“Everything alright?” She asked softly from the door.

“Mom, I beg you, not today!” I threw my head back in frustration, as I got some ice from the freezer. “I can be happy for other people, you know! Just because I can’t have kids-”

“That is not what I was asking.” She interrupted me. “How are things between you and Victor?”

_ Ugh _ . She noticed something. I did not feel like spilling the beans though. Nothing I could say would make me look good in that particular picture.

“Things have been stressful, as I’m sure it happens to all couples before a wedding. Lots to do, not enough time.” I threw all the excuses I could think of as I threw ingredients into the blender. “Nothing unusual.”

“I see.” She came closer, as if she was ready to play her card. “Is that why you look like you're on the verge of collapsing? I can tell, you know. You’re my daughter.”

And just like that, she had me cornered, showing me that no matter what I said, she would read into it.  _ Fine. _

“Please don’t make a big deal out of this, ok?” I looked her in the eyes. “We did have a fight. It wasn’t pretty.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Are things better now?”

“Yes, we are getting there.” I sighed. “Not what I would want before the wedding, but at least I got to understand what’s bothering him. I think he’s afraid I may leave him.”

“It’s pretty clear to me that Victor, despite his detached, independent stance, can be very insecure sometimes.” My mother offered. “Judging by the absence of his father at his own son’s birthday festivities, I think it’s safe to say that he might have abandonment issues.”

“Victor doesn’t really have a relationship with him. It’s messy.” I shook my head, remembering the time Gregory stormed into Victor’s hospital room, more worried about not getting a call than his own son.

“And still you invited him?” My mother frowned. “Andrea, we do not fabricate a relationship like that. If Victor can’t have a healthy relationship with his father, you have to accept it. It’s his thing, he has his reasons.”

“I know.” I hung my head. “It’s useless anyway, he couldn’t find the time to come to his son's birthday. I bet he didn’t even call.”

“Something tells me from his reaction, Victor’s not used to being the center of attention. At least not in a loving way.” Right to the point, as my mom always was. “Maybe it won’t be easy to get him to fully trust you; he’s probably been let down so many times. But do try and show him, to the best of your ability, that he matters to you. That’s what will make your marriage work. You already have a good dynamic, all you need is to make sure he doesn’t shut down.”

“Right.” I frowned. “How exactly do I do that?”

“The way you’ve been doing it until now. You love him, you show him you are there.” She took my hand lovingly. “That’s all he needs.”

“Right.” I nodded, the pep talk making me feel more grounded. “I will, thank you.”

We resumed our drinking in the living room, bantering about married life and other subjects. Diane had prepared some games to play, but we didn’t care. All girls, including Mina, who wasn’t drinking but was chiming in with wise words now and again, were basking on that moment of female bonding, sharing experiences, and laughter, and love. Who needed strippers? We had friendship.

After a few hours, the doorbell rang. It was Goldman asking for paper towels.

“He threw up all over the upholstery.” He complained. “I’m going to help take him out of the car, I’ll be right back. Get ready to leave, Di.”

My heart froze. I knew it.

“That bad?” I grimaced. I was going to kill Josh. All I needed was a good place to bury the body.

“Completely wasted.” Goldman shook his head. “Let me help them.”

I went to the bedroom, to prepare the bed. I grabbed a pair of his pajamas and clean underwear. I would probably have to give him a shower and put him in bed. How I would do that to a very drunk and very tall Victor, I had no idea.

I returned to the door and opened it, expectant. Starting to get furious. The ding announced the elevator door opening.

And I couldn’t believe my eyes. Victor stepped out, fresh as a daisy, a smug smile on his face, carrying a nearly passed out Josh, with the help of my dad.

“I’m so proud to have you in the family, man.” My brother slurred to Victor, who chuckled. “You are a top-notch guy. I love you, man. I love you so fucking much.”

“You already said that, son. Victor knows.” My father answered with a sigh. “Let’s get you in bed, preferably without waking up your daughter.”

Victor left Josh with Cristina and my dad, taking off his vomit drenched suit jacket with a frown.

“Oh no, there were casualties…” I joked, amused to see Victor immune to my brother’s charms. “You got him drunk instead.” I smiled widely. “Genius.”

“Ye of little faith.” He grabbed me by the waist, kissing me softly on the lips. “What did I tell you?”

“Indeed.” I stroke his cheek softly, going down to his chest. “I see you are worthy of your present.”

“If it involves nudity, I will need a shower first. My jacket wasn’t the only casualty.” Victor frowned again.

“Wait, before you do that, Let me show you your other present.” I beamed at him. “This one does not involve nudity.”

Sitting in our bed, Victor carefully unwrapped his gift.

“It feels like a book.” He said, opening the paper to reveal his gift. It was a customized planner, with a leather cover, words engraved in gold spelling  _ Victor _ . “A planner?”

“Open it.” I urged. As he skimmed through the pages, he could see several pictures of us, transparent in the background of the pages. “I made one for myself too, want to see?” I got up and took mine out of one of the dressing drawers. “Here. So you know that even if sometimes I may be busy, I will always be thinking of you. And you’ll be thinking of me too.”

“What’s the flash drive stuck in the cover for?” He picked it up, examining it closely.

“I know you like to use your planner on your computer and your phone, so I had it made in digital format too.” I smiled at him, aching for a reaction. “Do you like it?”

“So we did have a flash drive to pick up after all.” He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. “Thank you, I love it. You were very thoughtful.” He pecked me on the lips. “Now let me get a shower so we can go to the… second? no, third part of my present.” He smiled.

“Hmmm, how about if I join you and we make it a four-part birthday present?” I started unbuttoning his shirt, and he promptly started pecking my neck.

“Miss Jones…” His voice rumbled in my ear. “I do like the way you think.”


	37. Preview of What's to Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter:
> 
> Love Again - Dua Lipa

It was the day before the big day! Saturday, March 21st. In twenty-four hours my last name would no longer be Jones, and I would officially belong to a new family, one Victor and I were creating for ourselves. A dream come true. I had butterflies in my stomach since I woke up that morning, I could only imagine how I would be on my wedding day.

Victor and I spent most of the day packing and making the last arrangements for our honeymoon. Our conjugal expedition would last a total of two weeks, which I thought was very ambitious, given LFG would be minus a CEO, but Victor was adamant that we took the time to ourselves, since we had been so busy the last few months.

“We need to learn to take time to ourselves.” Victor pointed out once again later that evening, while we drove to Aunt Terry’s ranch for the wedding rehearsal. “I don’t mean just you, me too. I have been solely focused on work for way too long. Our lives are changing, so should we.”

“You are not wrong, but I still think your no phone policy won’t last long. Eventually, Goldman will need something from you. Two weeks is a long time.” I frowned at him.

“At least just for the first three days. I want those to be just for us.” He turned down the familiar dirt road that led to his aunt’s property, stopping the car right at the entrance. “Ready?” He smiled tenderly. I took a deep breath, my heart starting to beat faster.

“Yes.” I nodded with conviction.

The dusky sky was getting darker, the fiery hues being replaced with dark ones, as we drove down the dirt road. It was like I was entering a fairytale. Every tree lining the road was covered in beautiful colored ribbons, and from them hung jars with flickering candles, lighting our way to the mansion. By the gates, two huge golden letters, V and A, signed the place of what would be called by the media the most important event of the year: our wedding. The gates and the walls by them were adorned with beautiful white roses and peonies, and huge lit candles were strategically placed by them, giving the whole area a whimsical atmosphere. The child in me was expecting to see fairies floating about, like I was watching one of those Tinkerbell movies.

“I think it’s safe to assume you like it.” Victor gave me a smug smile. “You’re yet to say a word.”

I had helped plan some of the wedding, but the big plans were in Victor’s and the wedding planner’s hands, and Victor insisted on keeping some of it a surprise for me. When I looked at the man I loved, my eyes were brimming with tears of joy.

“It’s perfect.” I couldn’t help my wide grin. I was so happy. And seeing him grin back just as wide made things even more perfect.

As we entered the gates and I observed the garden, perfectly illuminated in the now darkening night, I felt my heart fill with joy and love. I was so distracted with my professional life, only awakening slightly to my personal one, that I completely forgot how romantic and magical Victor could be. This was clearly an ode to our love. It had the care and the tenderness I felt from him every day times a million. It was dazzling.

“This weekend, I want you to be surrounded by nothing but joy, beauty, and love.” He spoke with tender eyes looking at me, containing a million emotions, most of which I couldn’t decipher, but one was very clear.

Bernard met us at the door and we strolled around in the garden for a while, admiring in detail what we were sure we wouldn’t be able to the following day, while he showed us every aspect of the decorations. After spending some time with him, his English was starting to sound more normal to me, although peonies were still a serious trigger for my laughter. Noticing that it was getting late, we headed for the wedding venue. The officiant was already expecting us at the gazebo, along with my family and some of Victor’s family, which included his father, some of his aunts and uncles, aunt Terry and her partner, Susan. Gregory didn’t look happy.

The rehearsal was pretty simple, as we assume our positions, my father walking me down the aisle and taking me to Victor, and the usual exchange of vows that we chose to memorize instead of repeat. It was pretty uneventful, but of course, no wedding is a true wedding without a story to tell. And although this was a Lee wedding, held to the highest of standards, ours wouldn’t be an exception.

After we said our vows and pretended to exchange our rings, the officiant made the dreaded declaration that is always so popular in movies: If anyone has reason to be against this wedding, speak now, or forever hold your peace.

This part was so useless nobody was actually paying much attention. That is, until we heard a loud  _ NOOOOOOOOOO _ coming from the end of the aisle. It turns out, it was Mia’s assistant, Minor, who was playing something on his cellphone and apparently was not having a great game. But that wasn’t actually the funniest part. Gavin, who was sitting by his side, got up ready to fall on him like a boulder, but not before Mia, red as a tomato, got up from Gavin’s side, smacked Minor hard in the stomach, making him double over and let out a loud  _ ooofff. _

Victor witnessed with an expression that screamed  _ What are these idiots doing now? _ To me, it was the funniest thing I had ever seen since blue penises. I stifled a laugh, noticing Greg watching us closely with judgemental eyes. But, truth be told, I knew what was coming, and I wouldn’t be able to hold it in. Pretending to show affection to my beloved future husband, I leaned my face against his chest, letting myself laugh a little. Noticing it, Victor rubbed my back.

“Quit it, Andrea.” He whispered between clenched teeth. I was lost. Victor’s reprimand only made me laugh more.

“Is she crying?” I heard Terry ask. “Oh, honey, there’s no reason to cry.”

“No.” I heard Victor’s voice, flat as a board. “She’s laughing.” He turned to me. “Ok, enough already. It wasn’t that funny.”

But it was. I replayed the entire scene again in my mind, picturing Minor’s face getting slightly purple with embarrassment and surprise, and tears started to come.

“The little woman…” I heard the officiant’s voice, strained as he tried not to laugh. “For someone so little she sure does pack a punch!” He let out a hearty laugh.

“Just like the bride!” My brother chimed in, laughing, and soon I could hear my parents laugh too.

They say there is nothing as contagious as laughter. One by one, all the guests present started laughing in unison. Even Victor, who was trying to keep it together, threw composure to the wind and was laughing too, his chest rumbling against my cheeks.

When, after some very long minutes, the laughter stopped and I was able to lift my face from Victor’s shirt, Gavin, Mia and Minor were nowhere to be seen, and Gregory was shooting daggers in my direction, a look of disgust on his face. The officiant was still wiping tears from his cheeks, trying to catch a breath.

“I have to say, in 10 years of practice, I have never heard a single objection, let alone such a heartfelt one!” He chuckled. “Well, let’s finish this practice. Does anyone else object to this wedding? If that’s the case, I think we can summon the little woman again!”. 

I laughed loudly and the room followed me again. Victor gave the officiant a stern look.

“Skip that part tomorrow.” Victor instructed the officiant.

There is definitely no cleansing power like laughter. We left the rehearsal in good spirits, Victor particularly excited for the next activity. 

It is customary for the groom to plan a dinner with all his favorite things before the wedding, usually during rehearsal dinner. My father and Victor were planning this for weeks, constantly talking on the phone or via Skype, constructing the perfect wine tasting dinner. Victor hired three renowned chefs to cook for us that night, one of them being his teacher Guy Sauvant, and some sommeliers to explain the wines and the pairings to the guests.

The decoration of the tent was truly Victor’s taste, and it somehow reminded me of old cellars and antique parlor rooms, intricate iron candle holders and dark velvet sofas and chairs, images of paintings everywhere, decorating the menus, hanging on the walls or in the background of the bars.

We sat and ate, and I noticed how relaxed Victor seemed to be around my family. Although we were trying to give both families the same attention, we would naturally gravitate towards mine, and Victor seemed to enjoy himself more in their presence, either engaging in light conversations with my parents, or laughing at some joke Joshua had made, or simply holding Ana on his lap when she demanded attention. He had clearly been adopted by the Jones, but it seemed he had adopted them too.

Gregory walked up to us while we were laughing about a story my father was telling from one of his trips.

“Greetings to the happy couple. It seems like my son has such a busy life nowadays that he doesn’t have time to greet his own father.” Gregory shook our hands, his expression as dry as the desert.

“I was waiting for you to finish your meal.” I noticed Victor’s shoulder’s tense as he shook his father’s hand. “I hope everything was to your liking.”

“I can’t say I’m terribly impressed so far.” Gregory gave me a weird look and turned to Victor. “Make sure your fiancée shows a little more restraint tomorrow. We don’t want that ridiculous scene in front of our guests.”

“You mean  _ your  _ guests.” Victor kept his poker face but his ears became red, revealing his anger. “The people I know nothing about and yet you insisted I’d invite.” He gave Gregory a defiant look. “Moreso, please remind yourself that this is Andrea’s wedding too, and she is allowed to laugh as much as she wants, even if that is disagreeable to your guests.”

Gregory took a step further, ready to charge with some venomous words. I held Victor’s hand tight, anticipating a confrontation.

“Gregory!” My mother touched Gregory’s arm amicably. He looked at his arm and then at her, as if he was considering if he had been infected by something. “Have you tried the cherry wine my husband brought? Come, I’ll serve you some while we chat, I would love to know the father that raised this remarkable young man.”

Wise as always, my mother knew that a stroke of Gregory’s ego would be enough to divert his attention. The flattery made him quickly conclude she was worthy of his attention, and both walked away to get the cherry wine. Sitting by my side, Victor was fuming.

“It’s ok, let it go.” I rubbed his upper arm lovingly.

“That’s exactly why I didn’t want him here.” He mumbled, turning at me after. “How are you not angry? He basically implied you were some idiot I should control.”

“I don’t care what he says.” I shrugged. “Besides, he’s the real idiot if he thinks he’s going to ruin my night. You shouldn’t let him ruin yours either.”

Victor nodded, coming closer for a short sweet kiss. We heard a soft clink from afar. It was my brother, in the center of the room, gathering everyone’s attention.

“Good evening, everyone. For those who don’t know me, my name is Joshua, and I’m Andrea’s twin brother. If you are wondering if that is actually true, because I’m taller and better looking, yes we are twins, no, I didn’t steal all the food in the womb, and yes, despite being the second born, I am the best twin.”

Everybody, especially my family laughed, while I playfully stuck out my tongue to my brother, Victor chuckling with the both of us.

“Hmmm… So what can I say about the bride and the groom? I’ll start with the bride, since I know her since we were two fertilized eggs inside my mother's womb.” Josh continued. ”Growing up, Andrea was a tomboy, refusing to live up to her gender role, always defying the rules and sticking true to what she believed in. I remember at a relative’s wedding, we were eight at the time, she tore her dress trying to show some ‘snotty boy,’” he used air quotes, “that girls could climb trees just as well as boys. The dress caught up in one of the branches and ripped apart, as Andrea dangled happily in one of the branches, her underwear showing.” There was another wave of laughter in the room. “My mother was livid but didn’t ground her, because she did climb the tree faster than the boy, even with her dress tearing apart. And even though she now is a respectable lady of the elite, and such dress ripping habits are frowned upon, I am sure she will still be the Andrea I’ve always known, a small yet concentrated force of nature, defying everyone that tries to put her down and showing us all there can be incredible strength in adversity.” Joshua’s throat caught up with emotion. “I’m so incredibly proud of you, sis.” He turned to Victor. “Now what can we say about our CEO.”

“This should be good.” Victor spoke to me, his flat voice not matching the smile he had in his eyes.

“Perhaps our groom doesn’t know this, but we had heard of him way before the two started dating. The truth was, Andy originally didn’t like Victor very much. Well, that’s an understatement. Every time she referred to him, she used some very original terms. My two favorite still are “Lord Victor, King of Highhorseland” and “Victor Lee, the Slayer of Souls and Destroyer of Joy”.

Again, everybody laughed, including Victor, but he still gave me a dirty look. I could feel myself seriously blush.

“That was before I knew the real you, you know that.” I defended myself. He simply smiled and softly rubbed his nose against mine.

“But the mighty King of Highhorseland must’ve done something right and somehow convince damsel Andrea to ride with him because, to our surprise, he flew across the ocean for about twelve hours just to see Andy defend her thesis and… they seemed pretty intimate, if you know what I mean. And that’s when I found out three undeniable truths about my future brother in law: one, he is persistent, because I bet it was no picnic trying to woo this one.”

Victor shook his head and everybody laughed.  _ Thank you, dear brother. _

“Two, he is caring and extremely giving. He flew from a distant country, ready to face our family and Dr. Mariana’s thorough interrogation, just to make my sister happy. And by the way they held each other, the way she looked at him, she was. It’s obvious you make my sister very happy Victor, and I have to thank you for that. Thank you for taking such good care of her.” Joshua was misty-eyed again. “And three!” Joshua cleared his throat. “Victor is a very strong man. Not only did he date hurricane Andrea, he’s marrying her. Now seriously, I wish the best to both of you! Victor, welcome to the family!”

Everybody clapped and we nodded, thanking them for the applause and the best wishes, although it was more of a roast than a best wish speech. Either way, it was the way my brother would say  _ I love you _ , through comedy and sarcasm, a mask not very different from the one Victor wore with his poker face. Goldman stood up, and took the mic from Joshua.

“Victor, Andrea, it is with great joy that I come here to witness your commitment, and what I believe is the beginning of a lifetime of happiness. I still remember the first day Andy came to LFG and thinking she wouldn’t last a day there. But she was a pleasant surprise, manning the desk in no time and impressing us all. Apart from some minor mishaps with a fountain pen.”

I looked at Victor with wide eyes, feeling like a burglar caught red-handed. Way back when, when I started my internship at LFG and was moved to Victor’s office, I accidentally broke his favorite fountain pen. It was a stupid accident, I unwittingly threw it to the ground while getting some documents from his desk and stepped on it. As I saw the ink spread on what seemed to be a brand new rug, my heart nearly stopped. Fortunately, Goldman entered the room, and, seeing the panic in my eyes, he swiftly exchanged the broken pen with a new one from his front pocket, and spilled coffee on the ink stain to hide my crime. And soon we were partners in crime, joined in a secret that, if revealed, would make Victor have my head.

It looked like it was time for my punishment. I just hoped the wedding would reduce my sentence.

“Stop acting so nervous.” He smiled at me. “I knew it was you all along.”

“YOU DID?!” I was appalled. “How? Why didn’t you say anything?” He kept quiet this whole time, letting me live with the guilt?

“Unless Goldman was trying to poison me, coffee isn’t blue. And I could tell the pen I was using was brand new. After that, it was a matter of finding out who truly did it. The guilty look on your face the next morning was the final clue.” He came closer, pecking the tip of my nose. “I knew that if I mentioned you would feel bad, and most likely want to leave LFG again. I couldn’t allow that.”

I smiled at him, my heart warm for knowing he wanted me close to him since the very start. We turned to Goldman, who was still giving his speech.

“... a good man, with a heart made of gold. Yes, he may sometimes be demanding, but he is that way for the good of the company and to allow us to keep our jobs. And Andy has changed him deeply in that department as well, he’s very different from what he used to be. I mean, when I started seeing him so happy I started tasting all his drinks, fearing she was putting something in them.”

“WHAT?” I heard Victor shout by my side, making me laugh hard when I saw his disgusted expression.

“And I should probably finish my speech, if I still want to keep my job. Let’s hear it for the happy couple! A happy life for you two!” Goldman rushed to finish. Needless to say, everybody laughed.

After a few more shorts speeches, with guests wishing us a happy life, gushing about how Victor and I looked cute together, some more lively music started playing. Victor and I sat in one of the sofa’s bantering with my parents, his hand on my waist, holding me lovingly, while I occasionally nudged his chest with my head. Eventually, Terry and Susan came to sit with us.

“Are you enjoying yourselves?” Victor asked.

“Actually, I would like to thank you both for inviting me to the wedding.” Susan spoke. “It means a lot to us.”

“No need.” Victor answered with a frank smile. “My pleasure.”

“I’m just sorry I was so oblivious before.” I chimed in, slightly embarrassed. “I didn’t even invite Susan to my bachelor party.”

“It’s alright.” Terry took my hand, turning it. “I can predict a double date in the near future, after you are done honeymooning.”

“That will take a while.” Victor joked.

“What is this I’m hearing now? Terry’s assistant is invited? Is it the theme of this wedding to display the stains of this family for the whole world to see?” We heard Victor’s father say, behind us.

“I have invited them.” I stood up, facing him. “If she’s with your sister, she’s part of the family.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Gregory spat. “You are definitely unfit to be a Lee. You lack the decorum, the finesse-”

“Ok, enough.” My mother approached us, trying to lighten the mood. “We don’t want to start a fight here, Gregory, our kids are getting married tomorrow.” She paused, holding her hands up, urging us all to calm down. “Let’s all get some sleep, tomorrow we’ll all have a big day. Agreed?”

“Either she goes, or I go. You choose.” Gregory warned Victor. Victor was about to retort when my mother intervened again.

“Please, no need to choose.” She looked at Gregory warmly. “This isn’t about any of us, it’s about Victor and Andrea. Let’s get some sleep, come on. Off you go, guys.”

“Do you still think it was a good idea to invite him?” Victor sighed, frustrated, as we walked towards the house.

“Hey, stop worrying about it.” I held his bicep, squeezing it tight. “Tomorrow we will have the wedding and we will be too busy to even know he’s there, and he won’t dare misbehave with all the media around him. And after that, we will only deal with him if we want to. It’ll be over soon.”

“You are right. He will forget all about us the moment all of this ends.” He smiled at me as we walked in, heading to my bedroom. “Go get your things and come sleep with me.”

“No, we should spend this night apart.” I smiled, stroking his chest lovingly. “To make it more special the night after the wedding.”

“We’ll spend the night after the wedding on a plane to Paris.” He grabbed my waist, pulling me closer, luring me in. “Come sleep with me, I can’t sleep without you.” He kissed my neck softly, teasing me.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Lee, but my answer is no.” I pushed him away playfully, only to get a sigh in response. “I’m saving myself for marriage.” 

“You can’t even say that with a straight face.” He gave me a flat expression, which only made me laugh.

“I bid you goodnight.” I pecked him on the cheek. “Sleep well.”

Obviously, I wouldn’t get away with it. He pulled me against him once more, kissing me so passionately I had no choice but to melt in his arms.

“Fine.” He broke the kiss and let me go, chuckling when I slightly whimpered. “No, no, don't complain. My fiancée wants to sleep away from me and her wishes are my command. She shall sleep alone tonight.”

Later that night, alone in my bed, I was tossing and turning. Not only did I miss my bed, but mostly I missed Victor, his touch, his smell, his warmth. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought. With a heavy sigh of resignation, I opened my bedroom door and left, taking my pillow with me. Time to get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Have a great weekend! See you next Thursday!


	38. The Father of the Bride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful readers!
> 
> This is it! The last two chapters. It is the end of another era. I feel like I have grown so much in these last few months, I feel like my characters have grown so much... Sigh. Let's get to it.
> 
> Music for this chapter:
> 
> Slipping Through My Fingers - Abba  
> Blackbird - The Beatles

They say one of the hardest days in a man’s life is the one when he gives his daughter away to another man. And Jeremy was travelling into that dark night alone, without any one to advise him. His father never had the same experience; Jeremy’s sister never got married. Not that his father would care or even be present should his sister get married. In fact, Jeremy was sure his father was the reason his sister never married in the first place.

Fortunately, that wasn’t his daughter’s case. She had had the example of a happy family, one that he had raised with love and understanding, hoping to break the cycle of abandonment. Although her experience before Victor was enough to send anyone on a one-way trip to celibacy, that wasn’t his Andrea. She was strong, resilient, and had within her a joy of life many spend a lifetime trying to obtain. She was insightful and hopeful, and that gave her the truly rare ability to see beauty in everything. Apparently, such had been the case with Victor. Where everyone else saw coldness, she saw light.

Although Jeremy and Victor were very different men with very different backgrounds, he could see so much of him in that remarkable young man it was almost funny. Yet, he could never exactly figure what it was that he found so similar. The realization dawned on him at the rehearsal dinner, when he saw Gregory interact with his son.

A deadbeat dad is a deadbeat dad, no matter the social status. That night, he had seen in Gregory’s eyes the same contempt he saw in his own father’s, and in Victor’s eyes the exact same blend of hurt and defiance that he was sure oftentimes he had in his own. And in that moment, Jeremy was absolutely certain that Victor was the best husband Andrea could find: a man who had experienced rejection and pain, but was driven enough to create a life full of love and understanding for himself and the love of his life.

Jeremy sighed and rolled out of bed. This was way too much contemplation before coffee. Plus, he hated to wake up without Mariana, and he could really use her that morning. She would surely and quickly put an end to his useless internal monologue, either offering kind words or simply telling him to get his lazy ass out of bed.

Well, his lazy ass was out of bed. Now what?

What does the father of the bride do?

As he stepped into the cold shower, he pondered about what was expected of him that day. What the heck is the role of the father of the bride? In short, absolutely nothing. He comes forward with a check to pay for the wedding and takes a little stroll down the aisle. Since Victor was a multimillionaire, the stroll was all he had. Jeremy scoffed, accidentally getting a little bit of shampoo in his mouth, pairing with his bitter thoughts: a lifetime racking his brain on how to properly raise a girl and on the most important day of her life, all that was required from him was to be able to walk a straight line. Even a sobriety test could be more interesting.

Getting out of the shower, he noticed a new notification on his phone. A text from his wife.

_ Have you seen Andy? _

To aggravate him even more, Mariana was at Andrea’s room, to help her put on the dress, dote on her, calm down any eventual wedding jitters, leaving him to his own devices. Him, he had no job. Not only was he losing his daughter that day, he had to feel like a useless bum too.

His stomach growled. Maybe it was just hunger putting him in a bad mood. Time to put on some clothes, look for Andrea, and get some grub.

He had just shut his bedroom door when he heard a loud thump at the end of the hall.

“Crap! Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!” Andrea fumbled to get herself off the ground, her cheeks red as tomatoes. 

He watched her awkwardly walk down the hall, a knowing smirk on his face. The bride’s room wasn’t that way, the groom’s was. 

“Woke up early to walk the dog?” He jested, knowing this would make her blush even more.

“Sorry, Dad, no time to talk!” She quickened her step, going for the stairs.

“I was going to say don’t keep him waiting, but it looks like you didn’t!” He joked again, only to be ignored. He didn’t care, though, laughing at his own joke.

Ok, that seemed to be taken care of. At least both bride and groom would be relaxed before the ceremony. Well, as much as they could be. It was time for breakfast.

It was clear to Jeremy that Terry and Mina loved Victor like he was their own child. He was aware that all the preparations depended on Victor’s money and the wedding planner’s taste, but there was an additional and special care in everything Mina and Terry did for him, one that wedding planners can’t replicate, one that is only given to a son. This would remain unnoticed by a lot of people, but to a parent, this special attention was plain to see.

“Good morning.” He announced himself, as he entered the dining room.

“Good morning, Mr. Jones.” Mina greeted him from the kitchen, as she dispatched two trays of food, probably for the happy couple. “I will be right there with you.”

Soon enough, she arrived with a plate filled with bacon, eggs and pancakes, placing it on the table, in front of him.

“Have all the others had breakfast yet?” He asked, seeing himself alone with Mina in the dining room.

“Yes, everybody is already busy with their tasks, they came to eat really early.” Mina was about to leave when Jeremy stopped her.

“Care to sit with me for a quick coffee? I don’t like eating alone.” He asked, feeling weird about having a meal on his own.

“Your granddaughter is so beautiful.” Mina commented, sitting next to him. “So playful and always smiling! Victor loves her, I have never seen him so fascinated with a child before.”

“Yeah, that one has him wrapped around her little finger…” Jeremy chuckled. “All of us, really.”

“It’s just so sad that Andrea…” Mina trailed off, a concerned look on her face.

“It is.” Jeremy frowned, remembering her pain during that dreadful year. “A farewell gift from that abusive piece of shit.” He cleared his throat. “Pardon my English.”

“No, those words are appropriate.” Mina supported him, almost as enraged as he was, making it clear she cared deeply about his daughter. “It just infuriates me to see these two kids, with such big hearts, go through so much. My Victor acts tough, but in the end, he is still that small little boy that just wants a little affection. At least they found each other. Andrea seems to love him very much.”

“Oh yes, she does.” Jeremy nodded. “That one will love on him until she’s blue in the face.”

“My heart breaks for him today, to tell you the truth.” Mina was misty-eyed, her voice somewhat strained. “It’s the most important day of his life and his father can’t be supportive. And surely he must be hurting, thinking of how his mother didn’t live to witness his special day. It’s like he is being abandoned all over again.”

Jeremy’s thoughts drifted back to his own wedding, in Portugal, away from his friends and family. There was something that cheered him up on that day though: a postcard from his aunt, with some money and his mother’s ring and the words  _ You got this, kiddo. Be happy _ .

Jeremy smiled confidently at Mina.

“He has someone. He has a mother right here. The one that loved him and nurtured him for years. And that’s the one he needs.”

Well fed and in a much better mood, Jeremy marched to his bedroom. He was wrong, he had a job after all: to be a comforting voice. That was usually Mariana’s job, but she was so busy tending to their daughter and the other bridesmaids that she wouldn’t have the time to work her magic. That day, such a daunting and important task seemed to fall on him. He hoped some of his wife’s wisdom had rubbed off on him.

He took out his wedding suit and put it on, checking himself in the mirror. He was a far cry from the boy he was thirty five years ago, although one thing remained: the look of happiness in his eyes. He was looking for his cuff links when his wife stormed into the room, already wearing her own formal dress, her hair and makeup perfectly done, yet a livid look on her face.

“Where were you? I have been calling you!” She reprimanded him.

“Oh shoot, the sound was very low, I didn’t hear it.” He grimaced, looking at his phone. “Why? What happened?”

“ _ Filho da puta, arrogante de merda! _ ” She swore in Portuguese, which was rare for her. Something very wrong was going on. “Gregory is not coming to the wedding. Apparently, his reputation is more important than his son. And your daughter is on the verge of a panic attack, because that producer had the fucking brilliant idea of telling her about the dozens of reporters writing articles about her wedding!” She held her husband’s face, looking him in the eyes with determination. “Our kids need us, Jer. Did you bring that special brandy?”

“To open with Victor after lunch, yes. Why?”

“Forget lunch. He needs it now.” She shook her head with sadness, probably name-calling Gregory in her mind. “Jer, he needs a father.”

Jeremy didn’t need to be told twice. Bottle of brandy in hand, he ran to Victor’s room. He suddenly felt as infuriated as his wife, picturing himself punching Greg square in the jaw for being such a prick, both for Andy and Victor. Not even on his son’s most special day, he couldn’t avoid a scene? He had to let his son down once again?

He found Joshua pacing nervously outside.

“Oh, thank God!” His son sighed in relief. “I honestly don’t know what to do! His old man was here, they had a huge fight. I had to grab Victor, he was on the verge of punching his father. Fuck, the things he was saying about Andy, I felt like punching him too, but then I remembered what mom said.” Joshua took a deep breath to calm himself down. “After that, he wouldn’t touch his breakfast, Goldman had to threaten to call Andy if he didn’t eat. He’s completely shut down, Dad. He’s barely talking, just sits there, lost in thought.” He looked at his father with angry eyes. “I honestly don’t know if he’s well enough to get married right now. He looks… broken.”

“Don’t worry, son.” Jeremy patted his son in the back. “I got this.”

Jeremy knocked on the door, and as soon as Goldman opened it, he signaled for the assistant to wait outside. He found Victor already in his wedding suit, sitting on the sofa, staring at the floor.

“You look tired, son.” Jeremy started, pretending not to know what was going on. “That’s what you get for sleeping with the bride before the wedding.” He joked, not getting a response. “Or wedding jitters kept you up?”

Victor suddenly looked up, his face expressionless. Jeremy could see the pain in his eyes, though.

“I’m fine.” He answered with a flat voice.

“Well, I have something that will make you feel more than fine.” Jeremy placed the bottle on the coffee table with a loud clunk. That definitely caught Victor’s attention.

“A Rémi Martin XO?”

“A wedding gift to calm your nerves.” Jeremy went to the food table. “Let me get two glasses.”

“Feel free to help yourself.” Victor slid the bottle further from him. “It’s too early for me to drink.” 

“Son, you need this more than I do.” Jeremy poured some brandy into a glass, handing it to his son in law. “You may fool your friends out there, but you can’t fool me. Drink. It’ll help.”

He watched as Victor took a sip, letting the brandy sit in his mouth, swallowing after with a satisfied exhale.

“Magnificent.” Victor observed the brandy in his glass. “Are you sure you want me to have it?”

“Of all the people I know, you are the most worthy of it.” Jeremy chuckled. “Andrea or Joshua wouldn’t appreciate it correctly. I would be casting pearls to swine.” 

After a brief moment of silence, both swirling the brandy in their glasses, Jeremy decided to jump in and address the matter at hand.

“How are you feeling, son?” He carefully observed Victor.

“I’m fine.” Victor answered, his voice hinting his frustration. “Why does everybody keep asking me that?”

“It’s a big day, after all. We tend to look back, make a quick review of where we’ve been, how far we have come. The people we miss.”

With a sigh, Victor put his glass down on the coffee table. But didn’t utter a word.

“How most things won’t change, no matter how hard we try.” Jeremy offered again, hinting at Victor’s relationship with his father.

Victor smirked bitterly, looking at him. Still, not a word.

“Mari and I were much younger when we got married, I was 25, she was 22. Her family didn’t accept our relationship, so we eloped in a city nearby and got married without anyone’s consent. I could see she was upset not having her family there. I was actually relieved to not have mine.”

His son in law looked at him, surprised. With a weak smile, Jeremy continued.

“As you may have already noticed, Mari and I never talked much about my family to my kids. To be honest, I don’t even know if they are dead or alive. My father was an evil man that left us for another woman. My mother was a weak-minded woman who could never stand up for herself or her children. The moment he left, I had to start working to feed our family, in a winery in Napa Valley. That was how I became an oenologist, my boss helped me in every way he could to give me a steady path.” 

Jeremy kept his eyes on the table, unwilling to let past emotions take hold of him.

“The day I got married was the happiest and the hardest in my life. As I looked at the woman by my side, there was a feeling of dread inside of me. I felt alone, unprepared, just a kid. I had no real experience of what a healthy marriage was. My father was an awful husband and a lousy father, how could I be any good at it? I was afraid to repeat his mistakes.”

“Yet, you didn’t.” Victor concluded by himself.

“No, I didn’t.” Jeremy shook his head, feeling proud of himself. “All it took was a look at the woman I loved, standing by my side, smiling at me, and I knew I wasn’t alone. When you stand at that aisle, and you see Andy walk towards you, mark my words, you’ll feel invincible. Nothing else will matter. You’ll know that you love her with all your heart, and even feeling unprepared, there is nothing you wouldn’t do for her.”

“There isn’t.” Victor looked Jeremy in the eyes, his expression assertive. Jeremy knew that look too, it was the one he had on his wedding day.

“I know.” He assured the young man. “That life you leave behind will seem like a mirage when you lead the one you chose for yourself. Don’t let it weigh on you now. You’re almost there.”

“Thank you.” Victor said in a low voice, seemingly touched by the story.

“And I need to see about a bride!” Jeremy downed the rest of his brandy, making a face. “On second thought, this brandy might not have been such a good idea. Maybe don’t drink it all.”

Not giving another word to the men waiting outside, he strode to his daughter’s room, feeling very good about himself. His job here was done. Time to see how beautiful Andrea looked.

She was breathtaking in that dress. Jeremy couldn’t care less about dresses, but even he had to notice the beautiful work in the halter neckline, lined with beautiful stones and covered with lace. It was like nothing he had seen before, a true work of art. Becoming a Lee sure had its advantages.

Not that Andrea cared though. She was still somewhat anxious with all the media outside, all the girls surrounding her, trying to reassure her.

“No way I’m going out there! We’ll have to get married inside.” Andrea concluded, panicked. 

“It will be ok, you’ll do fine.” Mariana stroke her back, comforting her.

“No, it won’t! Everyone’s eyes will be on me, I’m going to embarrass Victor!”

“You are not, Andy. It’s just a short walk to the carriage, and then to the aisle. We’ll be with you every step of the way, you’ll do fine.” Diane chimed in.

“And I have instructed the photographers to be as discreet as possible, you won’t even notice them, I promise.” The short producer offered. But Andy wasn’t listening anymore, her mind reeling with fear.

“Oh my God, I can feel myself sweat, I’m going to have pit stains in my dress.” She fumbled with the skirt of her dress. “And it’s too long for me to walk anyway, so I’m surely going to trip on it. I’m going to faceplant on the floor, and every magazine will have a picture of it to remember it.”

“No, you won’t. I will be holding your arm the entire time, remember? Just like I held you when you were learning to walk.” Jeremy spoke up, stealing Andrea’s attention.

“Dad?” She looked up, seeking his support. The same look she had in her eyes like when she was just a child, and still needed him. Jeremy felt his heart swell with joy.

“Remember, Mari?” He spoke to his wife, as he took his daughter’s hand. “This one could talk even before she could walk. And she was so scared of falling.”

“You would only stand and walk if we held your hand.” Mariana continued to talk. “Your father would hold your hand, keeping you straight, while you took your first steps. It took a while to convince you that you were safe, but eventually you walked on your own.”

Andrea smiled, and Jeremy could almost see her, so little, blonde curls jumping up and down as she tried to steady herself.

“You know, as you and Josh grew up, I always thought you’d be the one that needed protection the most. Especially after a few years. Josh was a lively kid, full of spunk and surrounded by friends, while you spent your days pressing the keys of that piano, by yourself. You seemed so fragile and lonely to me, and oftentimes I wondered if you had a hard time making friends, since Josh was the only one you'd play with. But then you had your first recital.”

“I remember that day. I was so nervous.” Andrea recalled, seemingly more relaxed. Mariana left the room with the bridesmaids, probably wanting to give them a moment.

“I remember you walking to that stage, so small, and playing masterfully, getting a look of awe from everyone. That’s when it hit me. What I was seeing wasn’t a small girl isolating herself, but instead someone who, at a very tender age, was already working tirelessly to achieve a goal. You weren’t hiding from the world. You were preparing yourself to face it.”

“Dad…” His daughter was misty-eyed, smiling at him.

“For some years, my heart relaxed.” Jeremy continued. “I consistently saw you work towards your goals, and in the meantime you made friends, a tight circle. No one could ever make you give up what you wanted. Until that scumbag.” He paused, relaxing his fists, that he had unwillingly clenched while he spoke. “There is no greater pain than to helplessly watch your child fade away, lose her spark. But once again, you proved me wrong. You got to your feet, you overcame your trauma and healed from the abuse. You got your doctorate, an outstanding career, a good man to start a life with. You are one of the strongest people I’ve ever known, stronger than me. I have no words to describe how proud I am to be your father.”

“I’m not stronger than you.” Andrea blinked a few happy tears away. “I am strong because of you. Because you always saw worth in everything I did. Because you always believed in me.”

“Hurry up, guys.” Mariana peeked into the room from the door. “The groom is ready. It’s time.”

“Well, I believe some photographers won’t stop you now.” He stood up, taking Andrea’s hand. “Let’s go. There’s a nervous young man anxiously waiting for you.”

“Victor is nervous?” She smiled at him, raising her eyebrows in surprise.

“Oh yes. I had to get him slightly drunk.” Jeremy chuckled at the scolding look in his daughter’s expression. “Don’t worry, he’s sober enough.”

He left the mansion proudly, Andy by his side, holding his arm tight. There were sounds of flashes, of pictures being taken, but she kept her eyes on him, confidently, like she did so many years ago. They climbed into the carriage that would take them to the wedding venue, and she looked serene, sure of herself, happy. The same expression she had when facing so many trials in her life. She was ready.

As he walked down the aisle with his precious daughter, Jeremy’s chest felt warmer with a sudden realization: he wasn’t giving away his daughter, because she wasn’t his to give in the first place. She had always belonged to herself, following her own path, focusing on her own dreams, making her own choices. Jeremy was simply privileged to hold her hand as she bravely took her first steps towards a brilliant future.


	39. Brandy and Wedding Rings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter:
> 
> The One - Kodaline  
> I Will Spend My Whole Life Loving You - Kina Grannis & Imaginary Future

_ “I don’t think I will ever get married.” A five-year-old Victor announced proudly to his mother, while she served him some warm milk before bed. _

_ “That’s quite a decision to make.” She smiled, amused, her dark curls shining under the kitchen light. “And how have you reached that conclusion?” _

_ “Because girls are boring.” He shrugged. “They never want to play things boys like. The girls in my school only want to play with dolls and comb their hair. So childish.” He made an annoyed face at the thought. “How many times does one need to comb a doll’s hair? They don’t like soccer, or running, or playing sports. It’s boring.” _

_ “Well, your father is married to me. Do you think I’m boring?” His mother played along. _

_ “No, you are the exception.” Victor looked at her with big innocent eyes. “You are smart, and sweet, you do things I like with me and you love me. But I can’t marry you, because you are my mother. And I will never find anyone like you, because father says you are one of a kind. So I won’t marry. I’ll stay singled.” He took the glass of milk in one go, licking his lips afterward. _

_ “You mean you’ll stay single.” Her mother brushed his bangs lovingly. “But, you know, I don’t think you will. I think when you grow up, you’ll find someone that is so special to you, you will find her one of a kind too. She will be smart, and sweet, she’ll do the things you like with you and she will love you. And yes, sweetheart, you will get married. And be very happy.” _

_ “And you won’t mind that I go live with her instead of you? Won’t you miss me?” Victor’s heart broke with the thought of leaving his mother. In his infant mind, such a thing could never be. _

_ “I will miss you immensely, my little hummingbird.” She kissed his forehead, and he smiled widely at her gesture. “But when you grow up, you will have a family of your own, because that’s how things work. Little birds fly off their nest to make nests of their own, and have other little birds, and so on.” She tickled his belly, making him giggle. “But right now you don’t need to worry your pretty little head with that. What you need is sleep.” She picked him up in her arms. “To grow and become a good man to your wife, and make your old mother proud.” _

Victor chuckled by himself, as he watched all the commotion outside through his window. His aunt's garden was filled with photographers and reporters, trying to get something before the ceremony. He could hear Bernard yell at them, in his lousy English. He hoped Bernard was asked about the flowers.

After a while, Joshua and Goldman arrived, and shortly after, a busboy with his breakfast. Although this was Victor’s wedding and not a regular day in LFG, Goldman quickly assumed his assistant duties. And without even realizing, Victor stepped right into his place as CEO.

“Did you give your wife the list?” He asked Goldman as he was sitting at the table.

“Yes, Diane has the list, your suit is ready in the dressing room, the rings are already with Josh, and Mia is taking care of the media coverage. All set, Sir.” Goldman promptly answered.

“Why is he calling you Sir?” Joshua frowned. “And what list is he talking about? And why is he so… uptight?” He asked Victor, but Goldman stepped in first, as a good assistant would do.

“Question number one, force of habit. Question number two, It’s a list with all the things Diane should do to keep your sister comfortable, like give her some candy if she gets grumpy, rub her back if she rubs her forehead, keep her fresh because she hates perspiring…” Goldman trailed off as he saw Victor’s eyes bore into his skull. 

“Wow.” Joshua laughed. “The only thing I cared about on my wedding day was to cure my hangover and make sure Cristina would show up. You really need to lighten up, man, this is your wedding day. Won’t get another.”

That was precisely why Victor needed to make sure everything was perfect, but he could respond, the door was opened. In came his father, without any ceremony or basic politeness.

“Make yourselves scarce.” He spat to the assistant and best man.

Joshua was ready to spit some venom back, only to be taken away by Goldman, who held him by his arm.

“Do you need to be so rude to people? They did nothing to you.” Victor frowned at his father, already losing his patience.

“I came to tell you I won’t be attending your wedding.” His father announced. Victor sighed, frustrated. It was only nine am, and he was already causing trouble?

“You’re leaving.” Victor wasn’t asking. He wasn’t even surprised. 

His father had basically invited himself, made demands about the wedding, and who would attend it, and Andrea and him had complied to it all, trying to build a bridge of understanding between them. And now, because he felt crossed, he was leaving. Once again, only thinking about himself. Yes, Victor was livid, but not surprised.

“Don’t worry about the media, I’ll excuse myself with some health issue.” Gregory straightened his tie in front of the mirror as he spoke.

“I’m not.” Victor took a deep breath, trying to keep himself calm. “In all honesty, neither should that be your primary concern. Your only son’s wedding should matter more. Although I guess it may be too ambitious of me to expect Gregory Lee to be concerned about someone else other than himself.”

Victor hit a breaking point. He could never please him or make him act like a father, he knew that now. Years of his childhood were spent trying to fall on his father’s good side, to feel the tiniest shred of approval, of love. But his father only loved himself. And it turned out, he had no good side to fall on.

“My only son, you say?” Gregory sneered. “My only son should be my concern? My son that embarrassed our family by displaying proudly that sinful affair between his mindless aunt and her lady lover? The only son that constantly disrespected his father’s wishes tearing to the ground what took so long to build, is that the son you mean? The one that dragged the Lee name through the mud by getting engaged to some scandalous woman, with no name and no worth of her own, that is probably with him just for his money?”

“You will not speak of Andrea like that!” Victor exploded, his blood piping hot in his veins.

“Down, boy. Learn your place.” His father eyed him with nothing but contempt. “You are a disgrace. Your mother would be ashamed of you.”

“Mark my words, you will regret the day you insult my wife again.” Victor looked his father in the eye. His father would be the one to learn his place. “She’s the only reason you are here in the first place. If it was only me, you wouldn’t even know about the wedding, let alone receive an invitation. But luckily for you, Andrea has a kind heart, and she wanted us to make amends, and didn’t even flinch at your veiled insults and your ridiculous demands. But enough is enough.”

Gregory tried to retort, but Victor wouldn’t let him. Not this time. Who did he think he was? This time, Victor would not relent. Gregory would have a piece of his mind.

“I’m not done yet.” Victor stood his ground, a strength he didn’t know he had supporting him. “You will listen.” He gritted through his teeth. “It isn’t me who has disgraced our family,  _ father _ . It was you, with your inflated ego and your toxic, baseless attitude. Look around you. Who stands beside you, apart from your bootlicking minions? Your wife died, and instead of supporting your family, you alienated your son. Even your own sister, the one that took care of me when you clearly didn’t have the intention to do so, the one that actually gave me the love I needed, you disrespect her and treat her like one of your servants. Mother dreamed of a happy and close family, and you are tearing her dream apart. Mother would hate to see us like this, to see how you are destroying this family. And quite frankly, she would be ashamed of  _ you. _ ”

Gregory watched his son, anger in his eyes. Characteristically, his expression turned stone cold and he turned to the door, opening it to leave, letting Joshua and Goldman in, who were anxiously waiting outside. It would be better this way, Victor reasoned. Without his father there, he could enjoy his day fully.

But Gregory didn’t leave right away. He turned once again, a venomous smile on his face, ready to deal the fatal blow.

“I guess we’re done here. The only reason I could see for an approach was the fact that you could still be something of worth and give me an heir. But your future wife is such a failure that she can’t even do something as simple as bearing a child.”

Victor was literally blind with rage. He jumped towards the old man, ready to make him bleed, but felt something holding him back. He pushed against his binds harder, only to feel more restraint, but he kept pushing anyway. At that moment the only thing he could see was his father, the constant satisfaction he had in hurting him, and the people he loved. In his mind, clouded with fury and anguish, Gregory had to pay for all he had done.

“Victor!” He heard Joshua scream, but he couldn’t care less what he was saying. “He’s not worth it! If you hurt him you’ll end up in jail, and Andy will have to spend her special day in a police station, in her wedding dress. Control yourself!”

Victor didn’t care about what happened to him, but the mention of Andrea’s name made him stop altogether. Joshua was right, he had to think of her too. He couldn’t do this to her. He immediately relaxed in his brother in law’s arms, watching as Goldman took his father away.

“I’m calm.” He was trying hard to catch a breath, raising his hands but lowering his eyes in embarrassment. “You can let go of me now.”

“Look, man, I would punch him myself if I could.” Joshua still kept a steady hand on Victor’s shoulder. “But like that other son of a bitch, he’s not worth it. Learn from my mistakes.” 

“It’s fine. I’m fine.” Victor mumbled, just wanting that moment to end. He was embarrassed for letting his father get to him like that. With a sigh, he slumped into the leather chair by the window, head hanging his hands, trying to gather his thoughts.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have coffee.” Goldman walked to the door. “I will ask Mina to prepare you some tea for you to have with breakfast.”

“No need.” Victor mumbled, just wanting to be left alone. “I’m not hungry.”

“I’m sorry, Victor, I know you are probably not feeling well, but as your assistant, my job is to make you focus on the most important matters.” Goldman seemed to have grown a spine all of the sudden, Victor bitterly thought. “And right now, the most important thing is to get you married. And you need to have breakfast. Between the ceremony, and taking pictures, and Heaven knows what else, who knows when you’ll have the chance to eat.”

“Mind your own business.” Victor scoffed, annoyed. “I already said I’m not hungry.”

“With all due respect, Sir, this is not just your business anymore, it’s also Andrea’s business. Should I call her and let her know what happened?” Goldman raised his eyebrows at him.

“Fine.” Victor sighed. “I’ll eat something. Don’t call Andrea.” He suddenly noticed Joshua had left the room. “Where’s Joshua?”

“He’s taking a call from his mother, I think.” Goldman shrugged. Victor ran to the door.

“Don’t tell your mother.” He mouthed to Josh. “Please.”

Josh gave him a thumbs up, returning to the conversation. Victor went back in, sitting to try and have breakfast. There was a knot in his throat, he had serious doubts he would be able to push down any food.

Both best man and assistant did their best to lift his spirits, but Victor knew it would be to no avail. Andrea would know what to say in this situation. If only he could call it a day, and just cuddle with her, let his mind wander away from his anguish and into her warmth. 

Victor hated to admit it, but he wondered if he could be the man Andrea deserved. He was unable to keep any kind of relationship, he could barely relate to his father, what did he have to offer? Maybe people kept leaving him for a reason, and Andrea just hadn’t figured out what that reason was yet. Maybe down the line, she would see he was worthless, with nothing but money to offer. And despite what his father said, money wasn’t what Andrea cared about. She cared for him. She loved him. Maybe she was a fool for loving him, but of that, he was completely certain.

She loved him and he was questioning his decision to marry her. She definitely deserved better. Victor kicked himself internally for being so confused, but his feelings were a never-ending cycle of wanting to do better and feeling unable to.

When Jeremy waltzed in, bottle of brandy in hand, he immediately knew Joshua was a big fat liar. At least, if it was Jeremy showing up, that meant Andrea was oblivious to the whole situation. If she knew, she would be by his side already, wedding dress and all.

Jeremy’s words were full of wisdom, giving Victor a new perspective on his life, and new gusto for his special day. Nothing else mattered as long as he had her by his side. Their new life was something they would make together, and, for her, he would be better. He would do better. He would be invincible. The brandy Jeremy brought also aided in clearing his mind, the heat in his throat bringing some warmth to his heart, making him relax and keep the bad thoughts at bay. Besides, it was delicious. Amazing, really. 

Victor had finished his first glass and was already filling his second when Goldman entered the room.

“What are you drinking?” Goldman smelled the glass Jeremy had left behind. “Brandy? Before the wedding?!”

“Yes. Jeremy brought it.” Victor sipped his glass, feeling in a much better mood. “Have some, it’s exquisite.” He pointed to the bottle.

“I’m sorry, but have you lost your mind? You can’t show up to the wedding drunk. Andrea will have my head if she sees you drunk.”

Victor was perfectly aware that it would take a lot more than two or three glasses of brandy to get him drunk. But he had had such a terrible morning, and he was feeling so much better now, that he decided to pull his assistant’s leg a little.

“Yes, she will.” He smiled at Goldman, downing what was left in his glass, giving Goldman a satisfying exhale. “Ahhhh. Good stuff, really.” He filled his glass a third time, enjoying watching Goldman squirm.

“No more.” Goldman took the bottle from Victor’s hand, starting to panic. “Please, Victor. Just leave it at that.”

Before Victor had the chance to call Goldman an idiot, there was a knock on his door.

“Is it too late to give the groom a hug before he leaves?” Mina asked, from the door.

“Not for you.” Victor smiled at the old lady.

“Let me take a good look at you.” Mina motherly straightened his lapel. “Such a handsome young man. Your mother would be so proud of you. I know I am.”

“Thank you.” Victor felt his throat tight with emotion.

“I still remember having you on my lap, a sweet little boy that could barely reach the kitchen counters, eyes full of love and kindness. I had really high hopes for you, but you exceeded any expectations I could ever have had. You are an honorable, good man, with your heart in the right place. And I am sure you will make that remarkable woman very happy. You deserve everything that is good in this world, and I have no doubt you will find it. Life has given you so much hurt, it’s time it pays you back with joyful days.”

As he watched Mina’s eyes fill with tears, he could feel his eyes getting misty as well. Mina had been his comfort, for all these years, and it was because of her that he could still hope for love and happiness. It was Mina, not his mother, who had kept that spark alive, nurturing him, being his light in the dark night of his days. With her smile and tenderness, she showed him that there could be abandonment, and abuse, and bad people could do unspeakable things, but there were also good things, like comfort, and understanding, and warmth. In every setback in his life, he would remind himself of that, refusing to let his soul go bitter.

The hope Mina gave him also gave him Andrea. And the real possibility of a happy life. That was the greatest gift he ever got.

“Thank you.” He took the old lady in his arms for a tight embrace. Words could never convey what he really felt, but he knew she knew him well, and that simple hug would do.

“I love you too, my dear.” She held him back.

More than thirty years together allowed them to have their secret silent language. Victor wondered if the same would happen after a lifetime with Andrea. Although he suspected it wouldn’t take a lifetime.

“It’s time.” Goldman announced. Mina excused herself, smiling.

“Time to get married, man.” Joshua slapped his back. “Are you nervous?”

He wasn’t before, but suddenly a frosty feeling built up in his stomach, making him uneasy. Victor scoffed at himself, taking a deep breath. What was he nervous for? This was a good thing. He wanted this.

He eyed the glass of brandy on the coffee table, the third one he had filled but hadn't touched. Without a second thought, he drank it in on big gulp. It did help to a degree, but he still felt nervous. Maybe this was what Jeremy was talking about.

As expected, the wedding venue was splendid, and classical music filled the air, played by the string quartet they had picked. It was a beautiful morning, the sun shining bright and reflecting on the lake that ran sweetly in the background. The garden was filled with flowers and decorations, giving it a magical atmosphere, the one that preludes happily-ever-after endings. When Victor arrived, standing at the end of the aisle, the officiant was already there, waiting, as well as most of the guests and the media.

Looking at the end of that petal covered white carpet, waiting for the woman he loved, Victor found himself unable to breathe. Taking discreet deep breaths, he tried to steady his poor heart, that felt like it was about to jump out of his chest at any moment. He felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. It was his best man.

“We’ve all been there, brother. Deep breaths. She’ll be here soon.”

She would be there soon. Until then, Victor could only count the seconds, trying not to look as unhinged as he felt.

The sounds of horses in the distance announced her arrival. He could already see her in a distance, as the carriage approached, and his heart beat harder with anticipation, so hard that he feared for a second he would collapse. 

Suddenly, the photographers blocked his view, probably taking pictures of her coming down from the carriage. Pachelbel’s Canon in D started playing. Victor unconsciously held his breath. Joshua’s hand on his shoulder tightened its grip. The guests got up from their seats and stood still, expectant. It was like he had his Evol again, and had instinctively slowed down time. Every second was a lazy one, taking a long time to pass. Swiftly, the photographers stood aside, letting the bridal procession in.

The first person Victor saw was Diane, wearing a beautiful dark red dress, a white rose bouquet in her hand, winking at him. The guests let out an endearing “aww” when next came Cristina, also in red, holding the hand of the young Ana, dressed in white tulle, who held the wedding ring pillow. The little girl, who was so well behaved walking down the aisle, suddenly decided to let go of her mother’s hand and ran to Victor, pulling at his pants to be held. Joshua came to the rescue, picking his daughter up.

That’s when he saw her, and the lazy seconds came to a halt, and time stood still. Even Victor felt paused in time, his eyes falling on the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

The guests let out a gasp of admiration as Andrea walked in, adorned with her beautiful white dress, her hair pulled up in an updo, a red rose bouquet in her hands. She smiled at him, eyes shiny with emotion.

The world seemed to shrink around them as she slowly walked in his direction, and Victor’s heart filled with love as his dream was steps away from coming true. Her father gave her away, shaking his hand, but he could barely take his eyes away from her. She was astonishing.

“Hello, handsome.” She jested, wanting to hide the emotions she was certainly feeling herself.

Victor wanted to say something, tell her she was beautiful, that she was his whole world, that he was so proud of making her his wife, but no sound would come out. There were no words to express what he was feeling at that moment. It was more than joy, more than elation. So he simply took her hand, their fingers interlocking.

The officiant signaled the guests to sit down. Victor and Andrea stood before each other, looking in each other's eyes, overwhelmed with emotion.

“Dearly beloved and honored guests, we are gathered together here to join Victor and Andrea in the union of marriage.” The officiant declared. “This contract is not to be entered into lightly, but thoughtfully and seriously, and with a deep realization of its obligations and responsibilities.” He paused, looking at the young couple. “Andrea and Victor share a deep love, but also deep admiration and care for each other. Andrea told me all about her coming to Loveland, to overcome trauma and heartbreak, and how Victor gently and steadily took her in his arms, comforting and healing her, taking her to new heights. She recognizes Victor was a fundamental pillar of strength in every step she took towards what she has achieved, and is deeply grateful for his presence in her life.”

Victor smiled at his future wife, feeling overwhelmed with emotion. The truth was, he would do anything for her. However, he knew that all that she accomplished was hers because she was brilliant, although she was too humble to admit it.

“Victor, on the other hand, when speaking of his loved one, does it with a twinkle in his eye.” The officiant continued. “We all can see he is quiet and reserved, but when the subject is Andrea, or whenever she is near, you can see a light in him shine. And indeed, he told me of how Andrea makes his life brighter and warmer, how he learned very important lessons of friendship and love with her, how she showed him there can be strength in tenderness.”

Andrea looked at Victor with misty eyes, and her grip on his hand tightened.

“Although the two of them seem very different, they share many interests: they enjoy cooking together, they both work in finance and excel at their jobs, and they share a passion for music. And what differentiates them in essence is actually complementary in practice. Victor is the pillar of strength, the voice of reason, the steady ground, the supporter, while Andrea is the cooling wind, the ray of sunshine, and from what we could see last night, Andrea has the most contagious laughter I have ever seen. They support each other in different ways, and that’s what makes them a great team. I can honestly say that, in 20 years as an officiant, it is rare to witness such a united couple.” 

“So today, before guests, friends and family, Victor and Andrea commit to a lifetime together. And for such purpose I ask: Victor, do you take Andrea to be your wife?  Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect her, forsaking all others, and holding only unto her forevermore?”

Victor looked at the beautiful woman in front of him and answered with all the conviction in his heart.

“I do.”

“ And Andrea, do you take Victor to be your husband?  Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others, and holding only unto him forevermore?”

“I do.” Andrea answered with a strained voice.

“May I have the rings, please?” Upon the officiant’s request, Cristina helped Ana take the pillow to Victor, so he could take Andrea’s ring. Removing her engagement ring, he fit it into the wedding ring, and placed it onto her finger.

“Andrea, with this ring I give you my all, promising to love you and cherish you, in the good times and the bad, in sickness and in health, now and forever.”

“Victor, with this ring I give you my all, promising to love you and cherish you, in the good times and the bad, in sickness and in health, now and forever.” She smiled at him, as she slid the wedding band onto his finger.

“Victor and Andrea, we have heard your promise to share your lives in marriage. In the honesty and sincerity of what you have said and done here today, and in accordance with the laws of Loveland, it is my honor and delight to declare you henceforth to be husband and wife.” The officiant finally declared. “You may seal your vows with a kiss.”

Family and guests applauded as Victor took Andrea, now his wife, and kissed her gently on the lips. As he gazed at her, now completely and officially his, smiling and happy in his arms, he could feel his eyes filling with tears. He buried his nose in the nape of her neck, hugging her tight, so his face could be hidden from the crowd.

“Aww, you’re crying?” She asked quietly.

“I’m so happy.” He croaked. “Thank you.”

As the guests moved to the reception tent, Victor and Andrea stayed behind to sign the documents that would make the wedding official. 

This was nothing new to Victor, as a businessman, signing documents was pretty much his daily life. But that day, it was special. As he signed his name on that piece of paper, it was more than a contract for the exchange of goods. It was more than a mutual benefit arrangement, where both parties can gain something from the other. This was a promise.

They were creating an unbreakable bond, and Victor was certain neither time or space could break it. They were officially on the same team, facing the world together, making each other grow, loving each other. She was his everything, and he would be all she ever dreamed of.

He signed the document, his heart joyful with the honor of sharing a life with such a woman.

And it was with an enormous pride that he watched her sign  _ Andrea Lee _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note to my dear readers:
> 
> It is with great pride that I announce Growing Stronger is complete. It has been a rollercoaster ride, and I'm so grateful to have you by my side. Huge thanks to you all, especially to the ones that took some time to write a bit back. I have to admit there are times I think of quitting, and I don't, because of you. Thank you to Heichous_Girl for being an awesome beta and a friend, and for spending so many hours with me editing and refining the story. Thanks to Mu for making beautiful art for my story, and for being such a good friend and supporting me so much. Thanks to Roxalia_Ruby for her support and friendship.  
> Thanks to you guys, for making my words matter. I can't possibly thank you enough.
> 
> I will take a week to organize the plot, but make sure you pay attention from October 25th to 31st. I have a surprise for you guys! There is so much in store for you guys, Vic and Andy still have so much to tell, I'M SO EXCITED!
> 
> Also, if it's not much to ask, as a celebration of another part finished, could you please say hi and tell me your favorite chapters? You have no idea how important your words are, I mean it. So please, just this once, could you spare 5 min to comment?
> 
> Lots of love, see you soon!


End file.
